


Harry Potter and The Dragon's Treasure

by slashpervert



Series: The Bound Prince [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sex, Humiliation, Jealousy, Language, M/M, M/M Sex, Monogamy, Mpreg, Oral, Pain, Rimming, Violence, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 121,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: Harry and Draco survived the war and defeated Voldemort. Now, they are married, have a child and should be leading a happy life. Yet, issues from the past create unexpected pitfalls to building their new life in this time of peace.





	1. Beyond Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** **slashpervert** and **sayingsorry_hh**.  
>  **Beta(s):** **brknhalo241** and **asm416**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, M/M Sex, Explicit Sex, Anal, Oral, Rimming, Fisting, Bondage, Dom/Sub, SM, Dubious Consent, Monogamy, Jealousy, Mpreg, Humiliation, Exhibitionism, Pain, Violence, Blood, and Torture.  
>  **Notes:** This story was first posted on Slashpervert's livejournal beginning on February 15, 2008. AU from Chapter 24 of HPB. BP books 1-5 written before the release of DH. This is book six, immediately following _Harry Potter and The Serpent King_. It was written in dual-character fixed third person point of view. It will change with paragraphs but not within. It as an experiment to allow more active voice for both co-authors.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).
> 
>  **PLEASE NOTE FROM SLASHPERVERT:**  
>  1) This story is complete and finished years ago (see above), so we will not be rewriting it.  
> 2) I will correct typos though. So if you find typos or formatting errors, please let us know so I can fix them. I'm also willing to add tags if you spot ones you'd like to see. You can send email to: slashpervert at gmail.  
> 3) There is _a lot of sex_ in this story. It began as "porn without plot" but grew a plot, a big plot. It was originally serialized at the rate of a couple chapters a week, so we tried to balance episodes so they had a porn/plot mix. (Yes, that makes it about 50/50.) If you only read a couple a week, this will feel balanced. If, on the other hand, you are like most people, you will binge read these novels and it will most likely feel as if there is "too much sex." And, ironically, if you skip the sex scenes, you will risk missing important plot points. At least a third or more of them have elements that become import later in the plot. Read at your own risk and at your own rate. And really, what did you expect from an author named _Slashpervert_? Just roll with it if you want to have fun.

Harry felt very, very, very ... happy. Truly happy. Carefree. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before in his life. Not even as a child had he felt carefree. He was married, and a father, and a best friend, and a member of a family, and he was absolutely delighted that those were the only things important anymore.  
  
He smiled widely as he made his way through the villa after dropping Valen off with Ron and Hermione. He'd had a very nice birthday with his husband, son, and friends. And Draco had wonderfully given him the the latest Firebolt model as a gift, with a note reminding him of their one-on-one Quidditch match, of course. Yes, it was official. Harry was the luckiest man on the planet. His smile grew even wider when he opened the door to his and Draco's bedroom and stepped inside, for their rule - that birthdays were for sex - had not yet been followed, and Harry was very much looking forward to it.  
  
Draco was in the bathroom, putting on the finishing touches. "Sit on the bed and close your eyes," he called out when he heard Harry enter.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He'd thought he already knew what they were going to do. He moved over to the bed and sat down, closing his eyes like he'd been told and smiled again, though it was really more of a smirk.  
  
Draco looked into the mirror, smirking as well at his own image. He was wearing nothing but his silver arm, a black thong and black eyeliner. He was very ready for his husband. He swaggered back into the room, put his hands on his hips, and tried not to smile. "Happy Birthday," he said.  
  
Harry's smirk widened into a grin. "Can I open my eyes?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, look at me," Draco whispered, hardening already at the idea.  
  
Harry did open his eyes then, and his mouth dropped open. He didn't even breathe. He didn't think he would've been able to if he had tried. He was completely speechless, and Draco looked completely gorgeous. Unbelievably, entirely, _insanely_ gorgeous.  
  
Draco grinned in spite of trying to stay serious-looking. Harry's expression was priceless and usually meant he would be sore by morning.  
  
Harry swallowed, taking in the sight before him. He flushed with pleasure. He couldn't believe Draco was wearing eyeliner, but he _was_ , and Harry's cock was hardening quickly. He swallowed again. "You look," he said, letting out a shaky breath, "so fucking hot."  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, a smug smile upon his face. "And all yours," he purred.  
  
Harry licked his lips, hands itching to reach for Draco so that he could devour him. "How about you come over here then?" he said.  
  
Draco made sure to roll his hips, making his cock move in the thong as he sauntered toward his husband.  
  
Harry nearly groaned from the way Draco moved. His eyelids fluttered as he blinked and his cock gave a powerful twitch in his trousers. He reached for Draco's arms, pulling him down.  
  
Draco smirked, letting Harry take him where he would.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's sides and pulled him into his lap, and then leaned up to kiss him. He left his eyes open, wanting to see every inch of Draco, and especially unable to stop looking at the black rimming his eyes.  
  
Draco's eyes were sparkling. He was delighted with the way his lover looked at him. He kept his gaze focused on bright green as he opened his mouth to Harry.  
  
Harry did groan then, running his tongue along Draco's lips before he slipped it inside. He slid his hands around to Draco's back and then down, fingering along the top of the thong.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed, fingers sliding over Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Does the birthday wish from last night still stand?" Harry asked with a smirk as he kissed and licked along Draco's jaw.  
  
"Whatever you want," Draco gasped as he arched his neck for Harry.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's sides again and then turned so he could push him onto his back. "Mmm, tell me what I'm going to do to you," he said, lowering his mouth to Draco's collarbone. "Please," he added, so that it wouldn't be an order.  
  
Draco shivered, remembering his husband's wish. "You want me on my knees, while you lick and kiss me everywhere," he whispered. "Then you are going to tie me spread open and fuck me. Then, come in my mouth." Draco blushed furiously when he said the last part.  
  
Harry smiled wickedly, sucking on Draco's skin before he rose up. "That's right," he said huskily, licking along his neck. "So, on hands and knees then."  
  
Draco trembled, loving the feel of it when the compulsion hit and moved his body to comply.  
  
Harry backed away from Draco when the man started to turn, and then flicked his fingers to get his own clothes off. He moaned quietly at the sight of Draco's arse, only that thin, tiny piece of fabric between it and Harry. "God, Draco, I'm fucking _salivating_ ," he told him, reaching for one of those lovely mounds of smooth flesh.  
  
Draco's cock gave a powerful twitch at the words and the touch. "Yesss," he hissed, dropping his head, long blond hair falling around his face.  
  
Harry kneaded Draco's arse and reached below with his other hand, cupping his balls through the fabric and feeling how hard he was.  
  
Draco moaned, spreading his legs further apart. Harry's hand so close to his cock, stroking the sensitive flesh of his balls -- was torture. But the kind he liked.  
  
"So hard," Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss the little indentations in the small of Draco's back.  
  
"For you, always for you," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry groaned, making his way down with his tongue. He ran his hands down Draco's thighs and then back up on the inside of them, rubbing and stroking.  
  
"I love your tongue," Draco whispered, trembling where he knelt.  
  
Harry smiled slowly, licking along the line of the thong. "My tongue loves your arse," he replied, reaching for the thong with his fingers and pulling on it.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes," Draco panted in anticipation. Harry didn't do this often, and Draco loved it when he did.  
  
Harry drew the small piece of fabric aside, Draco's enthusiasm turning him on greatly. Then he moved forward, breathing hotly on the tight ring of muscle before slowly circling it with a gentle touch of his tongue. "Like this, my love?" he asked.  
  
Draco groaned loudly, his entire body shivering at the touch of Harry's tongue. "Fuck, yes!" he gasped.  
  
Harry gasped too at Draco's words and pressed his tongue more firmly against him, spreading him with his hands.  
  
Draco pressed his face into the bed and his arse back against his lover. He could feel that soft wetness caressing his sensitive hole and he felt like he could melt.  
  
Harry hummed quietly, squeezing Draco's arse as he sucked on the skin around his opening. "Is this good?" he asked quietly, tongue stroking more firmly. "Mmm, Draco, you're like a sweet."  
  
Draco moaned, nearly incoherent with pleasure. "Please, yes," he answered.  
  
Harry gently probed the hole, eyes closed as he focused on Draco's noises and the quivering beneath his tongue. He smiled. Merlin, there was nothing else like this.  
  
Draco's fingers were clutching the bed-covers and, by this point, he had even curled his toes. His cock twitch within the confines of the thong with each thrust of Harry's tongue.  
  
Harry licked and sucked for as long as he could while his own cock throbbed and leaked. He never wanted to stop. Draco was so open and relaxed that Harry could've probably slid into him without any lube at all. He kissed Draco's entrance, pushing his tongue past the muscle again and groaning from deep in his chest.  
  
"Oh, Gods, Harry," Draco moaned again, feeling both excited and relaxed in a combination that seemed to suspend time while he waited for the next thrust or caress.  
  
Harry continued to thrust his tongue into his husband, fucking him with it as he spread him even wider. He knew that if he kept it up long enough, he would be able to come without even going anywhere near his own cock, but he knew exactly where he wanted to come that night. He fucked and sucked Draco's hole for several more minutes, until he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't stop. Panting, he rose up, laying a kiss to Draco's lower back again. "I'm going to tie you up now," he whispered, his lips swollen.  
  
A shiver moved down Draco's spine at those words and he nearly came at the idea. "Yes, yours," he managed to rasp.  
  
"On your back," Harry said next. "I want to see your face."  
  
Draco let go of the duvet and rolled onto his back, spreading his arms and legs and looking up with desire-glazed, dark-ringed eyes at his husband.  
  
Harry would've sworn he almost came just from that. He held in his groan and conjured silken ties for his husband's arms, unable to tear his eyes away from Draco's as he reached and began to wrap one around his wrist.  
  
Draco watched, panting as his husband tied him to their bed. The fabric of the thong barely contained his arousal now and it was tight, but even that added to the excitement.  
  
Harry thought about tying Draco's legs as well, but left them in the end, knowing he could command their position if he needed to. He wanted to bend Draco as far as he could, wanted his legs spread wide in the air, wanted his knees next to his ears. Harry let out a strangled moan at the thought, running his hands slowly up the long, pale limbs.  
  
Draco watched the play of thoughts on his lover's face and licked his lips in anticipation. Harry's hands on his legs made him shiver again and he unconsciously thrust his hips up.  
  
Harry pulled on the thong with just the tips of his fingers, very slowly beginning to slide it down Draco's narrow hips, watching the progress with an expression of near awe.  
  
As Harry removed the strip of cloth, Draco continued to arch up, holding his hips aloft with the strength of his legs, pressing his feet into the bed. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Harry's expression made him feel as if he were on fire.  
  
Harry slid the cloth down and then completely off of Draco, his heart beating quicker. He made eye-contact with him again, not even needing to say anything to let Draco know how turned on he was, and he certainly didn't need to hear how aroused Draco was. He could see it, plain as day. He moved between Draco's legs, sliding his hands up them again and then back down, lifting.  
  
Draco was panting now, eyes on Harry. He held on to the silken ropes that bound him to the bed and waited, aching to be filled.  
  
Harry reached down and placed the head of his cock at Draco's entrance, deciding to lube it just so they could fuck longer. He lifted Draco's legs until, indeed, his knees were by his ears. He moved with him, pressing into him as he did, his eyes still locked on Draco's own.  
  
Draco's eyes nearly rolled back into his head then, his mouth open as he gasped. "Yes, fuck me," he encouraged.  
  
A hint of a grin graced Harry's lips as he slowly drew back. "Can you feel it?" he whispered hotly. "Can you feel all of me inside you?"  
  
"Yes, inside me," Draco agreed with the other man as he slid in again. "Deep inside me; part of me," he whispered.  
  
"Part of you," Harry whispered back, lowering his face until his nose was pressed to Draco's and their lips brushed on every slow thrust inside.  
  
Draco felt his lover’s breath on his face and the caress of his lips. Draco loved the way Harry bent, spread, and filled him as he tugged on the restraints, using them as leverage to meet those thrusts.  
  
Harry couldn't be entirely sure, but to him, it felt like he fucked Draco for an achingly, good, long time. It was exactly what he wanted, to feel every thrust, to hear every moan, every gasp. And then he could feel the heat, rising quickly, and he stopped thrusting and held still, not wanting to come yet.  
  
Draco lost himself in the blissful state of being fucked by the man he loved. He felt open and filled and he trembled with this arousal. He could feel Harry building to orgasm and, having forgot the plan, was surprised when he stopped. "Harry," he moaned in complaint, his cock twitching as well.  
  
Once Harry felt he had got enough of a hold on himself, he smiled down at Draco, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Pleeeassse," Draco begged, so close to coming he thought he would pass out if Harry didn't bring them soon.  
  
Harry gently pulled out of Draco with a quiet gasp, releasing his legs as well and hoping to remind Draco of what he wanted to do.  
  
Draco shivered, remembering then that Harry was going to come in his mouth now - after fucking him. It was dirty and kinky, and very hot. Very Harry.  
  
Harry licked his lips, moving over his husband's body so that he was on his knees right before his face. He groaned as he reached for his own cock, aiming it for Draco's mouth as he began to stroke himself, knowing it wouldn't take very long at all. He didn't know if he could've thought of anything hotter as he watched Draco's face, eyes lingering on the eyeliner again before his gaze moved to those parted lips.  
  
Draco licked his lips and then stretched out his tongue, wanting to taste his husband. He could feel Harry's magic crawling over his body now and knew he would come when his lover did.  
  
Harry moaned as Draco moved his tongue out. "Fuck," he whimpered, fighting to keep his eyes open as he twitched and began to come.  
  
His husband's hot seed coated Draco's tongue, lips, dripping into his mouth and smearing on his cheeks. He arched his own hips and came too, coating his own belly and shooting hard enough that some of it hit Harry's backside.  
  
Harry moaned throughout the entire orgasm, watching Draco and then moaning even louder when he felt Draco's seed on him. He positively trembled with pleasure and had to grip the headboard to keep from toppling over.  
  
Draco pulled on the ropes again, wanting to touch his lover. He swallowed and licked his lips, grinning up at him.  
  
Harry grinned too as he panted. He flicked his fingers, releasing the bindings with his magic rather than reaching to untie them.  
  
Draco chuckled, scrunching up his nose where he could feel Harry's come had even stuck there.  
  
Harry slid back until he could lie between Draco's legs and was level with his face. He licked at his nose. "Nose fetish," he whispered, still grinning as he then proceeded to lick other parts of Draco's face, for which he didn't have an excuse.  
  
Draco smirked and scrunched his nose a little as Harry licked him. He slid his hands up Harry’s arms, over his shoulders and then down his sides, delighting in the touch.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm supposed to be a lion, remember?" he asked, laying little kisses along Draco's lips.  
  
"Yes, _my lion_ ," Draco answered, voice smug and possessive as he said it. He stroked and caressed Harry's sides and chest. "Eighteen now," he added.  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed. "Maybe now we can go get a car to fuck in." He laughed delightedly, even though _he_ knew he could have bought a car and got a license a few years ago.  
  
Draco frowned and rolled his eyes. "Anywhere you want me," he sighed.  
  
"Well, that's everywhere," Harry replied.  
  
"Good," Draco said. "Make a list."  
  
"I don't think there's enough parchment in the world, love," Harry said, eyes sparkling with amusement.


	2. Returning Heroes

Harry lifted Valen into the air and laughed as the baby smiled down at him, reaching for his glasses. They were both in the dining room with Draco, Ron and Hermione. Their trip to France had ended a couple of weeks earlier, and while the holiday had been nice -- very nice -- it did feel good to be home. Though Harry was still tired of the letters. Those hadn't really stopped.  
  
"Oh, look," said Ron through his mouthful of food as he read the paper, "thirty-five. Thirty-five times you've been on the front page."  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, lowering Valen again. "You're still counting?" he asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Just seeing how many front page stories you can possibly make."  
  
Draco smirked, sipping his tea. "What's this one about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's not exclusively about Harry," said Ron, frowning as he skimmed the article. "S'bout our year going back to school and asking if Harry'll be one of them, oh, and, Draco, you're mentioned too, of course... I didn't know our year was going back to school."  
  
Hermione suddenly snatched the paper from his hands, frowning as well. "I never heard such a thing," she said, reading very quickly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Both of Draco's eyebrows arched too and he went to look over Hermione's shoulder at the article. "I heard no one took N.E.W.T.s. They had to postpone them because of the war."  
  
Right then, Leakey popped in, like he had been doing all too often, Harry thought, bearing a silver tray with four letters upon it.  
  
"I has letters for Masters Draco and Harry, and Mr Weasley and Ms Granger," he said.  
  
Harry took his off the tray when the elf came round, holding Valen in one arm. It looked like a Hogwarts letter.  
  
Hermione gasped in excitement as she took hers and Ron shook his head at her.  
  
Draco took the newspaper from Hermione and his letter, sitting down with both.  
  
Harry had to try and open his own letter with one hand, and then hold the parchment away to read it so that Valen couldn't get to it.  
  
_Dear Mr Potter,_  
  
It is with great hopes that you wish to complete your education that we, the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, invite your class to return to take your N.E.W.T level examinations. Circumstances are such that no credit has been taken and you are welcome to attend practical lessons from October first to October thirteenth. Enclosed is a list of subjects and books to prepare for the examinations. We very much hope you will be joining us.  
  
Sincerely, Headmistress McGonagall  
  
Draco chuckled. "Back to school for N.E.W.T.s?" he said in surprise.  
  
Harry looked up and then pulled the list out of the envelope, skimming it. "Looks like it," he said.  
  
"But it's almost September!" said Hermione, eyes wide with worry.  
  
Ron made a face at her. "You act as if you haven't been studying for N.E.W.T.s since fifth year," he said.  
  
She scowled at him.  
  
Draco smiled. "So, Harry," he said, "do we want to go back to school?" He arched an eyebrow at his husband.  
  
Harry looked down at Valen and then back up at Draco. "Do we?" he asked.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, shrugging. "We have no other plans."  
  
"Well, we'd have to take him," said Harry, indicating their son. "But I suppose he wouldn't be any trouble."  
  
"You have to go, Harry," said Hermione. "What a waste of six years if you don't."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't going to," said Harry. "I would actually like to go. We've already all said it would be good to take N.E.W.T.s."  
  
Draco snorted at the idea of Valen not being trouble. "Yes, I think I would enjoy just being a student again for a while," he said. "And I suppose McGonagall would let us have our tower room back."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Unless there's some other accidentally bound couple using it."  
  
"I wonder who else will return," Draco mused, wondering about old friends. Most of his were dead or in Azkaban.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Probably a good number. Can't really get a great job without N.E.W.T.s." He frowned, thinking of Seamus.  
  
"They're only giving us one week for practicals!" said Hermione. "That's hardly anything at all!"  
  
"Well, we should all be able to ace Defence Against the Dark Arts," Draco said. "And I seem to have got a lot of practise in Charms," he added, smirking at his husband.  
  
Harry snorted, nodding. "And Draco is exceptional at Potions. I'm sure he won't mind helping you if you have questions. Don't fret, Hermione. We'll all do fine. And you _have_ been studying for N.E.W.T.s since fifth year."  
  
Hermione looked disgruntled. "I'll draw up some study schedules for all of us," she said. "And we should set aside at least a few hours a day for using the library. Honestly. I can't believe they're sending us these only now!"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "And now you get to see what we really went through for six years," he said to Draco.  
  
She scowled at him again.  
  
Draco laughed and nodded. He figured that studying for N.E.W.T.s would actually be a lot easier than researching Horcruxes and reading Harry's parents' journals. He was delighted by the looks on Ron and Harry's faces.  
  
***  
  
Not even in school had Hermione worked Harry and Ron so much. She wasn't as hard on Draco, as he didn't really go off into dazes like Harry and Ron did, but she wasn't easy on any of them. It was like having their own Professor McGonagall, perhaps even stricter. However, one thing did make all the work much easier than it had been in school. Harry's study breaks did not consist of flying or a walk on the grounds. Now they consisted of hot sex with his husband. He enjoyed it quite a lot, and Hermione had thought they were going off for Potions lessons, although he was pretty sure she had figured them out by the end, as Harry was still not terribly good with Potions when she gave them their pre-tests.  
  
Eventually, though, it came time to head off to Hogwarts and they left for the school with two week's worth of what they needed, Harry and Draco with much more than Hermione and Ron, as they had Valen's things in tow as well. They arrived at the school that evening, through Floo, and Professor McGonagall had a house-elf collect their things to take up to Gryffindor tower. The elf gave them her message that they were to join the rest of the school for dinner.  
  
"Sitting with us?" Ron asked teasingly, nudging Draco as they walked along the corridor.  
  
"I should sit with my House," Draco answered. "Valen can sit with me," he added with a smirk.  
  
Harry shot him a sideways look, raising an eyebrow with amusement. "His middle name means lion," he said. "He will so be a Gryffindor."  
  
"He's a Malfoy," Draco countered, one eyebrow arched in his classic expression.  
  
"By name," Harry remarked, raising his chin with a sort of sure smugness.  
  
"By all appearances, too," Draco smirked.  
  
"He has my eyes and my lips," Harry countered with a smile.  
  
They were nearly to the Hall and Draco held out his hands to his husband for their child. "Then what are you worried about?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"I'm not worried about anything, love," Harry replied, looking between Valen and Draco. "Not even sitting at the Slytherin table would keep him from being a Gryffindor," he said, still amused.  
  
Ron and Hermione were watching them with weary expressions, having heard this conversation plenty of times before.  
  
Draco gently took the baby from his husband's arms. Valen squeaked and burbled happily. "Nor does sleeping in Gryffindor tower make me one," he teased.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. "I will be eagerly awaiting his first letter home from school," he said, reaching the doors now.  
  
Draco arranged his face in his classic "Malfoy" look and took his husband's hand. He looked to the others, too. "Ready to make an entrance?" he asked.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"An entrance?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"But of course," said Ron, grinning.  
  
"Open the doors, Harry," Draco said, hands full. He wanted Harry to use his magic for him.  
  
Harry shook his head at his husband. Feeling his face flush, he made a small sweeping gesture with his hands and opened the door using his magic. He laughed as Valen made quite a show of liking it.  
  
As the four stepped into the hall, everyone inside grew very quiet, which made Valen's noises seem even louder, echoing around the room. The murmuring grew until it was like a dull roar, the words, "Harry Potter," and, "Draco Malfoy," easily discerned. Ron and Hermione's names could be heard too, and, of course, all over there was, "and that's their baby." Several people waved at them from the Gryffindor table, and some even cheered. Harry felt like an idiot, but a happy one.  
  
Draco couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face. He leaned over and kissed Harry quickly but firmly on the lips before releasing his hand and, with an eyebrow waggle, turning to head over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry stared at his husband. He hadn't actually thought Draco would go over to Slytherin. Harry walked with Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table, greeting Neville, Dean, and the rest of their year, as well as Ginny, who was there for her actual seventh year. He kept an eye on Draco, watching him and their child.  
  
Draco scanned his table, heart clenching when he realised that, although he recognised several of the younger students of his House, there were only two others from his year - Pansy and Theo. Those two were sitting across from each other. Which one did he sit beside? Both ideas had problems. Given that his last encounter with these two and Blaise had nearly got him killed, it was awkward. On one hand, though, Pansy usually had the worst temper, so he chose the slightly less dangerous "friend." He strode up and a sixth year moved over to make room for him beside Theo.  
  
Harry happily began to chat with his old Housemates and some of the people from other Houses came up to speak with him as well. He knew that nothing was actually going to happen to Draco and Valen in the middle of the Great Hall, but he too remembered being in Hogsmeade, and being attacked, and so he still watched.  
  
Everyone at the Slytherin table was quiet and staring at Draco and Valen. Then the whispering began among the first years and spread around the table. Draco ignored it. "Pansy, Theo," he acknowledged.  
  
"Ooh, is that Potter's baby?" Pansy asked, reaching across the table to touch him.  
  
Draco nearly pulled back to avoid that hand, but settled on warily watching her as she wiggled fingers in front of Valen's face. Valen, for his part, seemed equally suspicious and was being unusually quiet as he watched her with big green eyes. "He is our child," Draco replied, aware that she probably already knew that. "Valentine Malfoy," he said, loud enough that the rest of the table could hear.  
  
"He looks like you," Theo said with a smirk.  
  
"What's Draco sitting over there for?" asked Ginny, watching him as Harry was.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. "Suppose he wanted to catch up."  
  
"But didn't they ...?" said Ron, frowning.  
  
Harry nodded, knowing he was talking about Hogsmeade.  
  
"Do you think they fought in the battle?" asked Neville.  
  
Harry shrugged, his eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"You're all staring at them," said Hermione, lifting an eyebrow at them.  
  
Harry looked around and realised she was right, and that they probably all looked like idiots. "Come on now. Only me," he said to his friends. "They're my Malfoys."  
  
Ron snorted as he and the rest went back to their plates.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered Theo. "He is a Malfoy."  
  
Valen made a disgruntled noise when Pansy tweaked his nose and Draco gave her a warning frown.  
  
She pulled her hand back and picked up her fork, eating again. "So, I didn't think infants would be allowed at Hogwarts. Shouldn't he be with his nanny?" she asked.  
  
Draco was not explaining that Harry breastfed. That, at least, had not been in the papers yet. "Special circumstances," he said. "And we don't use a nanny."  
  
Pansy looked disapproving of that and there were quite a number of surprised expressions around the table.  
  
Draco shifted Valen to his silver arm, pressing the child to his chest as he began to eat.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with Potter?" Theo asked. "Didn't you change your colours?"  
  
Draco controlled his face, looking unconcerned despite the flare of anger inside him. "I'm a Slytherin," he answered.  
  
Harry actually thought about joining Draco at the Slytherin table and had begun drumming fingers on his plate in his unease.  
  
"Mate," said Ron, sounding annoyed as he grabbed Harry's hand to stop him.  
  
Harry huffed, letting his hands fall into his lap. He thought maybe he understood why Draco wanted to eat with the Slytherins, but the last time he and Draco had eaten willingly apart had been in Hogwarts. So he was being a bit stupid about it, but he wanted his husband and child next to him, where they belonged. He was pulled from his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see an excited-looking second year staring at him, quite close to his face. He frowned in confusion.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said. "Will you sign this?" She held out a piece of parchment and a quill, smiling widely at him.  
  
Harry's frown grew and then looked over to see Ron very happily signing something of some other student's. He sighed, nodding as he took the quill. He glanced at Draco and Valen again.  
  
Draco looked over to see Harry signing autographs. He smiled and was delighted when those green eyes met his. In his arms, Valen grabbed the fork and tried to eat it. That caught Draco's attention as he looked down and pried it from his son's grasp. "No, you get yours after I eat," he told the baby.  
  
Theo was looking at Draco strangely and Draco glanced up and met the other man's eyes. A shiver of memory moved through him and he looked back to his plate.  
  
"I never pictured you as the fatherly type," Theo said, a touch of heat in his voice as he spoke.  
  
Draco nodded, focusing on his food. Pansy laughed. "No Truth or Dare games any more, Draco?" she teased.  
  
Harry smiled back when Draco looked at him, though the smile was probably a bit strange. And then, disgruntled, he turned back to the parchment he was signing. It seemed word had spread that he'd signed one person's parchment, so a whole slew of them gathered around him.  
  
"Oy!" said Ginny, elbowing Jimmy Peakes out of her side, where he was pressed as he tried to reach Harry. "You went to school with him, Jimmy," she said, frowning at him. "It's not as if you've never seen him before."  
  
Jimmy ignored her. "Will you sign my broom, Harry?" he asked over the heads of some first-years.  
  
Harry huffed, looking up at the staff table and wondering how long Professor McGonagall would let this go on.  
  
Draco nearly flushed at the memory of, not only his last Truth or Dare game a year ago at the Burrow, but at the last one he had ever played in Slytherin.  
  
Apparently, Theo remembered too because he chuckled beside him. "Now that would be a shame," the man said. "You had quite a knack for those dares."  
  
Draco wasn't able to completely control his flush then, which made the other two laugh even harder. Luckily, Draco was saved coming up with an answer when a commotion broke out over at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"All right!" Harry shouted, just so he could be heard over the voices. "I'm the same bloody bloke you've all seen before! I don't want to sign anything else!"  
  
"Aww, Harry, just this," said several people.  
  
"No," Harry said firmly. "You're lucky I signed what I did."  
  
And when only a few of the students cleared away, Professor McGonagall finally stood and shot them a very stern look. "Please, take your seats," she said briskly, and they did, quite quickly at that.  
  
Harry straightened his glasses and robes.  
  
Professor McGonagall did not take her seat again, however. She remained standing. "I would like to welcome our guests back," she said, and there was a loud round of applause and some more cheering.  
  
Valen startled at the clapping and squeaked nervously, his green eyes gone large and round.  
  
Draco set his fork down and rubbed the baby's chest and belly, soothing him. "It's fine," he whispered to the infant.  
  
Professor McGonagall got the Hall quiet again with another of her looks. "Yes, it's all well and good," she said. "Furthering one's education is among the greatest things one can do in life."  
  
Hermione nodded in happy approval.  
  
"I would ask that the returning class meet in the library after the meal," McGonagall continued, "so that the details of the examinations and lessons may be explained. I would also like to add: Please do not harass our guests. They are here for learning and only have a short time to do so. If I see it happening, it will mean House points. Carry on." She took her seat again.  
  
Just as the Headmistress went to sit, Valen let out a high pitched squeal that filled the Hall and made his father wince in pain. The infant was staring off at Harry and waving his little arms.  
  
Harry smiled at him, waving back as there was a collective, "Awwww," from many of the girls. "Excuse me," he said decisively to his friends, getting to his feet and striding across the Hall. He stood next to the Slytherin table, intending to sit, but saw that there wasn't an empty space next to Draco.  
  
Theo was regarding the Gryffindor but didn't move aside to make room for him.  
  
Valen was squeaking and wriggling in Draco arms, even more enthusiastically when Harry approached the table. Draco turned and held the child up for his husband to take.  
  
Harry smiled as he took Valen, rubbing his nose against the baby’s, and then he stared at Nott, clearing his throat.  
  
Draco stood, climbing off the bench. "He's hungry," he told his husband as he stepped up to him.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, turning his attention to Draco again. "Okay. I'll go feed him then. You going to come with me?"  
  
Draco looked at his half eaten-plate of food. "Yes," he said, taking Harry's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as simple as they thought!


	3. Old Friends and Lovers

Harry walked with Draco and Valen out of the Hall. He chose an empty classroom in which to feed Valen, rather than walk all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and he stared at Draco as he got the baby ready and sat at a desk with him. "How are they then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Parkinson and Nott?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering where Harry was going with this. "Slytherin," he replied.  
  
"That's how they're doing?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes as well. "You do remember that they tried to kill us, right?"  
  
"That was Blaise," Draco corrected. "I believe neither Theo nor Pansy ever took the Dark Mark." Actually, he was certain they hadn't because the Dark Mark was one of the types of magic he could sense without even seeing it. He didn't feel that when he was near either of the remaining Slytherins.  
  
"But you said," argued Harry, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I said what?" Draco retorted, getting angry now and he wasn't even sure why.  
  
"You said that it was them, and even if it wasn't them, they didn't try to warn you. They laughed. They knew," Harry replied, wondering why Draco was taking that tone with him.  
  
Draco looked away, frowning. "It's over, Harry," he said. "The war is over and most of my friends are dead or in prison. Just let it go."  
  
Harry snorted humorlessly, not voicing his thought that most of Draco's friends _deserved_ to be dead or in prison. Valen fussed, seeming unhappy despite the fact that he was suckling.  
  
Draco walked over to a student desk and sat down, arms across his chest as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Harry looked at his husband as he began to rock Valen to settle him down. "What?" he said to Draco.  
  
"I don't know what, that's what," Draco snapped.  
  
Harry huffed loudly. "You don't have to snap," he said, trying his hardest not to snap himself.  
  
"Fine," Draco said with a sigh. "We're supposed to be meeting the rest in the library soon."  
  
Harry nodded, sulking. He thought his concerns about Pansy and Nott were quite legitimate.  
  
Draco waited, unable to think of what to say. Was it selfish to be relieved that he still had two of his age mates alive? They had made poor choices. Hell, so had he before that amazing first weekend in the Room of Requirement.  
  
Harry sighed, sitting silently for several minutes as Valen finished up. He lifted him to his shoulder, patting his back gently.  
  
Draco stood up. "We should go," he said. "We are probably already late."  
  
Harry nodded again, waiting until Valen burped to stand as well. He handed the baby to Draco as he pulled his shirt back on.  
  
Draco held the sleepy child against his shoulder, swaying as Valen drifted off.  
  
Harry fixed his glasses once the garment was over his head and then moved toward the door, still frowning as he opened it for Draco and Valen.  
  
Draco sighed and walked through, holding their sleeping child close to his body.  
  
Harry followed and they went along the familiar route through the castle to the Hogwarts library. Everyone was already there when they arrived, standing around chatting. Madam Pince threw some rather nasty looks in the direction of the small crowd, but didn't actually say anything.  
  
Ron waved them over when he looked up and saw Harry headed in his direction.  
  
Pansy and Theo were sitting together and Draco nodded to them as he walked in.  
  
Harry noticed the nod and simply didn't understand his husband, but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Professor McGonagall's going to be here in a minute," Hermione filled them in when they reached the group of friends. "Some fourth-year pulled one of Fred and George's pranks in the entrance hall." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled, amused. The twins would be happy to know that they wreaked havoc on the school, even when not present.  
  
Draco snorted at that. He leaned against the end of one of the stacks nearby. Harry probably had no idea how many hours Draco had spent in this library over the years, sometimes lurking in the back while the trio's heads were bent together over some project or another.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, completely unsure if they were arguing or fighting. And if they were, he had no idea why.  
  
McGonagall showed up in a short time, lips pressed into an appropriate white line. She cleared her throat to get the students' attention. "Everyone gather here," she said, stepping behind a table laden with several individual piles of papers.  
  
They all moved collectively to the table, Harry waiting for Draco to move with him and hoping he wasn't annoying him if he was angry for some reason.  
  
Draco stepped up beside his husband and looked at the stack in front of him. He was curious about this process. As far as he knew, before their own, there had never been a year in which N.E.W.T. exams were not given.  
  
"I will call you alphabetically," McGonagall told them. "I have here your O.W.L. marks and marks from your most recent year at Hogwarts as a refresher to let you know where you stood before, and I also have files from your career consultations, so that you know what to aim for when you sit your N.E.W.T.s. And, so, Ms Abbott, if you please." She gestured for Hannah Abbott to step forward and take her folder.  
  
"Oh, it will be nice to look through this again," said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at the same time. They both knew that Hermione had already memorised everything in the folder she was about to get.  
  
Draco, like Hermione, had his O.W.L. and other school information memorised as well. He remembered how it had seemed so important to him then. Now, it seemed nostalgic.  
  
Once everyone had folders in hand, Professor McGonagall nodded. "Now everyone pay attention while I explain what this week is going to consist of. Where you will all sleep has already been determined, as you already know, so there is no need to go over that again. You will attend meals with the rest of the students, but your classes will be separate from them. Teachers are giving up their prepping hours for you, so please, take advantage of that time. We will not be holding separate classes for Houses, of course. You will all be in the classroom together. I have class schedules for you in those folders as well, and I believe your first class tomorrow will be with Professor Flitwick."  
  
There was murmured agreement.  
  
"Very well," McGonagall continued. "Look over your files, and I will be here if any of you have questions. You may take your seats now."  
  
Draco shifted Valen a little higher against his chest, reaching with his other hand to pull out a chair and sit down. He noticed that many of the other students were watching him and Harry. That wasn't surprising. Theo and Pansy were watching too, mostly watching Draco and whispering together.  
  
Harry took his seat next to Draco and the rest of the Gryffindors followed suit. He had half a mind to ask Nott and Pansy what they had to say about his husband, but let it go, not wanting to start anything with Draco or with the other two, especially with their baby in the room. He opened his folder, examining his marks. It was strange that it all seemed like it had happened ages ago, but in other ways, it seemed like yesterday.  
  
Draco read over his record. It was, of course, stellar, until sixth year. Then his grades had plummeted. Except in Potions. Before that year, only one other student had higher marks than himself - Granger. Then the assignment from the Dark Lord had sent him into his own personal hell - from which Harry had rescued him. He glanced to his side, watching his husband.  
  
Harry could see Draco looking at him from his peripheral vision and he turned his head, giving him a small smile and leaning forward to lay a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Your marks are better than mine," he said, looking down at the parchment in front of his husband.  
  
Draco huffed but smiled. "Yes, most of the time," he agreed. He looked up to find Theo watching him with an open appraisal. He blushed and looked back down at his folder.  
  
Harry frowned at Draco confusedly, knowing that his having better marks than Harry would never make him blush. He looked up then and caught sight of Theo Nott as well. His eyes flashed at the other man's look and he unconsciously tightened his fist under the table.  
  
Draco was actually glad that Granger had made them study for the last couple of weeks. He had missed a lot in sixth year and would have been woefully unprepared now.  
  
Harry took a very deep breath. He couldn't very well do anything because Nott had _looked_ at Draco, though he badly wanted to. Badly. It was the _way_ he looked. Like he didn't care at all if anyone saw him.  
  
"Harry? Something wrong?" Lavender asked.  
  
Harry took his eyes quickly from Nott and looked at her. "No," he said.  
  
Draco felt the shift in his husband's magic and glanced worriedly at him. On his shoulder, Valen whimpered in his sleep.  
  
Harry took another deep breath, calming himself. He reached up and gently tucked Draco's hair behind his ear, giving him another smile and leaning in for another kiss. One that lasted a little longer than the previous and was directly on the lips. He wasn't doing it on purpose. Much.  
  
Draco blushed again. It felt strange to have Harry kissing him there in front of everyone in the school library.  
  
"I love you," Harry told him as he pulled back, resisting the urge to look back at Nott.  
  
Ron coughed and then looked at Harry in question.  
  
Harry simply shrugged at him.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at his husband and glanced around the room. Many were looking uncomfortable; some smirked. Theo Nott smiled at him.  
  
Harry felt better and loftily turned back to his own papers. He had no idea why he'd had a sudden spike of jealousy over a look. Draco got looks all the time. He supposed it was just that it was Nott, who he thought, no matter what Draco said, would have let both him and Draco die in Hogsmeade that night. He wasn't fond of him in the slightest.  
  
***  
  
Harry rummaged around in his bag for Valen's shrunken cot so they could put him to sleep. He and Draco had just bid the rest of their friends goodnight, who were going to sleep in the Common Room on transfigured beds. Harry and Draco's old tower room had been taken out, but recently put back for them to use again since they had a baby, unlike the others. Harry finally found the tiny bed and Engorged it to full size with a wandless charm.  
  
Draco was tired. It had been a long and strange day for him. He set aside the folder of his academic records and began undressing. He looked around the room, remembering the sex and the fights they had had in there.  
  
Harry undressed too, though he did it with a flick of his fingers. He gently pulled Valen's cot over to the side of the bed and then climbed atop the mattress, lying back against the pillows. "You look tired," he told Draco.  
  
Draco nodded, lying his clothes over the back of a chair. "Long day," he sighed.  
  
Harry nodded too, eyeing Draco and wondering if he should say anything to him. He didn't want to fight and didn't know if what he wanted to ask would start one.  
  
Draco removed his silver hand, lying it and his wand beside the bed, as usual. He then climbed in under the covers and lay back with a long sigh.  
  
Harry scooted close to Draco and turned on his side, reaching to stroke his face with the backs of his fingers. He stared at them against Draco's skin for a very long moment, thinking. "Did you," he began quietly, taking a short, but lingering pause, "notice Theo Nott giving you looks today?"  
  
Draco's eyes were closed and he was relaxing into his husband's touch when the man spoke. Draco cracked an eye open and arched one brow. "Which look?" he asked.  
  
"The one where he looked like he wanted to eat you," Harry answered with a frown. "And I don't mean for dinner."  
  
Draco blushed and looked away.  
  
"You did notice then," Harry said, still staring at Draco's face.  
  
"Yes, I did," Draco said quietly, still avoiding his husband's gaze.  
  
"He's got some nerve," Harry said, voice clipped. "I was sitting right there. You'd think he would at least have tried to be a little more subtle."  
  
"Subtle about what?" Draco asked in a bored-sounding voice. "So he looked at me? What does that matter?"  
  
Harry huffed, turning onto his back and rolling his eyes. "It was the way he did it," he said. "It wasn't a 'you're-an-attractive-bloke' look, it was a 'you're-very hot-I-want-to-jump-you-right-now' look. And I was sitting _right there_ ," he repeated.  
  
"Don't let it bother you," Draco sighed. "He always did fancy me."  
  
"You don't think it's rude?" Harry asked. "I would never do such a thing to someone with their husband sitting there. I think it's an arsehole thing to do."  
  
"I told you. Slytherin views are a bit different," Draco replied.  
  
"That sounds like rubbish to me," said Harry. "You can't all be the same. And you're telling me you would give someone a look like that?" He huffed once more, having not intended to get annoyed again by the look.  
  
"I am telling you that he probably doesn't consider it rude," Draco answered. "Most Slytherins don't practise monogamy."  
  
"How can an entire House not?" Harry asked, staring up with his arms crossed. "Is it a rule to get in?"  
  
Draco snorted. "Cultural norm in upper class families," he sighed. "Much of Slytherin is ... well, was ... made up of those pure-blood families of wealth. That is what we learnt."  
  
Harry gave Draco a sideways look. "So what are you then?" he asked. And then he sighed. "This is stupid," he said. "Never mind."  
  
"I am your husband and tired," Draco replied.  
  
Harry nodded, flicking his fingers to extinguish the candles in the room. Then he rolled back to Draco to tangle their bodies as he usually did. "I just didn't like it much is all," he said quietly.  
  
"So I gathered," Draco said, a smirk on his face. He petted his lover's hair and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Harry...


	4. Territorial

Professor Flitwick was standing on a chair behind his desk when Harry arrived with Draco and their friends after breakfast, Valen in tow as well. The tiny man gave a sort of squeaky yelp and disappeared when he jumped down. He hurried around the desk and rushed forward to wring their hands excitedly.  
  
"So very glad to see you all again," he said, beaming. "Please take your seats. Please."  
  
Harry chuckled as Flitwick scampered away to greet a couple of Ravenclaws that were entering. He chose the seat he had always taken in school, and Ron sat one seat down instead of right next to him, obviously leaving the chair open for Draco.  
  
Draco set up the playpen next to the table. It was spelled to keep the little boy inside it, but to allow any adult to put the child in or take him out. He unhitched the baby carrier from his chest and deposited Valen in the pen with an assortment of toys. Then he took his seat beside his husband.  
  
Harry thought it was so very odd to sit at his old desk, waiting for Flitwick to begin the lesson, while also listening to his son babble a few feet away. But he smiled at the baby, hoping he would behave.  
  
Draco flushed when he looked up and found the entire room had been staring at Valen. He wasn't used to the attention having a baby at Hogwarts would get. It was almost a relief to see Theo was not looking at the baby, but at him with another of those appraising gazes.  
  
Harry looked away from Valen and his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Nott as well. He was giving Draco the Exact. Same. Look. Harry's eyes narrowed further and he glared. He didn't care if Theo thought it was rude or not. _Harry_ thought it was rude, and that was enough for him.  
  
Draco felt the shift in energy beside him and looked at his husband, a frown on his face.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Draco and raised his eyebrows at him as Professor Flitwick moved to stand in front of the class.  
  
Draco huffed and got out his parchment and quill to take notes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but did it so that Draco couldn't see as he took out his things as well, forcing himself to listen as Flitwick began to speak.  
  
The professor gave them a short speech of welcome, and then waved his wand. Instructions appeared on the blackboard. "Now take these down," he said. "And then put those quills away. Wands out. This will be a practical lesson, of course."  
  
Harry quickly wrote down the instructions, which were for a Hair-Cutting Charm, and then stood, pulling his wand, even though he didn't know if he would really need it. He cast a Shield Charm on Valen's playpen to protect him from the magic, which earned him an approving smile from Flitwick.  
  
Valen squeaked loudly, batting at the magical boundary.  
  
  
"Now, as you can see," Professor Flitwick continued, resuming his place on the chair behind his desk, "we'll be doing Hair-Cutting Charms today. I have here," he waved his wand again to reveal quite a number of fake heads with lots of hair, "dummies for you to practise on, but toward the end of the lesson, I would like to see the Charm performed on a human partner."  
  
There was nervous muttering about the room.  
  
Flitwick let out a squeak of a laugh. "Not to worry," he said. "I can perform a Hair-Growing Charm. It's quite a bit more advanced than the removal of hair, but you'll all be as right as rain in the end."  
  
Draco smirked at his husband, knowing that Harry had quite a fetish for his longer hair and that he wouldn't be pleased with the possibility of it drastically reduced.  
  
Harry looked sideways at Draco and reached to gently pull on his blond locks. "Who's going to be the partner that cuts your hair then?" he asked as he eyed the strands.  
  
Draco arched his eyebrow at Harry with a smirk. Harry knew how much magic done on him turned him on.  
  
Harry snorted quietly, running his hand through his husband's hair and then walking up to the front of the class to retrieve heads for himself and Draco.  
  
"Extra points for those of you who actually manage to make it look like a real haircut!" Flitwick squeaked over the commotion of everyone else coming to get their heads as well.  
  
Draco reached in and petted his child’s head while his husband got the dummies for them. He watched the other students. The class was made up of all those who had lived through the final battle with the Death Eaters at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry set the heads on the desk and took his seat again. Then he looked up to watch Professor Flitwick demonstrate the wand movement explained in their brief notes. It was a sort of quick, short, straight-across movement with the wand tip. Harry cut a piece of hair off the dummy with his wand tip, and then experimentally used his finger, not terribly surprised when it worked just as well.  
  
Draco's cut was more precise, but, of course, he couldn't do it without a wand.  
  
Harry shrugged and got to work, not knowing what he could possibly do with the hair in front of him, so he simply settled with cutting it sort of short with fringe, aiming for the way his own hair was.  
  
When Harry looked over to compare his own work to others', he was amused to see that Ron had ended up with a lopsided Mohawk, which he had charmed to stand up. Hermione had a neat shoulder-length cut with not a hair out of place. Dean had done pretty much what Harry had, only a bit shorter. Neville's was a bowl-cut-looking thing and Harry was secretly very glad he was not Neville's partner. Lavender and Parvati hardly cut anything at all, both of them focusing more on styling while Hermione threw them disapproving glances.  
  
Draco did a simple cut not too different from how he used to wear his own hair. He didn't ever intend to do his own hair and found the charm a bit boring.  
  
Professor Flitwick roamed around the room as they worked, giving tips to some and praise to others. He eyed both Neville's and Ron's dummies with an alarmed look. "Well, boys," he quipped, "good effort, but I don't think either of you will ever be entering into the hair-cutting business."  
  
Ron laughed and shrugged as Hermione shook her head at him.  
  
The professor praised her and Draco and then watched with interest as Harry cut the hair with his hands rather than his wand.  
  
Soon, he stood at the front of the class again. "You've all done very well, I'm pleased to say. Some better than others, but I can tell that you've all worked very hard to be prepared for your examinations."  
  
Draco smirked at that. They had worked hard to defeat Voldemort. Studying for N.E.W.T.s had been play compared to that.  
  
"Now comes the time for you to work on your partner," said Flitwick. And everyone in the room moved closer to their chosen friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, and in Harry and Draco's case, husbands. Flitwick looked thoughtful. "You know," he said. "Perhaps it would be fun to work with someone you wouldn't normally. You might be more daring than with a friend you want to please." He smiled cheerfully as the class sighed. "Oh, come now," he said, waving his short arms. "I'll choose randomly." He Summoned the class list. "Let's have ... Lisa Turpin and Ernie Macmillan."  
  
Harry frowned, eyeing Draco's hair again as Flitwick continued to call out names.  
  
Draco glanced quickly at Harry to see his reaction to this plan and then was careful not to meet his eyes when Flitwick called out, "Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at Flitwick in disbelief. What were the chances? _What were the chances?_ He began glaring again.  
  
Draco felt the spike of anger and closed his eyes. "It's just a charm, Harry," he whispered.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, glaring up at the ceiling before rubbing his forehead. God, or whoever the hell was up there, hated him. Okay, so that was going a bit far. _But what were the chances?_ he thought again. "I know," he said to Draco, and then he heard Flitwick pair him with Lavender and almost groaned aloud.  
  
Draco leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before moving to where Theo stood. The man was grinning at him when he approached.  
  
Harry huffed, trying to keep eyes on Draco as he remained close to Valen. Lavender came over to him, smiling widely.  
  
"Oh, Harry, this is going to be so fun," she said. "Your hair would be so much better if it were shorter."  
  
Harry frowned at her, but her smile did not falter.  
  
"So, does Potter like it long like that?" Theo asked, cocking his head to consider how to cut Draco's hair.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered, not sure how to deal with his old school friend. It made him nervous to be this close to Theo again.  
  
Theo stepped even closer. "Better to pull, I suppose," he said, voice low.  
  
"Are you going to do the charm or talk?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry very much wished he could tell what Nott was saying. Lavender was babbling something, but Harry only nodded to her. "You can do whatever you want," he said, and then she suddenly grasped his shoulders and pushed him into a chair. He turned the chair to be able to watch Valen, but he could also see Draco. He didn't like Nott stepping closer to his husband. He wondered who the hell Nott thought he was. He'd tried to get Draco killed and now was coming on to him? He brought his hand up to rub at his forehead again but Lavender gripped the back of his hair and pulled.  
  
"Don't move," she chastised. "You'll make me mess up."  
  
He sighed, almost groaning again.  
  
Theo grinned, laying a hand on Draco's chest and gently pushing him back into a chair. Surprised, Draco simply sat without protesting. Then Theo raised his wand and used the charm, cutting away blond strands.  
  
Harry knew there had to be some sort of sneer on his face. He didn't like when Nott touched his husband's chest, or the way Nott was looking at his husband, or how close he had to be to his husband in order to do the charm. Harry was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when he felt something wet and cold run down his neck. He jumped and turned his head quickly to frown at Lavender.  
  
Lavender whacked him on top of the head with her wand. "You'll make me mess up," she complained haughtily. "It's easier to cut when it's wet," she explained.  
  
Theo's magic was nowhere near as powerful as Harry's, but it was a familiar reminder of past erotic moments and Draco shivered at the touch of it.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and then glued them on Draco and Nott again, unashamedly watching them. He only looked away when Valen babbled loudly and threw one of his rattles against the side of his playpen.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, feeling the magic so close to him and his hair falling around him. He knew Nott was cutting it short and that Harry would probably want to regrow it.  
  
Harry watched the pieces of Draco's hair fall, irritated with it. Draco looked good no matter what he did with his hair, but Harry did very much like it the perfect length it had been. He was startled when he felt Lavender's wand cutting very close on the sides of his head. "How short are you going, Lavender?" he asked, frowning again.  
  
"Oh, you'll see it," she said dismissively, pretty much ignoring him.  
  
Draco sat silent while Theo finished and then looked about at the blond hair littering the floor. "Cut a lot, did you?" he drawled.  
  
"I liked it the way you used to wear it," Theo answered.  
  
After Lavender had apparently finished cutting, she used her wand to squirt something else wet into Harry's hair. "What are you doing now?" he complained, noticing that Nott had cut Draco's hair very close to, if not exactly, like the way he'd worn it in school. He scowled, remembering what Draco had said about Nott always having fancied him.  
  
"I'm putting the finishing touches on," said Lavender, working the wet into his scalp with her hands. Harry sighed and waited while she then began pulling at strands of his hair, working her way around to the front. It felt like she was making it stand straight up. "There," she said finally, pulling a mirror out of her purse to hand to Harry.  
  
Harry took it and held it up. His eyes widened with what he saw. She had, indeed, cut the sides of his hair very short and the back short, too. She'd left the top a bit longer and had pulled it into pieces that went all over the place even worse than usual.  
  
"Styled bed head," she told him, smiling.  
  
"Right," said Harry, knowing he would certainly be standing in line for some regrowth.  
  
Draco glanced over and frowned at what the girl had done to his husband's hair.  
  
"Now you do me," Theo said with a smirk, and Draco recognised the line from an encounter years ago. He did his best to ignore the implication and stood up, waiting for Theo to sit down. Draco was annoyed and bored with this class. He did the minimum he could get away with on Theo's hair. He had mastered the charm but had no interest in grooming the other man.  
  
Harry was pleased when Draco began doing Nott's hair instead of Nott doing his. He himself applied no style whatsoever to Lavender's hair when she sat down for him. He simply cut it from her mid-back to her shoulders, and had no idea what she was talking about when she told him to try and face frame it, so he just cut her some fringe and declared himself finished, feeling like an idiot with his own haircut.  
  
She frowned at him when she looked in her mirror.  
  
Harry shrugged and turned his head to Draco, pointing to his own hair and raising his eyebrows when Lavender wasn't looking at him.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at his husband to indicate he wasn't impressed with the hair style.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"It looks like everyone is just about finished," said Professor Flitwck from a corner in the classroom. “And it seems as though you've all done well once again." He made his way quickly around, marking a piece of parchment with his quill as he went. "Line up to have your hair re-grown and to get your mark," he said when he'd finished.  
  
Lavender got quickly to her feet to stand in the queue and Harry suppressed the urge to tell her she didn't know anything about hair either, but he honestly didn't care that much. He picked up Valen and followed after her.  
  
Theo stood up and moved close again. "You going to change it or leave it?" he asked Draco. The blond looked into those dark eyes and his heart sped up. Theo was more attractive now than he had been two years ago when they last ... played together.  
  
"I will let my husband regrow it if he wants it long again," he answered quietly.  
  
"He make all your decisions for you now, Draco?" Theo asked.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "We make our choices together and I choose to please him," he answered.  
  
Valen batted at Harry's head as if he could tell there was a difference, and he probably could. Harry nodded to him. "Yes, I know," he said, kissing the baby's hair. He looked over at Draco and Nott. He kept his anger at bay for his son's sake, but he was annoyed with their closeness again.  
  
"And does he please you, Draco?" Theo asked.  
  
Draco smiled then. "Very much so," he answered and saw disappointment in the other man's eyes.  
  
Ron came up behind Harry then. "What's up?" he asked, looking where Harry was.  
  
Harry turned his head and saw that Ron was sporting hair that made him look like a cockatoo. Only his annoyance kept him from laughing. He shrugged and Ron raised both eyebrows.  
  
Theo was holding a lock of Draco's hair, wrapping it around his fingers. "I can't imagine you satisfied with just one lover," he said, voice husky.  
  
"You have no idea what he is like," Draco answered, smirking, "and you never will."  
  
Harry clenched his teeth, watching Draco's face and the smiling and the smirking, and how fucking _close_ Nott was. He took a very deep breath and Valen made a bit of a worried sound, if babies could make such a thing. "Hold him," Harry said to Ron, handing him the baby.  
  
Ron took Valen, frowning at Nott and Draco. "Nott got a thing for him or something?" he asked quietly, standing close behind Harry.  
  
Harry didn't even want to answer, lest he yell it.  
  
"Don't blast him across the room here, Harry," Ron muttered, though it was halfhearted.  
  
Draco felt the prickle of Harry's magic even across the room. He glanced toward his husband and frowned. Turning back to Theo, he shrugged and stepped back.  
  
Theo had raised an eyebrow at Draco's last comment. "It's disappointing to see the Prince of Slytherin reduced to catering to Potter's whims," he drawled.  
  
Harry was about two minutes from walking over to Nott, and he had no idea what he would do once he got there. He tried to calm himself and looked away, though his entire body positively itched when he did.  
  
Hermione showed up next, looking hardly any different, and had apparently been watching from where she'd been standing. She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just calm down," she told him in a quiet, pleasant tone. "It's nothing and you know it."  
  
Draco frowned, Theo's comment rankling him in spite of his earlier statements. He held his chin a bit higher. "I choose where I am," he said haughtily, "and that is with my husband and child." He stepped back, nodding to Theo, and walked nonchalantly over to his family.  
  
Ron took a step back from Harry and so did Hermione, both of them standing with each other as Draco approached. Ron still held Valen.  
  
"So, what did he have to say?" Harry asked when Draco was standing next to him. His voice was snippy and he didn't quite meet Draco's eyes.  
  
"Not much of interest," Draco answered, and reached for their child.  
  
Ron handed Valen over and glanced at Harry with a worried sort of frown.  
  
Harry crossed his arms. "I don't like him," he said seriously, tone still snippy. "I don't trust him, I don't like the way he was acting with you, and I don't appreciate ... _any_ of it. I _don't_ like him."  
  
"We should talk back in our room," Draco said evenly.  
  
Harry looked away and reached up to run a hand though his hair in annoyance, but growled when he felt the hardness on top of his head from whatever Lavender had done to him.  
  
Draco waited while the others got their hair returned to normal. He didn't have his regrown. He shrunk Valen's playpen and then stood aside and played with the baby while he waited. He could feel Harry's anger all the way up to the tower. Once in the Gryffindor Common Room, he handed the baby to Hermione. "Will you watch him for a while?" he asked, glancing meaningfully at his angry husband.  
  
"Of course," she said, nodding and glancing at Harry as well.  
  
Draco kissed the baby on the head and turned on his heel, his back to his husband as he began to climb the stairs to the room. He knew Harry was going to start a fight and he wanted privacy for it.  
  
Harry scowled at Draco's retreating back, hurriedly following after him. He didn't know what he'd done for Draco to act like that. _He'd_ done absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, oh, another fight?


	5. A World of Trouble

Draco reached their tower room, leaving the door open for Harry to follow him. He went to the window, looking out, and waited.  
  
Harry reached the room seconds later and closed the door loudly behind himself, unable to help it. He stood and stared at Draco, crossing his arms once again and angrily leaning against the wall across from his husband.  
  
Draco was looking out over the grounds and toward the lake. He sighed but didn't speak yet.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know what _I_ did," Harry said, eyes wide and expression expectant. "All I did was dislike someone I have a right to dislike. Someone who, for a number of reasons, I _should_ dislike."  
  
"You are angry at me," Draco said simply.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, huffing. "Because, Draco," he said, rubbing furiously at his own face, "you baffle me."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Ignore my old friends? Pretend I have always been at your side? Act like a Gryffindor?" Draco asked, his own anger surfacing now.  
  
Harry laughed strangely, shaking his head. "I never told you to ignore your old friends," he said. "But friends are people who have never tried to kill you, like your 'friends' did. And believe me, I know you've not always been at my side. I remember, quite well, all the shit you did with your 'friends.' And, have I once, ever, told you to act like a Gryffindor?"  
  
Draco huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and facing toward Harry. "By your definition of who is an acceptable friend, I do not even qualify," he drawled.  
  
Draco's calm only served to anger Harry even more. "And what is that supposed to mean, my love?" he asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I nearly killed Ron and Katie," Draco pointed out. "I worked for Voldemort. Am I to be damned by my past choices, too?"  
  
"Draco, that's not the same and you fucking know it," Harry said angrily. "The situation is entirely different."  
  
"Why?" Draco challenged, grey eyes flashing. "Because I fucked you in the Room of Requirement? That made me redeemable when my friends aren't?"  
  
Harry's fists shook at that. "You didn't know that the necklace would go to Katie, and you didn't know that Ron would drink that mead," he said, his voice shaking too. "You were trying to kill Dumbledore with half-arsed attempts that we both know were half-arsed. You had a snake on your arm that would've killed you if you didn't do it. There were threats against you and your family, and you tried to kill yourself, Draco! I don't know why you're trying to make excuses for people who laughed when they knew you could've been killed. Who laughed when they knew it might've been the last time they would ever see you. I don't have any friends like that, nor do I want them."  
  
"Blaise, Gregory, Vincent, and Millicent are all dead because of the choices they made." Draco hissed. "Neither Pansy nor Theo carry the Dark Mark. They made a choice to not follow Him. But that's not the issue, is it?"  
  
Harry let out the same kind of strange laugh. "Oh, all that is certainly one reason I don't like Nott, and the reason I don't much like Pansy either, but, you're right, it's not the only reason I'm pissed off. I don't like that Nott seems unable to take a hint. You say he doesn't think it's rude to stare at you like he wants to fuck you, or suck you, or whatever. Fill in the blank. But I think I've made it quite clear that _I_ think it's rude. Now, Nott is either ignoring me, doesn't care, or he's just incredibly, amazingly, tremendously stupid. It's probably a touch of all three."  
  
"And what if I like being looked at?" Draco challenged, hands on his hips and chin held up defiantly.  
  
Harry's nose flared with his anger and he couldn't even speak for a moment. "Then I guess you like being looked at," he said, voice deadly quiet as he pushed off from the wall and headed for the door. He felt like hitting Draco.  
  
"Don't walk out on me," Draco snapped. When Harry ignored him, reaching for the doorknob and turning it to leave, Draco strode forward, reaching over his lover's shoulder to hold the door closed. "Since when do you run away?" he drawled.  
  
Harry's frame shook and he felt like he could blow holes in the door with his eyes. "I'm leaving," he said in that same quiet voice, though it was quivering now, "so that I don't end up doing something I'll regret later. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"No," Draco said, mouth close to Harry's ear as he did. "Fucking hit me if you have to, but you will not ignore me."  
  
Harry closed his eyes very tightly and pulled on the handle.  
  
Draco leaned his weight on the door. "What is it that scares you, Harry?" he whispered. "Is it that I will do something? Or that I might want to?"  
  
"Draco, please," Harry whispered back, breathing shaky as it sped up. There was a lump forming in his throat and he couldn't seem to swallow it down.  
  
"This isn't about Theo," Draco continued. "This is about us. What Theo does or does not want from me shouldn't matter. What matters is what you think of me. Do you still think that without our bond I would not be with you?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he would've been able to if he'd tried.  
  
"That's it, isn't it?" Draco sneered. "It's not what side you think they were on. It's that they were my lovers that has you angry. That they touched me. That they would still touch me if given the chance."  
  
Harry didn't move his body. He only stared at the door for several moments. "It wouldn't make you angry if Ron always whispered in my ear?" he asked quietly. "If he looked at me like Nott looked at you? If he wanted me and made no attempt to hide that he did? It wouldn't make you even the slightest bit angry?"  
  
Draco grabbed Harry and turned him around, shoving the Gryffindor's back against the door and scowling at him. "I share you with the whole bloody fucking world," he said. "How many autographs were you asked for today? How many hundreds of people look at you that way? Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding world. But I trust you. You don't trust me."  
  
"I never said that," Harry answered. "I never said I don't trust you."  
  
"Then what does it matter how anyone looks me?" Draco challenged, still angry.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again, shaking, and he had to force himself to open his mouth. "I don't like thinking of you with someone else," he said very quietly. "And it's not the sex. I don't like to think about the sex, but it's _not_ the sex. I don't like to think of ... anyone out there ... who could love you like I do. I don't like to think of you ... lying with him or her ... and just ... touching them ... and kissing them ... and just ... being with them. I don't like wondering if ... I'm doing it right. You told me that I'll never understand you. And I can't help that they probably did understand you." He was whispering by the end, his eyes still very tightly shut. "I'm not a pureblood, I'm not a Slytherin, and I wasn't even raised in the wizarding world. That's what scares me."  
  
Draco sucked in a sharp breath at such a vulnerable admission from his husband. He stepped close, his body pressing against the other man's. "I am yours. I have always been yours," he whispered into Harry's ear. "I was yours long before you claimed me. You were what I wanted even then. It's always been about you and always will be."  
  
Harry could feel the tears behind his eyelids and he knew if he opened them, they would spill out. He slid one arm under Draco's to hold the back of his neck, which there was no hair covering, and the other tightly around his waist. "I love you," he choked out, not trusting himself to say more.  
  
Draco slid his cheek against Harry's, lips caressing his skin until they were touching his lover's, inhaling his breath. He cupped the back of Harry's head with one hand while sliding his silver one around the man's waist, pulling him tight against his own body. "No one compares to you," Draco whispered against those lips. "Do you know why I didn't regrow my hair?"  
  
Harry shook his head, holding Draco even tighter.  
  
"I wanted you to shape it to your will, to make me into the image you want," Draco whispered against his lips. "Shall I be that schoolboy for you again? Or do you want it long to grab hold of? As you wish it, my love. I am yours."  
  
To Harry's ears, it sounded like Draco was talking about more than his hair. And Harry knew, truly, that Draco would probably do absolutely anything for him. He knew he would do anything for Draco as well, but Harry wasn't the one who'd had to learn to get along with people he didn't like, he wasn't the one who'd had to fight in the very thick of a war because of his husband, he wasn't the one who'd given up everything familiar in his life to be with someone. Harry let out a quiet breath and leaned back to finally open his eyes and look at his husband. He reached both hands into Draco's shorter hair, stroking the strands of it as he stared at him. "I think you're gorgeous no matter what way your hair is," he said.  
  
Draco looked into those teary green eyes and smiled softly. "Over a year ago, I asked you to never doubt me," he said softly. "After all we have been through together, can you really still?"  
  
Harry was still and silent for a moment before he shook his head. "No," he whispered.  
  
Draco drew his wand and cast the spell to strip himself. "This is yours, all yours," he said, still watching Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry pulled Draco gently forward with his hands still in his hair and kissed him firmly. "I know," he whispered.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to that kiss, tongue caressing his husband's.  
  
Harry breathed into Draco's mouth and took the other man's breath in. He moved his hand to the back of Draco's neck again, pulling their bodies flush against each other.  
  
"Claim me, my Lion," Draco whispered, grinding his quickly filling cock against the front of Harry's trousers.  
  
Harry shivered with a surge of pleasure and he kissed Draco until he led him to the bed. He lowered him to it, leaning over him as he continued to kiss him.  
  
Harry in school robes was hot and Draco wrapped his hand around that Gryffindor tie and held him close with it. "Yes," he whispered, licking at Harry's lips.  
  
Harry panted through his nose as he plundered Draco's mouth with his tongue, using his hand to remove all of his own clothes except the tie, which he left for Draco to grasp. He ground his erection against Draco's, gasping.  
  
Draco moaned into his lover's mouth, the feeling of Harry's flesh against his own making him shiver.  
  
"You mean more to me than anything, Draco," Harry whispered, moving his mouth to Draco's ear. "More than anything." He slid his hand down, slicking his fingers as he reached to press them inside his husband. "I can't even fall asleep without you anymore. I don't just not want to, I _can't_. I can't do anything without you."  
  
Draco spread himself for his husband, still trembling at his touch. "Yours, always yours," he whispered. "Never doubt it."  
  
Harry prepared Draco with careful familiarity, familiarity that made him feel safe. Draco was his, and he knew it, and had known it, and he didn't know how Draco put up with him some days. He slid fingers out and his cock in, kissing Draco with little kisses across his skin, touching him with little touches that he gently trailed about his body. Kisses and touches that he liked to think of as his exclusively. It wasn't just the powerful lust they had for each other, it was love, and gentleness, and being held and cared for. Harry wanted it to be his job, and his alone.  
  
Draco surrendered to his husband's loving touches as much as he did when Harry was more fierce. He reached to card his fingers through his lover's hair and wrapped his legs around his waist, arching to meet each gentle slide into his body. "Yes, no one but you makes me feel like this," he whispered fervently.  
  
Harry took slow, deep breaths that matched the pace he'd set with his hips. Draco's words were exactly what he wanted and he shuddered with them.  
  
Power and pleasure thrummed inside Draco as his husband made love to him. It was slow and delicious. He looked up into the man's green eyes, his own grey ones unguardedly open and letting him see his love.  
  
Harry kissed Draco gently again, his body slowly accumulating sweat as he moved his hips. "Draco," he moaned, arching his back as he made a particularly good slide inside. "Oh, Merlin, Draco."  
  
"Harry, my love, my husband," Draco responded, moaning. One hand still held the tie while his silver one slid over Harry's back.  
  
Harry thrust harder, groaning with every movement. "Fuck," he let out in a very quiet whisper, tensing as he began to come.  
  
Warmth flooded Draco's body, his husband's seed inside and magic flowing through him. The blond gasped, his own come pumping out between them.  
  
Harry lowered his head to Draco's skin, panting as he held him.  
  
Draco felt filled and happy. There was no better place in the world than in his lover's embrace. After a couple of minutes, he said, "How can you imagine that anything or anyone would be better than this?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered, running his fingers along Draco's slick skin. "I'm an idiot about some things, I guess."  
  
"Yes, but I love you anyway," Draco smirked.  
  
"I know you do," Harry said, and then sighed and smiled, raising his head and looking at Draco's hair again. He fingered a strand of it.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, smirking still.  
  
"You're a hot schoolboy," Harry said, smirking a bit himself. "But I like grown-up Draco, too. A lot."  
  
"Schoolboy for a week and then you grow my hair back?" Draco suggested, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Harry grinned. "Sounds like a plan," he said, moving inside Draco a little before chuckling and pulling out.  
  
Draco laughed when he saw that Harry's tie was now stained with come. "Such a mess," he teased.  
  
Harry sat up beside Draco on the bed and pulled his tie up to look at it. "Yes, and that's entirely _my_ fault," he said sarcastically, still grinning.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm an expert at Cleaning Charms," Draco said from where he still lay on the bed.  
  
Harry snorted. "Yes, very good thing. Or we would've been in a world of trouble."  
  
"Speaking of trouble," Draco said, grinning at his husband. "Someone has to go get Valen from downstairs."  
  
"He's probably hungry," Harry said, standing from the bed to pull clothes on. "I'll get him."  
  
Draco cast the Cleaning Charms on his husband and himself and then burrowed happily under the covers.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco as he dressed, unable to believe how very lucky he knew he was. Then he left the room to fetch their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard sometimes to love someone so different.


	6. Quidditch Games

Harry cheered along with the rest of his friends as he watched the red and green blurs streak past on the Quidditch pitch. He was happily observing the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and was quite proud to see that Gryffindor was in the lead. He couldn't help smiling smugly as the team _he'd_ mostly trained played. They still played very well.  
  
"Keep circling, Ginny!" Ron shouted from next to Harry. "Keep him on his toes!"  
  
"Baddock, move it!" Draco shouted at the Slytherin Keeper.  
  
Harry grinned at Draco, who was sitting on his other side. "Weird to be watching instead of playing?" he asked. "It's driving me mad. I want to get out there and do it myself."  
  
Valen sat in Draco's lap, his back against his father's body. The baby was squealing along with everyone else.  
  
Draco leaned over and whispered in his lover's ear. "I can think of several things I want to do," he said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling. "And what would those be?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there was the 'under the bleachers' scenario, and in the locker room. Just to name a few," Draco whispered, giving Harry's ear a lick.  
  
Harry swallowed and took in a shaky breath. "You've also yet to be on your knees before me when I beat you in that Quidditch match," he said.  
  
"I think you are mistaken in that outcome, my love," Draco purred. "Because I am going to catch that Snitch this time."  
  
Draco's voice in Harry's ear was incredibly sexy and he was hardly even looking at the players on the pitch anymore. "Oh, we'll see," he said. "Which comes first?"  
  
Valen squealed so loud that Draco winced and he saw one of the Slytherin team dodge a Bludger. The baby was literally bouncing up and down in his lap now. Draco laughed, smiling at the enthusiastic child. Then he leaned in again to Harry. "Maybe someone could hold him while we take a break under the stands?" he suggested.  
  
Harry licked his lips and then leaned around Ron. "Hermione?" he said.  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
"We have to go do something. Watch Valen for a few?"  
  
Her expression turned from questioning to knowing. She looked like she might want to say something sarcastic, but merely held out her hands.  
  
Harry turned back to Draco and took Valen from him to hand to her, fighting the wide smile trying to break out on his face.  
  
Draco kissed the top of his child's head and handed him over, getting to his feet and making his way down the row of seats.  
  
Harry followed after Draco, probably looking like an excited puppy, but not really caring what anyone else thought.  
  
Draco made his way down the stairs and under the stands. He was grinning as he did. Finally, he turned and leaned against one of the support beams, one eyebrow arched.  
  
Harry took a moment to look at Draco Malfoy, his hair cut short again, standing all alone under the stands while the crowd roared above them. The picture was almost exactly like the one Harry'd imagined, only they were at Hogwarts instead of the World Cup, and Draco was even hotter.  
  
"Well, Potter," Draco drawled. "What did you want with me?" He tried to make it sound like he would have in fifth year.  
  
Harry's eyes glittered as he took a step toward Draco. "I wanted to ask you something," he said.  
  
"What could you possibly ask me?" Draco drawled, hands on his hips.  
  
Harry grinned, but not too widely. After all, he wasn't married to the man - boy - standing before him. "Well, you know it's going to be an interesting question. I _am_ missing a Quidditch match."  
  
"So am I, Potter," Draco snapped, doing his best to try not to smile. "So get on with whatever it was you wanted to say."  
  
Harry smiled some more, a touch of amusement in it that he knew would have annoyed Draco. "Well," he began, "it's sort of a simple question, I suppose." He paused for a moment. "I heard you swing both ways. Is it true?"  
  
"What in Merlin's name could you be prattling about?" Draco sneered, trying to look suspicious.  
  
"Come now," Harry chided. "Are you telling me you don't know what I mean?"  
  
"You can't possibly have any clue what you are asking about," Draco insisted.  
  
Harry snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be one of the smart ones," he said, and he was as amused as he was aroused. "I'm asking if you like cock. I'm not really sure if I can make it any plainer than that."  
  
Draco was very aroused and it was difficult not to reach out and grab Harry immediately. But this was a game he wanted play out. "And what's it to you, Potter?" he sneered.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Answer me and I might tell you," he said.  
  
"It's not a secret," Draco said, licking his lips. "I play a bit."  
  
"Play a bit?" Harry repeated, eyeing Draco suggestively.  
  
"So what's this about?" Draco insisted.  
  
Harry let out a small sigh. "To be perfectly honest," he said, "I'm curious. And I've ... noticed some things about you."  
  
Draco raised both eyebrows. "Such as?"  
  
"You watch me," Harry answered. "Well, you've always done that, but I mean you _watch_ me."  
  
"Your ego is out of control," Draco snapped, heart beating fast as if this were really back then and he had been found out.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "Defensive, hmm? Now why would that be?"  
  
"I should be back in the stands," Draco said quickly, pretending to push off the support like he was leaving.  
  
"But you haven't even let me finish," Harry said, stepping in front of Draco so that he couldn't push off the support without touching him.  
  
"Move, Potter," Draco hissed.  
  
Harry leaned closer and placed his hands on the support beam on either side of Draco. "I said you didn't let me finish," he said, voice quieter now that he was closer.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his heart was thumping so loud he wondered if it could be heard over the cheers. He swallowed, eyes meeting Harry's, and he could feel the other man's magic prickling over his skin.  
  
It was amazing to Harry how incredibly real these games always seemed. "I said I was curious," he continued. "And you said you play a bit, and if that means what I think it does, then it seems to me that we're pretty well-matched. Why do I ask you in particular? Because I know you watch me and I decided there was a pretty good chance you want me. Plus ..." he trailed off, his gaze lowering to Malfoy's ... Draco's mouth. He shook his head to clear it, surprising himself with thinking Draco's surname. He looked back up and met his eyes again.  
  
Draco trembled and licked his lips. "Curious?" he asked, voice dropped deeper now. He could feel the other man's breath on his face. He felt the surge of desire, fear and longing that had been there for all those years and, unlike his former self, let it show in his face.  
  
"Curious," Harry repeated even more quietly. He brought their faces a little closer. "You game?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered, grey eyes completely captivated by his lover.  
  
Harry slowly brought his mouth to Draco's. He let his eyes fall shut and kissed him as if he'd never done so before. He didn't let their bodies touch, and his arms were trembling with the effort of keeping his weight resting against the beam rather than against Draco.  
  
Draco gasped against those lips, their taste still intoxicating to him. Suddenly, his hands were sliding around Potter's waist and up his back, pulling the other man against his own body.  
  
Harry added a slight flick of his tongue as he kissed Draco, bringing his own hands trailing down the beam to rest on the blond's hips.  
  
Draco's tongue traced the inside of Harry's lips, while his hands slid over his back, one heading up into his hair.  
  
Harry let out a small sound of pleasure and pushed Draco a little harder against the pillar, feeling the heat of their bodies pressed so tightly together. He began to slide his hand slowly forward, moving it towards the front of Draco's trousers.  
  
Draco was so aroused that the slightest touch of Harry's hand made him moan into his mouth and grip his hair with his right hand.  
  
Harry squeezed Draco's cock, rubbing him as he began to kiss more forcefully. The hand in his hair made his eyes roll back beneath his eyelids and he groaned.  
  
Draco was pressed to the support beam and he could feel the vibrations of the people above, the sound of the crowd and the announcer -- all just adding to the intensity of the fantasy that it was fifth year and Harry was seducing him. He slid his silver hand down to squeeze Harry's arse and then thrust his hips against his hand.  
  
Harry pulled back from the kiss, panting. He leant in and kissed Draco again, and then once again before he could stop himself enough to actually get a word out. "Let me suck you, please," he whispered, bringing his hand up and then sliding the tips of his fingers into Draco's trousers. He slid his cheek along Draco's and then moved down to nip at his jaw.  
  
"Oh, Gods, yesss," Draco agreed. "Suck me, Potter."  
  
Harry sucked and kissed Draco's skin, sliding his hand further inside the man's trousers and into his shorts to grasp his cock. "I'll suck you so hard," he promised, looking into Draco's eyes again as he pumped his hand as best he could. "Slide my mouth over you, lick you. Will you tell me if I'm doing it right?"  
  
"Yes, Potter," Draco gasped. "On your knees, now."  
  
Harry kissed Draco one last time before sinking to his knees in front of him. He took his hand out of Draco's trousers and used both to push and pull them down to his ankles, staring up at him as he did.  
  
The sight of Harry on his knees was so arousing that Draco had to grip the beam for support. His cock was jutting out from fine blond hair. He was so aroused that the foreskin was already pulled back some.  
  
Harry moved forward and kissed Draco's thigh, moaning softly as he gripped his straining erection, pulling the foreskin all the way back. He bought his mouth a few inches over and licked slowly up the length, then ran the soft, slightly sticky head over his open lips.  
  
"Yesssss," Draco gasped, head falling back to rest against the beam.  
  
"Mmm," Harry hummed, sliding his free hand around to grasp Draco's arse as he lowered his mouth, sucking up the moisture.  
  
Draco gripped the beam with his silver hand now and reached his right hand to thread into Harry's thick hair again. "Yes, suck me, Potter," he gasped. "You were meant to suck my cock."  
  
Harry took Draco further inside. He moaned in agreement, squeezing Draco's arse as he moved his mouth smoothly over him.  
  
That warm wet mouth enclosed his cock and Draco moaned so loud that it was a good thing the crowd was still cheering.  
  
Harry bobbed his head over Draco's cock, unable to take his eyes off him. He pulled away and licked back up the length, panting and flushed as he pumped his hand over the shaft. He sucked away the pre-come again, his own cock as hard as Draco's.  
  
"Potter," Draco gasped, watching the other man and trying to decide if this game included more than the original fantasy.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, his mouth still over his length, but then pulled back, giving the head another lick. "Yes?" he asked, voice low and hoarse.  
  
"How much do you want my cock?" Draco asked, trying for bravado, but his breathlessness got a bit in the way.  
  
Harry swallowed and licked his lips. "Quite a lot," he answered after a moment, tempted to lick Draco yet again.  
  
"You gonna suck me off, or do you want me to fuck you?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry's breathing sped up as he stared at Draco. "I've never been fucked before," he said, his cock twitching.  
  
Draco grinned at his kinky husband playing the virgin. "I think I will have you finish sucking me off now," he said, voice husky. "And then I will fuck you in the locker room after the game."  
  
Harry groaned quietly. "I'm up for that," he said, and he was. Quite literally.  
  
"So back to it, Potter," Draco demanded, pulling the other man's hair to urge him on.  
  
Harry moved forward and brought his mouth down on Draco's cock again, using it to hide his delighted smirk. One hand he used on his husband, and the other he used to rub himself, so turned on that he wouldn't need anything more.  
  
"Yes, wrap that beautiful mouth around my cock," Draco growled. "Suck it and use lots of tongue."  
  
Harry grinned to himself, moaning deeply as he did as told. He sucked hard on Draco's cock and swirled his tongue around the ridge, using it against the underside as he moved forward.  
  
"Yes, you are so hot, on your knees, sucking me," Draco continued, knowing the words would turn them both on even more.  
  
Harry moaned again, pressing his hand against his own crotch as he sucked even harder on Draco's cock, panting with his efforts. He let out a loud groan from his chest as he came, faltering as pleasure flooded his body.  
  
Fire flared over Draco, his head falling back and smacking into the pole even as he came inside his lover's mouth with a shout.  
  
Harry continued sucking until he'd taken in every drop he possibly could. Then he gently pulled his mouth away, remaining on his knees as he pressed his forehead to Draco's leg.  
  
"Fantastic!" Draco gasped, carding his fingers through Harry's hair.  
  
Harry smiled, looking up at Draco again. "Very," he said with an eyebrow waggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I love it when they role play!


	7. Beat Me

After collecting and cleaning themselves, Harry and Draco calmly made their way back to their seats with enough time to see the end of the match.  
  
"And Slytherin wins," came Luna's dreamy voice over the crowd. "Though Harper might want to check his broom. The way it was wobbling indicates a Samsisal infestation."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, frowning at that news. "But Gryffindor was in the lead!"  
  
"Yeah, well, if you hadn't gone off to shag you'd know what happened," said Ron  
  
"We didn't shag," Draco said smugly, corners of his mouth turning up.  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose. "I don't much care to know what you did."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and then turned his head to smirk at Draco. "Slytherin won," he said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"So I heard," Draco smirked as well. "That will be twice in one day soon."  
  
"Oh, no," said Harry. "It only means that I will have to play harder."  
  
"Show me, Potter," Draco drawled.  
  
Valen was asleep in Hermione's arms, apparently worn out from so much excitement.  
  
"Very well," said Harry, getting right back to his feet.  
  
"Oy, where you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"You'll see," said Harry, grinning. "You mind watching him for a bit longer, Hermione?"  
  
"No, he's fine," she said, looking half-amused.  
  
"Potter," Draco said. "I have your gear and broomstick in the Gryffindor changing room." He grinned, waiting for the other man's reaction.  
  
Harry stared at Draco. "Seriously?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "Yes," he said, waggling his eyebrows. He had planned this weeks ago and he'd even had new uniforms made in their old House colours.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should go change then," Harry said coyly, heading towards the Gryffindor locker room. He smirked at Draco over his shoulder.  
  
Draco headed for the Slytherin locker room where he had left his own gear. He had also been secretly practising in the last couple weeks. He came out a couple minutes later in his full Quidditch uniform, holding his Firebolt in one hand and the box with the Snitch in the other.  
  
After spending a few minutes with the downtrodden Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry dressed quickly, delighted to see that Draco had even gone as far as to get him Gryffindor robes, his name in gold lettering on the back. He blushed and headed out, feeling like they were both idiots, but exceptionally happy about it.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry?" Ginny asked when he came around the corner clutching his broom and making for the door.  
  
"Playing Quidditch," Harry answered, pushing the door open and stepping back outside.  
  
Draco had been met with similar questions by the triumphant Slytherin team, so he was not too surprised to find a crowd had followed him from the dressing rooms. He waited in the centre of the pitch for his husband.  
  
Harry smiled when he caught sight of Draco and moved to meet him, aware of being followed by the small crowd from the changing rooms as well. He could also see that many of the students who had been leaving their seats were pausing at the sight of them dressed to play and standing in the field.  
  
Draco was grinning ear to ear when his husband met him on the pitch. Most everyone, including both teams, were watching them. It was very exciting.  
  
"So, Malfoy," Harry began, grinning as well, not only because he was about to play Draco, but also because, Merlin, the blond looked hot in Quidditch robes. "You going to release the Snitch, or should I?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
  
"You can have the honour," Draco drawled. His eyes were sparkling as he looked into his lover's green ones.  
  
Harry took the box from Draco and set it on the ground. He opened it up and ignored the struggling Bludgers and the red Quaffle, reaching straight for the winged, golden ball. Harry held it tightly in his hand and straightened back up. "Prepared to lose?" he teased, mounting his excellent new broom.  
  
"Prepared to see you on your knees again, Potter," Draco sneered back, but the smile never left his face.  
  
"We'll see," Harry countered, holding the Snitch out in front of himself and Draco. He tensed, ready to kick off from the ground and feeling that old competitive drive creeping into him. He released the ball and then met Draco's eyes, silently counting to ten.  
  
Draco felt the rush of energy, desire and magic. His eyes glittered with it as he focused on the Snitch, broom ready.  
  
"Ten," Harry said aloud, kicking up from the ground to soar into the air.  
  
Draco felt Harry's magic flare even before he kicked off and was right with him.  
  
Harry wasn't terribly surprised when there were cheers, but he tuned them out, eyes darting around for a flash of gold. He kept an eye on Draco as well, in case his husband might see something before him.  
  
Draco flew high, looking down and hoping to use both the sun and Harry's body language to spot the Snitch. It was amazing being high in the air above the crowd again. He'd always loved that part.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, smiling at him, and found himself thinking of how good the man looked again. "Any luck, Malfoy?" he called, flipping around for a moment so that he was hanging from his broom with arms and legs. It was something he wouldn't have done in a regular match, but he couldn't resist just a little showing off in front of Draco.  
  
Draco couldn't help a smile at his husband's antics. But the Gryffindor made a mistake there. He was so busy showing off that he missed the Snitch that flew behind him. Draco made like he was flying over to Harry and then darted past him in pursuit of the winged ball.  
  
Harry gasped and quickly turned back around, fumbling in his haste. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath, streaking after Draco.  
  
Draco put all his concentration into the dive as the Snitch moved downward. It was a dangerous move but he was not letting Harry beat him after all this time.  
  
Harry was gaining on Draco. He could see the Snitch as well and stretched his arm out, flying nearly side-by-side with his husband.  
  
Draco's heart was beating fast, the wind in his hair and his robes flapping. He could feel Harry's magic even if he couldn't spare the attention to look beside him. He focused his will on that Snitch, picturing the image of Harry on his knees in the centre of the pitch. And, as he did, his fingers crept closer to the target.  
  
Harry strained his arm, reaching until his fingers were sliding against Draco's.  
  
Draco shifted forward, putting his weight dangerously toward the front of his broom and then he felt the wings against his skin just as his fingers closed around the golden ball.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he scrambled with empty air. He barely had enough time in his shock to tug up swiftly on his broom, pulling out of the dive.  
  
Unfortunately, Draco was so excited that he'd got the Snitch that he forgot to pull up. He found himself spinning dangerously in the air as he tried to avoid ploughing into the ground.  
  
Harry looked back over at Draco and gasped, seeing him lose control of his broom. He took off in a burst of speed toward him and held his arm out, shooting a spell to slow him down without even truly registering what he was doing. He put himself between Draco and the ground so that his husband hit him instead. It sent them both rolling along the grass, and didn't feel exactly pleasant, but left them relatively unharmed when they'd stopped, tangled in a sweaty heap.  
  
Draco had the wind knocked out of him and it took him a minute of not being able to inhale before he drew in a big shuddering breath. He grinned at his husband, who was lying half atop him, and held up the Snitch for Harry to see.  
  
Harry looked at the little gold ball and shook his head, still panting. "You caught the Snitch," he said in a voice of disbelief.  
  
Draco was grinning as he staggered to his feet and held it in the air. "Yes, Potter, I beat you!"  
  
Harry rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows. And just then, the noise from the stands seemed to click back on. He looked up to see that even Ron was cheering for Draco. He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head again and moving his eyes back to the triumphant blond.  
  
Draco was laughing, the largest grin Harry had ever seen spread across his face. The wings were fluttering on the golden ball he held up high. There was cheering and Harry was looking up at him from the ground. It was better than his best fantasy of beating Potter.  
  
Harry took in a large breath and let it out in a long sigh, unable to be completely disappointed, because Draco looked absolutely adorable. He pushed himself up and got to his feet, though he knew he would be on his knees in a moment.  
  
Draco looked into the stands and saw Hermione holding Valen. Their son was bouncing up and down and pulling the woman's hair, apparently having woke up. Then Draco looked at his husband. His husband. He had finally proved himself against Harry. And he was about as turned on as he could get by both what he had done and what he intended to do.  
  
Harry held his arms out in a surrendering gesture. "Where do you want me?" he asked, smiling only a bit in a resigned sort of way.  
  
"You know what I want," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Harry smirked. "Yes, I believe I do," he said.  
  
Draco looked around at everyone. He drew his wand and cast _Sonorus_ on himself. "Harry has something to say," his voice boomed out and the crowd settled down. He grinned at his husband then as all eyes and ears were turned to them.  
  
Harry sighed again, smiling tightly at Draco. His face flushed brightly but he dropped to his knees in front of him. He cleared his throat and then cast _Sonorus_ as well, pausing before he began, "Draco Malfoy, you are the best. You beat me fair and square and your genius knows no bounds." He smiled at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
Draco chuckled, the charm still active. "Only as good as my other half," he said, grinning at him.  
  
Harry grinned back and laughed with the crowd, his voice echoing around the pitch.  
  
After stuffing the Snitch in his pocket, Draco held out his hand to his husband.  
  
Harry reached his hand for Draco's, using it to pull himself to his feet again.  
  
Draco held their clasped hands up and people cheered, then he stepped in and kissed his husband.  
  
Smiling against Draco's lips, Harry kissed him back happily.  
  
Draco tilted his head, lips opening and tongue thrusting into his lover's mouth. He loved it. Loved that everyone could see them.  
  
Harry let out a sound that would have been small had his voice not been magically magnified. As it was, it was a loud, muffled, "Uh."  
  
"Always," Draco whispered, and it carried into the stands. "Always yours."  
  
Harry smiled softly. "Yours," he whispered in return.  
  
Pulling back, Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "To the showers?" he asked.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco and then ended the spell for both of them. "To the showers," he agreed, ignoring the muttering of the crowd.  
  
They walked hand in hand to the locker room. "Yours or mine?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smirked. "Which one did you always fantasise about?" he asked, voice already growing deeper.  
  
"Yours, usually," Draco smirked. "Come in while you are changing and...."  
  
Harry licked his lips. "Fuck me senseless?" he finished. He turned and faced Draco. "Shall I go in first then?" he asked, rubbing the skin of Draco's hand with his thumb.  
  
"Yes," Draco grinned. "Go take a shower."  
  
Harry grinned slyly, turning again to head into the Gryffindor changing rooms. He began undressing, lying his robes on a bench before heading into the shower area and turning on the hot water. He remembered what Draco had said about watching him wank in these showers and felt his cock twitch.  
  
Draco went to the Slytherin locker room, and stripped quickly. Then he swallowed the potion he had brought with him before walking over to the Gryffindor side.  
  
Harry stood under the water, waiting for Draco with his heart beating quickly. He could already tell this was going to be fucking hot.  
  
Draco had one problem with his plan. His silver hand would be visible. So he had borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak as well, wrapping the hand in it for the moment. He stood naked now in the Gryffindor locker room, watching Harry shower.  
  
Harry wondered if he was supposed to actually shower, or if he was supposed to just wait for Draco. Where was Draco anyway? Harry waited another minute before soaping up, as Draco still wasn't there. There was probably not too much of a point to shower before sex, but he was sweaty and already there, so he did.  
  
Draco had been hard before, but watching Harry in the shower as he washed himself made his cock twitch in anticipation. There was something delicious about Harry unguarded and unknowing.  
  
Harry looked around himself for Draco again, rinsing off. No way would he just stand outside or something so long. Harry wondered if Draco was already inside.... He rubbed his own hand across his chest and stomach a little slower, just in case his husband was watching him.  
  
Draco smirked as Harry's hands touched himself. The blond mirrored the movements with his right hand on his own body.  
  
Harry pushed his wet hair off his forehead and then rubbed his neck and collarbone free of soap, still moving slowly. Then he moved his hands down his chest again and to his hips, rubbing the skin around, but not touching his erection.  
  
Draco's plan was to wait until Harry was out of the shower to touch him. But he was seriously reconsidering now. He stepped carefully into the tiled area, walking closer but trying not to make a sound.  
  
Harry continued to touch himself, but when there was still no sign of his husband he finished quickly and shut the water off, Summoning a towel from where they lay folded.  
  
Stepping back, Draco waited for Harry to get to the locker area where the benches were.  
  
Harry dried off and didn't bother to wrap the towel around his hips. He rubbed the towel on his hair as he exited the showers.  
  
Draco stepped behind Harry. The minute he brought the towel down from his hair, Draco's hand was there, grabbing a handful.  
  
Harry gasped and jumped, having honestly not expected the move. He tried to turn and struggled.  
  
Draco brought his naked body against Harry's back, releasing the Cloak now so that he could use his silver hand as well to control Harry body movements. No longer a surprise, he could speak and break the Invisibility, too. "On your knees, Potter," he sneered in his lover's ear.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry hissed, knowing that Draco wanted him to fight and then give in.  
  
Draco twisted Harry's hair hard and pressed his knee into the back of the other man's, forcing him to kneel beside one of the benches.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry growled, hissing through his teeth as Draco moved his body.  
  
Draco put his weight into it, forcing Harry to bend over the bench, and rested his knee in the small of the man's back, holding him in place. He used his free hand to smooth over Harry's arse. "Whatever the fuck I want, Potter," he answered.  
  
Harry growled again, pushing back against Draco. "This was not the agreement, you prick," he said in a hard voice.  
  
"Actually it was," Draco said, smirking. "Different bet, though." He laughed.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying yet again to push Draco away.  
  
"Two years ago," Draco said. Then he switched hands in Harry's hair so that he could use his right hand. He brought that hand down for a hard smack against Harry's arse.  
  
Harry had to try very hard to keep his groan from escaping and was glad that his 'struggle' allowed him to squirm.  
  
Draco's cock twitched hard with the sound and feel of that slap against Harry's arse. He hit him several more times before running his hand over the red blush on those cheeks.  
  
Harry hissed quietly, panting heavily through his nose. "Fucking pervert," he said, voice trembling with his arousal.  
  
"Oh, yes, Potter," Draco drawled. "I can see that you are. Look at that hard cock hanging between your legs. You love being beaten by me."  
  
Harry actually flushed, though he didn't quite know why. He was struck again with how real this was.  
  
Draco Summoned his wand and tied Harry's wrists to the bench, then stood up and walked around to the front so that Harry could clearly see his erection. "I'm going to fuck you, Potter," he said. "But first I am going to make you beg for it."  
  
Harry looked up at Draco with lust-darkened eyes, which he couldn't help, but also scowled heavily at him. His breathing sped up once again and he pulled on the ropes binding him.  
  
Chuckling softly, Draco stepped back behind Harry again. He began spanking the man once more, striking those lovely cheeks repeatedly with the flat of his hand until they were bright red.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth but couldn't help gasping and crying out in the end. The sting was painful, but his cock was so fucking hard and leaking onto the floor.  
  
"I think you would come just from spanking, if I kept it up long enough. What do you think, Potter? Or should I fuck this hole?" Draco asked in that false, sweet, teasing voice he'd sometimes used in school.  
  
Harry didn't answer, not ready to give in, but wanting Draco to fuck him. But, of course, he couldn't tell Draco to fuck him. He pretended to struggle again. "You wouldn't, actually," he said, gasping and not meaning to.  
  
Draco ran his fingers teasingly down the cleft of Harry's arse. "Wouldn't fuck this pretty virgin hole?" he asked. He used just the pad of one finger to rub gentle circles against the sensitive puckered flesh of Harry's entrance.  
  
Harry swallowed, gasping again as he fought to keep from pressing back. He didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. Instead, he lowered his forehead into the crook of his arm.  
  
"Oh, so you don't want my thick cock in your beautiful arse?" Draco purred. He removed his finger and silently Summoned his wand, casting a non-verbal lube spell as well. Then he brought the slick finger against the puckered opening.  
  
"Ngh," Harry let out strangely, his cock twitching with the words and the touch.  
  
"That hardly constitutes proper begging, Potter," Draco drawled, the tight muscle relaxing enough to slide the tip of his finger inside. "You will have to do better than that," he added.  
  
Harry took in a shuddering breath. "I won't beg you for anything," he tried to sneer, but it came out as another gasp instead.  
  
"We'll see about that," Draco answered, working his finger in and out of his lover's opening. Meanwhile, he stroked those sensitive red cheeks.  
  
Harry arched his back, torn between moving away from the touch, as he should have done, or moving into it, as he wanted to.  
  
Draco continued to stroke Harry's red sensitive flesh as he worked another finger into him. He prepared him as if Harry were still a virgin, stretching carefully, then twisted his fingers to rub against Harry's prostate.  
  
Harry's face flushed again, but with pleasure. "W-what are you doing?" he asked shakily, because as a virgin, he wouldn't know.  
  
Draco smiled, and began stroking Harry again as he pumped those fingers. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he purred.  
  
Harry didn't answer but let out a quiet moan that he was unable to hold in.  
  
"That's it," Draco encouraged. "I bet your cock is aching to be touched right now." He worked a third finger in, twisting again.  
  
Harry let out another moan, squirming on Draco's hand. His cock was aching, and leaking even more, heavy between his legs. He could hardly stand it, but it was so _good_.  
  
"You look perfect on your knees," Draco said, voice low and husky. "And your hole feels tight and slick. You want me to fuck you now or leave you here for your fellow Gryffindors to find like this?"  
  
"No," Harry let out in a gasping breath, and it was so strange that Draco leaving him in the locker room seemed an actual possibility. "You can't leave me here."  
  
"Oh, but I can, Potter," Draco purred, amusement in his tone. "Can you imagine it?"  
  
Yes, Harry could imagine it. And it was not a very nice picture, but, Merlin, Draco was hot. He felt very much like starting to beg.  
  
Draco moved in closer, rubbing the slick head of his cock over the warm sensitive flesh of Harry's arsecheeks. He slowly withdrew his fingers from the bound man's entrance.  
  
Harry whimpered with Draco's withdrawal and flushed yet again, trembling and panting.  
  
"Yes, you look so wanton like this," Draco said softly. "Your body is aching for me, isn't it?"  
  
"Please," Harry whispered very quietly, his face still buried in his arm.  
  
"Please what, Potter?" Draco asked, continuing to slide the head of his cock over Harry's reddened arse.  
  
"Please ..." Harry began very quietly, squeezing his eyes shut from Draco's touch. "Please...."  
  
"Please leave you here, hard and aching to be touched?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry was silent for a long few moments. "Please fuck me," he whispered finally, wondering if he might come without being touched anywhere.  
  
"More," Draco said, sounding breathless. He slid the head of his cock down the cleft of Harry's arse.  
  
Harry groaned. "Please fuck me," he whispered again. "Please let me come. Please, Malfoy."  
  
Draco grinned. "You want me, Draco Malfoy, to stick my cock in your arse and fuck you?" he asked, remembering the first time he had asked that of the man in front of him.  
  
Harry bit his lip tightly. "Yes," he answered after a moment. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Draco slicked his cock more and then rubbed the head against that clenching hole. "Beg me," he said quietly.  
  
Harry groaned deeply, pulling on the ropes again because he felt like he needed to move something. "Please," he said. "Please put your cock in me. Oh, God, _please_ , Malfoy. Please, I want it so fucking much."  
  
That made Draco tremble. "Yes," he answered, licking his lips and pressing the head into Harry's opening. He loved that moment of pushing past the tightness and into warmth.  
  
Harry threw his head back and arched, gasping. "Oh, yes, please," he whimpered.  
  
"Oh, yessss," Draco gasped, his lover's magic crackling over his skin. He pressed slowly inside until he was completely buried in the other man.  
  
Harry let out a long moan, holding completely still. "God, Malfoy, you're so ... thick," he said in a strangled voice, unable to resist just a little dirty talk.  
  
"And you are perfect around me," Draco added, and drew back slowly, feeling Harry's hole clenching around the movement.  
  
Harry hissed, using his muscles to squeeze Draco tighter. "Mmm, yes, yeah," he gasped, making fists with his hands.  
  
Draco moaned now, sliding forward again into Harry. "Oh, Gods, yes, so tight, so good," Draco gasped, fingers squeezing Harry's sore arse as he did.  
  
"So good," Harry echoed, referring to both Draco's slide into him, and the delicious sting of his hands on his arse.  
  
Draco agreed, swallowing hard as he trembled. "I beat you, Potter," his said, beginning to rock into Harry's sore arse with each thrust now.  
  
"Mmm, yes. You beat me," Harry agreed, pressing back against Draco.  
  
Draco picked up the pace then. The sound of his body slapping against Harry's was loud in the room. "Oh, yes, inside you," he gasped.  
  
Harry growled and hissed and groaned as he met each of Draco's thrusts. "Fuck, yes," he answered him. "So good inside."  
  
Draco reached for his wand, releasing the ropes that bound Harry. He wrapped his arm around the man's body, while his silver hand slid around his lover's hip and closed over his wet cock.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped, reaching his hand back to grasp Draco's hair as he came extremely close to coming.  
  
"Mine, now and always," Draco gasped against the side of his lover's face as he pumped the man's cock in time with his hips.  
  
"Yours," Harry agreed, gritting his teeth as his seed began to spurt out of him. His hand tightened in Draco's hair and he let out a strangled cry.  
  
Harry's body clenching around Draco's cock and warm liquid drizzling onto his silver hand would have been enough to bring him over the edge, but Harry's magic surged with him and Draco cried out at the intensity of his release.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, panting and then sighing in content pleasure. "Merlin, you're perfect," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Potter," Draco whispered against his ear. "Perfect for you and now you know."  
  
"No one is more perfect for me," Harry said to him, smiling. And after a moment of quiet contentment with his gorgeous husband he asked, "You think one day we can get married and have a baby?"  
  
Draco chuckled, kissing the side of his face. "Well, said potential baby is probably screaming his bloody head off right now for his Daddy Harry," he whispered.  
  
Harry smiled again. "Yes, probably," he said, dropping his hand from Draco's hair.  
  
Draco kissed Harry's shoulder, nipping slightly at it. Then he gently pulled out from his husband's body, smiling at the bright red skin.  
  
Harry let out a small noise as Draco pulled back. "You know," he said, "I really should spank you like that one day."  
  
Draco groaned, his arse clenching and groin tingling at the very idea. "Oh, yes, you should," he answered, patting Harry's arse with his right hand.  
  
Harry let out another sound and then grinned, pushing himself up and Summoning his clothes from where he'd put them when he'd first changed.  
  
Draco stood too and picked up his wand. "I haven't showered yet, and I very much need it," he said. He cast a Cleaning Charm on his husband so he could get dressed. "My clothes are in the other locker room," he said. "Should I meet you inside?"  
  
Harry nodded, kissing Draco on the cheek. "One thing, though," he said. "What bet from two years ago were you talking about?"  
  
Draco laughed then, unable to answer for a minute because of it. "The prank," he managed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "Well, you certainly didn't need to use that to get me in here," he said, grinning.  
  
"So I still have it for another time?" Draco smiled, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry snorted again. "Sure," he said, eyes alight behind his glasses.  
  
"Good." And then Draco picked up the Invisibility Cloak he had dropped earlier and wrapped it around himself. With only his head showing, he leaned in and kissed his husband.  
  
Harry smiled as he kissed Draco back, swiping his tongue over his lips before pulling away. "See you later, Malfoy," he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows a few times.  
  
Draco nodded, smiling, and then pulled the hood over his head, disappearing from sight to make his way back over to the Slytherin locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco triumphant!


	8. Surviving Friendships

The blond hung the Cloak on a hook and removed his silver hand to set it with his things. Then Draco stepped into the hot shower, sighing as he did. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back into the spray and feeling the water coursing down his skin.  
  
"I don't know if I will ever get used to the idea of you without both hands," came a male voice.  
  
Draco used his right hand to push hair and water from his eyes and looked to where Theodore Nott leaned against the entrance of the shower. "Not something you need to worry about," he answered.  
  
Theo's gaze very deliberately looked the naked blond over. "Almost accents how flawless the rest of you is, doesn't it?" he said, smiling.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at his ex-lover. "What do you want?" he asked, reaching for the soap and beginning to wash himself as if Theo's gaze didn't register. His heart had sped up, though, and he had to work to keep his reaction off his face.  
  
"Do you remember that time in this very shower?" Theo asked, smiling.  
  
"I lost my hand, not my memory," Draco replied, trying not to look like he was hurrying.  
  
"Oh, really?" Theo asked. "Because you fawning over Potter makes me wonder."  
  
"He is my husband, Theo," Draco replied coolly.  
  
"I heard what he did to you," Theo said. "They say he magically bound you and that you didn't have a choice."  
  
"I have always had a choice," Draco answered, rinsing now.  
  
"If he ordered you now," Theo asked, "would you have to obey him?"  
  
"That's not the issue," Draco said, turning off the water.  
  
"Our own prince a slave to that Gryffindor and you tell me that isn't an issue?" Theo said, a hint of anger in his voice now.  
  
"Let it go, Theo," Draco said, using a towel to dry his hair and then wrapping it around his waist.  
  
As Draco began to walk past Theo to get to his clothes, the other man stepped into his path. "Tell me you aren't attracted to me now," he said, voice low.  
  
Draco swallowed and didn't look into the other man's eyes. "Get out of my way, Nott," he snapped.  
  
Theo stepped even closer so that he had Draco nearly trapped between the door jamb and his body. "So it's Nott now, not Theo?" he smiled. "Trying to distance yourself?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply and then raised his grey eyes to look into Theo's dark ones. "Theo," he whispered, "I am not doing this. That is the past."  
  
"You haven't denied it, though," Theo pushed, raising a hand to cup Draco's chin. "You still want me."  
  
"No," Draco said, voice catching as he did. "I find you attractive, yes. But I do not want this. Not now, not again."  
  
Theo winced, frowning. "I don't believe you," he said. "I see the way you still look at me."  
  
Draco silently Summoned his wand while the other man's attention was on his face. "Did you try to kill me, Theo?" he asked quietly.  
  
The question surprised Nott, and Draco could see it in his face as he let go of the blond's chin. Theo wasn't meeting his eyes now. "No, no I didn't," he hissed.  
  
"But you knew Blaise sent in our location, didn't you?" Draco asked, watching his old lover carefully.  
  
Theo backed up then and he glanced nervously at the fact that Draco was holding his wand now. "He didn't mean for you to get hurt," Theo said. "He said that Potter was controlling you. That we needed to get you away from him."  
  
"He did, did he?" Draco drawled, wand pointed directly at Nott. "And if Potter was killed?"  
  
Theo was on the defensive now, swallowing thickly at the harder sound of Draco's voice. "Then you would be free again," Theo said.  
  
"Well, as usual, Blaise was wrong," Draco answered. "I would have died."  
  
Theo's eyes widened then. "Draco, I swear, I didn't know," he said.  
  
"That is obvious," Draco said dismissively, and walked over to where his clothes were hanging. He set his wand down within easy reach and began to get dressed, essentially dismissing Theo with the action.  
  
"Draco?" Theo asked.  
  
"Yes?" the blond replied in a bored-sounding voice.  
  
"Draco, look at me," Theo said, stepping closer again.  
  
Draco had reattached his silver hand and was now pulling on his trousers. He stood and faced the other man once more.  
  
Theo's eyes met his again. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. They didn't say "sorry" in Slytherin. One might admit to polite "apologies" but never "sorry." Draco swallowed hard.  
  
"We were wrong," Theo continued. "We realised that soon enough, Pansy and I. Blaise didn't and he paid for it. But after that night, Pansy and I never supported that side again."  
  
"I understand," Draco said, "and I am glad you didn't follow him. You would have died. Believe it or not, I am glad the two of you survived."  
  
Theo's eyes looked suspiciously moist then. "Do you hate us now?" he asked, sounding more like he had when they had first met at eleven than Draco had heard in years.  
  
Draco gave a sad smile. "No, Theo, I don't hate you," he said. "I couldn't hate you or Pansy. Hell, I'm not even sure I could hate Blaise. I know what it was like. Remember?"  
  
Theo closed his eyes, releasing a shuddering sigh then.  
  
Draco waited while Theo tried to pull himself together. Finally, Theo opened his eyes again, seeming calm but without the bravado of earlier.  
  
"I would be your friend again, if that is possible," Draco said. "But it will never be more than that. Do you understand? I am in love with my husband. And he doesn't share. He will have a hard time even accepting you are not our enemy now."  
  
Theo raised his chin a bit proudly. "I understand," he said calmly. He held his hand out then. "Friends?"  
  
Draco smiled, flashing on the memory of the first day he and Theo had come to that agreement. They'd had a big argument in the common room. Theo had thought Draco was only a spoilt brat. He hadn't known the blond's magical ability or intelligence. They had ended up in a heated debate over the merits of Plato. It had sealed their friendship and set the grounds for later physical explorations. Draco took the man's hand now, the way he had taken the boy's hand then. "Yes, I would like that," he repeated the line from the past.  
  
"Good," Theo said, smiling. He released Draco's hand, then turned and strode out of the locker room. Draco watched him go and found part of himself again that he thought he had lost in the war. He smiled too as he hurriedly got dressed to meet his husband.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood by and opened the door to the Potions classroom for Draco and Valen. He followed them in and saw that mostly everyone was already there. Harry'd had to feed the baby, and so it had made them a little later in coming.  
  
He saw Slughorn sitting behind his desk, hands on his great belly, and when the man saw them entering, he jumped up eagerly. "Why, Harry and Draco," he said in a way that made it sound like Harry and Draco were very old, good friends. He made his way over to where they were beginning to set up Valen's things.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry said, straightening up from situating Valen's toys in his playpen.  
  
Draco frowned but nodded to the Professor. The man had ignored Draco during sixth year and now treated him like he had been one of his favourites?  
  
"You know - and now might not be the best of times - but I've got some friends interested in speaking with you both," continued Slughorn, paying no attention to Draco's frown. They say you've been so awfully hard to get a hold of!"  
  
"Yes, well that's intentional," said Harry. "We get dozens of letters every day. It got very old very fast."  
  
Draco wasn't even sure why he had come to the Potions class, other than to help Harry. He didn't think that Slughorn had anything new to teach him.  
  
"Ah, well, yes. I do get many letters myself," the professor said next. "I know how it can become overwhelming. Perhaps a chat after class?"  
  
"Perhaps," said Harry, secretly hoping to be able to sneak off.  
  
Slughorn smiled happily. "Good, good," he said, and then reached over to ruffle Valen's hair. "I'm sure he'll be a joy to have in class," he said as if he were entirely sure of it. "He already has the look of brilliance about him. Let the records show that I had him pegged when he discovers a potion to cure all sickness!" He chortled.  
  
Valen burbled in response.  
  
Draco hid his smile behind his hand and turned his attention to pulling out parchment, a quill, and ink.  
  
Theo and Pansy were sitting nearby. Theo nodded to Draco and the blond responded in kind. Pansy was giving them both a strange look and then leaned over to whisper in Theo's ear.  
  
Harry noticed, and didn't respond to the gesture outwardly. He just couldn't understand how Draco could ignore that Nott and Pansy had tried to kill him - both of them. Or at least known about it and not said a word. He sighed, rubbed their son's head fondly, and then took his seat next to Draco as Slughorn moved toward the front of the classroom again.  
  
Theo shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk to Pansy about what she had asked him.  
  
"Well," said Slughorn, turning to face the students. "I'm certainly happy to have you all back. Some of my very best students are in this year." He gave a little wink to the Gryffindor section, and seemed to be including Draco in this. "But I'm sure you've all heard enough about that." He smiled around the room, holding the flaps of his jacket. "Now, do you all remember a certain potion? One that I showed to you, but which you never made?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Felix Felicis?" she said.  
  
Slughorn grinned. "Very good, Ms Granger. I did show you that one. But that's not the one I'm thinking of. Anyone else have a guess?"  
  
Draco sighed but raised his hand.  
  
"Ah, yes. Draco?" Slughorn asked.  
  
"Amortentia," the blond answered.  
  
"And that's the one," said Slughorn. "Very good, Mr Malfoy," he praised. "Amortentia. The most powerful Love Potion in the world, and what you will be tested on in your N.E.W.T.s. Can anyone tell me a distinctive property of this potion?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand again and it went like that for several minutes as Slughorn asked questions about the potion, but then they were finally able to retrieve their ingredients from the student store cupboard and begin their work.  
  
Harry covered Valen with another protective charm and then set about counting out his frozen Ashwinder eggs.  
  
Draco focused on following the instructions. He was amused to be making the potion after all the research he had done on love magic when they were studying the room in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"It's hard to believe how this stuff smells when it's finished," said Lavender, whose face was screwed up as she cut open a flobberworm and squeezed out some of the mucus within.  
  
Parvati nodded next to her. "Mine smelled like chocolate and fuchsia. Oh, and spice." She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Mine smelled so much better than that," said Lavender. "Mine was like a sugar cookie and-"  
  
"It smells different to every person," said Hermione. "So of course you would think yours smelled better."  
  
Lavender and Parvati gave her small frowns, but Hermione didn't seem to notice as she focused on the ingredients before her.  
  
Draco was adding the Ashwinder eggs and leaned over his husband to reach for the quill. He smirked. He knew what his smelled like. He would never have told anyone back then, but it smelled like Harry. Which was rather like fresh air and green grass. He looked at the man in question and almost messed up the potion because of the momentary distraction.  
  
Harry flushed a little at his own memory. He liked the Quidditch smell and the treacle tart okay, but he also remembered the flowery smell that was Ginny's perfume. He was eager to get the potion finished to see if the smell had changed. It had to have changed, but he wanted to know.  
  
Valen seemed to be getting pretty excited, jumping, squealing and wiggling his hands and feet.  
  
The room was eventually filled with simmering potions and swirling mist and, all at once it seemed, Harry got a great whiff of treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and ... something like vanilla and cinnamon. He smiled and sighed a little. It was definitely Draco's smell. He wanted to lean over and smell the real thing, but couldn't, as he was stirring for the last step of the potion.  
  
Draco was smiling at the dreamy look on Harry's face.  
  
Harry turned his head to Draco as he continued stirring, not having any clue what his own face looked like. "It smells really good," he said with a smile that spread slowly across his lips.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "What does it smell like to you?" he asked.  
  
"You, of course," Harry answered, still smiling. "And Quidditch, and my favourite dessert, but you're the best."  
  
"I thought I was your favourite dessert," Draco teased. Their potion was done and appeared to be working.  
  
Harry snorted. "You are rather delicious," he said, kissing Draco on the cheek and giving him a little lick that no one would've been able to see. "What do you smell?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Same thing I smelled the last time," Draco answered, smirking and reaching a hand under the table to caress his lover's thigh.  
  
Harry's grin widened. "Did you smell me the last time?" he asked.  
  
Draco flushed and nodded. "Told you, always you," he whispered.  
  
"There's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about," Harry said softly as he began leaning in towards Draco. "I find it rather delightful."  
  
"Except that it turns me on," Draco whispered.  
  
"Nearly everything turns you on," Harry whispered back, knowing how hypocritical his statement was.  
  
Draco smirked but didn't argue the point. Back in sixth year, he had actually considered a way to slip the potion to Harry but had decided against it.  
  
Harry turned his head away from Draco when Valen let out a particularly loud yell. He laughed at the baby's excitement. "What do you think he smells?" he asked.  
  
"If it is what he loves, then probably trouble," Draco laughed.  
  
Harry laughed some more at that. "Yes. If anyone would smell trouble, it would be him."  
  
***  
  
Draco had enjoyed Potions class in spite of the fact that it reminded him of how much he missed his godfather. It somehow felt wrong to listen to the cheerful voice of Slughorn in place of Severus's stern one. He still had nightmares sometimes of that moment when the man had sacrificed his own life for Draco's. His thoughts were on the past as he held his husband's hand and carried his son with his silver one. The boy was growing bigger daily and he found the silver hand could take the stress of holding him better.  
  
Harry, too, had enjoyed Potions class. He knew it was very sappy, but he'd liked brewing a Love Potion with Draco, and knowing that the potion had smelled like his husband. He turned his head and smiled at Draco and then caught sight of Valen, who was chewing and slobbering on his own little fingers. "He's been drooling so much lately," Harry mused, reaching over Draco as they walked to wipe at a drip at the corner of Valen's mouth.  
  
"He chews on everything now," Draco said, getting used to having to clean his silver hand of said drool. "You want to take him for dinner tonight?" he asked.  
  
Harry frowned inwardly. He had absolutely no idea why Draco sat with the Slytherins. It wasn't as if they were actual students anymore, and even then he wouldn't have _had_ to sit with them, but Harry didn't say anything against it. "Sure, I'll take him," he answered.  
  
Draco handed Valen to his husband when they reached the Great Hall, leaning in to kiss Harry as he did.  
  
Harry kissed Draco back with Valen in his arms, smiling against his lips before heading over to join Ron, Hermione and the others at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco straightened his robes and strode into the room, head held high and manner as haughty as it had ever been. He smiled as others moved aside to make room for him at the table beside Theo and across from Pansy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell trouble!


	9. Nott

"Did you enjoy potions today, Draco?" Pansy asked from across the Slytherin table, smirking.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, suspicious of her apparent good cheer. "Yes, did you?" he asked politely. Beside him, Theo was looking suspiciously at Pansy as well. He passed the bread to Draco without comment.  
  
Draco had been sitting at the Slytherin table since they'd arrived at the school, so no one really paid it too much attention like they had on the first day. Harry still watched him, though. He couldn't help himself. He was still jealous of Nott, and Pansy too, for that matter, but he couldn't help that either. He was jealous of their pasts with Draco more than anything. They'd been his friends and ... lovers for longer than Harry had, and he still couldn't help thinking about how they might know Draco better than he did, as irrational as it was.  
  
"Yes," Pansy said. "You certainly are all domestic with Potter," she added. "Not how I ever pictured you, Draco."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I always wanted a family," he said, and she winced. He hadn't meant it to bring up old hurts. He had broken it off with her at the beginning of sixth year, long before he'd ever kissed Harry. But it probably didn't feel good to her anyway.  
  
"You finally beat him," Theo said beside him, obviously trying to change the topic.  
  
Draco smiled. He had been getting a lot of attention over that and he enjoyed it. He glanced at Theo, meeting his eyes and nodding.  
  
Harry sighed, looking away and down at Valen. He kissed his blond hair and smiled.  
  
"He's dripping on your shirt," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, he drips on everything," Harry replied. He took a napkin from the table to wipe at Valen's face as the baby tried to get away from the cloth.  
  
Draco remembered then how comfortable Theo had always made him feel. In fact, he had been sitting with Theo the first time he had ever seen that Love Potion. He remembered Slughorn chiding them about how they knew nothing of obsessive love. And they had found that funny.  
  
Draco blushed and looked down at his food. He had been staring into Theo's eyes without realising it.  
  
Harry finished wiping Valen off and glanced quickly at Draco again. He'd thought about sitting at the Slytherin table with his husband a few times, like he had been going to do that first time, but didn't want to make Draco feel like he couldn't do anything by himself. Maybe Harry did treat Draco like a child, as Ron had said before. He frowned, sighing quietly.  
  
Draco felt warmer and his heart sped up. He glanced shyly at Theo. Had the other man's eyes always been that amazing shade of brown, like milk chocolate?  
  
Theo's mouth dropped open when Draco looked at him this time, licking his lips.  
  
Draco suddenly had the urge to lick those lips himself. He could remember their taste even now and wondered if they would still be as hot.  
  
"You know, I bet he'll be getting his first tooth soon," said Hermione from across the table. "Babies usually start that around his age."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," said Harry, frowning at what a tooth might feel like if Valen were to bite him while eating, which he'd already done with his gums. And that hurt bad enough. He glanced absently at Draco again. He frowned once more. Maybe it was just him, it _was_ probably just him, but Draco and Nott seemed to be looking at each other quite often. Almost every time Harry looked over. _No, I'm not going to do this again_ , he told himself.  
  
Draco forced himself to look away. He tried to concentrate on his food. But his gaze kept returning to the beautiful man sitting next to him. His attention shifted and he looked down Theo's body. The other man had certainly filled out since they had last been together. How would it feel to touch him?  
  
Harry continued to watch Draco. His husband was hardly looking away from Nott. At all. And they weren't even talking to each other. Draco was looking at Nott more than Nott was looking at Draco. Harry's frown grew.  
  
Draco shifted closer to Theo, his thigh against the other man's. Theo snapped his head in Draco's direction, eyes widening in surprise. "Draco?" he whispered.  
  
The blond leaned in to whisper against the other man's ear and felt the shiver his breath caused in Theo. "Meet me tonight," he said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he clenched his hand under the table. His breathing sped up. What was Draco doing _whispering_ in Nott's ear? Why would he _need_ to whisper in Nott's ear? Draco knew how Harry felt about it. He knew. Why would he do that?  
  
Draco's heart was beating fast. He wanted Theo. He wanted to know what he was missing.  
  
Theo had gasped and closed his eyes. He hesitated and then whispered, "Where?"  
  
"You know where," Draco answered, voice deep with promise. It had the desired effect as Theo shivered again.  
  
Harry was scowling now, and very hurt. Did Draco not care at all about what he had told him? Harry couldn't believe that, but he couldn't think of any possible excuse for what Draco was doing right in front of his eyes. He was openly flirting - more than flirting. He was giving Nott that look that Harry knew very well. That _look_.  
  
Valen whimpered and Ron looked over at Harry, concern etched in his features. "Harry?" he asked.  
  
Harry's heart gave a painful beat and he felt frozen to the spot.  
  
Draco was oblivious to his husband's reactions, only seeing Theo now. He slid his hand under the table and over the other man's thigh. Theo jumped, giving Draco a look of confusion.  
  
Harry's eyes widened further and Valen began to squirm. His breath sped up even more. The possibility that Draco was playing a very, very un-funny joke _couldn't_ be it. Harry didn't know what the hell his husband was doing. He looked to be groping Nott under the table. _Groping_ him.  
  
Even Ron was staring wide-eyed at Draco, his mouth open.  
  
Harry didn't know whether to leave the room or to walk over to Draco and demand an explanation, but he certainly couldn't sit at the table and watch it.  
  
Theo shut his mouth and was looking at Draco with a mixture of desire and surprise.  
  
Draco smirked. He knew that look meant that Theo would meet him where he had asked. He released Theo's thigh and went back to eating, a smug look upon his face.  
  
Pansy had watched the entire exchange with a small smile.  
  
Harry was shaking now. Draco hadn't even looked up at him. Not even once. It didn't make any sense. Harry stood up from the bench and handed his child to Hermione, ignoring his friends' befuddled questions. He walked across the Hall to the door, expecting Draco to follow him.  
  
Draco looked up when Harry left the room. He considered going after the other man but then realised that would mean an argument and he might not get to meet Theo.  
  
He continued eating for a few more minutes. Then he leaned over to Theo again. "Follow me," he whispered. Then he got up and left the room.  
  
Harry had stood and waited outside the doors for Draco, growing steadily more angry and hurt as the minutes ticked by. A few angry tears of frustration managed to escape him and he was utterly confused. Completely confused. He could not work it out. Had he done something? No, of course he hadn't. Draco had been fine right before they'd sat down, and he'd never acted that way before.  
  
Harry was just about to turn back into the Hall and _make_ Draco follow him when the doors opened and the person in question stepped out.  
  
_Damn_ , Draco thought. He hadn't counted on Harry waiting for him. He took a deep breath and turned to face him, trying to look normal. "Where's Valen?" he asked.  
  
Harry couldn't believe Draco would ask him that while his eyes were red with tears and his face still wet. "Did you not see me get up and leave?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, frowning. "Are you upset about something?" He hadn't even noticed that Harry was crying.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and didn't speak for a moment. "Why did you do that in there?" he asked, unable to even spit it out how he wanted. The lump in his throat felt too thick. "You know we already talked about it. You know what I told you."  
  
"Do what? Have dinner with my House?" Draco asked.  
  
"You're going to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"How would I know?" Draco asked, arms crossed defensively across his own chest.  
  
Harry looked down as yet another tear fell but then looked back up angrily, his eyes burning. "You were ..." he gestured wildly in Draco's face, "with Nott!"  
  
"Talking with Theo?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Harry hissed, unable to help it when that smirk spread across Draco's face. "Why the fuck are you acting like this?"  
  
"Potter," Draco drawled, "you are the one throwing a tantrum in the hall. Over what?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened again. He didn't even know what to say to Draco.  
  
"I am going for a walk," Draco declared, and strode out of the entrance hall, toward the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Harry couldn't even think of words to say to stop Draco. He stood completely still, trying not to start crying again as he watched his husband simply walk away from him with no explanation.  
  
Draco made his way into a deeper part of the dungeon, to the old store room. He used a simple spell to unlock it. Someone, long before Draco had come to Hogwarts, had placed a sofa at the back. He sat down and waited for Theo to join him.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood looking at the spot where Draco had been standing, just staring. None of this made an ounce of sense. He didn't even look away from the spot when the oak doors behind him opened.  
  
"Harry?" came Hermione's voice after a moment. He heard her footsteps as she came towards him. "Harry ... what's...?" She finally came around to the front of him and gasped quietly. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, staring at his face.  
  
Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"Where's Draco?"  
  
Harry's eyes opened again. "He went to take a walk," he meant to say scathingly, but it came out as a near sob.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione repeated, her voice more firm.  
  
"Where's my son?" Harry asked, ignoring her previous question and making to stride around her.  
  
She grabbed his arm. "Ron has him," she said. "And he's perfectly fine. Please tell me what happened. Ron said he saw...."  
  
"Draco flirting with fucking Nott?" Harry spat.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with his tone and she seemed speechless for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it, too," he continued, more tears coming no matter how many he wiped away.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Hermione said. "I'm sure he wasn't."  
  
"I'm sure he was!" Harry said loudly.  
  
Hermione glanced at the doors they were standing in front of. "Everyone can hear you shouting," she said. "Come with me and we can-"  
  
"I'm going to get Valen," Harry cut her off.  
  
"Look at you," she said, her grasp on his arm tightening. "He's with Ron and he's fine. Do you really think you should take him right now?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes again.  
  
"Listen to me," she said. "I know why you're upset, but does any of this make any sense?"  
  
"No," Harry hissed. "That's why I don't - don't -" He reached up and pulled his hair.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, rubbing his shoulder. "Let's not talk where everyone can hear us."  
  
"I don't want to talk abou-"  
  
"Just come here and listen to me and then we can go and find Draco."  
  
"I don't want to _find_ him," Harry said, choked up again.  
  
"Just come here, Harry," she said in a soothing voice. "Please just come here?"  
  
He protested when she began to tug gently on his arm, but did follow, not knowing what else he should do.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry up the staircase in the entrance hall, but didn't go too far with him. She stopped in a corridor on the first floor and faced Harry.  
  
"What?" he spat. "This is pointless. I don't need to _talk_ about it."  
  
"Would Draco flirt with Theodore Nott?" she asked him seriously.  
  
Harry scowled very heavily, his heart and fists clenching. "He did," he said.  
  
"Would he?" she pressed.  
  
"He _did_ ," Harry said again.  
  
"But, Harry, you know as well as I do that he _wouldn't_. Draco loves you more than anything. Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry spat. He suddenly felt like he wanted to kill something, and his eyes watered.  
  
Hermione rubbed his arm. "I think someone slipped Draco a Love Potion," she said seriously.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, voice high.  
  
"He was fine before dinner," she went on. 'You two weren't fighting and he would never do that to you even if you _were_ fighting."  
  
Harry frowned, wiping at these damned _tears_!  
  
"He sat at the Slytherin table next to Nott, who I've noticed has been ... staring at Draco," she said. "We were making Amortentia in Potions. Doesn't that make more sense than Draco suddenly acting so very different for no reason at all?"  
  
Harry sniffed. "You think Nott gave Draco a love potion?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't that make sense?" she repeated.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. "Yes," he said. It did make a hell of a lot more sense.  
  
"See?" she said. "All he has to do is take the antidote and he'll be fine."  
  
Harry sighed shakily with relief, wiping at his face with his hands, but then he paused. "Nott gave Draco a Love Potion," he said.  
  
Hermione's brows furrowed.  
  
"Theo fucking Nott gave my husband a Love Potion," Harry growled. "I'll kill him." He turned abruptly, heading back for the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped, moving quickly alongside him. "You can't start a fight!"  
  
"Why not?" Harry spat. "Nott slipped Draco a Love Potion!"  
  
"Because you can't!" Hermione exclaimed, reaching to grab hold of him.  
  
"Fine, he and I can just sit down for a lovely chat," Harry said, not slowing his pace.  
  
"Harry," Hermione groaned.  
  
Harry ignored her, speeding down the steps. He strode quickly across the entrance hall and then though the oak doors. Several heads turned towards him when he entered and he began immediately for the Slytherin table - but didn't see Nott there. His eyes narrowed. "Where's Nott?" he asked the nearest Slytherin student, who looked to be in about fifth or sixth year.  
  
The boy looked at him with narrowed eyes, but seemed cautious as well. "I don't know," he said. The surrounding Slytherins looked at Harry similarly.  
  
Harry scowled. Nott wasn't in the Hall then. Harry went completely still for a moment. Neither was Draco.... Draco and Nott weren't in the Great Hall and Draco was currently under the world's strongest Love Potion. Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, turning and heading right out of the Great Hall again. He could see Ginny holding Valen at the Gryffindor table as Ron seemed to be getting worriedly to his feet, but he didn't stop.  
  
He moved quickly out into the entrance hall again and headed in the direction Draco had gone when he'd left. He recognised the path to the dungeons.  
  
Harry could hear Hermione and Ron following, and could hear Ron asking Hermione questions, but he still didn't stop. His heart was beating frantically and he could only imagine the sorts of things Nott and Draco could be.... He sped up, running though the halls and down staircases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be nice...


	10. Betrayal

Draco hadn’t really considered the idea that Theo wouldn’t show. Yet, as he waited, he did begin to worry. He got up and paced the tight space of the storeroom. It seemed a long time before the door finally opened and his old lover was standing there.  
  
“Draco?” Theo asked, looking into the gloom.  
  
“Here, Theo,” Draco answered, walking to him. He reached a hand out and cupped the back of the other man’s head, bringing his mouth down on Theo’s.  
  
Theo gasped at the kiss, mouth opening as he did. Draco wasted no time, thrusting his tongue inside and pressing himself against Theo’s body. Theo’s hands fluttered, as if he was unsure what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around Draco, hands sliding over his back. Draco walked backwards, pulling Theo with him toward the sofa without breaking their kiss.  
  
Theo did break the kiss to gasp and whisper, “Draco. I'm not complaining, but didn’t you say...?”  
  
Draco didn’t let him finish, closing his mouth over Theo’s again and grabbing the man’s hair to control the kiss. He felt Theo surrender then and kissed him so hard it might have hurt. Drawing his wand, Draco cast the Disrobe Spell on himself and then on Theo.  
  
Theo shivered and pulled back again. “Fuck,” he whispered.  
  
“Yes,” Draco agreed, hands running over Theo’s flesh now, his mouth closing on the man’s throat, nipping and sucking. He pushed Theo down and back on the sofa, one knee between the other man’s legs, pressing his erection against Theo’s thigh. “You are so hard for me, aren’t you?” Draco asked when he felt the other man’s arousal against his own thigh.  
  
“Yes, you,” Theo answered, thrusting up against Draco’s body.  
  
“Should I fuck you, Theo?” Draco asked. They had touched and sucked each other before, but never that.  
  
“Yes,” Theo groaned, one hand grasping at Draco’s hair, the other sliding over the flesh of Draco’s arse.  
  
“Spread your legs,” Draco told him, and the other man complied quickly, one leg on the floor and the other bent and braced against the back of the sofa.  
  
Draco cast the Lubrication Spell, reaching slick fingers down to find Theo’s opening. He pressed one inside, feeling the man’s body tighten.  
  
“Draco, yes,” Theo gasped, lifting his hips.  
  
Draco had never been inside any man besides Harry and he shivered now. He wanted Theo; he could feel that. Harry wouldn’t want him to do this. Something about it was bothering him. He paused, trying to clear his head, but beneath him, Theo moaned. Draco felt a surge of desire again and positioned himself, the head of his cock pressing into the other man.  
  
***  
  
Harry was panting as he moved quickly from cold stone corridor to cold stone corridor, Ron and Hermione still following. They'd both called for him to wait, but had seemed to have given up on that. Harry continued to run and then paused very quickly. He could see someone up ahead and began down the dark hallway, unable to tell who it was.  
  
When Harry approached the figure in the hall, he saw that it was Pansy Parkinson and frowned confusedly. And then he heard the moans. He went completely still for about a second, and then walked quickly past Pansy to the door that she had been looking into. And then he went completely still again. Draco was entirely naked and on top of Theo Nott.  
  
He was fucking him. Harry's husband was _fucking_ another man. Harry knew he had taken a potion, but he wasn't prepared for the ache that seemed to rip through him. "Draco," he gasped, hardly able to get the word out.  
  
***  
  
Draco pushed slowly inside Theo's body, both of them moaning as he did. Theo was clutching his shoulders, eyes rolling back into his head. The man's body clenched around Draco's cock and he shuddered. "Theo," the blond gasped, pulling back and pressing in again.  
  
Theo grabbed Draco's hair with one hand and pulled. "Yes, more, Draco!" he cried out.  
  
Draco was pumping his hips now, thrusting into the man writhing under him. He heard the sound of someone yelling but ignored it.  
  
Theo's eyes grew wide and he looked toward the door. "Draco," he said urgently. "Draco, I hear Potter."  
  
By the door, Pansy was smiling at Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione caught up then and Hermione walked up to him, panting. "Harry what - " Her eyes went very wide when she looked into the room as well. She took a step back, covering her mouth.  
  
After another moment of complete stillness Harry regained control of his body and let out a loud sound like a snarl. He leapt forward, prepared to throw Draco off of Nott and then kill the man with his bare hands.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted. And he must have been anticipating Harry's move, for he leapt forward too and grabbed him, sending both of them crashing down.  
  
Harry scrambled on the floor, trying to get away from Ron and cursing that he was there. "Get off him!" he roared, not knowing if he was talking to Nott or Draco, even though Draco was technically the one on top. Harry kicked his legs. "Let me go, Ron!" he growled, hating how Ron always seemed to fucking jump on him. "Draco, get off him!" he shouted.  
  
The compulsion hit Draco before he was even aware of what was going on. He rolled off the couch, falling to the floor, shaking.  
  
"I'll fucking kill you, you fucking bastard!" Harry screamed at the door from the ground. "I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
Nott was scrambling to sit up and looking around for his wand, which seemed to have disappeared with his clothes.  
  
Draco felt dazed and confused. "Theo," he said, reaching a hand toward the man.  
  
At that moment Harry found that trying to Summon people with _Accio_ didn't work, as he tried to Summon Nott.  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Calm the hell down!" He was panting and flushed as he tried to hold on to Harry.  
  
"Harry, he's right! Stop!" Hermione let out in a strange shout.  
  
Harry struggled and struggled until he finally threw Ron off him by will, sending him rolling to the side. Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed through the door.  
  
Theo had managed to find Draco's wand and was holding it in front of him as Harry advanced. "Stop, Potter," he said.  
  
Harry laughed at him. It was slightly hysterical, but still a laugh. "Or what?" he asked.  
  
"Don't hurt him," Draco said, gasping and getting to his feet to stand between the two men.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth. "He slipped you a Love Potion, Draco," he said, eyes hard.  
  
"You're just jealous," Draco countered, eyes narrowed as he stood between Harry and Theo.  
  
Harry's face contorted in anger and he made to get around Draco at Nott.  
  
"If you are going to hurt someone, hurt me," Draco said, stepping in his husband's path again. "This was my idea."  
  
"He slipped you a Love Potion, Draco," Harry growled through his teeth. "Did his cock feel nice, Nott?" Harry asked, looking over Draco's shoulder. "It better have because it's the last one you'll ever fucking have."  
  
Nott held his chin up defiantly. "I did not give him a potion of any kind," he declared, still holding the wand.  
  
"You liar," Harry hissed. "You're a fucking brave one, too."  
  
"Theo wouldn't do that to me," Draco said. "You're just jealous because I want him. Because he was my lover before you were."  
  
That stabbed Harry like a knife in the heart and he tried not to show it. "Nott," he said, voice very low. "If you don't tell him that he's under a Love Potion, I will tell him to move and then I will tear you apart."  
  
"Is it really that hard to believe he might still want me?" Nott asked. But he didn't sound as sure of himself now. "I don't know why he changed his mind, but I swear I didn't use anything on him."  
  
"And I swear that if you hurt him, I will never speak to you again," Draco said, eyes narrowed in anger as he faced his husband. He could feel Harry's magic crackling over his skin and it was hard to breathe but he forced himself to hold his ground.  
  
Harry's entire body shook with those words, but now he knew Draco was under a Love Potion. He knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. "You are not making this any easier," he said to his husband.  
  
"Draco, you really are under a Love Potion!" Hermione cried from the doorway. "Come with us to Professor Slughorn and he can give you the antidote."  
  
Harry only glared over Draco's shoulder still.  
  
"I think Potter is the one behaving irrationally here," Draco snapped. "Potter agrees not to hurt Theo or I am not going fucking anywhere with him!"  
  
Harry couldn't help that his eyes watered from hearing those words from Draco's mouth, but he blinked rapidly as he rubbed his forehead. "Are you planning on keeping this up?" he growled at Nott. "Because I will make him come with me if I have to, and _then_ I'll kill you."  
  
"You should listen to him if you're not completely thick," Ron said stonily. "You're not really much for him to deal with."  
  
"What the fuck do you want from me?" Theo shouted. "I didn't do anything to Draco. Are you saying that I gave him the potion we made in class today?" His eyes narrowed. Only those in the store room heard him mutter "that bitch" under his breath.  
  
"Yes, I'm saying you gave him the potion we made in class today," Harry said, hands clenched. "And what the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Draco looked back over his shoulder at Theo, having caught the meaning of what the other man was angry about. "Theo?" he asked. "You don't think I feel this way because of a potion?"  
  
Theo winced, clearly beginning to consider the idea. "Draco," he said, faltering. "I think they may be right. Remember, you turned me down last time. Now, tonight, suddenly you want me."  
  
"What last time?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed, and then he looked at Draco. "Yes. See, Draco? You are under a Love Potion. You are _my_ husband. You're mine. I'm _yours_."  
  
Draco was confused. He looked longingly back over his shoulder at Theo. "But, Theo, how can you say that?" he asked.  
  
Theo winced. "That tears it," he said. "You don't even sound like you, Draco. Go with Potter, take the antidote. If you still feel this way about me after, let me know." Nott was shaking, and he lowered the wand.  
  
Harry felt another ache when his words didn't affect Draco at all. Words that usually made Draco's eyes turn soft. Harry clenched his teeth again. "We have to go to Slughorn. And then we have to get Valen. Ginny has him."  
  
Draco was torn. Something in the way Harry looked pulled at him. Then at the mention of their child he was frowning. He looked back over at Theo as if waiting for Theo to tell him to stay.  
  
Theo looked like he was in pain. He slid down from where he had been standing and sat on the couch. "Can you bring my clothes and wand back, Draco?" he asked.  
  
Draco blinked, still confused. "Don't you want me to stay with you?" he asked his old friend.  
  
"No, not if it is a Love Spell," Nott admitted. "Go, take the antidote and let me know how it turns out." He held out Draco's wand and the blond took it without thinking. Then he grimaced and called their clothes to them. Draco stood and watched, feeling hurt as Theo started dressing himself.  
  
Harry was clenching and unclenching his hands as the ache inside him seemed to grow. "If you didn't do it," he said to Nott, "then who did?" He looked behind himself to Pansy, thinking about Nott's words from a moment ago. His eyes narrowed when he realised Pansy was no longer in the doorway. "Why would Pansy Parkinson slip Draco a Love Potion for you?" Harry asked, still itching to hit Nott at least once.  
  
Draco scowled, glancing between Harry and Theo. "I am not under a Love Spell," he declared. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Theo had finished getting dressed. He eyed Harry warily but stepped up to Draco, looking into his eyes. "Get dressed, Draco," he whispered. "Take the damn antidote. I will have a talk with our mutual friend."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He stood, waiting for Draco to get his clothes on.  
  
Draco reached his silver hand for Theo, wrapping it around the back of his head and pulling him forward into a kiss. Theo froze, neither fighting nor encouraging the kiss.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. "Draco, stop," he hissed, shaking.  
  
The compulsion forced Draco to draw back and drop his hand. He hissed and glared at Harry. "You enjoying ordering me around, Potter?" he asked.  
  
Theo shook his head. "Shut up, Draco," he said. "You will only regret it later." Then he faced Potter. "Can I leave now?"  
  
"Go," Harry said through his teeth, eyes tearing up again.  
  
Theo turned sideways, working his way past the Gryffindors without touching any of them. He gave Draco one last look when he reached the door. Then he turned and strode toward the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Draco took a few steps as if he would follow the other man.  
  
Harry didn't move for a moment and quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Draco, we can't go up to Slughorn if you don't have clothes on," he said.  
  
Hermione inched into the room and rubbed his back. "Only a few more minutes," she said soothingly.  
  
Draco scowled and then angrily began putting his clothes on.  
  
Harry waited for his husband and was secretly thankful for Hermione's touch. He wanted to run up to Slughorn's office. Draco couldn't get the antidote quick enough.  
  
When Draco was dressed, he crossed his arms over his chest, wand still in hand, and glared at the three of them.  
  
Hermione winced as she looked at Draco, looking like she was feeling very sorry for him. "Oh, Draco," she said under her breath with a sigh. She walked out with Harry while Ron waited by the door for Draco to follow.  
  
Draco walked behind the Gryffindors as they all headed to Slughorn's office.  
  
Harry had to endure the entire trip with Draco walking behind him and not holding his hand. Even that hurt. He felt relief when they were nearing the office, but there was a strange smell that grew stronger the nearer they got. Harry's nose was wrinkled up by the time he was standing in front of the office. He knocked.  
  
A few moments passed before Slughorn came to the door. He opened it up, pinching his nostrils. "Harry!" he said in a nasally voice. "Came to have that talk I mentioned earlier?"  
  
"No," said Harry, glancing behind himself at Draco. "I actually came for an antidote."  
  
"An antidote?" Slughorn asked, sounding disappointed.  
  
Harry nodded. "For Amortentia," he said.  
  
Slughorn's face fell quite a bit. "Amortentia?" he said. "Why would you need an antidote for that?"  
  
Harry sighed quietly, looking down. "Someone slipped some to Draco. He's under it right now."  
  
"Oh, Harry," said Slughorn, and Harry did not like the sound of that. Hermione rubbed his back some more.  
  
Draco hung back, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at everyone. He didn't think he was under the influence of a potion. But even if he had been, he wasn't happy about being forcibly interrupted in the middle of sex. He was embarrassed and angry.  
  
Slughorn opened his door some more and stood back to let Harry see inside the room. Filch was on hands and knees, wearing some weird plug on his nose as he scrubbed at the floor, scowling.  
  
Harry looked back at Slughorn, confused.  
  
Slughorn sighed. "That's the antidote," he said. "On the floor."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Draco shook his head. "This is ridiculous," he declared, voice sullen and angry.  
  
Ron frowned at Draco from over his shoulder. "You are really going to hate it if you don't stop talking," he told him quietly.  
  
"What do you mean that's the antidote?" Harry asked, voice filled with horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!


	11. Compelled

Slughorn winced before Harry. "Well, I came back here after dinner and was going to put the supply of Amortentia antidote away, as we'd finished with that ... but it slipped from my grasp and, well, there you have it." The man gestured toward Filch, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to hit Slughorn.  
  
Draco scowled. "So this is obviously a waste of time," he huffed, and moved to leave.  
  
"Harry," said Ron in warning as Draco turned.  
  
Harry turned quickly, too. "Draco," he groaned. "Please don't make me force you to stay."  
  
"Theo and Pansy were right, you do think you have the right to order me around," Draco snapped, scowling at Harry now.  
  
Harry groaned again, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Draco, you really are going to be very upset when you snap out of this. Please just stand and wait until Harry can fix it," said Hermione, frowning and looking at Harry concernedly.  
  
"First, I don't take orders from you," Draco said to Hermione. "And second, even if it were a potion, the antidote is obviously not available. So I don't know why I have to remain here."  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"You don't have any?" Harry asked, desperate as he turned back to Slughorn.  
  
"The only antidote I have is ... on the floor," Slughorn answered.  
  
"You can't make some more?" Harry asked. "I can't leave him like this!"  
  
Slughorn winced again. "Well, I could, but ... the ingredients take ... months to stew," he said, sounding truly sorry.  
  
Harry's mouth fell completely open and a small disbelieving sound escaped him.  
  
"Now, now, Harry," Slughorn said quickly. "I do know of a place where you can order Amortentia Antidote pre-made ... though I suppose that might take a few days."  
  
"I don't have a few days!" Harry spat.  
  
Draco shook his head. He was seriously considering trying to leave again. The problem was that Harry could compel him to stay even if he did try.  
  
"Are you ... well, are you sure he's been slipped Amortentia?" Slughorn asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!" Harry snapped, trying to think of what to do.  
  
"You could see what the Headmistress might have to say...." Slughorn suggested.  
  
"I want the potion taken off him!" Harry insisted. "I want it off him!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. He looked down the hall toward where the Slytherin dorms were and wondered how Theo was doing. He wanted to go to him.  
  
Harry covered his face with his hands again, feeling mad with frustration.  
  
All of them stood looking at each other for several moments, but then Hermione stared strangely between Harry and Draco. "Harry...." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, feeling utterly miserable and still very angry.  
  
"Could _you_ bring him out of it?" she asked. "It actually seems like it might be ... simple compared to everything else you've done...."  
  
Harry looked up at her, frowning, and then to Draco.  
  
"I have had enough of this," Draco said, then turned again and began walking away.  
  
Harry groaned. There was nothing else for it. "Draco, stop," he said, wincing.  
  
Draco growled, held in place by the compulsion. "You three talk about a potion," he sneered, "but the only one I see controlling me now is Potter."  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "Come here," he said to his husband. He didn't want to order him around, but he couldn't simply let Draco leave to roam around the castle looking for Theo Nott while not at all in his right mind.  
  
Draco fought the compulsion, sweat breaking out on his forehead and pain running down his spine when he did. It didn't help. His body walked obediently to Harry.  
  
Harry took a very deep breath, already knowing what he would probably have to do to bring Draco out of it with his magic. And he didn't like the thought of it at all. It even scared him. "Draco, snap out of it," he ordered, having to try that just in case.  
  
"Sod off, Potter," Draco responded angrily.  
  
Harry closed his eyes again, but then looked over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked back at him with a pained, knowing expression and Ron actually looked almost the same. Slughorn seemed confused, but Harry wasn't explaining it to him. "Ginny has Valen," Harry said quietly to his friends. "Can you -"  
  
"Yes, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
Harry sighed and clenched his teeth. "Come on, Draco," he said, turning in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Draco found himself following the other man before he even had a chance to resist. "What are you going to do?" he hissed.  
  
Harry didn't answer him, only continued down the corridor, eyes on the ground.  
  
"You make me into some kind of living puppet and you have the nerve to accuse Theo of using a potion on me?" Draco accused.  
  
Harry took another deep breath, telling himself over and over that it wasn't really Draco talking.  
  
There was a reason Draco had been placed in Slytherin. He spotted the weakness and pressed. "So how is your binding me not a Love Spell, too?" he asked.  
  
Harry trembled. "Because it's not," he said quietly, unable to help it, but he didn't stop moving.  
  
"Your magic has controlled me since that day," Draco pointed out. "How is that different?"  
  
Harry was heading up stairs now, still trembling, and there was no Draco to tell him that it was okay, because _Draco_ was the one talking. "I know you don't really mean that," he said, trying to keep calm. He was on the verge of not allowing Draco to speak.  
  
"How would you know what I mean?" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry's eyes teared up. "Shut up," he said, quickening his steps. If his magic didn't work, he didn't know how he was going to take days of this.  
  
Draco winced and felt the compulsion forcing him to keep silent. He seethed, unable to do anything but follow Potter now.  
  
Harry wiped at his eyes, keeping his head down as he led Draco up to the tower. He ignored the looks people gave them in the common room and began toward the boys' staircase.  
  
Valen saw his daddies and began squealing and reaching for them.  
  
Harry winced as something like sharp pain shot through him at the sight of those green eyes and those little hands reaching out.  
  
Ginny looked at both Harry and Draco expectantly as they stood there.  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to reach for his child or say something but the compulsion prevented it. He glared at Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't completely ignore Valen. He couldn't. He walked over to Ginny and picked Valen up, kissing his head. "Ron and Hermione are coming now," he said to her. "They're going to watch him for a bit. Draco and I need to do something."  
  
"Okay...." she said, looking confused as she glanced at Draco.  
  
Draco held out his hands, unable to even ask for Valen.  
  
Harry frowned at him, unsure if he should give the baby to Draco or not. He finally did after a few moments, even though he wanted to go up to tower right then so that they could fix all of this.  
  
Draco held his child, feeling some of his anger lessen with the contact. He kissed the little boy's forehead.  
  
Valen, for his part, patted his Daddy Draco but was looking at him curiously. He burbled out what sounded like a question.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth for a second. "You can talk," he said quietly so that Ginny wouldn't hear. He didn't feel like answering any questions that would evoke.  
  
Draco scowled at Harry in response. Then he turned his attention back to his son. He really didn't know what to say to the baby at this moment. "I love you," he whispered to him.  
  
"Can you take him until Ron and Hermione get here?" Harry asked Ginny, who was looking very confused still.  
  
"Sure...." she said slowly, holding her arms out to take the baby again.  
  
Draco glared at Harry, trying to decide whether or not to attempt to refuse him again. Making a scene in front of their child was the only thing that stopped him and he reluctantly handed the boy to Ginny.  
  
Harry took one last deep breath, turning to the boys' staircase and making his way up to the top.  
  
The order to follow Harry was still in place, so Draco was forced to hurry after him. He was so angry he was red in the face.  
  
Harry closed the door when Draco was in the room, and then placed Locking and Silencing Charms on it. He hardly wanted to turn and face the blond, but finally did, slowly.  
  
"Release me," Draco hissed.  
  
"You're under a Love Potion," Harry said as if trying to explain, feeling like he was doing something wrong.  
  
"So you insist," Draco drawled, arms crossed over his chest again.  
  
"Yes, I insist," said Harry. "And in order to bring you out of it, I have to.... You're going to have let me.... We're going to have sex."  
  
Draco shook his head. "And does what I think matter in this?" he said.  
  
"I have to do it," Harry said, looking down.  
  
"And my refusal means nothing here, I suppose," Draco said.  
  
"Are you going to refuse?" Harry asked, voice quiet, though he hadn't meant it to be.  
  
"I haven't actually been asked, have I?" Draco drawled. "You have done nothing but order me around since you came crashing into that storage room."  
  
"Will you please just do it?" Harry asked, surprising himself when he found he was begging.  
  
"Do what, Potter?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Will you please just have sex with me?" Harry asked, looking the floor. He knew he could simply get all of this over with if he ordered Draco on the bed and to spread his legs, but that felt wrong.  
  
"And what will you do if I refuse?" Draco asked.  
  
"I - I'll have to make you," Harry replied quietly. "But I don't want to."  
  
"So this isn't a real choice then," Draco scowled. "You just want me to agree to make it easier on you."  
  
"I want you to agree so that it's easier on both of us," Harry told him. "Draco, you don’t - you don't know what you're saying."  
  
"You want this, you do it," Draco hissed. "I am not going to make this easy on you. If you wanted easy, you shouldn't have ordered me in the first place."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, feeling tears there. He didn't open them again for several moments, but then said shakily, "Draco, get on the bed. Face down."  
  
"Can't face me, can you?" Draco sneered as his body complied with the command.  
  
Harry didn't answer but trembled more. He removed his own clothes and then his husband's.  
  
Draco shivered as Harry's magic both compelled and stripped him. His body was responding in spite of his anger.  
  
Harry swallowed heavily as he climbed on the bed and lubed his fingers. He brought his shaking hand to Draco's entrance, pushing the fingers inside him.  
  
"Just going to fuck me and that will solve everything?" Draco sneered. "I'm not dead, Potter."  
  
Harry prepared Draco quickly after that, not mentioning to him that he _would_ be dead without this in a few hours. He lubed his own cock, positioning himself over his husband.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth at the feel of Harry's fingers pressing into him. Harry really was going to rape him. He was shocked. He hadn't thought the other man would go through with it.  
  
Harry's breathing was shallow as he pressed the head of his cock to Draco's opening. He stayed that way for a moment before he began to slide inside him, wanting it over with very, very badly.  
  
Draco's body responded to Harry's magic, opening to the other man, while the blond began to silently cry.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, beginning to cry as well. He could feel the tension in his husband. Draco really didn't want him. Harry was forcing himself on him. It was worse than Draco going cold.  
  
Draco buried his face in his arm. He had never felt ashamed to be taken by Harry before. He could feel the other man's magic crackling over his skin and it actually hurt. Hurt like it did sometimes when Harry was angry.  
  
"Please, Draco," Harry whispered, lowering his forehead to the back of Draco's neck as a few tears speckled his pale skin. "Please let this work."  
  
Draco didn't respond. He had never felt so powerless before and it hurt more than he realised. His body was aroused but he felt separate from it.  
  
Harry shook as he thrust into Draco, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He had an erection, but it was like it didn't make any difference. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And he actually began to wonder if he would be able to come at all. It didn't even feel like he was with his husband. It felt like a different person beneath him. He thrust and thrust and thrust and was trembling so badly after several minutes that he could hardly do anything else. Draco was not pushing back against him, Draco was not gasping his name, Draco did not want him and Harry couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand it even knowing that Draco wasn't in his right mind. He pulled out of him, unable to reach completion. Tears fell from his eyes as he fell to the side, gasping and trying to breathe.  
  
"Release me," Draco whispered from where the compulsion held him.  
  
Harry cried harder. "I release it," he gasped, throwing his arm over his head.  
  
Draco shuddered and rolled off the bed, falling to the floor. He lay there curled around himself, still crying.  
  
Harry lifted his head and then dropped to the floor on the opposite side of the bed, crawling around to Draco's side. His body screamed for him to reach for Draco, but he didn't know - no, he did know that Draco didn't want him. "Draco, please," he whispered to him, unable to use his voice even. He couldn't remember ever feeling so hurt and confused and ashamed in his life.  
  
Draco had been crying silently but Harry's words seemed to release something and he sobbed now. "You did it, you really did it," he moaned, unable still to believe that Harry had forced him like that.  
  
"But I had to. Draco, I had to," Harry protested, tears streaming. "You have to know I'm right. You have to. You love me."  
  
"Had to rape me?" Draco asked, looking up then, pain clear in his eyes.  
  
Harry's eyes went very, very wide and he shook violently, feeling sick. "No, I didn't," he whispered. "I didn't."  
  
Draco shuddered. "You did," he whispered. "I said no and you did it anyway."  
  
"No," Harry said, voice very high in the end. "I was trying to fix it through the binding." He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and then burying his face there. "I said I didn't want to." He felt even more ill.  
  
"Fix what? That I wanted someone else?" Draco got shakily to his hands and knees, then held on to a bed post to pull himself to standing again.  
  
"You don't understand," Harry sobbed. "You took the potion and you don't understand. Listen to yourself, Draco."  
  
Draco scowled and walked over to the door, taking his dressing gown off the hook and pulling it on. "Let's just assume for one minute that you're right. That I am under the influence of a Love Potion. Explain to me how that justifies your using me like a puppet and then raping me."  
  
"No, it's not like that," Harry sobbed. "You don't understand," he whispered.  
  
"I'm asking you to explain it, Potter," Draco snapped, still standing by the door and looking down at his husband. "Because last I heard, Love Potions aren't fatal."  
  
"You're not you," Harry said with his eyes shut tightly, feeling like he was speaking more to himself. "You're not you right now."  
  
"Because I would always be okay with doing whatever you tell me?" Draco sneered.  
  
"You know it's not like that," Harry whispered, moving his head between his knees, because the world felt like it was tilted the wrong way. "You know I don't treat you like that. You know I don't."  
  
"Yet, isn't that what you did?" Draco asked, voice cold. "You are supposedly rescuing me from a potion that takes away my free will, but using your magic to coerce me to _your_ will."  
  
"No, Draco, because you would never do this to me!" Harry said, suddenly shouting. "Would you rather I not do anything and let you go off when you're not thinking straight?! And then there's the fact that you'll die without me! This isn't you! And you're the one who doesn't want to take to binding off! You! But you're _not_ you!"  
  
"What did I do to you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "I had sex with someone else. Someone I was already attracted to and who is a former lover. How is that worse than rape?"  
  
Harry lifted his head, clenching his fists. "Now you're putting words in my mouth," he said, glaring. His face was still wet with tears. "My husband knows how I feel about our relationship. I already had this conversation with you, Draco, and you wouldn't do this to me. Merlin, I wish you'd stop."  
  
"A Love Potion may make you desire someone you wouldn't otherwise, but it does not make you into an entirely different person," Draco snapped back.  
  
"Apparently, it does!" Harry shouted. "Because, Draco, if you were asked who you love right now, who would you say?"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Right now I am angry with you. But you seem to be under the delusion that I stopped loving you sometime in the last few hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it hurts.


	12. Ever After

Harry stilled, his eyes narrowing as he thought. "You're saying you still love me?" he asked. Amortentia should have been enough to override _any_ feelings of love Draco had for Harry.  
  
Draco frowned, trying to puzzle out his emotions. He had been feeling such an intense passion for Theo that he had forgotten everything else - husband and child, especially. But he could not remember a moment since he was eleven in which he had not been in love with Harry Potter. And his anger at his husband was real enough. Being in love with Harry had never stopped him from being angry with him before. Yet, here were these other feelings about Theo. He was genuinely confused now. Draco walked over to the window, looking out at the now darkened sky. "Yes," he whispered.  
  
Harry could see that Draco was confused and leapt upon it, though he was unsure if it would do anything. "And do you honestly think, after everything we've been through, after everything we've done, that I would try to control you? That I would really use the binding to manipulate you? Draco, you know I wouldn't. You know I have far too much respect for you to ever do that. I wouldn't do that to anyone and you're my husband! You mean more to me than anyone else!"  
  
"Then why?" Draco asked, still not turning around. "My having sex with him doesn't injure anyone. Why barge in there and humiliate me like that?"  
  
"Because it's not you," Harry said. "And it doesn't injure anyone, but it hurt me," he added quietly. "And I know you would never do that to me. You would never do anything you knew would hurt me. Never anything like that."  
  
"And are you less hurt by what you did?" Draco asked.  
  
"I didn't want to do that," Harry said, pushing himself to his feet. "And maybe I shouldn't have, but I swear I only did it to bring you back. I promise I would never hurt you. Not ever. I love you more than anything, Draco. I swear it."  
  
"And refusing to fuck you on demand?" Draco asked. "Because, face it, Harry, I wouldn't have been in danger until morning."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "I didn't think you would let me at all - even when you needed it. I only wanted to get you back as soon as I could. I didn't even know you still loved me under the potion. You shouldn't be able to, but I think it's because of our binding. That's why I tried to use the sex, but I ... couldn't come."  
  
Draco was quiet for another minute, staring off into the darkness. "I have told you before," he whispered. "Nothing can stop me loving you." Draco turned and his face was hard, despite his previous words. "But, Harry, if you ever force yourself on me again when I say no, then I swear I will walk away, no matter what the consequences," he said.  
  
Harry knew it would be impossible to explain to Draco in his current state, and so he nodded to him. "Do you still think you're not under a Love Potion?" he asked.  
  
Draco tried to step outside the maelstrom of conflicting emotions and analyse his own situation. He could still feel the desire to run to Theo but he forced himself to be apart from that. It was hard, but he closed his eyes and focused, breathing deep. "I know that I turned Theo down last week," he said. "But today I pursued him. I can remember that. He even tried to remind me of it actually. I know that I have never broken my agreements with you. But today, I didn't even remember them. That, combined with the fact that our class brewed the potion today makes it a possibility." He turned his back to Harry again and looked out the window.  
  
Harry sighed, only a little shakily, and stared at Draco for several minutes. "Would you like to be controlled by something?" he asked cautiously. "Or would you like to be able to think straight?"  
  
"I am controlled by something, regardless," the blond answered. "You made that clear today in a way I had not allowed myself to think about."  
  
"Fine," Harry replied. "I'll take the binding off then, but not unless you're thinking straight. Even if there's a chance you're under a potion, don't you want to be sure?"  
  
"So what are you suggesting we do about this?" Draco asked, his tone suspicious.  
  
"Draco ... our binding ... fixes things," Harry said slowly. "You know it does. I think it would fix you if you were under a Love Potion. It even makes you immune to the Imperius Curse, and apparently, it allows you to still love me and at least try to think normally even under Amortentia, which is something you should not be able to do."  
  
"You don't think I would still love you without it, do you?" Draco asked, frowning.  
  
"No, no, that's not what I mean," said Harry. "I mean ... I think we should use it.... Now. And if not now, then soon at least. We'll have to anyway."  
  
"Do you think your 'cure' would only work if you fuck me?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's ... the only way I know how," Harry said quietly, nearly wincing at Draco's use of the word 'fuck'. It seemed so harsh to him at that moment. Fucking is what he thought of when they were going to ... fuck. Really fuck. Not ... this.  
  
Draco was still angry and he knew it. The idea of Harry topping him after what he had done was so upsetting that he clenched his jaw and fists. He had to take several deep breaths to get control of himself again. "I will try it, but on my terms," he said.  
  
Harry looked to the floor. "Whatever you want," he said quietly.  
  
"I bind you and you agree to remain bound until it is done," Draco said.  
  
It hurt Harry to think that Draco really didn't trust him that much, but he nodded. "Whatever you want," he said again.  
  
"Lie on the bed," Draco commanded, Summoning his wand.  
  
Harry took a bit of a deep breath and turned to do so, climbing atop the mattress and lying on his back.  
  
Draco cast the Rope Spell, tying his husband's hands and feet to the four posts of the bed. Then he went over to his trunk to look for something.  
  
Harry took yet another breath, watching Draco with his brows furrowed.  
  
Draco cast the Gag Spell next, the magical cloth wrapping around his lover's mouth.  
  
Harry's heart sped up, but it wasn't with sexual excitement. He knew he could get out of everything Draco had just done, but it was the thought of Draco doing this to him period that made him nervous.  
  
"I know what you are thinking," Draco said quietly. "After all, I taught you how to get out of bindings in the first place. This isn't about whether or not you can get out of them. It's about whether or not you will surrender control to me."  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded.  
  
Draco stood beside the bed, looking at Harry. For a moment, he felt like his old self, before the binding; as if this was one of his fantasies of punishing Potter for all he had suffered. Not all his fantasies before they were together had been nice ones. He had spent a lot of time being angry at Harry during those last couple years at Hogwarts. He reached a hand out now and trailed it down Harry's body, from chest to groin.  
  
Harry swallowed again, his breathing speeding up as Draco touched him. He would force himself to let Draco do whatever he wanted - even if it wasn't completely Draco.  
  
Draco was slightly amused to see that Harry wasn't hard yet. The man must've been scared if being tied up in bed hadn't aroused him. "You don't trust me now, do you?" he asked quietly, slipping the cock ring he had retrieved over his husband’s genitals.  
  
Harry's breathing sped up even more, but he nodded. Yes, he trusted Draco. This other person he wasn't so sure about. But he didn't make any move to get away from him.  
  
"Get hard now," Draco said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. After a moment, he willed an erection, but it felt different than any other time before.  
  
"You can do that no matter what," Draco said, "even when I'm crying. But you can't get off without me, can you?"  
  
Harry shook his head no. He couldn't get off without Draco. What had happened earlier had shown him that.  
  
"Good," Draco said. Then he climbed between the other man's legs. The sight of Harry bound and gagged, cock hard and waiting still excited Draco. He reached both hands up and then ran his nails down Harry's inner thighs - hard enough to be painful but not cut the skin.  
  
Harry made a strangled sound in his throat and pulled on the ropes unintentionally, growing even more nervous.  
  
Draco's laugh was deep and harsh. He smiled at the red marks he had left. "If you want me to stop, I will," he said. "But then I leave. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry didn't know what his face could possibly look like in that moment, but he nodded once again, bracing himself.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. He was still unsure if Harry would keep his promise. He reached up and pinched the reddened skin of Harry's right thigh, twisting it hard.  
  
Harry made another similar sound, squeezing his eyes shut as they teared up from the sting.  
  
Draco moved closer, the front of his thighs against the inside of Harry's. He reached up with both hands again and ran his nails over Harry's chest, missing the nipples but scoring the flesh on either side.  
  
Harry cried out through the gag, arching at the painful feel of the nails, his heart beating madly as he panted through his nose.  
  
"Fifth year was the year I was the most angry with you. Did you know that?" Draco asked, continuing with his nails down Harry's sides.  
  
Harry whimpered in response, his eyes still closed.  
  
"I still wanted you, but I hated you for it," Draco said. "The Dark Lord had returned, Umbridge was making all her decrees and you, you still didn't see me. My father ... well, things got a lot worse with him, too. I blamed you for it all and I wanted to hurt you." Draco's hands continued down the outside of Harry's hips and thighs now.  
  
Harry was still panting harshly, and listening to Draco's words as raptly as he could manage in that moment. He wondered if Draco would've told him these things if it hadn't been for the potion.  
  
Draco began a series of hard pinches back up Harry's body, almost idly as he continued to talk. "There were three people who kept me from self destructing that year. Do you have any idea who they were?"  
  
Harry was wincing and whimpering with every pinch. He almost didn't want to know what Draco would say next.  
  
"Severus Snape, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson," Draco named. "While you were turning the school upside down, they were the ones who kept me from losing what sanity I had left. Theo actually physically stopped me from killing myself twice that year."  
  
Harry teared up again, but not from the pain. Confusing and conflicting thoughts and images were filling his mind so rapidly that he felt they might spill out onto the blankets. He didn't truly know what to think.  
  
" _Accio candle_ ," Draco said and caught the lit candle that floated from the sconce on the wall. "That was the year my father explained what being a Death Eater's son would mean, the things I would be expected to do." Draco smiled at the Gryffindor red candle and then held it out above Harry's chest.  
  
Harry listened to Draco's words with tears in his eyes and then they widened considerably when Draco held the candle above him. Was his husband going to pour wax on him? _Hot wax_?  
  
Draco laughed at the widened eyes and turned the candle sideways, allowing the wax to drip onto his lover's skin.  
  
Harry cried out at the sting of the burn, writhing as he automatically tried to get away from it.  
  
"I didn't want to become a Death Eater," Draco continued, ignoring Harry's cries and allowing the candle to continue dripping as he talked. "I told Theo I would rather die than become one. He talked me out of it. Told me we would do it together."  
  
Harry was still writhing beneath Draco, still crying out as Draco burnt him with the wax. He felt like his brain was going to explode. Draco wasn't supposed to be like this, and yet he still forced himself to endure it.  
  
"Then my father was sent to prison and Voldemort put that damn snake on my arm," Draco hissed. "And I couldn't tell anyone about it without risking getting them killed, too. Do you have any idea how alone I felt?"  
  
Harry didn't know what response Draco wanted and the wax still hurt. He honestly didn't know what was hurting him worse, the burns, or hearing Draco's words.  
  
Draco looked down then and saw the red wax drips all over Harry's chest, looking like blood. He sucked in a sharp breath and drew the candle back. He held the candle over his own lap now, drops falling onto his pale thighs. "I pushed them both away and never told them why," he said. "I knew I was going to die and anyone who cared about me would be in danger."  
  
Harry's eyes widened again when Draco poured the wax on himself and he wanted to stop him, and Draco's words were still making Harry's head spin. He'd never heard about any of this before. "Draco," he tried to say through the gag, but then shut himself up, knowing it was no good. He could only sit there and wait for Draco to allow him into his body.  
  
Draco leaned his head back and brought the candle up so that the wax fell and ran down his own chest now. "I hadn't planned on you. On kissing you. Let alone what would happen after. Can you imagine what that must have been like for them?"  
  
Tears were rolling down Harry's face and into his hair now. He could hardly watch Draco. And he didn't fucking care about Pansy and Nott. He was still so angry with both of them. He didn't know what right they thought they had to try and come in and forcefully change anything in his and Draco's life, no matter what their previous relationship was with him. And they should have had the sense and decency to behave as adults rather than do what they had. Harry wanted to beg Draco to stop.  
  
Draco sat with wax dripping down his body, covering his chest, shoulders and even falling into his lap now. It was painful but, as usual, that was also arousing to him. "I understand why they were angry with me," he said. "I would have felt betrayed by them if they had done what I did. Like Severus, they thought you had done a kind of Love Spell on me as well."  
  
To Harry, it sounded like an excuse. This whole fiasco would not be easily forgiven. Not in the slightest. Harry was tied to a bed and gagged as his own husband spilt hot wax on him and his own body while also telling morbid stories of his suicide attempts and how utterly like hell his life had been. All because of a potion that Pansy had slipped Draco. No, it would not be easily forgiven. If ever.  
  
"Blaise is the one who turned us in that night last year," Draco continued. "He told Theo, at least, that he was trying to free me from the spell you had put on me."  
  
Harry didn't care what they had thought. If they'd had any sense they wouldn't have done what they had. Tears still continued to fall from his eyes. He wished Draco would just fuck him and come back to him before he went absolutely mad.  
  
The candle was nearly melted away now, most of it covering Draco at this point. The red colour stood out in sharp contrast with his skin. He blew out the candle and tossed it aside. He hadn't been aware that he was crying but his face was wet with tears again. He looked at Harry, grey eyes sad. "You may be good at love, Harry, but you are not a very forgiving person," he said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, openly sobbing now. Harry didn't know how Draco could say such a thing. Harry had forgiven many, many people in his life. Draco, the most important person in the world to him, was one of them. But all of this was a step too far and he couldn't find an ounce of forgiveness in him for what he was being forced to go through at that moment.  
  
Draco looked down at himself then, surprised to find even his hard cock had red wax on it. He looked back up at Harry. "You still want me?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded without hesitation, still crying as he looked up at his husband.  
  
Draco cast a Lubrication Charm and reached for Harry's cock then, sliding his fingers along its length.  
  
Harry shivered, knowing that if he closed his eyes, he could imagine that he was in a different situation. He did, picturing Draco smiling and panting as he sat atop him, cock hard and leaking as he prepared to take Harry inside his body.  
  
Draco spent a couple of minutes stroking Harry and then stopped and climbed up to straddle his lover.  
  
Harry could feel himself aroused and was so grateful he felt nearly high with it. His heart sped up as he continued the scene in his mind, seeing his Draco instead of the one the potion had given him.  
  
Draco reached behind and spread lube over his entrance. He didn't even bother to actually prepare himself. "Look at me," he said.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut tighter before he actually opened them, knowing that he had to do as Draco said. He didn't want to look at Draco with the red wax all over him and the burns, his face wet with tears. He didn't want to, but he did.  
  
"You want still me?" Draco asked. "I haven't told you anything that wasn't true before."  
  
Harry nodded again, and would have added a yes, but he kept quiet with the gag in his mouth.  
  
Draco moved back then, Harry's cock pressing against his tight entrance. "Then look at me and really see me," he said, pushing down so that Harry's cock breached him.  
  
Harry let out a quiet groan, his eyes still open as Draco moved onto him. He felt another surge of thankfulness for still being aroused.  
  
Draco was tight and it hurt more because of that. Which was what he'd intended. He winced as he pushed himself down, not giving himself time to adjust.  
  
Harry knew that Draco hadn't given himself enough time and he tried very hard to ignore it. He tried to imagine that they were playing a game of theirs, tried to imagine anything that would make him come.  
  
"You know what really hurts?" Draco asked, his voice a harsh whisper.  
  
Harry felt a flash of fear at those words as he continued to stare at Draco.  
  
"That you would ever force me after what Father did," he said, "and that even after all that, I still want you."  
  
Harry's body went completely still for several moments as tears and more tears fell from his wide eyes. He began breathing so fast that it was like he wasn't breathing at all and he couldn't even see through his tears.  
  
Draco began to rock, slowly sliding his body up and back down over Harry's cock. He watched Harry cry as he did.  
  
Harry cried and cried as he stared at Draco, though he wasn't staring at anything. He felt like he was going to be sick again. He didn't know how he was going to come. He didn't know how he was possibly going to. All he could do was lay there and let Draco do this as horrible visions passed through his mind.  
  
Draco looked at his lover. His husband. "Look at me," he repeated. "See me here with you, no matter what potion was given me. No matter what happened in the past."  
  
Harry was still crying as he tried to do as Draco said. He had to do as Draco said, or Draco wouldn't come back. Harry had to come. He nodded, sobbing as he did.  
  
Draco Summoned his wand and ended the Gag Spell. "Tell me you love me," he said. "Tell me none of that matters."  
  
Harry could hardly speak, but he opened his mouth. "I love you," he choked out. "N-none of it m-matters. I love you no m-matter w-what."  
  
Draco released the ropes and cock ring too. "Show me," he said.  
  
Harry reached badly trembling hands for his husband, sliding them up his thighs and then around to his back as he gently thrust up into him. "I love you," he whispered. "No matter w-what. I p-promise. I swear it on a-anything."  
  
"Heal me, cure me, do whatever you want, just make it not hurt so much inside," Draco gasped.  
  
Harry pulled Draco down to him, grasping his back tightly as he continued to thrust into him. "I will do anything for you," he practically growled, feeling nearly insane with the protectiveness that washed through him. "Anything, Draco. Always. Always, always, always."  
  
"Claim me, make me feel the way I did before today," the blond gasped.  
  
Harry held Draco very close in his arms, whispering, "I love you," over and over again in his ear as he rocked with him for what felt like a long time.  
  
Harry's magic began to warm over Draco's skin and spread out from inside him, seeming to take away the ache. "Yes, please, yes," he begged as Harry's cock slid in and out.  
  
Harry moaned quietly, grasping Draco tighter as he felt the pleasure in his body rising. "Yours," he told him. "Completely yours. Only yours. Always yours." And then he gasped, crying out as he came inside his husband.  
  
The rush was always intense but this time it seemed to burn through his blood, making Draco convulse around his lover's body. He cried out in that way that was both pleasure and pain.  
  
"Oh, Merlin, yes," Harry whispered once he'd caught his breath. "Oh, please say it's you," he said, still gripping Draco for dear life.  
  
Draco was still shaking and crying. In fact, he let go of the pain now, crying even harder than before. "Yes, yours," he said.  
  
Harry let out a very long moan as he tried to sigh, but his feelings were too strong for that. "Oh, God," he groaned, running his hands over Draco's skin and through his hair like he hadn't seen him in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painful truth telling or potion induced ranting?


	13. Forgiveness

The wax still covered Draco, flaking off as Harry touched him. His face was pressed against Harry's neck, making the other man's skin wet with tears. "Gods, that hurt," he whispered.  
  
Harry let out something between a laugh and a sob, kissing the side of Draco's face over and over and over.  
  
Draco concentrated on taking deep breaths to centre himself. Finally, he lifted his head to look at his husband.  
  
Harry looked back at Draco. He didn't even know what to say to him besides, "I love you. I love you. I promise I love you."  
  
"You aren't angry with me?" Draco asked, looking into those green eyes.  
  
"No," Harry said quickly. "No, how could I be?"  
  
"I fucked another man and then tortured you," Draco answered, voice calmer than he felt. His stomach clenched at the memories of the last few hours.  
  
Harry winced. "No, _you_ didn't," he said, stroking Draco's face. "And that was far from torture."  
  
Having experienced torture at the hands of several of his own relatives, Draco might have agreed. But he didn't like that he had hurt Harry. He looked down between their bodies. "I gather you don't like hot wax," he said.  
  
Harry sniffed, his nose stuffy. "I didn't know it was something to like," he said. "And I don't really think that helped much. But I'm not angry with you. Merlin, I'm just glad that worked."  
  
"For future reference," Draco said, "I do like hot wax." He sat up then and Summoned his wand, finding he had to cast two different Cleaning Charms to get all the wax off them. He hadn't moved his body off of his lover's. "Stay hard in me," he said.  
  
Harry stared at Draco and nodded to him.  
  
"I want you connected to me while we talk," Draco said. "Can you do that?"  
  
Harry didn't know exactly why Draco wanted it, but he nodded anyway. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Do you understand that I didn't say anything that wasn't true, even if I was under the influence of that potion?" he asked.  
  
Harry's face faltered. "Not even - not even the stuff about me?"  
  
"Can you name something that wasn't true in what I said?"  
  
"You said that - that I like ordering you around," Harry said, voice quieting as he spoke. "That I'm not a forgiving person."  
  
"You never forgave Severus," Draco said.  
  
"Yes I did," Harry protested. "Did I ever like him? No. I can't help that. But I forgave him for what he did to me." Harry teared up again and he turned his face from Draco.  
  
"Stay focused on me," Draco said, squeezing his muscles to remind his lover of how they were still literally connected.  
  
Harry looked at Draco again, but was unable to deny the hurt.  
  
"You never told him. Or even me, that you had," Draco said softly.  
  
"I didn't want to make you t-think about it," Harry said, his voice broken.  
  
"I think about him every time I make a potion or walk these halls or a hundred other moments," Draco admitted. "He was kinder to me than my father ever was."  
  
"That's part of why I forgave him," Harry whispered. "It's hard to forget how he ... was, but I know he cared about you. And I know he cared about our side in the war. And he gave his life for you. I forgave him, even though he never told me he was sorry."  
  
"I don't think someone has to ask for it to be forgiven," Draco said. "I never asked Theo or Pansy or my mother to forgive me. And I did hurt them."  
  
"I did forgive him, Draco," Harry said, not knowing what Draco didn't understand about that. "I did. And I am sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell him. I ... used him in my memories to kill Voldemort," he said quietly.  
  
Draco smiled at that idea. "He would have found that particularly ironic," he said.  
  
Harry was silent as he continued to look into Draco's face.  
  
"I wouldn't have said those things ... in the _way_ that I said them," Draco went on. "But it's probably better that you know about my past and why I can forgive my old friends. Theo, apparently, already forgave me. Though Pansy is another issue."  
  
Harry's face hardened. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can respect that she helped you before, but what she did to you today I will not forgive. She has no excuse that I will call acceptable, and if you think she does, I don't understand that."  
  
Harry's magic crackled over and inside him and Draco winced. "So you think she gave me the potion?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry said. "I thought Nott did, but I saw him and I can tell that he really didn't know what was going on. Though I am not very happy with him at all either. Pansy was down there ... watching. She knew. She had to have done it."  
  
"She was?" Draco asked. He hadn't seen that.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "In the corridor outside the room."  
  
"I saw her and Theo arguing during potions," Draco said. "I think they were disagreeing about me."  
  
"I don't care what reason she comes up with, even if it's the true reason," Harry said. "There's not a single thing I can think of that justifies it. I - you said I - You said I ... raped you."  
  
Draco's face went still and he looked at Harry. "You did," he said softly.  
  
"But I - " Harry began, eyes filling with tears again. He wouldn't be surprised if he ran out of them soon.  
  
"I love you, Harry. But I won't lie to you about this," Draco said softly. "What Pansy did, if she did it, was wrong. But so was what you did."  
  
"But I -" Harry said again, letting out a sob. "But you weren't - you weren't acting like - like you. I would never have done that to you if-" He couldn't talk anymore. He'd thought Draco was going to make him feel better, but so far he had only made him feel worse. Draco really did think all the things he had said about him.  
  
"I think that was part of what was going on. But I also know you were jealous. Any time anyone else has ever touched me, you have fucked me as soon after as possible." Draco made a kind of half grimace, half smile. "My lion," he said.  
  
"Part?" Harry spat through his teeth. "You think I would have done that if you had really not wanted it? If I hadn't thought that I was doing something to help you?" He was shaking and could not believe Draco. His husband did not know him as much as he liked to claim.  
  
Pain crept up Draco's spine again and he winced. He wondered if keeping connected had been a bad idea. He had hoped it would show his trust in Harry, despite the difficult things they needed to talk about.  
  
"You're not going to answer me?" Harry whispered. "You think I would _rape_ you because I was _jealous_? That did not enter my mind once while that was happening, Draco. I swear to you. And I ... can't believe you would think that of me."  
  
Draco shuddered again, trying to breathe through the pain in order to answer Harry. "I ... don't think ... you ... thought that's ..." he gasped, before continuing, "what you ... were doing."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Harry said stonily. "And I can tell that it's hurting you to stay like this."  
  
Draco chuckled weakly then. "Exactly," he said, leaning forward against Harry's chest. "It’s not always what you mean to do that happens," he added.  
  
"I don't even know what you mean," Harry said quietly. "I know exactly what I was trying to do, and it has nothing to do with what you're saying. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it at all. I felt jealous when it was you Nott was flirting with. Not when you'd taken a potion and then had sex with him. Then I was ready to rip him apart because I thought he had slipped you the potion. I thought that he was manipulating your brain with magic and using your body to get off without your permission. I was not _jealous._ "  
  
Draco sighed, realising that this was not a time or place, if ever, in which Harry was going to understand what he was trying to tell him. "Hold me, please," he said, face resting against Harry's shoulder now.  
  
Harry frowned, but wrapped his arms around Draco anyway.  
  
"I love you, Harry," Draco continued. "And I know you love me - that you thought you were doing the right thing."  
  
"But you weren't you," Harry said, voice growing even quieter as he closed his eyes. He didn't feel like crying anymore. "There was nothing else."  
  
Draco moved up then, allowing the other man's cock to slide from his body. He moved to lay beside him, head propped up on one hand. He reached his other hand up to stroke Harry's face. "I wasn't exactly sane at the time, but I was still me," he tried to explain. "I was in a lot of pain. Like you guessed, the binding didn't stop because of the potion, and the two didn't react well together. The conflict was overwhelming."  
  
"But I didn't do it because I was jealous," Harry said insistently. "I didn't. And what about the other stuff you said to me? You really think it all? You really think I like to control you?" He was doing nothing but whispering now, and even that was broken.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and let it out in a long shuddering sigh. He was tired, sore and still feeling confused. The true answers were a lot more complex than he thought Harry could handle then, if ever. The binding Harry had put on Draco certainly had aspects that were disturbing to him. But they had saved his life during the war. "I do not think you _like_ controlling me," Draco said. "And I do believe you thought you were doing the right thing."  
  
"Then why did you say that?" Harry let out with a dry sob.  
  
"I was angry," Draco said, again feeling like he was only telling half truths. But he wanted to comfort Harry and he wanted to feel comforted again. He didn't know how to get past so much pain and it scared him.  
  
Harry wiped at his face with his hands. He didn't know what he'd been expecting from Draco when he was himself again, but it hadn't been this. Not this technical explanation for things he'd said. "Do you think I'm a horrible person, and love me anyway?" he whispered, staring ahead instead of at Draco.  
  
Draco winced. "You really don't believe that. You can't possibly still be thinking so black and white after everything," he complained, sitting up and looking at his husband. "Harry Potter, my lover and husband, look at me," he insisted.  
  
Harry slowly turned his eyes to Draco, his entire body aching for something from his husband, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
Draco moved closer so that he was looking directly into those green eyes. "Harry, I am in love with you. I was in love with you at eleven when I didn't know your name. I was in love with you at twelve when I carved your initials on my bed. I was in love with you at thirteen when you were invisible and throwing snowballs at me. I was in love with you at fourteen when I made 'Potter Stinks' badges while secretly terrified that you would get hurt in that bloody contest. I was in love with you at fifteen when I was so mad at you I nearly hated you. I was in love with you so much by sixteen that I would rather have died than become a Death Eater. So fucking in love with you that I kissed you in that bathroom. I was so in love with you at seventeen that I married you and died no less than three times to help you destroy that madman. Now, finally, at eighteen, you no longer have that damned prophecy hanging over your head and you think I could be any less in love with you? Do I think you're perfect? No. Do I think that I would rather be dead than without you? You know it. You have to know by now that I love you more than anything."  
  
Harry shook as Draco spoke, eyes gathering tears once again, no matter that they had been dried up a few minutes ago. He reached for Draco, unable to think of words to say.  
  
Draco shivered the second Harry reached for him again. "Gods, yes," he whispered.  
  
Harry pulled Draco into his arms, squeezing him tightly as silent tears streamed from him. He hadn't even known there was so much liquid in his body.  
  
"My lion," Draco whispered, kissing his husband's chin and lips. "I need you and want you.”  
  
Harry nodded, which was the only thing he could manage right then, because he still couldn't speak.  
  
"Please tell me you love me," Draco begged then.  
  
"I - l-love you," Harry gasped, breathing oddly.  
  
Draco shook then, realising he had been afraid. He rubbed his face and body against Harry's, needing the physical contact to reassure himself still.  
  
Harry continued to hold Draco, running hands over his skin. "I love you," he whispered to him in a strangled sort of way. "I love you so much. So fucking much." So it wasn't exactly the greatest, most meaningful thing he could've said, but the word fit his feelings right then and he hoped it got across what he'd meant it to convey.  
  
"Yes, please," Draco answered, crying again. He really needed to hear that right now. Not just the words of love, but Harry sounding like Harry again. He looked with watery eyes into his husband’s. "Always," he whispered.  
  
"Merlin, longer than that," Harry answered, holding Draco's face.  
  
Draco smiled, tears still running down his face. "Yes, forever and always," he answered.  
  
Harry brought his lips to Draco's, kissing him fiercely before he pulled him into a tight hug, cheek pressed against his husband's as he squeezed him.  
  
Draco laughed softly, more out of happiness than amusement. After a minute, he whispered, "Love, I think we need to get Valen before he destroys your House."  
  
"Valen," Harry said. "Merlin, Valen. Our son. You're _my_ husband, and he's _our_ son, and I'm _your_ husband, and I never want to hear the words Love Potion ever again."  
  
Draco was amused then. He kissed his husband's lips quickly. "Exactly," he said. "Now, I will be right back with our child."  
  
Harry let out another one of his moaning sighs, nodding as he fell back against the pillows with hands on his stomach. He was exhausted.  
  
Draco was tired too, but pulled himself out of the bed and found his dressing gown on the floor. He put it on, belted it and went to the door. Summoning his wand, he removed the Locking and Silencing Charms his husband had placed on it. The minute he did, he winced. The sound of Valen's crying could be heard all the way up the tower. He gave his husband a kind of pained smile and opened the door.  
  
Harry sighed again. He and Draco would have to give Ron and Hermione their honeymoon as a wedding gift with as much as they watched Valen.  
  
Draco took the stairs two at a time and was very aware of the unhappy stares he was getting from the assembled Gryffindors in the common room. He wasn't used to coming out in his dressing gown either, but there was no way he was taking the time to get dressed after all this. He saw Hermione holding the screaming child and gave her what he hoped was an apologetic look.  
  
She seemed frazzled and looked at Draco warily. "Draco?" she asked slowly, obviously trying to calm Valen as she rocked him, which was not easy to do as he was trying to get at Draco.  
  
"Even under the potion, I was still his father," Draco said. He sighed and held his hands out for his child. Valen was still screaming but now it was that urgent noise he made when he saw something he felt he just had to have.  
  
Hermione looked very relieved and handed Valen over to him. "Is Harry all right?" she asked.  
  
"He will be," Draco said as the child grabbed hold of his robe with one hand and his hair with the other, pulling both. He winced, thinking that his husband and child were a lot more alike than they looked. Valen was making little unhappy squeaking noises but was no longer howling.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I won't ask now then," she said, looking over her shoulder at Ron, who was sitting in a chair, looking as frazzled as she had looked a moment ago.  
  
"We will need to talk about it tomorrow," Draco agreed. "And when you have twins, you will get payback with us," he added with a smirk.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, shaking her head at him but smiling a little.  
  
Draco nodded to both of them and began back up the stairs, making little cooing sounds to his child, trying to calm him down.  
  
Harry was still lying on his back, but he sat halfway up when he heard Draco enter with their son.  
  
Draco closed and locked the door, before bringing their now sniffling, squeaking child to Harry. "He's hungry, scared and tired," he said. "Something I guess we both can understand right now."  
  
Harry took Valen from Draco, having already performed a Cleaning Charm on himself while Draco had gone down to collect the baby. "Yes, we understand you," he said in a hushed voice to his little face as he held him to his nipple. He winced when Valen gummed him.  
  
Draco took his robe off and hung it up, then cast yet another Cleaning Charm on himself. He came over and sat down on the bed, watching his family. Valen kept peering at him from where he suckled Harry. "Still here," he assured the child, reaching to pat his back.  
  
Harry sighed, rubbing Valen's head. "I don't like you to be scared," he whispered to him. "And I really wish you would stop biting me. Daddy Harry's nipples hurt."  
  
"He does need to grow teeth," Draco said on his son's behalf. He lay down beside them then. There was no way he would give this up, for anything.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco. "Yes, he needs to grow teeth," he agreed, "and I think he's starting to. How long are babies supposed to be breastfed?"  
  
"As long as you can handle it," Draco said. "Opinion varies a lot from what I read."  
  
"And aren't we supposed to give him baby food or something?" Harry asked. "He's six months old."  
  
"Yes, he can start eating soft food now," Draco said. "He will probably still nurse for a while, though."  
  
Harry nodded. "Maybe when we get home," he said to Valen, "we'll get you some." He sighed, sitting back with him. "I love you both so much," he said after a few moments.  
  
Valen had fallen asleep, mouth still on Harry's nipple. Draco smiled at his exhausted family. "Yes," he said softly. "Do you want to sleep with him in the bed or should I put him in his cot now?"  
  
"Let's ... sleep with him tonight," Harry said quietly. "If you don't mind."  
  
Draco smiled, lifting his son so that Harry could lay down and then placing the baby beside him. He curled around the other side with his legs against his husband's and his arm over the child and around Harry. He faced his husband, sleepy but still watching him.  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes for several silent moments. He could feel sleep tugging at him, but kept his eyes open. "We're not perfect," he said to Draco very quietly, "but this is."  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor sweeties.


	14. In the Morning

Draco hadn't slept well and found himself awake before the sun was even up. He lay beside his husband and child, watching them in slumber. He had never loved anyone like he did Harry. Theo and Pansy had been his friends. They had been sexual with him, but he had never been _in_ love with them. It had always been Harry. And yet, that love had driven him nearly crazy before he had finally told Harry. Theo had hit a nerve with the accusation that Harry controlled him. It worried him sometimes how much of himself he had surrendered to his husband.  
  
Harry dreamt as he slept. He dreamt of horrible words and feelings and terribleness, but he didn't remember it when he awoke. He only had a headache and the memories of probably one of the worst days of his life. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed heavily, looking automatically at Draco, and then down at Valen nestled between them, but his eyes moved back to his husband.  
  
"Hi," Draco said softly, as amazed now as he had always been at that first glimpse of those green eyes every time his husband woke.  
  
"Hi," Harry said back, blinking slowly. His head throbbed and he used his own magic to soothe himself, closing his eyes again.  
  
Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead.  
  
Harry sighed again, softly this time. He felt the pain receding - in his head anyway. There was something else in the rest of him, but it didn't feel like physical pain.  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered.  
  
"I love you," Harry replied, opening his eyes once again to stare into Draco's.  
  
"I wish we could just go home," Draco said.  
  
Harry looked at Draco for a long moment. "Maybe we should," he said quietly.  
  
"You don't want to finish N.E.W.T.s?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry was quiet for another moment. "Yes," he said. "I want to but ... I don't know. I don't feel good." He didn't know how else to explain it.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak several times, but couldn't find the words. Was he supposed to apologise for doing what he had done under the influence of the potion? Would talking about it make it worse? Had he overreacted to what Theo had said, or was the binding really a problem? He did believe Harry thought he had done the right thing. What he didn't understand was why it still felt wrong to him.  
  
Harry didn't speak at all while he waited for Draco to, and not for a few moments after that either. "I'll stay, though," he said finally, still very quiet. "If you want to do the tests I'll stay."  
  
"Our problem is what do we do about Theo? And Pansy?" Draco asked softly. "I don't believe either of them understood what they were doing the way you do."  
  
"I'm not very concerned with them," Harry said, apparently unable to talk any louder than he was, because he couldn't even make his voice sound normal.  
  
"And what do you want, my love?" Draco asked, reaching long fingers out to stroke the hair off his husband's face.  
  
"Theo and Pansy aren't our problem at all," Harry said, and it was possible that his voice was growing quieter. "I still ... I'm still thinking about ...." He went completely silent for almost an entire minute. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his voice a whisper. He was getting quieter then. "And if not that, are you afraid of what I could do to you? If I wanted to?"  
  
Draco was surprised by the question and it showed on his face. "I have never been afraid of you," he said.  
  
"Do you promise?" Harry asked, tears brimming his eyes. And, Merlin, he hoped all of this wasn't going to start again.  
  
"I swear I have never been afraid of you," Draco answered. He realised as he said it that what frightened him most was his own reactions to Harry.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, his chin trembling as he tried to hold his sob in. "Draco, I promise," he managed, "I promise I will never - never force you to do a-anything ever again. I promise. Just please - please don't e-ever be afraid of me."  
  
Draco teared up too, now. He picked up the sleeping infant between them and set him in his cot beside the bed. Then, rolling back over, he wrapped his arms around Harry.  
  
Harry sobbed against Draco's skin, trembling. "I promise I-I w-won't ever again. I s-swear it."  
  
"You were doing what you thought was right," Draco soothed. "Because you love me."  
  
Harry continued to tremble and sob. "But I promise," he gasped. "I'll never o-order you to do a-anything again. I don't want you t-to think th-those things about m-me."  
  
"That's not the problem, Harry," Draco said, whispering against Harry's hair as he held him.  
  
"Then what i-is?" Harry sobbed, not understanding.  
  
Draco pulled back, lifting his lover's face. "I scare me, Harry," he whispered. "I scare me because there are times when I really want you to control me, to order me around and to use me. Everything I accused you of. Sometimes, that is exactly what I want."  
  
Harry stared at Draco with tears rolling down his face, still not understanding. " _Why_?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Draco admitted, shivering at the admission.  
  
Harry's chest heaved and he trembled even more, intense fear flashing through him that this was something unfixable. "Maybe we should find a way to take the binding off," he said in a terrified whisper. "I want you more than it."  
  
Draco frowned. He considered lying to Harry then, telling him that there was no way to do that. "And what would have happened yesterday without it?" he asked instead.  
  
"But this isn't yesterday, Draco," Harry whispered, speaking quickly, like it was urgent he get his words out. "This is now. Everything yesterday happened because of the binding. Zabini sent Death Eaters because of the binding. Nott and Pansy let him without saying anything because of the binding. Pansy gave you that Love Potion because of the binding. And now you're saying you want it for some ... reason and you don't know why. I want you more than it. I want to fix this. We have to fix this. I want you more than it."  
  
Draco frowned and looked away. He trembled. "I would be in Theo's bed right now, not yours," Draco whispered. "Amortentia is too powerful to resist."  
  
"I know what you're doing," Harry said. "This is what it all comes down to. Do we keep the binding or do we take it off? Because you know me, Draco. You know you wouldn't have been in Theo's bed. I wouldn't have let it happen, even if I would've had to lock you in our room for a few days and watch you until the antidote arrived. I wouldn't have tried to fix it myself if I hadn't thought I could with the binding. I wouldn't have been able to force you and you not able to fight back. None of that would have happened. You don't want to take the binding off, but you don't know why. That's what this is, isn't it?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes, trembling still. "Yes," he whispered, barely audible.  
  
Harry held Draco to him tightly. He didn't know what the right thing to do would be. Should they keep the binding for the weird unknown reason? Or should they take it off because it was unhealthy? "I don't understand, Draco," Harry whispered to him. "I don't understand and I don't know what to do."  
  
Draco was still shaking and holding Harry as if he would somehow lose him if he let go right then. "Love me," he whispered.  
  
"I couldn't stop doing that if I tried," Harry whispered back, holding the back of Draco's head.  
  
***  
  
Harry still felt very tired. He didn't quite understand why, but his eyelids felt heavy and so did his body; like someone had strapped a bag onto his back and was steadily filling it.  
  
He and Draco hadn't had sex that morning. Harry thought they might have if.... But they hadn't. And ... he hadn't felt like it. He didn't feel like it had anything to do with Draco. It felt like something else. He'd been content to hold his husband, but he hadn't felt like making it anything more. He didn't know if it was the sudden weariness, or ... if it wasn't. He couldn't tell; not right then anyway. As he'd lain there with Draco, confused, and scared, and unsure about ... something, he'd tried to think of what to do, but the problem was he didn't know exactly what to fix. Maybe it was the binding, but maybe it was something else. He had no idea.  
  
Hermione and Ron kept throwing both Harry and Draco worried glances. Harry was actually very surprised that Hermione hadn't prodded him more than she had. When they'd come down into the common room after getting dressed and then feeding Valen, Hermione had asked Harry if he was okay. He'd said he was fine, and then she'd fixed him with one of her stern, knowing looks. He'd only answered it with a blank stare and a dull, "What?" Her face had fallen and she and Ron had been whispering to each other since.  
  
In fact, Harry thought he could hear Hermione's whisper at that moment behind him as he walked to the Great Hall with his friends, child, and husband, but he didn't turn to look. He didn't really feel much like eating and would've rather gone back to bed, but here he was. Tired.  
  
Valen was squirming so badly that it was hard to hold on to him. Draco huffed and disentangled the baby from his hair again. He knew that Valen was upset by Harry's mood. The child always reacted to Harry. For his own part, Draco felt tired and scared. Harry hadn't made love to him that morning and Draco could not remember the last time that had happened. It was how they started every morning. Harry said he wasn't angry now but Draco still felt guilty. And now they had to go to the Great Hall, where Theo and Pansy would be. Draco had no idea how he was supposed to face Theo after the night before. And how angry should he be at Pansy? He sighed, closing his eyes and then wincing when Valen yanked on his tie so hard it hurt.  
  
Harry hadn't even thought about Nott and Pansy at all that morning besides the one time Draco had mentioned them, well, not directly at least. He found there was still some sort of anger at them both, but he also felt like he didn't have enough emotion for them. They didn't even deserve his emotion, not even his anger. But he did think of them now, because he didn't know if Draco was going to sit with them. He didn't know, and he wasn't going to ask, wasn't even going to say a single thing to him about it. Harry didn't know how he would feel about any place Draco sat. Literally. It was like the only thing he could feel was confusion. About everything. There wasn't any room for anything else.  
  
Draco stopped at the entrance to the Hall. He was tempted to skip breakfast altogether and go on to class. He looked nervously at his husband. "Harry?" he asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron had stopped, too, and were looking at Harry and Draco in a worried sort of way again, but Harry waved them on with his hand. They went through the doors after a moment, Hermione letting out a small sigh with a frown on her face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked Draco quietly.  
  
"I want to be with you," Draco confessed.  
  
Harry frowned, confused, but that wasn't surprising to him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Draco winced at the look in his husband's eyes. He hadn’t seen that kind of despair since before Voldemort was killed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he admitted.  
  
"About what?" asked Harry. He didn't know what to do either. About anything.  
  
"I need you," Draco said. "I can't stand that I have done this to you."  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a moment but then looked away from him. He didn't know what his face looked like. "You didn't do anything to me," he said, not even knowing what tone of voice it was that he had just used.  
  
That flat tone sent a chill of fear down Draco's back. "Wait here," he said, and then entered the Hall, heading directly to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry didn't know what Draco was doing and he closed his eyes as he remained where he stood, letting out a quiet breath.  
  
Ron nudged Hermione when Draco approached them and she looked up. The frown that had been on her lips when she'd entered the Hall hadn't left her.  
  
Draco strode up to their friends. "I know we put you through a lot last night," he said. "But I really need you to watch Valen. We're starting him on solid food, so give him some of the porridge."  
  
Hermione very much looked like she wanted to know what was going on, as did Ron. She opened her mouth and let it hang that way for a moment before she sighed. "Okay," she said quietly in a resigned tone. "Just...." She shook her head. "Okay."  
  
"Thank you," Draco said and then turned and left the Hall. He didn't even look to the Slytherin table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to find their way...


	15. Reassurance

Once outside the Great Hall, Draco grabbed his husband's hand and began dragging him up the stairs.  
  
Harry frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked, following, but not as quickly as he could have.  
  
"Are you still mine?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a long moment, like he had been doing. He felt like he needed to think about every single thing that came out of his mouth, just to make sure it wasn't the wrong thing. "Of course, I am," he said finally.  
  
"Then come with me," Draco answered.  
  
Harry gave a few small nods after yet another moment and followed wherever Draco was going.  
  
Draco led them up the stairs to the seventh floor.  
  
As Draco had led him, Harry had known where they were going to end up before they got there. He stood, looking from the blank stretch of wall where the door was hiding, to the tapestry across from it with the ballet-dancing trolls.  
  
Draco let go of Harry's hand and paced back and forth several times. When a door appeared he opened it and pulled Harry inside. It was set up with a bed, like it had been when they'd first made love.  
  
Harry took in a quiet breath, holding it in as he just stared at the bed. He could remember every single second of their first times in here. Every single second of them. But was it supposed to fix them now? Now, when he knew something needed fixing but not what it was?  
  
Draco frowned. He had actually imagined the sofa when he'd asked the room, but the room apparently had other ideas. He released Harry's hand and walked over to the fireplace, staring into the flames.  
  
Harry stood where he was, still staring at the bed. He slowly turned his head to Draco. "Are you okay?" he asked him.  
  
"No. No, I'm not," Draco said without turning.  
  
Harry was almost surprised with himself when he didn't know what to say to that. He walked over to Draco automatically though, and pulled him against his own body.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and began crying. He hadn't known what to do when he got to the room. He just felt like he needed to be alone with Harry, and going back to where they'd started had 'felt right.'  
  
Harry could have walked them over to the bed, but pulled Draco to the floor with him, holding his head against the place where his neck met his shoulders.  
  
Draco sobbed against Harry's neck as he brought them to the floor. He needed his lion back.  
  
"Shhhh," Harry hushed quietly, rocking with Draco from side to side. He stroked his hair, unsure why exactly Draco was crying and unsure what he himself was feeling. But he did know that he loved Draco, more than anything, and what hurt the most was that his husband was hurting.  
  
"I wouldn't have, I swear it," Draco was murmuring into his lover's neck. "I need you, Harry."  
  
"Shhh," Harry hushed again. "You wouldn't have what?" he whispered as he continued to rock Draco gently.  
  
"Hurt you like that, said or did those things," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry was silent for several seconds. "I know," he whispered finally. He knew that Draco wouldn't have said those things. But would he have thought them? Harry couldn't help wondering if everything Draco had said about him was true. Maybe all of it was and he didn't know it.  
  
"We made it, we survived it," Draco said. "It's supposed to be better now. No more fear or pain. Right?"  
  
"That's the way it's supposed to be," Harry agreed, closing his eyes as he held Draco tighter.  
  
"Then why does it hurt?" Draco asked, clutching Harry tighter.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut so tight he shook to shut them tighter. "I don't know," he whispered. "But I don't want it to."  
  
"I need you, Harry, I have always needed you," Draco said, lifting teary eyes to look at his husband.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco, bringing a hand up to slide it along the side of Draco's head and into his hair. "I need you," he told him. "I love you."  
  
"Yes, please," Draco whispered, sighing at his touch.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked very softly. "What do you want, Draco? I'll do anything for you. Anything you tell me. All you have to do it say it. That's it."  
  
"Show me you love me," Draco whispered, blushing and looking down.  
  
Harry leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Draco's, using it to lift his face so that he could kiss his flushed cheeks. He breathed against Draco's lips, just sitting like that on the floor with him before he brought their mouths together to kiss his husband slowly.  
  
Draco trembled. After all this time, he still trembled at his lover's touch. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue out to meet the other man's.  
  
Harry didn't know when he'd begun to press forward, but Draco ended up on his back with Harry flush against him, petting his hair and face.  
  
"Yes, please," Draco begged, hands caressing Harry through his clothing.  
  
"I want you to tell me what I promised you, Draco," Harry whispered to him as he kissed his lips. "What did I promise I would do with the rest of my life?"  
  
"Love me, grow old with me," Draco whispered back, kissing his husband's lips and chin.  
  
"And I will never go back on that," Harry said firmly. "For as long as you want me, I will never go back on that."  
  
"Always wanted you, always will," Draco answered, right hand cupping the back of Harry's head.  
  
Harry brought their mouths together again. "And I've wanted you since you showed me you were what I needed. Merlin, Draco, do you have any idea where I'd be without you right now? Voldemort would have won. Our friends would be dead. I would be dead or worse. Draco, you saved my life as much as I saved yours. I wouldn't be anywhere without you. I would be nothing without you. I feel like nothing without you. I don't want you to think I would ever hurt you. I don't want you to think I would ever treat you as anything below my equal. I don't want you to ever think that." He left the word 'again' unsaid.  
  
"Complementary opposites," Draco said, smiling as he stroked Harry's hair. "The lion and the dragon."  
  
Harry brought his hand to the pendant laying inside his shirt. "The lion and the dragon," he agreed quietly. "I love you more than anything, Draco. My dragon. My life."  
  
Draco tugged at Harry's tie, loosening it. "Only you make me feel this way," he said, looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"What way?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Like anything is possible," Draco said. "Whole, desired, perfect. In your eyes, I am everything I want to be."  
  
"That's the way I want you to feel," Harry said. "I want you to lean on me. I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to feel like you can depend on me for anything."  
  
"I do, I swear I do," Draco whispered fiercely.  
  
Harry could hear in Draco's voice that he wasn't lying. He could see it in his eyes. "Please don't let anything ever make you think otherwise. There's nothing in the world that could change it. I'll always be here with you."  
  
"I believe in you," Draco said, fervently, eyes watering again as he looked into his husband’s emerald ones.  
  
Harry let out a shuddering breath. "That means more to me than you could possibly know," he said, holding Draco's face.  
  
"I know," Draco whispered. "I know more about you Harry James Potter, than anyone else. I am part of you."  
  
"And will always be," Harry whispered back. "I believe in you too, Draco."  
  
"Show me," Draco said, needing the reassurance of more than words.  
  
Harry kissed Draco yet again, pressing down against him as he clutched at his clothes.  
  
Draco moaned into his lover's mouth, one leg wrapping around the back of Harry's as his hand gripped his hair.  
  
Harry kissed Draco firmly. He could feel his husband's erection against him, and for some reason, it was reassuring. He stripped them both, not moving from Draco on the floor.  
  
Draco gasped as Harry's magic flowed over him and then naked flesh pressed to him.  
  
Harry slicked his fingers and brought them below as he kissed his husband, but then he tensed, hesitating and not pushing in.  
  
"Please, Harry," Draco begged, spreading his legs wider.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, nodding as he slid a single finger inside of Draco. He added another, after a moment, with the first.  
  
"Yes, more," Draco encouraged, his hands running over Harry's body as if to touch every part of him.  
  
Harry nodded again, pressing his face into Draco's neck as he prepared him, and then himself. "I love you," he whispered, sliding his erection against Draco as he grasped it to enter him.  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco whispered, "oh, my lion, claim me, please."  
  
Harry was already panting slightly as he breached Draco, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure and longing, and ... from the feeling of being where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Yes, perfect," Draco gasped, legs wrapping around Harry's waist now.  
  
Harry remained pressed inside Draco for much longer than he usually did, letting himself feel him. Draco's legs and arms around him made him feel exactly what he needed to feel. Like Draco thought of him as his protector, like Draco counted on him. He wanted to feel the responsibility of being that for someone. He did for Valen, but he wanted it from Draco, too.  
  
"Yes, Harry," Draco encouraged, his own arousal pressed between their bodies and his husband's magic crackling over and inside him. "Oh, yes, I need you."  
  
Harry moaned again as made his slight withdrawal, picking up a pace that was difficult to explain. He didn't know if he was going fast or slow, hard or gentle, but it was perfect, and maybe it was all of it. That's what he and Draco seemed to be. All of it.  
  
Draco gasped and moved with every thrust, pulling himself up onto his husband's cock, hands pulling at his hair and sliding over his skin. "I want this, I want you," Draco whispered. "I was meant for you. It's what I felt then and what I feel now."  
  
"Meant for you," Harry responded, moving with Draco rather than on him or anything else. "Merlin, fuck, yes," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, bring us, love," Draco said, moaning. "I want your magic and your seed inside me."  
  
Harry gasped, Draco's words alone sending him over the edge. He closed his eyes, crying out shortly as he came in quick bursts inside his husband.  
  
Power, love and magic filled Draco and he cried out wordlessly as he spasmed around his lover's body.  
  
Harry groaned as Draco tightened around his cock, sparks of intense pleasure making him twitch. He took in deep breaths, face still pressed to Draco's skin.  
  
"Yes, perfect," Draco sighed, still holding Harry tightly.  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned, feeling so much better than he had when he'd woken up that morning.  
  
Draco relaxed, legs sliding down Harry's now and a crooked smile on his face.  
  
Harry lifted his face to see Draco smiling like he was and it made his heart clench in a very not-painful way.  
  
Draco looked at Harry then, smile on his face and his eyes soft. "I am yours and you are mine," Draco said, fingering the pendant around his husband's neck. "Never doubt it."  
  
"Never," Harry whispered, rubbing their noses.  
  
Draco lay under his husband, relaxed and happy. "Should we move off the floor?" he asked.  
  
Harry brushed his lips against Draco's. "Sure," he said to him softly.  
  
"Mmm," Draco responded to the soft caress, forgetting anything else.  
  
Harry smiled, pressing his lips a little more to Draco's, kissing him. He didn't particularly feel like moving. He probably would have been able to do it with his magic, but he wished the floor was softer below them and the room did it for him.  
  
Draco laughed when he felt the change in the floor. "As you wish, my love," he whispered. "I am content to be with you anywhere."  
  
Harry let out a slow breath, lifting his head to stare at Draco. He gave him a barely-there smile, his eyes soft.  
  
Draco reached up, running long fingers through Harry's hair. He knew they had important things to talk about but he didn't want to change the mood.  
  
Harry knew the same thing Draco did, but also didn't want to bring it up. He considered, for the several minutes he lay touching and being touched by Draco, pretending like none of this had happened and they were just going about their business, but he knew that when they left the room that it wouldn't be a reality. It always seemed so with the Room of Requirement. "Draco," he whispered after yet another minute had gone by. He didn't know what to say, but he thought his meaning was evident in his tone.  
  
"Yes, my love?" Draco said, shifting a bit.  
  
Harry lifted his body but pulled Draco with him so that they were still close as they both sat up. "What now?" he asked, holding his husband's hand in his and staring at it as he moved his fingers and touched the skin.  
  
"You love me forever?" Draco asked in a teasing voice and then sighed. "Where do we begin?"  
  
Harry smiled. Sort of. "Yes, and, I don't know," he said.  
  
Draco tried to pull himself together to focus. "I know we need to talk with our friends about the magical repercussions of what happened," he said.  
  
"Hermione's just worried. And Ron. But I guess we can talk to them about that," Harry said quietly, still playing with Draco's hand.  
  
"What happened ... well, it was an unusual reaction to the potion," Draco said. "It might teach us more about the nature of our binding. Information that could be used ..." he took a deep breath, "to modify it."  
  
Harry looked up then. "Modify it?" he asked.  
  
Draco didn't meet Harry's eyes, watching his lover's hand on his instead. "My father knew a way to end or transfer the concubine spell," he said.  
  
Harry frowned. "But that way could have killed you," he said. "And we don't want to ... transfer it." His frown grew.  
  
Draco nodded. "When he ... was dead, and we took over the Manor, I went through his desk, including his notes."  
  
"What was there?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
Draco flushed, his fingers entertaining Harry's. "It can be removed, with the blood and consent of both those involved," he whispered.  
  
Harry stared at Draco. "You've known since we moved in?" he asked.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, hand tightening on Harry's. He nodded.  
  
Harry pulled Draco forward so that he was practically in his lap. "I never meant to do what I did," he said quietly. "I never meant to take that much power over you. I never wanted that power over you. I did want you to be with me, but that night ... that night was ... intense. This has always been your decision, love. I will keep the binding if you want to. I will take it off if you want to."  
  
Draco shuddered at being held so close and lovingly. "I know," he whispered. "But we complicated the binding when we added the second one after killing Father."  
  
"What did that one do?" Harry asked. "I thought it meant we were married. Magically."  
  
"Yes," Draco smiled, looking at Harry's face then. "What do you think that means?"  
  
"What do I think what means?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What do you think it means to be magically married, to be blood-bonded like that?" he asked.  
  
Harry frowned again. "That we're ... equal? But that doesn't make sense, because the first binding gave me the power to compel you."  
  
"Blood-binding means that our magic is connected," Draco said. "That we can do things together that someone not blood-bound isn't able to do," he said.  
  
"It connected our magic only because of the first binding?" Harry asked.  
  
"Partial connection with the first binding," Draco said. "But adding the marriage vow, you enabled me to respond to your magic at another level."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Harry asked. "What would it mean for us if we were to take the first binding off?"  
  
"I don't think we can remove one without removing both," Draco said, frowning. "They are layered magic. One sealed upon the other."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "But I don't want to take our marriage off," he said. "That could mess everything up. That could even mess up ... having another baby."  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, "now you understand part of why I didn't tell you."  
  
"But then what do we do?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
"The only way I can think of would be to end the binding and then ... make a new one," Draco said.  
  
Harry frowned again. "Make a new one?" he asked. "A new marriage binding?"  
  
Draco nodded, eyes intent on Harry's. He didn't know why it frightened him but the idea of ending the binding terrified him.  
  
Harry nodded. "And it would be the same as the first one?" he asked.  
  
"The point is to choose what we promise this time," Draco said softly, then blushed. "And it would require all the elements, including a witness."  
  
Harry flushed too. "We can do that," he said quietly, staring into Draco's face.  
  
"Who?" Draco whispered, licking his lips and actually becoming aroused again at the idea of someone watching them.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered. He didn't know exactly how he would ask any of their friends, either.  
  
"It's not like you haven't fucked me in front of people before," Draco teased him.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he said, "but I've never asked either. Excuse me, good friend. Would you like to watch my husband and I fuck so that we can bind ourselves again?" He rolled his eyes. "That will be perfectly peachy."  
  
Draco chuckled. "I think some of them rather enjoyed it last time," he said.  
  
"I hardly think we need a crowd," Harry said, raising an eyebrow again. "And I still can't believe I did that."  
  
Draco blushed, his body responding to the memory as well. "I can," he grinned. "You're a pervert, husband of mine."  
  
Harry let out a small snort. "I guess," he said. "But so are you."  
  
Draco waggled his eyebrows and pressed himself against Harry to show him how much it excited him. "Never any doubt about that," he purred.  
  
Harry smiled, sliding his hands down to grasp the very start of Draco's arse. "I don't think taking the binding off would be so bad," he said. "It would mean I can tell you to fuck me without saying please."  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the idea and he nodded. He scooted up so that Harry could better reach his arse. "I still want you to fuck me every day," he said.  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged," Harry said with a bit of a sly smile. "Will we still be able to fuck six times a day? You know, with the soreness and all."  
  
"You are powerful, Harry," and Draco shivered as he said it, "I have no doubt that you will be able to keep healing us."  
  
"And no more going cold," Harry said. "We won't have to worry about forgetting."  
  
"I will worry if you forget," Draco whispered, beginning to rub himself against Harry's hip.  
  
"Why?" Harry whispered back, gently kissing the edge of Draco's jaw.  
  
"Because I want you," Draco said. "I still want you all the time." He punctuated this with kisses over his lover's face.  
  
"You think I don't want you?" Harry asked, a little incredulous in tone. "Merlin, Draco, all you have to do is say the word to get me in your trousers."  
  
Draco swallowed hard, so aroused now he was having trouble talking. "Word," he whispered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So needy.


	16. Brilliant

Harry grinned, bringing his lips to Draco's as he leaned his weight into his hip and against Draco's cock. "What do you want?" he asked, getting more and more aroused himself.  
  
"I want to fuck you," Draco said.  
  
"Good," Harry replied, cock twitching.  
  
"On your knees, Potter," Draco whispered, his voice low.  
  
Harry shivered, pulling back from Draco. "Where?" he asked.  
  
"On the bed," Draco said, since he didn't include rug burn in his long list of kinks.  
  
Harry pushed himself to his feet, crossing to the bed quickly. He climbed atop the mattress and grasped the headboard, just as Draco liked him to do, and he certainly didn't mind it himself. He licked his lips and then looked over his shoulder.  
  
Draco grinned, climbing up behind his lover and sliding his hands over his arse and thighs.  
  
"Mmm," Harry hummed at the touch, letting his eyes fall shut.  
  
Leaning forward, Draco nipped at the soft flesh of one cheek.  
  
Harry twitched and took in a small breath, not having anticipated the move.  
  
Draco suddenly got the urge to lick and bite his lover's arse and proceeded to do so, leaving small red marks in his wake.  
  
Gasping, Harry twitched with each nip, his cock heavy and leaking.  
  
Draco squeezed and spread his lover's arse with both hands, sliding his tongue down the cleft.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Harry whispered, arching his back with the feeling.  
  
"Oh, yes, I am going to fuck you," Draco answered, his voice deep with his desire. "But first, I know what you really want."  
  
Harry nearly whimpered listening to Draco's voice. "Yes," he moaned.  
  
Draco worked his way down to his lover's opening, pausing to breathe over the sensitive tissue.  
  
Harry shivered yet again. "God, Draco, you're so hot," he groaned. "I'm so fucking hard."  
  
Pointing his tongue, Draco gently teased that puckered opening with it.  
  
Harry lowered his face to the bed while still hanging onto the headboard, panting with arousal.  
  
Draco pressed his tongue into the centre of that ring and pressed his lips to the flesh around it. He slid his right hand down Harry's thigh and between his legs, gently cupping his lover's balls.  
  
Harry gasped at both touches, swallowing as he gripped the headboard tighter.  
  
Pressing his tongue deeper, Draco moved it in small circles.  
  
Harry whimpered, his heart beating fast. "Oh, fuck, Draco," he gasped.  
  
Draco did just that, using his tongue to fuck Harry's hole.  
  
Harry whimpered again, feeling like he needed to press back into Draco's face to get more of anything, of everything. "Please," he moaned. "Oh, fuck, please."  
  
Draco withdrew his tongue, licking the quivering opening. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Harry lifted his head to look behind him, and the sight of Draco's face sent him moaning again. "Mmm, fuck me, please," he told him. "Please, fuck me."  
  
"Yes," Draco said, grinning and then giving a last slow lick before Summoning his wand and casting the Lube Spell. He slicked his cock and then pressed fingers inside his lover, quickly preparing him.  
  
"Merlin, yeah," Harry gasped, pushing onto Draco's fingers.  
  
Draco chuckled, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. He grasped Harry's hips with both hands and slid forward without pausing.  
  
"Fuck," Harry gasped, pressing back against Draco's cock now. "Your cock belongs here," he told him. "Always fucking will."  
  
"Yes, inside you," Draco growled, pulling back and thrusting in again. "Going to fuck you hard, hold on."  
  
Harry's entire body trembled with those words and he was almost surprised he didn't come. He gripped the headboard until his knuckles were white, his heart beating even faster. "Yes," he said, closing his eyes, ready for it.  
  
Draco began to use both his hips and his grip on Harry's hips to thrust hard, pulling the other man onto his cock as he did. He loved the sound and feel of his flesh slapping against his lover's.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry cried out, wondering if he might snap the wood beneath his hands. He took each of Draco's hard thrusts as openly as he could, letting him fuck the hell out of him and loving every single second of it.  
  
Sweat poured down his body as Draco slammed into his lover, the sensation a mix of pain and pleasure which always made him feel more alive. "Yes, mine," he growled.  
  
"Yours!" Harry shouted, somehow managing to spread his legs wider in that moment.  
  
Draco was panting, gripping Harry's hips so hard he would bruise as he felt himself tensing, knowing he would come soon. "Bring us," he shouted.  
  
Harry grunted with the thrusts into his body. He reached his hand down to his own cock, only having to give it a single rough stroke before he was coming over the bed, arching and crying out with his release.  
  
Draco thrust hard and held himself buried inside his husband as he threw back his head, crying out with his release. Magic flowed over and through him and he wept with it. No way in hell was he giving that up.  
  
Harry slumped, panting and sweating, his mind still blank from orgasm.  
  
Draco slid his hands around Harry's waist, holding his lover with his face pressed to his back.  
  
Harry took in a shaky breath and let it out just as shakily. "Draco," he whispered. "You're the only one who makes me feel this way."  
  
"Yes, only me," Draco whispered, kissing his husband's spine.  
  
"You're all I ever want," Harry said. "If I have you, I'm happy."  
  
Draco pulled out slowly, as he kissed his way down Harry's spine, stopping at the small of his back. He sat back, admiring the view.  
  
Harry smiled gently and sighed, looking at Draco over his shoulder again.  
  
Draco ran his hands over Harry's arse and down his crack, coating them in his own come as it leaked from his lover. "I could fuck you a million times and still want more," he whispered.  
  
Harry swallowed, letting out another shaky breath. "I could take it a million times and still want more," he whispered back.  
  
"As much as I would prefer to stay in here fucking you all day," Draco whispered, his spent cock still managing to tingle at the idea. "I think our son is probably wreaking havoc by now."  
  
"I know," Harry said, lowering his arse to the bed and turning. "And I feel bad leaving him with Ron and Hermione so much."  
  
Draco picked up his wand and cast Cleaning Charms for both of them. "To class, my love?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, leaning forward to lay a kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
***  
  
When Harry and Draco had dressed and hurried through the corridors, everyone else had already cleared out of the Great Hall. When they approached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry could hear a baby crying inside and winced, glancing at Draco before he opened the door and stepped through.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and prepared to face a room full of their annoyed peers. He followed his husband inside.  
  
Hermione was sitting, trying to calm Valen, whose face was red with his screams. Harry guiltily made his way over to her, throwing Lupin an apologetic look as he did. He reached his arms out for the baby and Hermione handed him over quickly.  
  
Valen only seemed to cry harder for a minute, as if he was making sure his daddies knew how unhappy with them he was. Draco stood behind his husband so that the infant could see them both.  
  
"I know," Harry said in a soothing tone, holding Valen's head against his shoulder as he rocked with him. Then he noticed that Ron seemed to have bits of ... porridge in his hair. Harry gave him a strange look and Ron only gazed back blankly.  
  
Draco reached up and added his hand to his child's back. "We're here," he whispered. "Don't worry, we wouldn't leave you."  
  
Valen seemed to calm with both parents touching him. He blinked green eyes at Draco, hiccoughing now.  
  
Harry sighed, kissing Valen's hair and then made his way over to Ron's other side to sit.  
  
Draco joined his husband at the table. He looked around and saw quite a number of frowns. He noted that Pansy was sitting with a Ravenclaw woman. He had to look to the back of the room to spot Theo, who did not look at Draco, staring down at his book instead. Draco sighed.  
  
Harry didn't look for Nott or Pansy, but his own two best friends were staring at him and he could feel it. He looked over to see both of them giving him curious frowns. He sighed. "Later," he said quietly to Ron, who turned and gave the message to Hermione. She frowned a little more but then turned her head to face the front again.  
  
Lupin was standing at the front of the classroom. "Welcome, Harry and Draco," he said. "Now that things are a bit quieter, let's proceed. How many of you can cast a Shield Charm?" He seemed pleased and surprised to find the entire class raise their hands. "I suppose you have had more experience than most preparing for N.E.W.T.s," he said with a sigh. "How about a Patronus?"  
  
Not as many raised their hands, but everyone Harry had taught in the D.A. did. Harry hadn't had to cast a Patronus himself in a very long time, but he was still very confident he could do one.  
  
Draco blushed then, looking down and not raising his hand.  
  
Harry looked at him and raised his eyebrows. He'd had no idea Draco couldn't cast a Patronus Charm; he'd always assumed that he could.  
  
Remus looked surprised as well. "Well, that's an important one to work on. Let's divide up for it. Anyone who hasn't cast one before should pair up with someone who has," he instructed.  
  
"Do you want to work with me?" Harry asked his husband as the rest of the class began to bustle around into partners.  
  
Draco was still blushing. "Will he let you put him down?" he asked, indicating where their son was still clutching his husband.  
  
Harry looked down at Valen, and at his little hands balled into the material of his robes. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I think he's scared we'll leave again." He rubbed his little back.  
  
Draco nodded. "You want to direct me?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked back up at Draco. "Sure," he said.  
  
Draco was nervous as they moved over to the practise area. "Cast a Shield Charm on yourself and Valen," he said, worried about a misplaced spell.  
  
Harry nodded, doing so quickly and smiling as Valen shivered against him. "The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_ ," he said. "But in order for it to work you have to think really hard about a very happy memory. One of your happiest."  
  
"I know the theory," Draco said, and smiled. "So many to choose from, now."  
  
Harry smiled too. "Well, you should be able to pick a good one then," he said.  
  
Draco's mind flooded with images and sensations. He found it hard to concentrate. He decided to use their wedding and breathed deep several times before casting the charm. He felt a rush and his spine tingled before a glowing image appeared from his wand. He gasped and laughed at the image – of a lion.  
  
Harry beamed, watching the very large, shining cat stalk around Draco. "Brilliant," he said happily.  
  
Most of the class had stopped to watch as well and quite a number of them laughed. "Well," Remus said, voice full of his amusement, "very good, Draco."  
  
Draco blushed scarlet and rolled his eyes as his own private image of Harry was made visible for all.  
  
Valen squealed happily and began reaching for the Patronus-Lion. "Kitty!" he yelled. Draco's eyes went wide as his son spoke his first real word.  
  
Harry gasped and looked down at Valen, his mouth falling open.  
  
Valen was doing his best to wriggle out of Harry's arms as he continued to call out to the magical beast.  
  
Harry laughed loudly and happily. "Yes, son, it is a kitty," he said, kissing his head and then looking over at Draco.  
  
Draco laughed loudly and freely then. Many of the others looked as shocked by this as they had by the image. Few people had ever really seen Draco laugh. He reached for his child then, the Patronus-Lion still curling around his legs.  
  
Harry handed Valen to Draco, still amazed with their son. "Absolutely brilliant," he said, kissing Valen's head again. "How did he know that?"  
  
"He's heard me call Sredni a kitty," Draco said. Valen was clutching Draco and cooing at the image still.  
  
"You're so smart," Harry said to the baby, smiling and ruffling his hair. He looked at the lion then and cocked his head. "Hmm," he hummed before he raised his hand and used the memory of when Draco had first told him he loved him. It felt odd when the magic seemed to shoot straight out of his skin rather than a wand, and he watched the flowing magic erupting into ... most definitely not what it was supposed to. It was not a stag, but a ... dragon. Not as big as an actual dragon, but most definitely a dragon. He let out a faint, amazed-sounding laugh, watching the animal before him.  
  
The room erupted in more gasps. Few people had seen Harry do wandless magic, let alone something so impressive.  
  
"Amazing," Remus said from where he watched.  
  
Valen squealed and began bouncing excitedly. Draco blushed, not only at the image, but at what it did to his insides. It made him feel hot and had him trembling.  
  
Harry blushed too when his dragon approached Draco's lion and rubbed it's head into the lion's mane. He smiled sheepishly, looking up and meeting Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco was bright red and smiling and he felt his own magic shiver in response as the lion began rubbing itself against the dragon.  
  
Harry had to hold his laugh in at the look on Draco's face, and the redness of it, though he wasn't sure if his own face looked any different. He sidled up to his husband and child and gave them both kisses, though Draco's was a bit longer and on the lips instead of the cheek.  
  
There were murmurs and laughter then as the others in the room watched the Patronus images intertwining at the feet of the two kissing wizards.  
  
"Um," Remus started, swallowing. "Well, those are very strong images," he said, attempting to get the attention of the class.  
  
Harry smiled and pulled back from the kiss, trying to ignore the embarrassing fact that everyone was staring at them.  
  
Hermione and Ron were watching too as Hermione's Patronus, in the shape of an otter, was chased around their legs by Ron's Jack Russell Terrier.  
  
"Well, that's probably enough of that," Remus interjected, turning slightly red now.  
  
Harry nodded, still sheepish, but happy. "My Patronus used to be a stag," he told Draco as the dragon began to fade.  
  
Draco grinned even wider. "Really?" he asked, so aroused he was barely able to think.  
  
"Yes, I shot it at you once, remember?" Harry asked, amused.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, trembling. "Oh, yesss," he answered.  
  
Valen was burbling loudly.  
  
Harry knew that tone. And of course Draco would be aroused after the powerful magic from Harry, but Harry didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Draco pushed the baby into Harry's arms. "I'll be back," he managed and then headed out the door of the classroom.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows as he watched Draco leave, and then he looked down at Valen and smiled amusedly. "I think Daddy Draco liked that magic more than you did," he said, kissing his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patronus eroticism?


	17. Understanding Friends

Draco managed to find an empty classroom and leaned against the wall inside, quickly unfastening his trousers and sliding his hand in with a sigh. This had been an ongoing problem for him during school before, but the Patronuses had been more intense than he could handle. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall as he pulled on his erection, trying to bring himself off quickly so he could return to class.  
  
"You never could control your reaction to magic," a woman's voice purred beside him.  
  
Draco startled. He eyes flew open and his hand froze.  
  
Pansy laughed. "Want some help with that?" she asked.  
  
"Get away from me," he growled.  
  
She stepped closer, reaching her hand for the front of his trousers. "You used to have me help when you got this way," she insisted.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrist with his silver hand. "I said not to touch me," he hissed.  
  
“You aren’t still mad about yesterday?” she asked.  
  
Draco pulled his hand out and stepped away from her, letting go. "You mean for nearly destroying both my marriage with Harry and my friendship with Theo?" he asked.  
  
"Aww, the potion was just a nudge, Draco," she said. "You know you wanted Theo, I could see it. Hell, even your Potter could see it."  
  
"I will not debate this with you," he hissed. "You are bloody lucky we didn't report you and have you thrown out."  
  
"Well, why didn't you?" she asked, following him.  
  
"Don't push it anymore, Pansy," Draco warned. "I still could."  
  
"Not very Slytherin, Draco, going to the school like that for an in-House issue," she complained.  
  
"We aren't students any more," he said, coldly. "Grow up. And leave me and my family alone." He'd managed to make his way to the door and opened it, striding back. His arousal was gone now. And he didn't realise he hadn't refastened his trousers until he was already back in the room.  
  
Harry had been trying to get Valen to say 'kitty' again. He looked to his side when Draco was there and gave him a single eyebrow waggle. "You good now?" he asked.  
  
Draco glanced around to make sure no one was really looking. Unfortunately, several people were. He sighed and refastened his trousers anyway, trying not to blush as he did.  
  
Harry grinned, looking down as Draco did his trousers up. "Guess so," he said, answering his own question.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "So what have I missed?"  
  
"Not much," Harry replied. "Some more tell-me-now-looks from Hermione and Ron. I guess we probably do look like a couple of mad people."  
  
Draco nodded, grateful that few people knew of his 'problem with Harry's magic. Pansy, Theo and Blaise had known he was a sensitive. It wasn't something he shared with most people. And the sexual component of it, even fewer.  
  
Harry nodded too, turning back to face Remus at the front of the class.  
  
***  
  
Draco stayed close to Harry the rest of the day and surprised a few people when he sat with his husband at the Gryffindor table. There was a lot of whispering going on and from what he caught, most of it about their Patronus display. He tried to focus his attention on feeding bits of mashed potato to his son, though Valen did still mostly need Harry. It was a messy process and Draco was once again grateful he was good at Cleaning Charms.  
  
Harry could hardly believe Valen. He was teething, had said his first word, and was eating real food. All at bloody once. He was too focused on the baby to really worry about what anyone else was saying and was glad Draco had sat with him, mostly because he didn't trust Pansy. He didn't trust Nott, either, but mostly her.  
  
"Do you two want to come up in our room and talk?" he asked Ron and Hermione as they all were making their way up to the tower.  
  
"Well, it would be rather nice to know what's going on," Hermione answered, throwing them a sideways look.  
  
"Especially after yesterday," Ron frowned.  
  
Draco nodded, letting Valen teethe on his silver fingers. Drool dripped onto his sleeve and he made a face at the child.  
  
Harry sighed, nodding as well.  
  
When they had made their way to the Common Room, Hermione was the one that led them up the boys' staircase and into Harry and Draco's room. Harry closed the door behind everyone and then moved to sit on the bed. Hermione did, too, and crossed her legs under herself while Ron leaned against the near wall.  
  
Draco sat leaning up against the headboard with Harry. He fished the teething ring out of the baby's cot and tried to switch his fingers for it. Valen protested with a shriek and Draco relented with a sigh.  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry and Draco expectantly.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione frowned at him. "Well, we've been worried," she said. "This morning you were.... And now you seem...."  
  
"Fine," Ron finished.  
  
"Well, I do feel a lot better than I did this morning," Harry said.  
  
Draco smiled, blushing and not looking up at that.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you are fine?" she asked. "Both of you?"  
  
"I feel okay," Harry answered with a small smile himself.  
  
"It was the potion and Harry was able to burn it out of my system," Draco said. "And the potion had some strange side effects when combined with the binding."  
  
Hermione looked to Draco. "I thought something was strange," she said. "Under a love potion as strong as Amortentia it was a wonder you even paid attention to anyone other than Theo Nott."  
  
Draco frowned at the infant gnawing on his silver fingers. Just because they were silver didn't make it comfortable. "Son, can I have my fingers back?" he asked the infant who just gnawed harder. Draco tried to turn his attention back to the discussion. "I think we learnt something about Harry's magic we didn't know before," he said. "That it can't be overwhelmed by a potion, even one that powerful. The two combined and it was ... decidedly uncomfortable."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It hurt?" she asked.  
  
"It made me angry," Draco answered. "There were conflicting emotions that were too much like how I felt before Harry and I got together."  
  
"And that's why you were acting like that," Hermione said, nodding.  
  
Harry frowned, not mentioning the other things that Draco had said.  
  
"I wanted to go to Theo, badly," Draco admitted, looking down at the bed. "But I was also still caught, not only by the compulsion, but with my feelings toward Harry as well. It was like a war inside."  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry as Draco spoke. He was frowning, but not angry.  
  
Ron made a strange face from where he stood. "So, was it Nott that slipped you the potion?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"No," Draco said. "It was Pansy."  
  
Ron seemed disappointed.  
  
"I told you, Ron," said Hermione. "He's been trying to get me to let him hex Nott all day," she explained.  
  
He scowled at her.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Well - well - because," Ron spluttered.  
  
"It was going to be on your behalf," Hermione said to Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry couldn't help but be slightly amused at how far they had all come since they were last at Hogwarts. Ron had gone from trying to fight Harry for being with 'Malfoy' to protecting and being concerned about their relationship.  
  
"While I appreciate the sentiment," Draco said, smiling, "I would rather there was no retaliation for this."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "I'm not going to pretend like I'm not still pissed off," he said, "but it's pointless to start anything. It's done and Draco and I are fine."  
  
"You're sure?" Hermione said, looking concerned. Harry wondered just how bad he had looked that morning for his friends to be so worried.  
  
"Theo was not to blame. And Pansy, well, she has her reasons. I don't justify her behaviour, but I would rather handle it myself," Draco explained.  
  
Ron frowned. "Yeah, well, Theo was-"  
  
Harry shook his head, knowing what Ron was going to say. He didn't feel like getting into all of that again. And the fact that Nott had been coming on to Draco still brought a twinge of anger. He simply couldn't help it.  
  
Draco sighed. "Nott was a close friend and he has lost a lot," he explained. "He wasn't doing anything in that storeroom that I didn't ask him to do."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I suppose if Pansy did it, then it's really not his fault," she said.  
  
"He and I talked last week and had come to an agreement about things," Draco said. "I think Pansy was angry about that."  
  
Harry looked at Draco. "You didn't tell me that," he said.  
  
Draco didn't look at his husband but nodded.  
  
Harry stared at Draco curiously.  
  
"My only question is: Why did they try to kill us?" said Ron, eyebrows high on his forehead. "If, you know, they're your friends."  
  
"I ... was wondering about that as well," Hermione said, staring at Draco.  
  
Draco sighed. "Blaise told them that I was under Harry's control. He described our binding as something like a cross between a Love Spell and an Imperius Curse," he explained. "Which, in some ways, it is."  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm using it that way," Harry muttered.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "They believed that if Harry was killed, it would end the binding on me," he said. "Which is also true. They didn't know how I felt about Harry before the binding. That had been my secret."  
  
"Well, I think it's rather stupid of them," said Ron bitterly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "It was perhaps rash," she said delicately, speaking to Ron, "but you and I would've done anything for Harry if we'd thought he was under something like that. I don't think we would've tried to get anyone killed, but I can sort of see their reasoning."  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed with her. "I had been publicly dating Pansy and secretly involved with Theo. Then suddenly, at the beginning of sixth year, I dropped them both. At the end of that year, in which I had been acting strangely to them, I am suddenly bound by Harry. Look at it from their viewpoint."  
  
"Like I said," said Hermione, "I can see the reasoning. I don't agree with what they did, but I understand it."  
  
"The potion is a different thing," said Ron.  
  
There was where Harry agreed. He gave a small nod.  
  
"I explained to Theo some of how I feel about Harry and that I wanted him to accept it," Draco said. "I hadn't talked with Pansy. And I don't think Theo would tell Pansy without my permission. She still didn't know any different from what Blaise had told her."  
  
"At the very least," said Harry, his voice unpleasant even though he wasn't purposely making it so, "it was the wrong way to handle things. _Both_ situations were handled the wrong way. Both could've got Draco hurt. And so I'm angry that it happened." He didn't add that Nott and Pansy were lucky he wasn't more than that, or that he wasn't going to act on his feelings.  
  
"I don't blame you for that, Harry," said Hermione. "I agree that it wasn't handled correctly."  
  
"Only by your ideals of correct," Draco said. "It made sense to them and from how they were raised."  
  
Harry lifted an eyebrow. "You don't act that way," he said. He refused to believe that Pansy and Nott could both think that killing an entire group of people and using an illegal potion was acceptable behaviour. He didn't care how they'd been raised.  
  
Draco shrugged, remembering doing some pretty awful things before he'd finally confessed his feelings to Harry. "Not anymore," he said.  
  
"I think what he means," said Hermione, seeming to get what Draco was saying, "is that some things would probably affect them a lot less than they might us. They have to know it's wrong to kill people, but are perhaps ... more immune to the ... guilt, having been, well, raised to be Death Eaters. And, like Draco just said, he's not always been the way he is now."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
Draco nodded, smiling at her. Odd sometimes that Granger understood him so well. "Apparently, it upset Pansy and Theo enough that they didn't join the Death Eaters," he said. "They hadn't known it could get me killed, too."  
  
Harry was still frowning. "Well, it doesn't mean that I'm ready to be best mates with either of them." he said.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed. "No one said you had to," she said. "I'm just trying to see the possible motives for their actions. Was it right? No. But maybe they didn't really think about it. Especially if that's the way they're used to doing things. Don't take what I'm saying to mean that you should go and make friends, I'm just trying to see the logical side of it."  
  
"Thank you," Draco said to her. "I don't think they are beyond learning, any more than I was."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I don't see why not."  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't disagree, so he didn't.  
  
Draco looked at the now sleeping child in his arms and then to his husband, a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he said to him.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and couldn't help but smile at him. "Anything, love," he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He didn't like Nott and Pansy, but he could tell Draco did, or at least that he cared about them. He didn't want his husband to have to give that up.  
  
Draco blushed and then hefted Valen up with his arms and lay him in the cot.  
  
Hermione smiled at both Harry and Draco and then hopped lightly of the bed. "I suppose we'll let you get to sleep, or have your alone time, or whatever it is," she said with a small laugh. She grabbed Ron by the arm. "Just glad you two are all right."  
  
Harry smiled in return. "We're all right," he confirmed.  
  
Draco nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Hermione nodded too and pulled Ron out of the room. He called a hasty, "Night!" before the door was closed behind them.  
  
Draco sat patiently waiting to see what Harry would say or do now.  
  
Harry sighed, scooted up behind Draco, and pulled his husband back so that he was resting against Harry's chest. "It's crazy how she does that, eh?" he said.  
  
"Yes, pretty remarkable," Draco agreed, sighing happily into Harry's embrace.  
  
"I think it's how she puts up with Ron," Harry continued in an amused tone. "She knows how to change people's minds."  
  
"Ah," Draco said, rubbing his head against Harry's chest where he lay against him, hoping his husband would get the hint and play with his hair.  
  
Harry smiled and snorted quietly, bringing his hand up to run it through the silky strands.  
  
"Ahh," Draco sighed at the touch. "You once promised me to never stop playing with my hair."  
  
"That I did," Harry agreed.  
  
"And you always keep your promises," Draco said, sighing happily into his husband's caresses.  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's voice of reason...


	18. Helpful

There were only a few days left of their stay at Hogwarts, and as N.E.W.T.s grew nearer, Hermione grew more and more frantic. She had actually been conducting herself much more calmly than Harry had expected so far, but that old unnecessary Hermione panic was beginning to settle in. That morning she had snapped at anyone who happened to disturb her reading, and then later in Herbology, she'd nearly knocked Ron to the floor in order to get the best plant.  
  
Harry stood with his own plant, trying to catch one of the wildly waving tentacle-like ... things moving about. They were supposed to be milking them or some such nonsense, but it wasn't exactly easy to do, and he'd been squirted in the face three times already. Neville was the only person in the class who was doing exceptionally well. Even better than Hermione was doing. He hadn't got squirted once and had filled his container nearly to the top.  
  
Draco stood back with his hands on his hips, laughing at the white sap dripping down his husband's face.  
  
Harry stared at Draco with narrowed eyes, knowing what it looked like he had been doing. He cast a Cleaning Charm but found that the stickiness of the liquid seemed to stay put. He huffed. He would have to take a shower after this.  
  
"Argh!" Ron let out as his plant shot some of its goo at him. "I hate these bloody things!"  
  
Draco nearly doubled over with laughter at that.  
  
"Oh, shut it," said Ron, pulling his wand to do a Cleaning Charm on himself. "I hope you get squirted."  
  
"You two just aren't doing it right," Hermione snapped at Harry and Ron, in deep concentration as she bent over her own pot.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and approached the plant carefully, explicitly following the directions given in the Herbology book, and he managed to milk the tentacles. His hands were sticky when he finished, but he hadn't been squirted. "You just have to have the right touch," he drawled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Harry.  
  
Harry waggled his eyebrows as well. "And you and I both know you've got that," he said.  
  
Ron shook his head at them.  
  
Draco looked past them to the back of the Herbology enclosure and saw Theo staring angrily at the plant in front of him, sap on his shirt. He sighed, shaking his head. Theo had always been good at stuff like this but Draco recognised the other man's mood and knew he was part of the problem.  
  
Harry turned his head and looked behind him to where Draco was looking. He sighed quietly and then turned back to his husband.  
  
Draco smiled sadly at Harry then. "Do you need help?" he asked.  
  
"No, I can do it," Harry answered, and then he looked over to where Valen lay asleep in his playpen, checking on him.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow and made sure to stay out of squirting range of the tentacles.  
  
Harry snorted at him. "Well, I guess you can help if you're just going to stand there," he said.  
  
Draco eyed him warily, fully expecting he would regret offering. He walked up behind Harry and reached his arms around so that his arms lay against Harry's. He took the man's hand and showed him how to grasp the plant in a way that calmed it rather than excited it.  
  
With Draco's help, Harry finished a lot quicker, and thankfully didn't get squirted again, though he had come close.  
  
Ron on the other hand got squirted two more times before Neville finally came over to help him.  
  
"Harry," Draco whispered in his husband's ear. "I want to help Theo with his."  
  
Harry frowned the smallest bit. He sighed again, but it was more letting out a long, quiet breath. "Okay," he said with a nod, tilting his head to the side and back a bit to kiss Draco.  
  
Draco kissed his husband and then stepped back, making his way to the end of the structure where Theo had apparently given up and was just staring off in space.  
  
Draco stood beside him for a moment. "Having trouble with it?" he asked casually.  
  
Theo glanced sideways at him, frowning. "Do you actually care?" he sneered.  
  
"Actually, yes," Draco answered calmly, and that got him a suspicious look. "I know you are good at this stuff, so what's the problem?"  
  
Theo stared at him for a moment, seeming perplexed as to how to answer the blond. "I don't know," he answered sullenly.  
  
"Maybe you are a bit frustrated with other things and the plant needs a gentle touch?" Draco suggested.  
  
Theo grimaced. "Never had any complaints before," he whispered.  
  
Draco smiled a bit. "No, none that I remember," he said.  
  
Theo looked up again at him, startled then. "I didn't know about the potion," he said.  
  
"I know you didn't," Draco said. "It's not your style."  
  
Theo smiled sadly. "Not that I would turn you down if you really wanted.... "  
  
Draco smirked. "Yeah, always did well together," he said. "Not where I am now." After a second he added, "And for the record, I pulled away to protect you long before I got involved with Harry."  
  
Theo's eyes widened and he looked away quickly.  
  
Draco gave Theo a few minutes to get his emotions under control, then asked, "So, think you can handle the plant?"  
  
Theo was calm again when he looked back. "Yes, I think I can handle myself well enough."  
  
Draco reached out and gave Theo's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Good," he said, then turned and made his way back to his husband.  
  
Harry had watched out of the corner of his eye and looked up when Draco was approaching. He raised an eyebrow by way of question.  
  
"He can handle it now," Draco said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay," he said simply.  
  
Draco leaned against him, whispering against his ear. "Thank you, love," he said.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded again. "No need," he said.  
  
Draco looked over and saw that Theo was indeed doing fine with the plant now.  
  
***  
  
After another few days of classes, the big morning finally arrived. The same examiners that had been there for O.W.L.s were sitting at the extended staff table for breakfast, and Harry thought Hermione might die of nervousness. She'd brought all her things with her to the meal and sat reading bits of parchment and books, her eyes flying over the pages.  
  
Ron was looking very nervous as well and not eating much. He only sat looking at the 'brain food' Hermione had piled on his plate.  
  
Harry was, of course, a little jittery, but wasn't too concerned with the tests. He thought he would actually do pretty well. He knew Ron and Hermione would, too, and was amused with both of them.  
  
Draco only had one book at breakfast and it was more to calm his nerves than to actually study. He was reading an old treatise on Magical Theory. His son kept reaching for the parchment and he shifted to hold it out of reach.  
  
As breakfast finished, the students began clearing out to go and do as they pleased, as it was a Saturday. Ginny had agreed to watch Valen while the exams were taking place and collected him, along with the few bottles Harry had prepared.  
  
Everyone in their year remained in the Hall but moved from the tables, Hermione trying to cram a few last-minute facts in. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the House tables rearranged themselves against the walls. After another wave, there were suddenly dozens of evenly spaced desks.  
  
"Please, take your seats," she called to them all.  
  
Harry looked to Draco standing beside him. "Kiss for good luck?" he said with a smile.  
  
Draco smirked, and whispered, "Always," before leaning in to kiss his husband.  
  
Harry grinned against Draco's lips and then moved with everyone else to the desks. He took his seat and waited as the examination papers were passed out. It took a very long time, or at least it felt like it did. He had some trouble with a few of the questions, but did fly through the Defence Against the Dark Arts test. He thought he did rather well with Charms and Transfiguration as well, and he even didn't think he did too badly with Potions.  
  
He'd looked over at his friends and husband a few times, but couldn't gauge how they were doing from where he sat.  
  
Draco was concentrating so hard that he had those tell-tale ink spots on his lips again. He was so focused that he startled when time was called.  
  
Harry looked up and then quickly made sure he had written down his name. He felt restless and had been tapping his quill for the past few minutes. It was not easy to sit through so many tests at once, and his hand hurt from the writing, but he supposed it had to be done quickly with the special circumstances and all. He stretched as the papers were being collected.  
  
Slughorn was the teacher in the Hall with them, as Potions had been their last test. "Your practical exams will start tomorrow morning," he announced. "All of you are to report back here, same time."  
  
There was muffled acknowledgment before everyone began getting to their feet. Harry stretched again before he stood.  
  
Draco frowned at his ink-stained lips and cast a Cleaning Charm before getting up and stretching as well. He smiled at his husband as he walked over to him.  
  
"So," said Harry, pulling Draco to him by the front of his robe, "how do you think you did?"  
  
"Pretty good," Draco answered, leaning in to kiss his lover.  
  
Harry smiled against Draco's lips before pulling back. "Yeah, me too," he said.  
  
Ron approached then, looking relieved, but nervous at the same time. "I left three blank in Potions," he said. "And one in Charms. And one in Transfiguration. And two in Herbology. That's seven! Seven questions I left blank." He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
  
"Well, I left two blank in Potions," said Harry. "And one each in Herbology and Transfiguration. You'll be fine, Ron. Probably do better in the practicals."  
  
Draco didn't mention he had answered all of the questions and spent time going over the answers before he turned in the test. Last time, he had done better in the written than in practicals. "It should be fine," he said. "Let's go relax for a bit.”  
  
Harry nodded, looking over at Hermione, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Professor Slughorn over her exam. Harry shrugged and made his way out of the Hall with Ron and Draco.  
  
They sat in the Gryffindor common room with everyone else. Hermione had shown up a little later and bothered all of them with her panic as the hours passed.  
  
They'd gone to breakfast the following morning, and after the meal, it was almost exactly the same as the previous morning. All of the students cleared out and the examiners took their places at the table Professor McGonagall set up for them. Instead of setting up dozens of desks though, the 'eighth' year students were led into the room usually occupied by first-years waiting to be sorted.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall as he waited for his turn.  
  
Draco leaned his hands on the wall on either side of his husband and smiled at him.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yes?" he said.  
  
"Kiss for luck?" Draco asked, lips closer to Harry's now and body just inches away.  
  
Harry slid his hands into Draco's robe pockets and pulled him closer. "At this rate," he said, "we'll be the two luckiest blokes in the world."  
  
"I know I'm already the luckiest man alive," Draco whispered against his lover's lips.  
  
"Let's kiss anyway," Harry whispered back, moving forward so that his lips were pressed fully to Draco's.  
  
Draco tilted his head, pressing his lips and body against Harry's. "Mmm," he hummed happily into his lover's mouth.  
  
"Merlin, you two don't stop," Ron grumbled from next to them as Hermione listed spells under her breath.  
  
"Mmhmm," Draco answered, his tongue pressing into Harry's mouth now. This was his favourite kind of stress relief. Who could be worried about exams while kissing Harry?  
  
Harry smiled goofily, opening his mouth for Draco. They snogged until McGonagall stepped in to call the "E"s through the "H"s and Hermione let out a strange noise.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said to her over Draco's shoulder.  
  
She either ignored him or didn't hear him, still muttering to herself. Ron shook his head.  
  
Draco shrugged, knowing the only help for Hermione was the test over and the results back. He was in no hurry himself. One of the advantages of being wealthy was that his future did not depend on how he did on the N.E.W.T.s. He would like to do well, but it was a personal challenge not a public one for him.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the time quizzing Ron on wand movements, but then the "M"s through the "P"s were being called and Ron sighed.  
  
"You'll do fine," Harry assured him. Then he turned to Draco. "That's us," he said.  
  
Draco smiled confidently, giving his husband another quick kiss and then striding after the examiner.  
  
Harry followed and was then immediately led to a very old woman for Transfiguration.  
  
Though Draco was in the room with him, he wasn't able to pay attention to him. Although he did think he was doing well, it didn't mean it was easy. O.W.L.s had been difficult, but the N.E.W.T.s were exactly what they stood for: nastily exhausting. He changed a desk into a pig, like Professor McGonagall had in that first lesson, an entire pile of different shirts into an entire pile of different trousers, the point of which was to see if one could correctly duplicate the materials and shape them differently, and the hardest of all, a chair into a chimpanzee. And that was only Transfiguration.  
  
Defence wasn't as bad - like he'd expected, though they were very difficult spells, and the examiner even made him do more, just so he could see the wandless magic. He'd had a little trouble telling the difference between two potions, but it wasn't too bad. He managed to not get squirted while milking his plant for Herbology and did very well with Charms, getting extra points for the very powerful Cleaning Charm he had displayed.  
  
He was very tired by the time he was done and even forgot to look behind him and see if Draco had finished too as he made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco was tired enough that he didn't want to lift his wand again when he left the exam room. He suspected he did very well, particularly in Potions and Transfiguration. His weakest area during O.W.L.s had been the Defence. He felt he'd done better now, especially since he could call a visible Patronus. He was relieved when he finally made his way to his husband's side.  
  
"You do all right?" Harry asked, yawning after.  
  
Draco shrugged and nodded at the same time. "Sure, but very glad it's done," he sighed.  
  
"Me, too," Harry agreed, taking Draco's hand as he began walking away from the doors. "Now we just have to deal with Hermione until the results come in through the post."  
  
Draco winced. "Maybe we could run away until they are back?" he suggested.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Maybe that's not a bad idea," he said.  
  
"Let's go get Valen and go to bed early," Draco suggested, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.  
  
"Mmm," Harry sighed. "Yes, lets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.E.W.T.s!


	19. Truth Will Out

As Harry had predicted, Hermione was quite worried when the tests were finished, and even though he and Draco had gone to bed early, it hadn't meant they could escape her for the rest of the next day.  
  
She went on and on about possible questions she might have missed, spells that hadn't been as strong as she'd liked, and the fact that her pig had been sporting a brown spot that she insisted had looked like the wood of the desk from which it had been changed.  
  
Harry was actually happier to listen to Lavender and Parvati's chatter about the party they had been working on the entire week at Hogwarts with Padma and her Ravenclaw friends. In fact, this party was the only reason most of Harry's year was staying for another day, as they didn't actually have to be there. The teachers sort of knew about this party, and were only allowing it because Hermione was very adamant about setting an age line at the door. They were using the Room of Requirement for it.  
  
Harry had been wanting to go home, but in the end, had decided to stay. It was probably going to be the last time he would see everyone in his year together and that had made him want to remain at Hogwarts for one last night.  
  
Ginny had agreed to watch Valen, yet again, with much thanks from Harry and Draco. She seemed to like watching him, though, so that took away some of the guilt.  
  
Harry had showered, dressed in some clothes that he thought made him look quite good, and had even attempted to style his hair. He was ready to go and only waiting with Draco and Ron for Hermione.  
  
Draco was dressed in his best casual clothes and had used a styling charm on the still-short hair. He grinned at Harry. "Ready?" he asked, thinking about not only the party but how Harry dressed up made him want to undress him again.  
  
Harry grinned back. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Just wait until she's down here," Ron complained. "We can all go down there together."  
  
Harry knew Ron just didn't want to wait for Hermione by himself. He shrugged, but they didn't have too much longer to wait. Hermione came down a few minutes later, looking quite nice with her hair tamed rather than pinned up or all over the place as usual. It certainly looked like Ron approved.  
  
Harry snorted at him.  
  
"Very nice," Draco said approvingly as well. "Shall we go?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco, taking Ron's hand. "Yes, I'm ready," she said.  
  
Harry took Draco's hand and the four of them exited through the portrait hole, making their way down to the seventh floor. It was strange to be going to the Room of Requirement for a reason other than to fuck Draco Malfoy, even though he had been in the room plenty of times before he had been there with his husband.  
  
Draco was thinking similar thoughts but he tried to keep it off his face. He smiled at his husband, though.  
  
Harry smiled back, looking sideways at Draco.  
  
They reached the room within a few minutes and didn't hear the music until they had actually passed through the door. Someone must have wished for the room to be soundproof. It wasn’t exactly loud, but it wasn't quiet. There were already several people there. The room was very large, much larger than when Harry and Draco had used it, and there were small little tables and chairs scattered about the place rather than a couch or bed. Harry also couldn't tell where the music was coming from. It was like the very walls were thrumming with the sounds.  
  
Draco looked around approvingly and saw that most of their class was already in the room, as well as a few of the older 7th years.  
  
"Hey, you lot," said Parvati happily, striding up to them. "Drinks, food and other stuff is over there." She pointed to a table against one of the walls.  
  
"What have you got?" Ron asked.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Alcohol, of course, Ronald."  
  
Hermione made a bit of a disapproving face, but sighed and went with him as Ron crossed to the indicated table.  
  
"Drinks first?" Draco asked Harry. "Or dancing first?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Doesn't matter to me," he said. "Though if we combine them, don't say it's completely my fault if we fuck on the floor."  
  
Draco blushed and rolled his eyes. "Dancing first then," he said, pulling his husband toward the dance floor where a few brave souls had already begun to dance.  
  
Harry followed happily enough, pausing when Draco did. "So," he said, "how are we supposed to dance to this music?" He did a weird, goofy-looking move, and knew that it was weird and goofy-looking, but it made him laugh, so he didn't care.  
  
Draco laughed too but started dancing. He knew he was good at it. Pansy once told him his hip movements on the dance floor should probably be illegal in public.  
  
Harry watched Draco for quite a few moments, his mouth a bit slack. Then he realised that he should probably not just stand there. He tried to mimic Draco, knowing he must've looked a complete idiot, but he didn't care about that either, because the man dancing like he was having sex with the very air was his and he felt rather warm with the thought.  
  
Draco was loving the way his dancing affected Harry. And once he got into it, Harry wasn't doing too badly.  
  
Harry could hardly stand it after a while. His hands itched to reach for Draco and so he did reach for him, pulling his body against himself. "You are very good at this," he said, voice low.  
  
Groaning at his lover's touch, Draco began grinding his hips against the other man's, holding him close.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip, moving with Draco. His eyes slid half-closed and were only focused on the blond before him.  
  
Draco loved dancing but it was never as good before as it was with Harry. He swayed and moved, using his hands and body to pull Harry along with him. Like his husband, he was so lost in the feeling he was oblivious to the rest of the room.  
  
Harry didn't know when he'd started attacking Draco's neck with his lips. He couldn't help it. At least he'd made it through a song and a half. He was clutching Draco's arse through his trousers, and they were grinding together, and it was just all too much.  
  
Draco groaned and tried to think. "Harry," he gasped. "Maybe we should slow down?"  
  
Harry blinked several times, panting. He realised how close he was to pushing it a little further. "Yeah," he said breathlessly.  
  
Draco swallowed hard and pulled back, his erection causing his trousers to feel particularly tight. He grinned at Harry. "Maybe we should try socialising with our friends before I drag you back to our room?" he asked in low voice.  
  
Smiling crookedly, Harry let out a husky laugh.  
  
Draco decided a break from dancing might be a good idea and led them over to the refreshment table. "No getting drunk or I won't be able to stop you," Draco warned with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, yes, because it's all me," Harry replied teasingly.  
  
Draco leaned in again, licking his husband's ear. "Because I cannot resist my lion when he pounces," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry shivered. "But my dragon's the one who starts the fire," he said.  
  
Draco chuckled and handed Harry a glass of punch, nodding over his husband's shoulder at Neville and Luna standing nearby.  
  
Harry turned his head. "Hey," he said to them, gesturing for them to come over.  
  
"Hi, Harry, Draco," Neville said, nodding to them both.  
  
Luna smiled and was looking up at the candles floating around the room as if there was something interesting about them.  
  
Harry didn't ask. "Having any fun?" he said to Neville.  
  
"Oh, sure," Neville answered. "Not as much fun as you two maybe," he added good naturedly.  
  
Harry blushed a bit and almost wanted to congratulate Neville for it.  
  
Draco grinned and noticed how close the two seemed to be standing. He wondered if Luna knew that Neville was attracted to her. "To the end of wars and exams," he said, holding his glass up in toast.  
  
Neville grinned and raised his drink, glancing fondly at Luna beside him. "To Dumbledore's Army," he added.  
  
Harry grinned widely and raised his drink as well. "No better place to toast it," he said.  
  
Luna smiled again. "Yes," she said, taking a gulp out of whatever was in her cup.  
  
Harry and Draco chatted with other friends and with Ron and Hermione. Ron was already buzzed and smiling pleasantly around the room. They talked a little about Ron and Hermione's engagement, and some about Fleur, who was not that far from delivering her baby, and chit-chat in general. The laughter grew louder as the party progressed and Harry was eventually buzzed himself.  
  
Harry had no idea who had proposed it or how it had happened, but he found himself sitting on the floor in a very large circle, getting ready to play Truth or Dare again. He wasn't in the mood to protest anything, so he didn't. Those playing, which was a good many of the people attending the party, agreed to the rules and were magically bound in the game.  
  
Draco wasn't drunk. But he had had enough that he wouldn't have considered it a good idea to fly or Apparate the moment. He sat with one arm around the shoulder of his husband. He was curious to see what the game would be like with all the Houses represented.  
  
Lavender cleared her throat and Harry figured it must have been her that had started the game. "I'll go first," she said. "Terry."  
  
Terry Boot looked up from his fingernails and raised an eyebrow. "Truth," he said before she could ask.  
  
Lavender sighed, but then smirked a bit. "Were the rumours true that it was you who wanked off on Filch's desk in fifth year?"  
  
Terry's eyes widened and he flushed deeply. There was a long moment before he nodded.  
  
Ron laughed loudly.  
  
"Ron," Terry called out in response. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Ron stared at him for a moment. "Dare ..." he said slowly.  
  
"I dare you to sing the ‘Weasley is Our King’ song," Terry said with a grin.  
  
Ron's ears reddened and he shot a narrow-eyed glance at Draco. He, too, waited a long moment before beginning, in monotone, "Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king. Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king."  
  
There was laughter then and even Harry had to chuckle a bit.  
  
Draco got quite a laugh out of it. He had written the thing and it had been one his favourite pranks that year.  
  
Ron, ears still red, looked at Draco again. "Draco," he said. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow and wondered which was the safer choice with Ron. "Truth," he said.  
  
Ron thought for a moment and then grinned. "Were you really terrified when you saw Harry's head floating in Hogsmeade in third-year?"  
  
Harry shook his head a bit in sympathy for his friend. Ron was just not very good at this game.  
  
"It was certainly disturbing but I think I was more angry than frightened," Draco found himself admitting.  
  
He looked around then and settled on Luna. "Truth or Dare, Luna," he asked.  
  
"I suppose I had better pick truth," said Luna in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Draco smiled, hoping to find out if his suspicions were correct. "Who in the room are you most attracted to?" he asked.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the question and smiled a bit. It seemed that his husband liked to play matchmaker.  
  
"Well," said Luna without missing a beat, "I suppose it would be Neville. He really is very nice and I'm rather impressed with his knowledge on our world's plant life. It can be a very important thing to know." She nodded.  
  
Neville's eyes widened and then he blushed, looking down quickly.  
  
Draco smiled and snuggled a little closer to his husband. Maybe that would push Neville to do something about it, he thought.  
  
Luna smiled with raised eyebrows around the room. "I'll pick you, Susan," she said. "I've always thought you had pretty hair. It reminds me of a Racklespurt's and they're loved for their hair."  
  
Susan simply looked at Luna for a few moments before she said, "Dare."  
  
And that was the way it went for quite a long while. Ernie Macmillan had admitted to wetting the bed at fourteen, Su Li had to run around the room as if she were a goose (another of Luna's dares), Parvati had told everyone it had been her who'd clogged up the Gryffindor girls' bathroom, and there were other weird, embarrassing questions and dares. Finally though, someone called on Harry.  
  
It was Zacharias Smith asking.  
  
"Dare," Harry picked.  
  
"I dare you to ... kiss Hermione Granger," Zacharias said, smirking.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and it was then that he remembered just how much of a jerk Smith was.  
  
Draco frowned and made a face but held his tongue.  
  
Harry reddened slightly and rolled his eyes, turning to Hermione, who was making a face as well.  
  
"Why have you got to be such an arsehole?" Ron asked Smith through his teeth, his ears red again.  
  
"A dare's a dare," Smith replied loftily.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again. "Nothing against you, Hermione," he said, "but this is like kissing my sister."  
  
She sighed, her cheeks a bit pink. "Yes, I know," she said.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed her quickly and it was the stupidest thing anyone could have come up with. Smith was, indeed, just trying to be an arsehole.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in Smith's direction when it was finished.  
  
Harry sat back next to Draco, a tad disgruntled. "Michael," he said. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Michael Corner raised an eyebrow. "Dare," he chose.  
  
"I dare you to ... take four shots of Firewhiskey," Harry said simply, getting a bit bored with the game.  
  
Everyone watched as Michael took the shots with his face screwed up. "Pansy," he said when he had come back to the circle, and Harry thought his voice was maybe already a little slurred. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Harry looked across at Pansy, watching her.  
  
"Dare," she said, holding her chin up as if to challenge anyone who thought she wasn't up to it.  
  
Michael smirked a bit stupidly. "I dare you to flash everyone," he said.  
  
Harry made a face, rolled his eyes, and looked away.  
  
Hermione looked very disapprovingly at Michael.  
  
"How juvenile," Pansy drawled and lifted her shirt briefly, showing off her breasts as they were scantily covered by a lace bra. Then she pretended to be looking around for her victim.  
  
Draco was not fooled by the act. The minute she dropped her blouse, something in the set of her face told him that he was going to be next.  
  
"Oh, Draco darling," she cooed, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned them back on Pansy.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Draco, did you enjoy fucking Theo in the dungeon last week?" she asked sweetly as she smiled.  
  
"Fuck you," Harry let out angrily. Hermione put a hand on his arm.  
  
A few people eyed him warily.  
  
Draco quickly glanced at Harry and then to Theo. Theo closed his eyes, fingers gripping his trousers. The spell would not let Draco answer anything but honestly. "Yess," he hissed.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth. He honestly hadn't been expecting anything other than Draco to say yes, but it was the fact that it was being brought up again - by the person who had caused it no less. And the fact that he had been letting it go when they could have easily got Pansy unable to take N.E.W.T.s, and in trouble with the Ministry even. "Fuck you," he said again to Pansy. "And fuck this stupid fucking game." He pushed himself to his feet, feeling like he needed to get out lest he do something he might regret.  
  
Draco scrambled to his feet as well then, following out of the room Harry amidst gasps and whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She just couldn't leave it!


	20. Sticks and Stones

Harry left the room fumingly angry, and began down the corridor. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but he needed to walk.  
  
Draco strode after his husband, not touching him but matching his pace. He was angry at Pansy too, for hurting both Harry and Theo. But his primary concern was his husband.  
  
Stopping suddenly, Harry leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.  
  
Draco was breathing hard and deep, trying to get himself calmed down. He reached out then, cupping his husband’s cheek with his right hand.  
  
Harry sighed heavily with Draco's touch. "Why did she - What was the point of -" He couldn't even get a sentence out.  
  
Draco didn't know if Harry really needed an answer but he tried. "Just to hurt because she feels hurt," he whispered, knowing it because it was how he used to feel. He stepped closer to his lover.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, just pulled Draco against him.  
  
Draco trembled when Harry pulled him closer, the other man's anger and magic swirling over him even as the blond responded to his body. "Yours," he gasped.  
  
Harry nodded firmly, letting Draco's body against his own calm him.  
  
Draco rubbed his face against Harry's as he pressed him to the wall, arousal quickly climbing.  
  
Harry grasped the back of Draco's neck with one hand and pressed the other to the small of Draco's back. "Will you dance with me?" he whispered against his ear. "Right here? I don't care if there's no music."  
  
Draco mirrored his lover's hand movements, fingers of his right hand in Harry's hair and his left at his waist, pulling him away from the wall and moving with him. He let the memory of music play in his head as he did.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, so incredibly sick of being angry and hurt that he just didn't want to even think about feeling that way. He moved with Draco in the silence, dancing with him in the dark, empty corridor, their breaths and the small noises of one body against the other echoing against the stone.  
  
Draco began to hum the tune in his head, face pressed to the side of his lover's so that the low sound was shared between them. Eyes closed, he swayed and moved, losing himself in the perfection of dancing with the man he loved. No one else mattered.  
  
Harry moved his mouth against Draco's neck, holding him more tightly against himself with his hand.  
  
Draco kept his feet moving and his body swaying as he began to lick and nibble at Harry's ear.  
  
Kissing the skin under his lips, Harry's fingers gently tugged and pulled at the material of Draco's shirt.  
  
Draco's hand at Harry's neck reached into thick dark hair, tightening as he began to nip and suck at his lover's neck just below his ear.  
  
Harry pushed Draco against the wall then. He didn't shove him into it or pin him with force, only pressed completely against him. He brought his lips to his husband's, kissing him languidly as he continued to pull at Draco's shirt until it had come untucked.  
  
Tilting his head, Draco returned his lover's kisses as his silver hand slid down to cup Harry's arse.  
  
Harry moaned quietly, pulling back for only a moment to lift the shirt off of Draco and let it fall to the floor. He slid his hands up the naked chest to rest upon broad shoulders and then back down as he brought his mouth to Draco's again.  
  
Draco felt the stone wall against his back and his lover's hot hands on his skin, trembling with his arousal. It was exciting being right out in the halls like this. He didn't know if Harry was aware of what he was doing or if he should say something.  
  
Harry sort of knew where they were, but it was as if his ability to care had completely escaped him. He might have Apparated had they been at home, but they were in Hogwarts and he couldn't. So he just went with it. He reached for his own shirt hem.  
  
Draco slid his silver hand up, helping his husband off with his shirt. He had to release Harry's hair to help but was then rewarded by access to more of that lovely skin.  
  
Pressing his chest against Draco's, Harry breathed hotly into his mouth as he reached his hands down to the fasteners on Draco's trousers.  
  
Draco moaned, hand reaching again for Harry's hair and his tongue thrusting into his lover's mouth.  
  
Harry worked quickly then, fingers flying as he worked the trousers open and pushed them and the shorts down to Draco's knees, which was as far as he could get them without leaving his husband's lips.  
  
Draco gasped, the feeling of being so exposed making him even harder. "Oh, yes," he encouraged, sucking on his lover's tongue and lips as much as possible.  
  
Harry's voice was a very low hum as he quickly tugged off the rest of his own clothes. He didn't know why he'd stripped them both manually. He'd simply felt like it, but he removed the trousers around both their ankles with his magic. The clothing landed next to them on the floor and Harry was grinding into Draco, hands on the wall beside him.  
  
Draco moaned, his cock sliding against Harry's and his hands roaming over the man's back and arse.  
  
Harry hardly made a sound except to breathe and he was already beginning to sweat, even though it wasn't particularly hot in the corridor. "Lift you up or turn around?" he rasped against Draco's mouth, cutting off any answer Draco might have given with a kiss, but he forced himself to let up again.  
  
Draco's head was spinning - the kisses, the caresses and the words mingling. "Yes," he answered, trying to indicate that Harry should choose.  
  
Harry was confused for a moment, but then took the answer to mean that Draco would like it either way. He brought hands to Draco's legs, hoisting him up and holding him there with his body. He remembered being fucked this way in their bathroom at home. It wasn't particularly the most convenient position, but there was definitely something about being pressed so tightly against a wall, something about being supported wholly by your lover. And there was something about being the support as well, the one doing the holding.  
  
Draco gasped, legs wrapping around Harry's waist and arms around his shoulders. He moaned at the feel of cold stone against his back and hot flesh pressing into him. "Fuck me, yes," he whispered against his lover's lips.  
  
Harry pressed against Draco even more tightly as he let him go with one hand, bringing it below to prepare him. A low moan broke his silence as he pressed slick fingers into Draco.  
  
Draco moaned louder now as Harry's fingers pressed inside, his own cock pressed to his lover's stomach, sliding against the sensitive skin. "Oh, please, yes," he begged.  
  
Harry slicked Draco's entrance and his own erection within a few quick moments and then he was guiding his cock up, sliding into Draco in one thrust as he panted.  
  
"Fuck, yes!" Draco growled as his lover's flesh and magic filled him.  
  
Harry gasped, trying to get a hold on himself and on Draco as sensation spread throughout his body. He gripped Draco's sides tightly, beginning to move against him.  
  
Draco pressed his face into Harry's neck as his lover fucked him against the wall. The rough stone scraping against his back actually added to his arousal and he moaned again as Harry thrust into him.  
  
Harry made small growling noises as he thrust into Draco, using what felt like every muscle he possessed in his body, including his tongue as he turned his head and licked Draco's ear.  
  
"Yes, my lion, yes," Draco gasped, loving the feeling of being taken by his husband.  
  
Harry groaned as his mind spun. It was exactly what he wanted - to feel nothing except Draco in that moment. Nothing but Draco around him, nothing but Draco's smell, nothing but Draco's voice, and noises, and hands, and body, and everything. "Fuck," he let out in a breath, thrusting harder.  
  
"Yes, claim me, fill me," Draco chanted, feeling Harry's magic rising with each thrust.  
  
"Fuck," Harry let out again, louder as he spilled his seed inside Draco, bracing one hand against the wall for support.  
  
Draco cried out as he came, Harry's cock and magic bringing him. "Harry, yes," he gasped against his husband's skin.  
  
Harry groaned again, sliding awkwardly to the ground with Draco. They landed in a tangled heap, panting.  
  
Draco still clung to Harry, not wanting to let go yet. "Yes," he said, "nothing and no one moves me like you do."  
  
Harry hugged Draco tightly against himself, kissing his shoulders. "No one does anything for me like you do," he whispered back. "No one could ever be like you. We could have the most imperfect relationship in the world and it would still be more perfect to me than anything else could ever be."  
  
Draco nodded, not knowing if what Harry had said actually made sense to him but that it meant he wanted him. He hugged him tightly.  
  
Harry remained on the floor with Draco for a few more moments, holding him, until he jumped when a throat was cleared. He turned his head, expecting to see a person standing in the corridor, and was instead met with the sight of The Fat Lady's friend, Violet, sitting in the painting of a field of flowers.  
  
"Never in all my days have I seen behaviour like that," she said haughtily, though there were pink blotches on her face and neck and she certainly hadn't tried to interrupt them during the sex.  
  
Harry made a face, Summoning his and Draco's clothes from a few feet away.  
  
Draco laughed, kissing Harry quickly before taking his clothes from his husband.  
  
"Guess we're lucky it wasn't anyone else," Harry muttered as he got to his feet, performed Cleaning Charms on both himself and Draco, and slid his boxers on indignantly. "You don't have to watch us get dressed, you know," he snapped at the woman peering from the wall.  
  
She huffed and disappeared from the frame, off to tell The Fat Lady, no doubt, what she had witnessed.  
  
Draco grinned at his husband, blushing a bit. "Let's go collect our son," he said as he pulled up his trousers.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, pulling on the rest of his clothes and then holding his hand out for Draco to take.  
  
Dressed now, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and then tugged him close again for another kiss. "Home tomorrow," he reminded him happily. He had had enough nostalgia for the moment.  
  
Harry sighed, and there was relief in it. "Home," he agreed.  
  
They walked together up to Gryffindor tower, and Harry walked over to take Valen off Ginny's hands.  
  
"Back early?" she asked, handing over Valen's toys, blanket, and nappies as well.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Just tired, I guess."  
  
Valen squealed as he practically leapt into Harry's arms. He was good with others, like Ginny, but always got excited when returned to his dads.  
  
Draco smiled, taking the rest of the things from Ginny. "Thanks for watching him," he added.  
  
"No problem," Ginny answered, leaning in to kiss one of Valen's hands before Harry and Draco took him upstairs with them.  
  
Draco followed his husband and son, lost in thought about the events of the night. It had been a mistake to let their guard down around Pansy. Maybe he spent so much time around Gryffindors he had become too trusting.  
  
Harry sighed as he lay Valen down on the bed to change him into pyjamas. "Going home tomorrow," he told him as the baby began playing with his own feet. "Can't wait to get away from this mess."  
  
Draco sat on the other side of the bed, watching them. "Yes, home," he said softly. Then after a minute. "I didn't want to answer."  
  
Harry frowned, focusing on getting Valen's arms out of his shirt. "I know," he answered, quiet as well.  
  
Draco looked away, out the dark window of the tower. "The answer was just about the physical, not ... not that I am happy about what happened."  
  
"I know," Harry said again, finally finished with dressing the baby. He sat down next to Draco with Valen in his lap. "I know you wouldn't ever do anything like that to us, and I know you didn't."  
  
Some of the fear he was carrying eased then, and Draco crawled across the bed, leaning in to gently kiss his husband and then to kiss the top of Valen's head. The little boy reached for his silver hand and, when Draco let him, began gnawing on it.  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "What do you want to do about Pansy?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "I figured you wanted to handle it."  
  
Draco nodded. "But not by reporting her. Then there would be a hearing. That would involve public disclosure of what happened ...."  
  
Harry made a face. "No," he sighed. "I don't want that."  
  
"Exactly," Draco said. "I will find a way to deal with her, but not that." He was relieved, not wanting to have to deal with the public humiliation of recounting the experience.  
  
Harry nodded. "You do whatever you want," he said, hoping Draco didn't think he had to do anything on account of him.  
  
Valen had fallen asleep in Harry's lap, clutching Draco's hand in his fingers and drooling on it. Draco smiled down. "We make decisions together, don't we?" he asked, looking into his husband's eyes again.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "But I know I don't want it blowing up in public, and aside from that, what else could I do about it?"  
  
"We handle it the Slytherin way. We let it go for now and wait until there is a way to get the upper hand," Draco explained, smiling at the trust his husband showed in him.  
  
"The Slytherin way," Harry repeated, kissing Draco softly. "Deal."  
  
"Anything else Slytherin you want?" Draco asked, voice low with his pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An end to their Hogwarts adventure...


	21. Tangled

Harry was glad to be home. His back-to-school experience, while it had had its moments, had not been all that pleasant. He was happy to be back in his own bed with Draco, and was happy to simply feel relaxed. He found he'd been tense at Hogwarts nearly since the day Draco had sat with people Harry didn't trust. And it had only grown worse. Now he was home, and had been for a couple days, and he felt tremendously better.  
  
He was trying to feed smashed bananas to Valen, who kept spitting it out and playing in the mess.  
  
"Oh, paper," said Hermione from where she sat as a house-elf appeared with it. She tried to give him a Sickle for it, but the elf quickly disappeared. Ron looked to the ceiling, letting out a long sigh.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she began to read.  
  
Draco sipped his tea and smiled at the antics of his husband and child. Valen now had banana in his hair and had managed to get some in Harry's as well.  
  
Harry huffed as Valen slapped the tray of his highchair and flung bits of yellow mush on his glasses. "You are impossible," he said to the baby, removing the frames to clean them off. He glanced at Hermione, who was reading the paper with a strange expression on her face. "What's in there?" he asked.  
  
"Oh," she said as if startled. She flipped to another page and folded the paper in half. "Not anything really." Her voice sounded almost too casual.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco frowned, considering whether or not to challenge Hermione when Leakey appeared beside him carrying a tray laden with mail. He frowned when he noticed a couple of them were red.  
  
Harry groaned when he saw the Howlers. "What now?" he asked.  
  
Hermione eyed the tray, biting her lip.  
  
Draco immediately began pulling out the red envelopes. "Merde," he complained when one opened at his touch and began screaming that he was a "whore" who didn't deserve to be with Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's eyes widened as the screaming continued.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Harry asked as Valen began to cry.  
  
Hermione bit her lip again, handing the paper out slowly.  
  
Harry took it from her, opening to the front page. His eyes were immediately drawn to the photo of himself and Draco, one from when they had given their first interview. The headline was bold enough. "Potter's Happily Ever After: A Hoax?"  
  
Draco strode from the dining room and into the sitting room with the handful of red envelopes and threw them into the nearest fireplace, incinerating them. Then leaned against the mantle, shaking.  
  
"Go," Hermione said to Harry, taking the baby spoon out of his hands as she got to her feet.  
  
Harry stood from his chair and followed after Draco, finding him in only a few seconds. He hadn't even realised he'd taken the paper with him.  
  
Draco's eyes were closed and he was doing his best to take deep breaths. He could feel Harry behind him but didn't respond yet.  
  
Harry took a few more steps and then wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist.  
  
Draco sighed, his right hand coming down to rest atop Harry's. "Someone told?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Someone must have," Harry replied quietly, squeezing the paper still clutched in his hand.  
  
Draco groaned and buried his face in the crook of his arm.  
  
Harry sighed this time, closing his eyes as he wondered if the week at Hogwarts would ever leave him alone.  
  
Draco finally pulled it together enough to turn in Harry's arms, noticing the paper in his hands. "It's in the paper?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already.  
  
Harry sighed again, brought the paper up, and read the headline aloud. "It has to be where the letters are coming from."  
  
Draco winced, closing his eyes. "I swear whoever told is going to pay," he hissed.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth. "This is all Pansy's fault," he said. "Whoever told the paper is a dick, but she's the one who said it aloud to a room full of people."  
  
Draco knew it was true. Yet, he had known Pansy for a very long time and knew enough about her to understand how she felt. He frowned. He was going to have to find a way to make sure she didn't hurt Harry or him again.  
  
Harry walked away and sat down heavily on the couch, face in his hands. "It'll die down eventually," he said, voice muffled.  
  
Draco sat down beside him, taking the paper from his husband's hands to read it. It didn't give the names but said that two sources had confirmed he had had an affair with Nott. It figured. He beat Harry at Quidditch and there was nothing in the paper. But the thing with Nott makes the front page.  
  
Harry didn't know what else to say. All he knew was that he was extremely angry with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco finished the article and then tossed it aside, turning to face Harry again. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say to his husband. After a minute, he gave up and reached a hand to take Harry's in his own.  
  
Harry laced his fingers with Draco's and brought his face out of hiding. "It doesn't matter what everyone else is saying, right?" he said.  
  
Draco wished he believed that. He grimaced. "Well," he said, "it doesn't hurt us directly."  
  
Harry frowned and sat up more. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"Could the paper hurt you when they claimed you were crazy?" Draco asked.  
  
"But it didn't make me crazy," Harry replied. "I don't give a damn what everyone else thinks about me. My friends never thought I was crazy."  
  
Draco smiled crookedly. "Well, I suppose when you put it that way," he said, "it doesn't much matter." But it might be a while before it was safe to open the mail.  
  
Harry sighed again and wearily leaned back against the couch.  
  
"Shall we go back to our breakfast?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry nodded, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes for a short moment. "Valen's probably covered the place in bananas."  
  
***  
  
That rest of the day had been something Harry hadn't wanted to deal with in the least. Howlers weren't their only problem. By mid-afternoon, a concerned Mrs Weasley had shown up on their doorstep as the representative for the rest of the family. Harry had had to reassure her that he and Draco were fine, and that they were not thinking about splitting up as the paper had said. He'd also had to explain what the "affair" was, and had left out as many details as he could manage, making it sound as if it had been more of an accident than a deliberate attempt to break him and Draco up.  
  
He stood in their bedroom with Draco, changing Valen's nappy and dressing the baby in his pyjamas for bed as he kicked about, drooling on his fingers.  
  
Draco was feeling more unhappy than he had in a while. He'd had to give the elves the order to destroy all red envelopes. The rest of the mail had to be sorted through. He had burned them one by one. Most had been addressed to him and were in the same mode as the Howlers. There were a number of owls addressed to Harry encouraging him to divorce Draco immediately. Some even offered to help Harry 'get even' with him. He had stayed out of the talk with Mrs Weasley but had the gist of it from Harry. Now he managed to get himself undressed and fall exhausted into the bed.  
  
Harry picked Valen up and lowered him into his cot with a few toys, knowing he would fall asleep in a short while; it was already past his bed time. Harry stripped with his magic and lay down on his side of the bed, then he turned toward Draco and propped his head up in his hand.  
  
Draco's eyes were closed but he was awake. He finger-walked his right hand over to touch Harry. He was still wearing his silver arm as well, having not got around to removing it yet.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco's hand, but then returned to staring at his face. "Tired?" he asked needlessly.  
  
"Mmhmm," Draco answered, but opened his eyes to look at his husband.  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a bit longer. "Our anniversary is only a week and a half away," he said, quietly.  
  
"Yes, our official wedding anniversary," Draco agreed, sliding his hand gently up and down Harry's arm.  
  
Harry nodded. "What do you want to do for it?" he asked.  
  
Draco's first impulse was to say "hide," but he knew that would only upset Harry. "Spend it with you," he said instead.  
  
Harry snorted. "Well, I should certainly hope so," he said. "What do you want to do about the binding?" he asked after a couple more moments.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "You really want to change it, don't you?" he asked.  
  
Harry winced. "Honestly? Yes," he admitted.  
  
"Well, our anniversary would probably be an appropriate time to do that," Draco agreed. "If we are setting up a new Great Rite, it would be a good idea to figure out ahead of time what it is we want promised this time."  
  
Harry nodded again. "What do we want?" he asked.  
  
Draco grinned. "Well, I have no complaints about how you're always able to get hard for me," he said with an eyebrow waggle.  
  
Harry grinned as well. "I rather like that, too."  
  
"Most of what I want is in our wedding vows or inherent in the binding itself," Draco said, hand sliding up his lover's side now, caressing his skin. "What would you want promised from me?"  
  
"The same thing, I suppose," Harry answered quietly. "I don't want another concubine ... thing."  
  
Draco grimaced at that but moved his hand in circles on Harry's chest. "I want to be fucking you every day until the day I die," he said, "but I suppose I will have to trust you to make that happen."  
  
"Is that what it is?" Harry asked, scooting closer to Draco. "You don't think I want to fuck you until we die?"  
  
Draco turned his head, staring up at the 'H' carved in the canopy frame. "I wanted you for so long and you didn't want me," he whispered. "What if you stopped?"  
  
Harry breathed a sigh and pulled Draco against him. "I want you for the rest of my life," he whispered. "I want to make love to you every day, I want to raise Valen with you, and have more babies with you, and do everything else with you. I love you. More than anything. It's not going to just go away. It won't ever go away."  
  
Draco gasped, close to crying. It sounded so utterly perfect to him. He smiled, turning grey eyes to look into green. "More babies?" he asked with a smile, his heart speeding up.  
  
Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco gently. "I already said we could think about it, and I have thought about it, and yes. I want more children with you."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him tight as he kissed him. "Yes," he whispered against his mouth.  
  
Harry kissed Draco in return. "Yes," he whispered back. And then with a small amused smile, "As many as you want."  
  
Draco laughed. "It's a very big house, Harry."  
  
Harry snorted again. "Yes, but if we plan to fill the house with children, I'll be pregnant until I'm eighty!" He laughed as well, feeling warm with the obvious happiness in Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, at least a couple more," he said, licking Harry's lips.  
  
"I can agree to that," Harry replied, letting his tongue meet Draco's.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed, mouth closing over Harry's as he began to rock his body against his lover's.  
  
"I'll promise to fuck you every day," Harry whispered between kisses, and gasps, and moans, "if you promise to let me."  
  
"Oh, please," Draco gasped into his mouth. "I want you now and always."  
  
"Always," Harry agreed, raising his hand to cast a Silencing Charm on Valen's cot. He grasped Draco tightly and rolled with him. "Ride me, please," he gasped.  
  
Draco trembled, the words adding to his arousal like fuel on a fire. "Prepare me," he whispered, sliding up Harry's body so that his lover could reach.  
  
Harry slicked his fingers, reaching for Draco's arse as his breathing sped up. He pushed them inside, stretching carefully but quickly.  
  
Draco watched his lover's face the entire time, his legs straddling the man's waist and his hands bracing himself on Harry's shoulders. "Going to ride you hard, my love," he whispered.  
  
Harry groaned, his cock twitching. "Hard," he gasped, moving his hands to grasp at Draco's sides.  
  
Draco reached his right hand back, grasping his lover's cock and positioning himself against it. He didn't break eye contact at all as he very slowly lowered himself on to the thick flesh. He loved being filled this way and was panting by the time his balls rested against his lover's belly.  
  
Harry let out a very long moan, sliding his hands across every inch of Draco's skin he could reach as looked up into his eyes. "Fuck," he gasped. "Fuck, Draco, so good."  
  
"Yes, you inside me," Draco agreed, then rocked forward, letting Harry's cock slide most of the way out before slowly sinking back down again with a delighted sigh.  
  
Harry's eyes rolled as he let them fall shut. "Merlin, Draco, yes," he hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Yes, going to ride you for a hundred years and then still want more," Draco gasped, repeating the slide a bit faster now.  
  
Harry moved his hands to Draco's sides again, helping to push him down as he raised his own hips, gasping with pleasure. "Forever," he panted.  
  
Draco began to rock faster, his and Harry's bodies moving in rhythm with each other as he fucked himself on his husband's cock. "Yes, forever and always," he gasped.  
  
"And nothing will change it," Harry growled, opening his eyes again to watch Draco's body atop his own.  
  
Draco's hair swayed with his body and he was beginning to sweat as he rotated his hips as well. He loved the way Harry's body felt under and inside him. He could feel the muscles in his lover's body and his own responded enthusiastically. "Yes, Gods, yes," he gasped.  
  
Harry thrust quicker himself, and Draco's movements were driving him nearly mad with sensation. "Fuck!" he cried out, beginning to come.  
  
Power erupted inside Draco, flowing up his spine and down his limbs. He threw his head back in a scream of pleasure, his own come painting his lover's chest.  
  
Harry watched Draco reach orgasm with his mouth slack. "Mmm, so beautiful," he said, his voice half a groan.  
  
Draco shuddered, his body clenching around his lover's cock still as he slowly came down from his high. He looked down at Harry, eyes shining with his love, and smiled.  
  
Harry smiled back, gently sliding his hands up and down Draco's sides. "We renew the binding on our anniversary then," he said quietly. "And I will continue to fuck you for as long as we both shall live." He grinned.  
  
"Then we will have to live a very long time," Draco said, "because there will never be enough times with you."  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed. "We've already established that we will live a very long time. We do have to have all those grandchildren after all."  
  
Draco sighed happily, slipping off of his lover's cock and lying down beside him. "Yes, lots of grandchildren," he agreed, mind filled with images of the life he wanted.  
  
Harry turned and kissed Draco's head, reaching to stroke his hair. "You know, I never did grow this back," he said, tugging on a strand. "Do you have a preference?"  
  
"My preference is whatever is best for you to play with," Draco answered with a smile, fingers of his right hand idly playing with the mess on his husband's chest.  
  
"Believe me," Harry said, smirking, "I could find a way to play with anything. I like it both ways, honestly."  
  
"Grow it for me tomorrow, while fucking me," Draco said with a grin.  
  
Harry grinned back. "Sounds promising," he said with an eyebrow waggle.  
  
***  
  
"All right," Harry said, folding his hands in his lap as he stared at Ron and Hermione. He glanced at Draco for a quick moment where he was sitting next to him on the sofa.  
  
"'All right' what?" Hermione replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Harry didn't know the exact way he should ask their friends to watch his husband and himself fucking. "Well," he said, "Draco and I are going to take both bindings off," he began.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"They're connected. We can't remove one without the other, and the first one is a bit of a ... hindrance."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. "They are layered magics," he added. "But we want to re-consecrate the marriage binding immediately after removing the others."  
  
Understanding flickered over Hermione's face and she flushed the slightest shade of pink.  
  
"What are you telling us for?" Ron asked, obviously confused.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well ..." he said slowly. "We sort of need someone to ... witness it."  
  
Draco smirked, waiting for their friends' reactions.  
  
Hermione flushed a little more.  
  
"But, in a binding don't you have to ..." Ron trailed off, making a face.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "And it's not like you haven't seen it before."  
  
"Not by my own choice," Ron protested indignantly.  
  
Harry couldn't help a small laugh. "You got to witness the beginning of Valen's conception," he said. "Don't you want to add another memorable moment?"  
  
"You really are twisted, you know that?" Ron said to him.  
  
"It only requires one witness, but we would be honoured if the two of you would be there," Draco said more seriously.  
  
Harry dropped the joke and went more serious as well, though there was still a small smile on his lips. "All kidding aside," he said, "Draco's right. We really would be honoured."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, letting out a small puff of breath before she spoke. "And we would be honoured to be your witnesses," she said.  
  
Ron's ears went red. "Yeah, I - Yeah," he said after quite a long moment.  
  
Harry smiled at them both. "Thanks," he said. "I know it must be at least a little awkward, even if you have seen it before."  
  
Hermione shrugged it off but Ron nodded in agreement with him.  
  
Harry chuckled quietly.  
  
"We want to do this for our wedding anniversary," Draco added.  
  
Harry nodded. "Next week," he said.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, face still flushed, "next week it is then."  
  
Harry didn't know why he didn't feel too embarrassed. It would probably kick in when it came time for the act. "Thank you, both," he said again.  
  
Hermione let out a strange sort of laugh. "You're welcome, I suppose."  
  
"I suppose," said Ron, still looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, we trust you both," said Harry. "And we'd be happy to stand in for you if two decide to do anything like this for your wedding," he said teasingly, though he figured they would if Ron and Hermione really did ask.  
  
Ron pulled yet another weird face and Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
Draco chuckled and then felt the shift in magic as their son woke from his nap. He looked up at the cot just before Valen started to cry.  
  
Harry sighed. "And duty calls," he said, getting to his feet to retrieve the baby.  
  
Draco was still nervous about removing the bindings but felt calmer now that they had a plan. He had already begun rereading up on formal bindings. He smiled happily as his husband lifted their child into his arms.  
  
***  
  
Harry was lying on the floor, playing with Valen on a blanket. He glanced up at his husband sitting on the sofa, who seemed rigid and perhaps a bit paler than usual. He'd been so nearly all week, ever since he'd started planning out their binding. Harry was worried about him. He knew taking the binding off made Draco very nervous. He was nervous about it himself, but Draco seemed much worse and Harry didn't know what to do about it. He knew the current binding was more of a problem for them than a help, and so he didn't want to offer to keep it. He reached up and rubbed his husband's leg, giving him a small smile.  
  
Draco was frowning and muttering Latin under his breath. He had ink stains on his fingers and lips again as he took notes and tapped his quill to his lips when he was thinking.  
  
Harry sighed, letting his hand drop.  
  
"Have you even found how to take the binding off, Draco?" Hermione asked from where she sat looking through a wedding catalogue. "Your anniversary is tomorrow."  
  
Draco scowled but nodded. "I am just working on the incantations now," he said, sighing.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "You never said you knew how to do it."  
  
Harry frowned and raised himself up to sit next to Draco on the couch. He leant in and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Draco took a deep breath when Harry touched him. He loved the intense magical connection they shared and he didn't want to give it up. "No, I didn't," he said.  
  
"So you do know how to do it then?" Hermione asked, looking interested but also wary of Draco's touchy mood. "Bindings are such an interesting subject. It's like making your own magic."  
  
Draco looked up at her, considering his words. "A Great Rite combines the magical energy of two people so that they are intertwined. I am not even sure that kind of binding can be undone and redone. But the Concubine form only bound me to Harry. The problem is that we layered Great Rite on top of the other form. I believe that we can reverse the process, remove the Binding Promises and then re-establish the equal form. But it hasn't been done before," he explained.  
  
Harry hadn't even known that. "You don't even know if it will work?" he asked.  
  
"It hasn't been done," he said, looking Harry in the eyes. "At least, not written about."  
  
"Well, that's really quite understandable," said Hermione. "Both bindings were unconventional. I've, of course, looked things up on bindings myself, back when it first happened. You didn't use incantations either time."  
  
"Then why do we need to use incantations this time?" Harry asked. "If it works without them?"  
  
"Because of what happened last time," Draco said. "The incantations are a controlled form of magic. Your natural magic is not. We could end up with another accident with unpredicted results if we aren't careful."  
  
"We don't want that," said Harry. "It would make the entire thing pointless."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Or worse," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Draco, as did Ron and Hermione. "What?" Harry said, frowning.  
  
Draco winced. "You are a lot more powerful than you were either of the other two times, Harry," he said. "A mistake with your magic is potentially a bigger mistake now."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Then we'll do the incantations," he said.  
  
Draco leaned over and gently kissed his lover.  
  
"It'll be fine, Harry," said Hermione. "Just as long as it's controlled."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Draco smiled and rubbed the ink stains off Harry's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes ahead!


	22. Unbound

When Harry awoke on October 31st, it was to a husband in an even worse state than he had been in for the past week. And Harry still didn't know what to do. All he could think of was to try and make him comfortable, but he didn't know if it was working.  
  
Bill had come and taken the baby for the day to his and Fleur's place, so there was really nothing standing in the way of removing the bindings. Harry and Draco were only going to wear their matching silk dressing gowns down to the hall in which they'd had their wedding, since they were only going to be dressed for a short while. Harry stripped off the clothes he had been wearing and pulled the gown on, belting it. He turned and looked at Draco.  
  
Draco's hands shook as he used them to belt his black dressing gown. He picked up the parchment that had the ceremony written out and his wand, turning to face his husband. His husband. What if it didn't work? What if they couldn't re-establish it? His stomach was churning now as he thought again of all the things that could go wrong.  
  
Harry stepped up to Draco, cupping his face in both hands. "It will be fine," he told him in a quiet voice. "Nothing's going to go wrong."  
  
Draco closed his eyes, taking another breath and then opening them again. He looked into those green eyes, feeling the anchor of their magic and love. "I need you," he whispered.  
  
"I'm right here," Harry whispered back. "Doing this doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. Draco, I need you, too."  
  
"I know," the blond whispered. Knowing and believing didn't seem to be working together today.  
  
Harry sighed quietly and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. "I promise," he said gently.  
  
Draco kissed Harry back, trembling as he did. He turned his head slightly, opening his mouth. He could feel Harry's magic in the kiss and it was the sweetest thing he knew.  
  
Harry slowly pressed his tongue inside Draco's mouth, letting his hands trail from his face to rub small circles on his back.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed happily into the kiss. Today was their first wedding anniversary and he would have much rather spent it in bed making love.  
  
Harry pulled back from the kiss before it got too heated. "We go and get this done," he whispered, still holding Draco closely, "and then we can shag through the floor."  
  
Draco chuckled in spite of his nerves. "Yes, my love," he answered.  
  
Harry nodded, holding Draco even tighter before Apparating to the hall from their bedroom, where Ron and Hermione stood waiting for them.  
  
The room had been set beforehand. There was a brazier with fire and the same small marble table. Although this time, they also had a soft pallet set up for the consummation part of the ritual. The table was there for tools like the small knife that lay on it now. There were two chairs set against the back wall so that Hermione and Ron could witness without being too intrusive. Draco set his wand and the scroll on the table.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't say anything. Hermione simply grabbed Ron's arm and led him over to the chairs.  
  
Harry did flush, like he'd known he would, but tried to ignore the fact that he and Draco weren't alone.  
  
Draco took both of Harry's hands in his and looked him in the eyes. "You are sure you want to do this?" he asked, voice shaking.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered, gaze unwavering as he squeezed Draco's hands.  
  
Draco's hand shook as he reached for his wand and waited for Harry to raise his. "I, Draco Validus Malfoy, intend to remove our binding promises. Do you, Harry James Potter, agree?"  
  
Harry took his wand from the table as well. "Yes," he said, making absolutely sure none of his own nervousness was showing through. He wanted to be strong and certain for Draco. "I, Harry James Potter, intend to remove our binding promises," he said. " Do you, Draco Validus Malfoy, agree?"  
  
Draco swallowed. "Yess," he hissed. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Then remove and return your ring," he said, having to actually remove his left hand. He cast the charm and handed Harry the silver hand.  
  
Harry took a deep breath as well, taking the hand before he reached to remove his own ring, which he hadn't done since it had been placed on his finger. He put the small circle of white and yellow gold in Draco's palm.  
  
Draco set the ring on his side of the small table and then raised his wand again. "Incidere adigare, Uti Magicus," he intoned, flicking his wand toward the ring.  
  
"Incidere adigare, Uti Magicus," Harry said as well, flicking his own wand at Draco's silver hand.  
  
The fire snapped and Draco shivered at the shift in magic. "Pick up the knife and cut us both," he said, setting his wand down and holding out his right hand to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, taking the small blade in his hand. He drew it across his left palm, watching the trail of blood follow in its wake. Then he took Draco's right hand, doing the same to it.  
  
"Incidere Adigare, Uti Sanguis," Draco intoned, reaching his bloody hand to take Harry's.  
  
Harry entwined their fingers. "Incidere Adigare, Uti Sanguis," he echoed.  
  
Draco shivered and the fire in the brazier leapt. He looked into his lover's eyes, fear clear in his own. "Incidere Adigare, Uti Coitas," he said.  
  
Harry tried to calm Draco with his own look as he squeezed his hand again. "Incidere Adigare, Uti Coitas," he said.  
  
Draco released Harry's hand then, and untied the dressing gown, letting it slide off his shoulders and to the floor. He was shaking visibly now and he was grateful that Harry would be topping during this part.  
  
Harry nodded, mirroring Draco's movements, wanting to pull him into his arms and tell him that it was going to be all right again.  
  
Draco glanced at the pallet beside them. He didn't know if he could just lie down or not. He waited for Harry to initiate this.  
  
Harry could tell that Draco needed help with this, needed him to take control. He took Draco's hand again, holding it tightly as he lowered him to the pallet, taking his own place above him.  
  
Draco looked up at those green eyes as a way to ground himself. He spread his legs and bent his knees.  
  
"It's okay," Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss Draco as he moved slick fingers to his entrance, pushing them slowly inside.  
  
Draco trembled, opening himself to his lover's touch and tongue.  
  
Harry nodded again as he kissed Draco, reaching to prepare his own erection quickly. He took a very deep breath as he began the gentle slide inside of his husband.  
  
Draco gasped as Harry pressed inside, trying to relax. He was tense and he knew it was interfering with his ability to enjoy his lover.  
  
Harry set a slow pace, making his movements as calming and soothing as he knew how, moving his lips to the other man's jaw and neck. He could feel the tension in Draco's body.  
  
Draco missed Harry's babbling, but he had warned his lover against that during the ceremony. Words had results. He reached his hand up to entwine in Harry's hair and wrapped his legs around the man's waist, anchoring himself in the touch.  
  
Harry did keep very quiet, concentrating on Draco. The only sounds came from their breathing and the noises of their bodies moving together.  
  
Draco's body was responding now, his cock pressed between the two of them and Harry's magic crackling as he drew closer to his orgasm.  
  
As Harry's panting turned to gasps of breath, he felt a spark of pain up his spine instead of the usual pleasure. He gasped a little louder, confused, but unable to stop his orgasm.  
  
Draco's orgasm hit like a curse, pain flaring out in waves from where he and Harry were joined. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire and he screamed.  
  
Harry cried out as well, eyes wide as his body seized up with pain.  
  
"Out," Draco tried to shout but he was screaming so badly by this point he didn't know if he said the word or not. He used his hand to shove at Harry, trying to separate them.  
  
Harry quickly pulled out of Draco, backing away from him as painful sparks continued to shoot through him. But he didn't know why Draco was screaming like he was.  
  
Draco curled himself into a ball, still screaming and crying now.  
  
"Draco," Harry gasped, terrified with his reaction.  
  
Draco rocked and cried, pain in every part of his body still.  
  
"Draco," Harry said again, voice shaking. He reached out a hand to touch him.  
  
The moment Harry's hand touched him it sent a fresh wave of pain radiating out from the contact. Draco screamed again and scrambled away.  
  
Harry's breathing sped up with his fear. He noticed that Ron and Hermione had gotten concernedly to their feet and were watching from where they stood. "Draco, what is it?" Harry asked, afraid to move toward him.  
  
Draco was taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. The pain was receding now but fear was replacing it. "Pain," he gasped.  
  
"Still?" Harry asked.  
  
"When you touched me," Draco said, shaking now. The pain was a dull ache in his body but he was coming to a terrible realisation.  
  
Harry went very still. "When I ... touched you?" he echoed. "It hurt when I touched you?"  
  
Draco forced himself to sit up, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Yes," he whispered, afraid to say it. Afraid that it might be true.  
  
"It wouldn't ... It wouldn't hurt now, would it?" Harry asked, heart beating frantically.  
  
"Give me a minute," Draco said, trying to calm down. "Then we will test it."  
  
Harry swallowed, trying to keep his breathing even.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, voice still raspy from screaming.  
  
She quickly made her way across the room as soon as her name left Draco's lips, looking fearful.  
  
Draco reached a shaking hand up. "Touch my hand," he said to her.  
  
Frowning, she slid her fingers over the top of Draco's, watching his face.  
  
It felt like a simple touch. He could feel the woman's magical signature but that was normal for him. He sighed, withdrawing his hand with a nod and turning back toward his ... toward Harry. His hand shook violently as he held it out to him.  
  
Harry swallowed again. His hand was shaking as well as he reached out and touched Draco's.  
  
Draco was ready for it this time and it still made him gasp sharply and pull his hand back, hissing.  
  
"Oh, no," Harry breathed. "No."  
  
Draco began to cry again and he sank dejectedly back down on the pallet, face in his hands.  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared from Draco to Harry.  
  
"No," Harry said again, voice shaking very badly. "No, there has to be something we can do."  
  
"Reversed polarity," Draco managed to get out between sobs now.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened further and Ron even came over then.  
  
Harry's own eyes filled with tears as he began trembling.  
  
Draco fell back onto the pallet curling into a ball again and sobbing harder. It meant their magics had gone from being synchronised to having a negative reaction to the other.  
  
Harry's impulse was to go to Draco, to reach for him, to do something, but all he could do was sit there and cry uselessly.  
  
"That doesn't - I mean - You can fix it, can't you?" Ron asked.  
  
Draco moaned and began rocking on the pallet.  
  
"We can fix it, right?" Harry said in a strangled voice, multiple tears streaming down his face. "We can fix it?"  
  
Draco felt bereft and lost, the loss of Harry's magic and touch making him inconsolable. He didn't have an answer to the question and it horrified him.  
  
Harry gripped his hands in his own hair, pulling it as he lowered himself, crying silently, hardly breathing at all.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood by them, looking like they didn't know what to do. Hermione finally lowered herself to the pallet, reaching a hand out to tentatively touch Draco's shoulder. "Shhh," she hushed, looking at Ron and then nodding to Harry.  
  
Ron nodded back, gripping Harry's shoulders. "Just calm down, mate," he said quietly.  
  
Draco was shaking. Hermione's touch startled him but then he tried to calm down. Breathe, he told himself. He felt shattered and he didn't know if there was a way to fix what he had done.  
  
Hermione Summoned both Draco's and Harry's dressing gowns. "You can both just get dressed, and cleaned up, and then we can all find a way to work this out, okay?" she said gently.  
  
Draco forced himself to sit up and take the robe from her. He Summoned his wand and cast a cleaning spell on himself. He shivered again when he realised doing so for Harry right now would not be a good idea.  
  
Harry was still shaking as he too sat up, unable to look at Draco. He cast a Cleaning Charm on himself as well and then pulled his dressed gown on, his eyes red and still brimmed with tears.  
  
Draco glanced at Harry and saw that he wasn't even looking at him. He dropped his gaze again, staring at his feet as he sat on the edge of the pallet.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione calmly. "Now, what is it about the spell that went wrong?" she asked.  
  
Draco shivered again and took a deep breath. "It reversed our magical polarity," he said. "Harry's and my magic were always ... very compatible. Now they are incompatible."  
  
Hermione frowned, as Harry trembled and looked up. "And it's only hurting you because ... you're a sensitive," she said.  
  
"I think so," Draco said, voice shaking. "It doesn't hurt you?" he asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head no. "It hurt when I ... came, but not now," he said.  
  
Draco's brain seemed to be recovering from the shock and he was thinking through the implications. "So I can't touch Harry's magical field, or have my magic interact with him, without a shock to my own magical field," he said slowly.  
  
"It ... seems that way," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"But what do we do?" Harry asked, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"The binding won't work if our magic can't work together," Draco whispered, staring at the floor again.  
  
"Then how do we make it work together again?" Harry asked, almost frantic.  
  
"I don't know," Draco said in a small voice.  
  
"There has to be a way," Harry insisted, eyes wide. "There has got to be a way."  
  
Draco looked pleadingly at Hermione. He didn't know a way and knew that if there was, it was likely to take time to find it.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I will do whatever I can to help find a solution," she said, meeting Draco's eyes. "I'll go through every single book I can think of."  
  
More tears slipped from Harry's eyes.  
  
Draco looked at Harry again, tears filling his eyes. "Can you two leave us alone for a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Hermione answered quickly, taking Ron's hand and leaving the room with him.  
  
"I can't touch you," Harry let out in an unintentional sob when they were gone.  
  
"I know," Draco whispered. "But ... but can you look at me?" he asked, sounding lost as he looked up at Harry.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut before he lifted them to Draco's face, letting out another sob as he did.  
  
"I love you," Draco said, shuddering with his own heartache again.  
  
"I love you, too," Harry replied, wanting so badly to pull Draco to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said, his throat feeling like it would close up. Not touching Harry was like not breathing.  
  
"Please don't," Harry whispered.  
  
"Don't?" Draco asked.  
  
"Please don't say you're sorry," Harry told him. "It isn't your fault."  
  
Draco looked away, eyes landing on the scroll, the knife, his silver hand and Harry's ring. "It was my research," he said. "I made a mistake."  
  
"You couldn't have known, and I wanted to do it," Harry said. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."  
  
Draco looked back, sorrow and longing in his eyes. "It was supposed to help me, I know that," he said softly, hand clenching with the need to reach for Harry.  
  
Another tear slipped from Harry's eye and he angrily wiped it away, looking down. "Did it work then?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Is the binding removed?" Draco asked, then took in a deep breath. "Oh, yes," he said mournfully.  
  
Harry covered his face with his hands, rubbing them against his eyes to keep himself from crying again. "I can't take this," he whispered.  
  
The urge to reach for Harry was so overwhelming that Draco had to grip his thigh with his hand to control it. "I'll find a way," he whispered.  
  
Harry's breathing quickened. He had never gone a day, in a year and a half, without making love to Draco, and now he couldn't even touch him. He wanted to scream.  
  
"We should get dressed and get Valen," Draco said quietly, not knowing what else to suggest next.  
  
They weren't supposed to get him for another few hours, but Harry nodded, getting to his feet as he continued to rub his eyes.  
  
Draco rose too, wiping his eyes with the half empty left sleeve of his dressing gown.  
  
Harry looked at the ring on the small table and then picked it up. "I'm still your husband," he said firmly. "Whether or not there's a binding."  
  
Draco smiled sadly and then reached for his silver hand, touching it gently at first to make sure he didn't react badly to it. Then he smiled again, picking it up and reattaching it.  
  
Harry put his ring back on. "And I love you," he said. "Just as much as I did this morning."  
  
"Always loved you, always will," Draco said, nodding and feeling his heart clench again.  
  
Harry nodded as well. "And we'll find a way to reverse this," he said.  
  
Draco nodded and then had to clench his hands again with the urge to take his husband’s hand to walk from the room. Not just sex, but how many times a day did they touch each other without even thinking about it?  
  
Harry groaned, thinking the exact same thing. "Let's just Apparate to our room, get dressed, get Valen, and then...." He trailed off. He didn't really know what they would do after Valen.  
  
Draco nodded, not knowing what to say. He had never felt awkward around Harry, not like this. "In the room," he said and then with a sigh Apparated himself to their room. Their room. How would they sleep in the same bed now?  
  
Harry sighed as well, following. Before, they would have gone together. This was going to drive him mad.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed and sighed, watching as Harry appeared.  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a moment, and then crossed to the closet, not wanting to simply stand and look at him. It was like holding sweets in front of a child who wasn't allowed to have them.  
  
"You should go without me," Draco said. "I can tell Hermione and Ron where you have gone, then start work in the library."  
  
Harry picked some clothes out and then came back into the room. "All right," he said quietly, nodding.  
  
Draco pressed his lips together. Had they ever parted without kissing goodbye before? Not in a very long time. He nodded to his husband.  
  
Harry swallowed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Love you," he said, unable to leave Draco without at least something.  
  
"I love you, too," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry bit his lip, nodding again as he Apparated downstairs to use the Floo.  
  
After Harry left, Draco threw himself onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bereft!


	23. Bereft!

When Harry got to Bill and Fleur's new house, they were surprised by his arrival, of course, and had even been able to detect that something wasn't right. How bad did he look?  
  
Valen seemed to be able to sense something as well, and seemed confused by it. He could probably feel that the binding was gone. It made Harry ache even worse. When he got back home, unsurprisingly, nothing had been found yet, and they couldn't find anything for the rest of the day, either. Harry'd been dreading having to go to bed. He didn't know what to do about it, but the time came far too soon, it seemed, and he and Draco were standing in their room again, staring at each other.  
  
"I should sleep in a guest room," Draco whispered, voice flat.  
  
"No," Harry said quickly, making a jerky movement.  
  
Draco winced. "Then how?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"I at least want you in the room with me," Harry whispered, looking to the floor.  
  
"I want ..." Draco swallowed hard, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him again. "Yes," he agreed and then walked around to the opposite side of the bed. They had sex so often, they had long ago given up on pyjamas. Now he wondered if he should wear something. He sighed and took off his robe, climbing into bed.  
  
Harry raised his head, looking at Draco again. "Should I make it into two?" he asked quietly.  
  
Draco lay on his back, looking up at the 'H' on the underside of the canopy. He looked toward his husband, every part of him feeling like it ached to touch his lover. "Worried you can't keep your hands off of me?" he tried to tease.  
  
Harry sighed, managing at least a little smile. "Yes," he replied.  
  
Draco turned on his side, facing Harry, and hugged the pillow. "It hurts so much not to touch you that I almost think it would be worth it," he whispered.  
  
"Draco, you were screaming," Harry said in a voice of reason, though he completely understood what he meant.  
  
"Yes," Draco said with a sigh. "Not the kind of pain I can handle."  
  
Harry bit his lip, still standing by the bed. "I don't want to roll on you," he said quietly.  
  
Draco rolled out of bed and called for a house-elf. Leakey showed up a minute later. "Leakey, do we still have lumber left over from the Manor repairs?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Draco," the elf answered.  
  
"Bring me a board, about the length of my bed and no wider than I am," he told it.  
  
Harry frowned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Draco smiled and the elf returned quickly with a piece that fit the request. "Lay it in the centre of the mattress, on top of the covers," he said, and the elf did. "That's good," he said and Leakey left. Draco looked at his husband. "Do you think it will work?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I suppose it might," he said, taking his robe off as well before leaning over to knock on the board.  
  
Draco climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers up and once again clutching the pillow. His eyes roamed over his husband's body, making him shiver with need.  
  
"Merlin, Draco," Harry groaned, recognising the look. He climbed into bed as well and covered his face with a pillow. "I'm going to go mad!" he said into it.  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, voice hoarse now.  
  
Harry groaned again and kicked his feet in frustration. He would've already had Draco pinned to the bed.  
  
"Touch yourself," Draco whispered, already reaching for his own cock beneath the covers.  
  
Harry swallowed, bringing the pillow away from his face as he looked over at Draco. He bit his lip, trailing his hand down his own chest to lightly grasp his half-hard flesh.  
  
Draco drew the covers down his own body so Harry could see him as he slowly stroked himself. "I spent six years unable to touch you, thinking about you, and touching myself," he whispered.  
  
Harry hadn't pulled the covers up, so he simply lay there, stroking his cock to hardness while watching Draco. He moaned softly, and would've told Draco he could touch him as much as he wanted, but, of course, he couldn't.  
  
Draco watched Harry, licking his lips unconsciously. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, "lying there wanting me. I can't believe how lucky I have been. I have had more happiness with you in the last year and half of my life, despite the war, than I could ever imagine."  
  
"So have I," Harry whispered back. "Merlin, I want you so much."  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, "want to feel the touch of your hand in mine, your lips caressing mine, your body on top of me, your cock inside."  
  
Harry moaned again, body aching. "I can't stand it," he whispered as he continued to stroke himself. "I can't stand that you're right there and I can't have you."  
  
"Yes," Draco hissed. He remembered how it had felt before and he had the small comfort and torment of knowing, this time, Harry wanted him, too. He sped his hand up faster. "I'm going to find a way, I swear it," he said, gasping now.  
  
Harry was arching into his hand, closing his eyes so that he could imagine he was inside Draco's body. He stroked himself furiously, coming a moment later with a deep sigh.  
  
Draco had forgotten the flare of Harry's magic and gasped in pain, still coming in spite of it, as Harry did.  
  
Harry took slow breaths as he lay still. "I know you will," he whispered.  
  
Draco lay panting, half from the orgasm and half from pain. He Summoned his wand, cleaning himself. "Good night, my love," he whispered.  
  
"Good night," Harry whispered back as he cleaned himself as well. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep for quite a while.  
  
***  
  
Draco was a wreck. He had tossed and turned all night. He lost count of the number of times he'd rolled toward Harry and clunked into that piece of timber. He had a splinter in his right hand now and was sitting up in bed, watching his husband. He ached so bad with the loss that he wanted to scream.  
  
With a sigh, he pulled himself up, put on his silver arm and his dressing gown. Then he stood beside the cot, watching his baby. Valen opened his eyes and looked up at Draco, babbling a greeting. Draco managed a smile at that and picked up his son. "Let's let Daddy Harry sleep," he whispered and carried the child into the adjoining sitting room to change him.  
  
Harry hadn't slept well either. He'd actually slept hardly at all. He'd spent most of the night awake, watching Draco toss around in bed. He'd wanted to touch him so badly, even to just push him a bit so that he didn't roll into the board. He didn't know what would happen if they didn't find a way to fix what they'd done. He lay awake in bed, having heard Draco get up and take Valen into the next room. He pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to see the look in Draco's eyes. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. One night without his husband's skin on his own and he positively itched from it. It was enough to make him fidget and bounce his knees when he sat up. Harry sighed, getting to his feet and pulling on his own dressing gown. He crossed the room to the door, pulling it open and stepping through.  
  
Draco had laid a blanket on the floor and put Valen on it. He sat beside it, changed the baby, and sent the wet nappy to the laundry with a flick of his wand. He whispered and talked to the child as he did. "So, what mischief will you get up to today, my son?" he asked the baby.  
  
A small grey furred head butted against Draco's right hand and he scratched behind the cat's ears. "You too, you beast," he said.  
  
Valen squealed and started babbling again, the word "kitty" amongst his noises. Suddenly, before Draco, or the cat, realised it, Valen managed to lunge forward, actually sort of crawling, and grabbed a handful of the cat's fur. Sredni hissed and Valen squealed in triumph. Draco reached to grab the cat before it could retaliate.  
  
Harry gasped from where he'd managed to watch. "Did you see what he just did?" he asked Draco unnecessarily.  
  
Draco grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck. Sredni was hissing. The blond then pried his son's hand out of his cat's fur and set the cat back out of range. It ran under the couch, still hissing. "Good move, son," Draco said approvingly. He looked over at his husband with a smile. "Good morning, Harry," he said.  
  
"Morning," Harry replied with a small smile of his own, moving to sit on the floor with Valen. "You're getting too big for your own good, kid," he said to him.  
  
Valen lifted his head to look at Harry, reaching a chubby hand, grey cat hair on it still, toward his father. "Dada!" he yelled.  
  
Harry laughed and his smile grew. He picked Valen up and kissed him. "Say it again," he said. "Dada."  
  
"Da da da da," the baby chanted, smacking Harry's face to emphasise his point.  
  
Draco leaned back on both hands and laughed.  
  
Harry laughed louder, kissing Valen again. "You don't do anything half-arsed, do you?" he said. "You grow teeth, you eat, you crawl, and you talk all at once." He put Valen back on the floor, still smiling.  
  
Valen seemed to be looking around for the cat. Draco chuckled. "Did you see the move with the cat? Seeker's move," he said, pride in his voice.  
  
"Oh, completely," Harry agreed, watching their son.  
  
Valen began inching toward the couch, as if the slow moves could possibly sneak up on the quick cat. He was chanting "kitty" again.  
  
Draco laughed and moved the infant back onto the blanket. "I am not sure who is more in danger in this, Valen or Sredni," he said.  
  
"If I had to put money on it, I'd say Sredni," Harry said, looking up at Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes met his husband's and he nearly reached for him then, having to fist his hands again to keep control. "I love you," he whispered, voice full of need.  
  
Harry's face fell. "I love you, too," he said quietly in return, fiddling with his own fingers.  
  
Valen scooted across the blanket to Harry, pulling on the fabric of his robe. "Dada," he said, making the little smacking noises he always did when he wanted to nurse.  
  
Harry looked down and smiled again, raising his eyebrows. "Well, all right," he said. "I guess you can eat." He pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his robe so that his chest was bare and then lifted Valen back into his arms.  
  
Draco watched as his son's mouth latched on to his husband's nipple and he shivered. He had never felt so envious of anything in his life. He looked down, picking at the splinter in his hand.  
  
Harry continued to stare down at Valen for a few moments before looking up at Draco again. "Don't worry," he said, despite how he himself was feeling. "We'll find it."  
  
Draco nodded and got to his feet. "I'm going to ... shower and dress," he said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, nodding. Even that hurt. He wouldn't be able to shower with Draco.  
  
Draco felt the same way, having rarely even showered or bathed without Harry. He had known before that they spent nearly all their time together, but the loss of touch made it so much more sharp. Sharp and painful, he thought, allowing himself to cry in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quick fix ...


	24. On the Edge

Harry was, indeed, going insane. An entire week had gone by and no one could find any answer to Harry and Draco's problem. Harry had taken to pacing, and itching, and sniffing, and playing with his fingernails. Anything to distract him from what he really wanted: to reach out and touch his husband. There had, of course, been a few slips, but Draco would yelp when they accidentally touched and then Harry would feel like screaming and ripping his hair out. They'd looked through tons of books already, but the problem was that what they'd done had never before been recorded. Why? Why did they have to get in these fucking messes? Harry didn't know. And it wasn't fair. Wasn't he supposed to be having a happily ever after? That had been what was supposed to happen. But no. Of course not. He was, after all, Harry Potter.  
  
He sighed and downed his drink before giving the old woman sitting at the table across from him a rather fake smile. He really wanted to roll his eyes at all the fake. He and Draco were attending an evening party given by the Minister, an evening party mostly filled with the wizarding world's ancient, rich, uppity hags and hermits, who sat counting their money and over-pricing their products. He was only there because Draco, in the process of rebuilding investments, had wanted to come. Harry could understand why his husband had wanted to go, but it didn't mean that he was happy about being there. He was bored, and not in a very good mood, and sick of the whispering surrounding himself and Draco. It had to be about the article that had appeared in the paper and, to add to it all, they hadn't been able to touch.  
  
Draco had been saved the struggle of not touching his husband by the fact that they weren't seated next to each other. He was seated across and two down from Harry. Draco was talking with Reginald Forblis, a man who had a "brilliant idea" to build a wizarding shopping centre. Personally, Draco wasn't too excited by the concept, but he made it a policy to keep an eye on new ideas that came into the rebuilding projects. The blond glanced up again to where his husband sat squirming and trying to be polite. Under normal circumstances, he would find an excuse to go to the loo, drag his lover into an empty room and give him a nice reward for his patience. In fact, Draco was so taken with the idea of sucking Harry off in Scrimgeour's house, that he completely missed part of what his dinner companion was saying while he had been staring, and nearly drooling, over his husband.  
  
Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him like he was, and he wouldn't have been surprised if his eye began twitching. He couldn't remember ever having wanked as much as he had in the past week. Not even when he'd first discovered what wanking was.  
  
Draco blushed when Harry looked back and looked down. He shouldn't have been embarrassed to look at his own husband like this but with not being able to touch him, it felt like teasing. He tried to at least pretend to follow the conversation with the contractor.  
  
Harry sighed and looked away as well, shifting around in his seat again.  
  
"Harry," said a loud, boisterous, important sort of voice from next to him. It was Griffin Skower, grandson to Mrs Skower and owner of Skower's cleaning supplies, who'd been trying to engage Harry in conversation since he and Draco had arrived.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Do you still play Quidditch at all?"  
  
"Well, I haven't played a real game in a while, but, yeah, I suppose," Harry replied with a shrug. He didn't look over at Draco again, but Quidditch made him think of their match, which made him think of what had happened before and after that match, which only made him think of the frustrating fact that there would be no sex waiting for him when he got home.  
  
Draco was used to being aroused by his husband, but the lack of ability to do anything about it was driving him insane. Dinner was over and it was time for the socialising to continue. This was often where he made some of his best deals, but he was doubtful of his own ability to concentrate tonight.  
  
"Good man. Good man," Skower continued, smiling. "My son just turned ten, you know. We had a pitch built at our estate for his birthday. He just loves the thing, and I'm a bit of a fan myself."  
  
Harry smiled vapidly and nodded, wondering if he was going to get to the point.  
  
"Have you met my daughter?" Skower asked suddenly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Erm ... no," he said, thrown by this.  
  
"Well, she would just be so envious of my being here with you. She just finished school last year."  
  
"Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, no," said Skower, sighing. "Her mother wanted her to attend Beauxbatons. It's where the Mrs went, after all."  
  
Harry still had no idea what the point of this was.  
  
Draco glanced over at Harry who seemed to be socialising again and then turned back the contractor. He told the man to owl him a proposal and he would consider it. Forblis frowned, wanting to go into more details immediately.  
  
"My daughter, Natalie, is a big Quidditch player as well," Skower continued still. "She's followed the Wasps since she was just a tiny thing." He chuckled. "She'll be having a game with a few of her school friends next weekend. Would you be interested in coming?"  
  
"Er ..." Harry said, trailing off. What was he supposed to do?  
  
"She would just love it if you were there. She really can't even pass up buying a magazine if you're in it, even just a mention of your name." He chuckled again. "Would you like to see a picture?"  
  
Something about this felt very odd to Harry. It was as if Skower was trying to ... set him up with his daughter or something.  
  
Draco finally got away and made his way closer to Harry. Normally, he would just walk up and put his arm around his husband's waist. Instead, he stood off to the side, trying to catch Harry's eye.  
  
Skowers pulled the picture out before Harry could even reply and shoved it in his face. His daughter was a very pretty girl, who winked at him, but Harry looked back up at the man holding the photo, giving another fake smile. He noticed then that Draco wasn't in his seat and then he saw him standing a bit away.  
  
"Perhaps we can talk later," Harry said, getting to his feet and making his escape.  
  
Skower sighed. "I'll hold you to that, Harry," he said with a wink like his daughter's.  
  
Harry laughed falsely and then gave Draco a raised-eyebrows look when he was sure Skowers couldn't see.  
  
Draco had to cross his arms to keep from immediately reaching for Harry as he approached. He arched an eyebrow. "What was that about?" he whispered.  
  
"I have no idea," Harry said. "He was trying to get me to meet his daughter or something."  
  
Draco scowled, eyes narrowed.  
  
Harry sighed. "You know it's because everyone here thinks we're getting a divorce," he muttered.  
  
Draco's mood hadn't been good, but it was positively nasty now. "We are leaving," he hissed.  
  
Harry reached to touch Draco's arm, but then stopped himself. "I'm not going to meet her, Draco," he said, though he really didn't have any qualms at all about leaving.  
  
"We are still leaving," Draco said, voice low and harsh. He glanced over to where the Minister and his wife were. "We should say our goodbyes," he added, grinding his teeth in frustration.  
  
Harry sighed, nodding. He made his way over to Scrimgeour with Draco.  
  
Minister Scrimgeour frowned but thanked them for coming. "Nice to see you two out together," his wife added.  
  
Harry twitched slightly at that, but nodded, smiling politely again.  
  
When they were making their way back to leave, Skower grabbed Harry's arm. "Going off?" he asked.  
  
Harry couldn't believe how determined this man was. "Er, yes," he said, glancing at Draco.  
  
"Well, what about that weekend?"  
  
Harry pretended to be disappointed. "I actually have something planned already, I'm afraid," he said.  
  
Skower face fell. "Well, perhaps another time then."  
  
"Perhaps," said Harry.  
  
"Here. I'll give you my address so you can Floo over." He pulled his wand and used it to Transfigure his spoon and fork into quill and ink pot. He scrawled his address onto a napkin and handed it to Harry with another wink. He paid Draco no attention whatsoever. "Whenever you like then, Harry," he said.  
  
Harry chuckled strangely and tucked the napkin in his pocket, stepping quickly away from the table.  
  
Draco was seething mad by the time they made it out of the room and to the entrance hall where guests could Floo home. His arms were crossed over his chest and his fingers digging into his arms so hard the silver hand would no doubt leave bruises.  
  
"I can't believe him," Harry said, eying Draco.  
  
"Home, now," Draco growled, standing in front of the Floo and waiting for his husband to go through first.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows before he grabbed some powder from the mantle and threw it into the flames in the hearth. "Malfoy Manor," he called, and then began spinning in the fire to their entrance hall at home.  
  
Draco followed immediately after, stepping out of the fire at the other end.  
  
Harry stood waiting for Draco and then stepped back when he arrived, his eyebrows still raised.  
  
Draco strode across the entrance hall, picked up a vase - a very expensive one - and hurled it at the wall, where it shattered into small pieces. One flew out, catching him on the cheek.  
  
Harry gasped quietly, staring at the pieces on the floor and then up to Draco. He could see the cut on his cheek and closed his eyes, covering them with his hand a moment later. He would've healed that cut if he'd been able.  
  
"Don't leave the Manor," Draco hissed and then Apparated out of the room.  
  
Harry brought his hand down from his face quickly, frowning. Just then, Ron came running into the room.  
  
"What hap-" He stopped short, seeing the broken vase on the floor.  
  
Harry didn't tell Ron why the vase was shattered, even though he looked confused. "Where's Valen?" he asked, and the worry must have been showing on his face, because Ron's face suddenly looked worried.  
  
"With Hermione in the library," he said. "Where's Dra-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "Is Valen all right for now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah ..." said Ron slowly.  
  
Harry nodded. "We'll be down later," he said, Apparating to their bedroom.  
  
Harry didn't see Draco around anywhere. He wasn't in the sitting room either, or the bathroom, or his lab. Harry sighed, remembering that one time before when he'd been unable to find Draco, after they'd realised that Draco couldn't fly with his old construct hand. He Apparated again, heading for the east turret.  
  
Draco was standing in the space between two merlons, looking out into the night. He heard the pop behind him but didn't turn.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "I thought you would be here," he said very quietly.  
  
Draco shivered and he wasn't sure if it was from the cool night air. "I can't take it," he said, voice low so he wasn't even sure if Harry could hear him.  
  
"It's only been a week," Harry said, still quiet but stepping a little closer. "We'll find a way," he insisted.  
  
"I meant it, you know," Draco said. "That I couldn't live if I couldn't have you."  
  
"But I'm right here," Harry said nervously. "You still have me."  
  
Draco trembled again, looking down at the concrete walkway below. The walkway where the moat would have been in previous generations. He still hadn't turned around to look at his husband.  
  
"Draco," Harry said, stepping even closer. "I'm right here."  
  
"Right there, but out of reach," Draco said. Anger flooded him again and he was shaking once more.  
  
"Then we'll find the way to reverse what we did," Harry continued. "Draco, we will. I promise we will."  
  
"And if we can't?" Draco asked, voice shaking, too.  
  
"But we will," Harry said, a violent shiver going through him with the possibility of Draco's words.  
  
Draco was shaking so bad now that if he stayed on the edge of the tower, he was likely to fall by accident if not on purpose. "Promise?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry breathed, nearly overwhelmed with the need to pull Draco into his arms again.  
  
"And Harry Potter always keeps his promises," Draco said, trying to reassure himself. He stepped back from between the merlons, losing his footing and falling to his arse on the stone floor of the tower.  
  
Harry leapt forward in panic as Draco got down but then sighed with relief. "Are you okay?" he asked, unable to help him up.  
  
Draco was crying now, tears falling quietly as he looked up at Harry. "No," he said.  
  
Harry sunk to the ground with him, getting as close as he dared. "Merlin, Draco, this hurts so much," he whispered, fighting to keep his own tears away. "Because I don't want to watch you like this. I don't want you to cry and feel like you have to throw yourself off a tower. Draco, I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire world. And I promise that all of this will be okay. I promise."  
  
"Kiss me," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. "But I ... I don't want to hurt you," he whispered back.  
  
"I don't care if it hurts," Draco said.  
  
Harry swallowed and licked his lips, frowning as he leant forward and pressed his lips to his husband's.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's face with both hands, holding tight as the pain shot through his body. He couldn't hold on for even an entire minute but he forced himself to try. Then he fell back, writhing on the ground and shuddering.  
  
Harry began to cry, shuddering himself as he watched Draco. He had thought, for a fleeting instant, that that kiss wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Draco breathed deeply, trying to get himself back under control. The pain was like Cruciatus. He could have handled anything less, he told himself. He would have, if it meant he got to touch Harry. He had tried but failed.  
  
Harry continued to cry, burying his face in his hands.  
  
Draco wiped his tears away and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have made you do that."  
  
"Oh, God," Harry groaned through his sobs. "I'm going to the library," he said through his uneven breathing, lifting his tear-streaked face. "I'm not leaving there until I find something."  
  
"No, go feed our son," Draco said, managing to get to his feet. "I'll go to the library."  
  
"I'll feed him in the library," Harry said, sniffing as he stood as well.  
  
"I love you, no matter what happens, I love you," Draco said.  
  
Harry wiped the sleeve of his expensive robes across his eyes. "I know," he said thickly. "And Griffin Skower's daughter can kiss my arse."  
  
"No, she can't," Draco said, half growl, half laugh.  
  
Harry managed a tearful laugh, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are trying so hard to hold it together...


	25. Cold

After another week of no touching, Harry was sure he had crossed the line between going mad, and being mad, because he was pretty sure he was mad now. He paced even more, and couldn't sit still, and the fact that Draco was always in the same room with him made everything so much worse. But he couldn't bear to have the blond out of his sight, so there really was no in between.  
  
If he wasn't reading with Draco, he was chasing Valen around, who, after the first night of crawling just a little, had astoundingly gained speed and ability faster than Harry would have thought possible. Harry had taken to putting magical barriers on the doorways when Valen was in the room. Which, of course, hurt Draco when he accidentally walked into them since they were invisible. Harry wondered if he would be bald by the next weekend with all the hair-pulling stress.  
  
Ron and Hermione were really trying to help Harry and Draco tremendously as well, but it was hard for them, as they wanted their wedding in the summer and had a lot of planning to do. Plus, Ron insisted on paying for it himself and was trying to find work, which was stress enough for him. Hermione had already been talking with some people she'd met in the Ministry while she'd been helping Scrimgeour with the Muggles during war-time, so they were swamped with their own problems.  
  
Harry sat at the dining room table for dinner that night, once again trying to feed Valen his baby food while not getting the gooey, sloppy food on himself.  
  
"Let me feed him," Draco said with a huff. "I'm done, anyway." He sent his plate back to the kitchen.  
  
Harry turned his head and frowned at Draco. "We just got in here," he said. "How can you be done already?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and held his hand out for the baby spoon - silver, of course. "Just let me feed him," he insisted.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "You didn't eat any of it, did you?" he asked.  
  
"I ate, now give me the fucking spoon," Draco snapped and Valen's eyes widened, looking like he was about to cry.  
  
"No," Harry said, trying to keep from snapping himself. "I'll feed the baby and you're going to feed yourself. I know how you get, and I know you didn't eat anything just now, and I know you didn't eat lunch or breakfast today because you were in the library. I know you haven't been eating well all this week, but I didn't say anything. You are going to eat now, though."  
  
Draco stood up, his chair falling back with a slam and he stormed out of the room.  
  
Harry growled in frustration. He didn't know where Ron and Hermione were at that moment, so he picked Valen up and followed after Draco with the baby. "Draco, stop!" he called. "I'm not going to start a fight with you over something so bloody stupid!"  
  
"Good," Draco snapped as he headed back to the study.  
  
Harry followed him there too and placed Valen on the floor once he'd reached the room. "Why are you being like this?" he asked.  
  
"He will get into the books again," Draco said, watching the infant head straight for the nearest bookcase.  
  
"You're avoiding my question," Harry said, walking over to Valen and redirecting him anyway.  
  
"I ... I don't know what you want from me," Draco stammered. "I'm doing the best I can. I just can't ...." His voice broke and he turned away.  
  
Harry covered his face for a moment. "I know you are," he said quietly. "But I don't - I don't want you to - God, this feels like the fucking serpent all over again, Draco. I don't want to go back to that."  
  
"At least I could still touch you then," Draco said, back still turned.  
  
Harry groaned, dropping into a chair. "I love you," he whispered. "And I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"I know," Draco whispered and then looked down to where his son was pulling on his trousers. The baby still had food on his face and in his hair. Draco bent down and picked up the little boy. "Sorry, Valen," he said softly and winced when the boy patted him with sticky fingers.  
  
Harry looked up at his husband and child, wishing he could wrap his arms around them both. He got to his feet. "Will you eat better then, love?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I will try harder," Draco said, taking his wand and casting a Cleaning Charm on Valen.  
  
Harry sighed, figuring that was as good as it was going to get. He nodded, knowing it would hurt to tell Draco he would kiss him if he could.  
  
Draco led the way back to the dining room, Valen seeming happier. He put the child back in his high chair and sat down beside him, picking up the spoon and starting to feed his son.  
  
Harry sat in his chair again, having lost his own appetite. He picked his fork up and began to eat anyway, though, simply because he couldn't not after what had just happened. He didn't know what he would do if Draco got worse. There was no binding anymore. Harry couldn't make him do anything.  
  
"Dada," Valen said and threw spinach at Draco's face. Draco huffed, reaching for a napkin to wipe himself. "I said I would eat, don't you start too," he complained.  
  
Harry couldn't help a small smile and a light chuckle at that. "We can't help it," he said to Draco. "We love you."  
  
Draco smiled at him then, too. It wasn't a full smile, but it was still real.  
  
***  
  
As days and weeks went by, there still came no answers from any books. Draco had cleared half the library already and hardly did anything but read. Harry couldn't believe it had been forty-two days since he'd truly touched his husband. He hadn't thought it possible.  
  
They'd been eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione when Leakey had appeared with an "urgent message" from Bill. Fleur's water had broken and she was already at St Mungo's. And so they had all hurried to get showered and dressed and had arrived at the hospital. Their hurry wasn't needed though, since they'd now been sitting there for an hour already. The waiting room was filled with nervous and excited Weasleys and Delacours. Fleur's parents and sister had arrived a short while ago by Portkey. Harry sat in one of the slightly uncomfortable chairs, having hidden three magazines in his robe from Draco. They featured articles on their supposed falling out, and he really didn't want his husband in any sort of mood. Harry was feeling rather down himself. He was very happy for Bill and Fleur, but couldn't help thinking about his and Draco's own inability to have children while in their current predicament.  
  
Draco had gone over to pay his respects to Fleur's family and was speaking with them in French. He gestured toward Harry and Valen, telling them who they were. Apparently either Fleur had talked about them, the news coverage had reached them, or both, because they were excited and wanted to talk to Harry. He led them over.  
  
Harry smiled and looked up when Draco moved toward him. Fleur's mother was very, very beautiful, and sported the same long, blonde locks as both her daughters, and her age was barely detectable, not that she could be very old anyway. Her father was a handsome man, but more average-looking with light brown hair and a clean-shaven face. Harry had seen them both at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but hadn't actually ever really talked to them.  
  
Draco interpreted for Harry, though Fleur's family did speak some English. They ooh'd and ahh'd over Valen, saying how beautiful he was. Valen started pulling on Harry's shirt, saying "dada" and making his little sucking noises.  
  
Harry stared down at his son and shook his head at him. "Always while I'm in the middle of something, eh?" he said. He got to his feet, holding Valen to his chest so that the magazines inside wouldn't fall out. "I suppose I'll go find somewhere to feed him," he said to Draco. And to Fleur's family he gave a smile and shook their hands. "Pleasure to meet you again," he said.  
  
Draco looked longingly after his husband and then caught himself. He noticed sympathetic looks from some people in the room and frowned. No one outside of Hermione and Ron really knew what the problem was. Then he noticed a magazine on the floor of the room - with a picture of the three of them and a big lightning bolt striking them and sizzling before repeating again. He frowned, picking it up. The headline screamed "Potter-Malfoy Break-up!" Then he made the mistake of opening the magazine and reading the article. Within minutes, he was ripping it to shreds while others in the room stared at him.  
  
"Guess he doesn't like the writing ...?" said Fred.  
  
Mrs Weasley glared at her son.  
  
Hermione quickly moved forward and began picking the pieces of the magazine up as the woman at a desk not far away gave Draco a very dirty look, as if she might say something to him.  
  
George opened his mouth to say something next but Ron shook his head seriously enough to shut him up.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "I'm going for a walk," he whispered to her.  
  
She sighed quietly and nodded. "Okay," she whispered back, touching his arm briefly.  
  
Everyone was still staring at him.  
  
"Thank you," he said and then strode out of the room, heading for the front door of the building.  
  
Harry came back into the waiting room after a few minutes, holding a happily squirming Valen. Then he noticed the staring. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione got to her feet, crossing to him quickly and taking Valen out of his arms. "Draco said he was taking a walk," she said quietly.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
She held out a badly crinkled up magazine then, one that had obviously had a _Reparo_ done to it. He read the headline and groaned. He'd thought he'd got them all. "Where did he go?" he asked.  
  
"He left the building," she said, biting her lip.  
  
Harry groaned again. "Will you-"  
  
"Yes, I'll watch him," she said before he could ask.  
  
Harry nodded, turning to head out as well.  
  
Draco had just begun walking. He was several blocks away when he realised things looked familiar. He snorted in unpleasant humour when he remembered this was where he had gone that night so long ago when he had walked out of St Mungo's with a construct hand and ended up being beat by several Muggle men. He walked further and came to the park where Harry had made love to him, trying to save him. Did save him. He stood looking at the spot in the snow, feeling sad that even that rough touch was something he now longed for. He sunk to his knees then, fingers digging into the snow as he began to cry.  
  
Harry quickly strode out the door and began making his way down streets, wondering at the strange looks people were giving him. Then he realised it was probably because of the billowing robe he was wearing over his clothes. He ignored it though. It was too bloody cold to take it off. He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to search for his husband, wondering if Draco had anything on over his clothes.  
  
And then he too began to recognise his surroundings. Thinking he might know where Draco was, he made his way to that same park and could make out a familiar blond sitting in the snow on the opposite side.  
  
Draco was shivering, fingers red as he dug through the snow to the dead grass underneath. He was sobbing now and anyone who saw him would probably think him mentally unbalanced. He snorted at the thought. He knew he was losing it but didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Harry crossed to his husband, feeling his own eyes tear up when he could see him clearly. "Draco," he said in a voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
Draco didn't respond at first but then looked up in confusion, before he realised Harry was standing there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, and his voice cracked as he said it. A few tears got out but he quickly wiped them away. He knew they were standing in the exact spot where they'd had sex.  
  
Draco blinked. His face was pale except for red splotches on his cheeks and nose. He was shivering. "I ... I went for a walk," he said softly.  
  
Harry took his robe off and held it out. He would've wrapped it around Draco himself, but didn't want to hurt him. The thought only made another few tears fall. "I see that," he said shakily.  
  
"I couldn't see the grass," Draco said, knowing he wasn't making any sense, unsure if he was even capable of it.  
  
Harry sniffed, both from crying and the cold. He shook the offered robe to try and get Draco to take it. His husband's words scared him and he didn't know what to say.  
  
Draco lifted his hands, which were red and wet, and dropped the snow. He blinked at them and then looked at the robe. "That's yours," he said. "You need it or you will get cold."  
  
Harry frowned. "Just - just take it," he said, sniffling again. "And ... we should get back. Fleur could deliver any minute."  
  
Draco nodded, reaching shaking hands for the robe. He had the powerful urge to grab Harry's hand as he did. Maybe if he just hung on until it killed him or fixed the problem? He paused, trying to think through the idea but then shook his head, grasping the fabric and getting slowly to his feet. His legs felt numb and cold. It reminded him of what it was like when they forgot ... before... when they were still bound.  
  
"Let's go back," Harry said, still frowning worriedly at Draco.  
  
Draco was still holding the robe but hadn't put it on yet. He nodded slowly and then draped it over his shoulders.  
  
Harry's frown grew and he was almost tempted to make Draco walk ahead of him, but he settled for standing beside him. "Come on," he said, feeling like he was coaxing him.  
  
Draco nodded and began to walk, looking around confused. "Where?" he asked.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean where?" he said, his fear growing. "St Mungo's. Where we just came from."  
  
Draco hadn't been paying attention either time he'd walked from the hospital and couldn't remember which way it was. "You lead," he whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, his eyebrows furrowed, and began to walk ahead. He stayed close enough so that Draco was in his line of vision.  
  
They walked that way until they had reached the disguised entry of St Mungo's. Everyone was still sitting in the waiting room when they got there, and they all turned their heads to stare at Harry and Draco. Harry threw a look to Ron and Hermione, but didn't say anything to anyone in the room.  
  
Draco sat down in one of the chairs, staring unseeingly at the floor.  
  
Mrs Weasley, who was in the chair next to the one Draco had sat in, laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right, dear?" she asked quietly.  
  
Draco startled at the touch. Practically no one besides his son had touched him in the last month. He was so used to being touched and held by Harry, he hadn't ever realised how few other people ever touched him. He blinked, looking at her with a confused expression.  
  
She looked confused as well and then looked to Harry, frowning.  
  
Harry frowned back at her, still not knowing what to say. He wondered if he should just get Draco home.  
  
Draco blinked again, looking at the hand on his shoulder with a small smile.  
  
Mrs Weasley patted him a bit, returning the smile, but still obviously worried.  
  
Ron sidled up to Harry. "What's up?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Harry whispered back fearfully. "He's just acting ...." He didn't even know what.  
  
Draco went back to staring at the tile floor.  
  
As everyone continued to stare at Draco and Harry, a distraction was given in the form of Bill, walking into the room with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Mrs Weasley patted Draco again and then simply couldn't contain herself. She and Mr Weasley, and pretty much everyone else as well, jumped to their feet.  
  
"Boy," Bill declared, beaming.  
  
The room erupted in cooing and aww'ing and lots of hugging, but Harry only stood staring at Draco.  
  
Draco startled at the noise, but didn't really register what had just been said. He looked up and found Harry staring at him. He looked into those green eyes and felt such longing that physical pain seemed pale in comparison.  
  
Harry made his way over and took Mrs Weasley's vacated seat as everyone crowded around Bill, babbling with excitement, Mr Weasley brandishing a blue teddy bear around. "Are you okay, love?" he asked Draco. He seemed to be asking so much of the same question.  
  
Draco didn't take his eyes off Harry, watching him as he sat down. He cocked his head at the question. "No," he whispered.  
  
And Draco hadn't once given him any other answer. Harry's hands began shaking then, because he didn't know what to do. He really did not know what to do. And his husband was falling apart before his very eyes. Never in a million years would he have thought this would happen to them. Not after everything they'd been through already. "This isn't fucking fair," he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt yet more tears coming to them. He felt like kicking the table in front of him and very nearly did.  
  
"No, not fair," Draco agreed, thinking that he would have rather died, going cold like before, than have to live with this aching emptiness inside.  
  
Harry wiped his face, the happy chatter in the room not something he felt like dealing with at that moment. "Do you want to just go home?" he asked, his voice choked.  
  
Draco looked around for their son, and spotted him in the arms of Hermione. "Valen," he whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, getting to his feet. He walked over to Hermione and reached for the baby.  
  
She frowned at him as she handed Valen over. "Harry?" she said softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm just- Draco and I - We're just going to go home," he managed, trying to keep himself from crying again.  
  
"Go home? But - but Fleur just-"  
  
"I know," Harry interrupted. "Just tell her and Bill we said congratulations. I - we just need to get out of here or something. I don't know what's wrong, and I don't know what to do, and -" He couldn't help it. He was crying. "We-we're just going to go h-home. See you la-later." He turned, heading back over to Draco and leaving Hermione standing there with tears in her own eyes.  
  
"L-let's go," Harry said, wiping his face yet again.  
  
Draco stood up. Valen seemed confused, looking between the excited people in the room and his very somber parents. "Dada?" he asked.  
  
Harry kissed Valen's forehead, trying to give him a smile. "It's okay," he whispered to him, making his way over to the Floo.  
  
Draco walked numbly beside his husband and child.  
  
Harry took some Floo powder and threw it into the flames. He held Valen's head securely to his shoulder as he stepped inside, calling Malfoy Manor, before he was speeding home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not fair.


	26. Last Chance

Draco stood, staring into the flame for a full minute. Finally, he reached and picked up some of the Floo powder, but found himself stuck again as to what he was supposed to do next. Harry and Valen. Home. He threw the powder and managed to say "Malfoy Manor" as he stepped into the flames.  
  
Harry had been nervously waiting for Draco, and sighed very shakily when he finally appeared. Then he realised he didn't know what to do next. "Do you want to go to the library?" he asked, voice still very thick from crying. He felt so fucking miserable.  
  
"No," Draco said, voice a kind of harsh whisper.  
  
"Then what?" Harry asked, staring at him.  
  
Draco dropped his gaze, staring at the floor again.  
  
"What, Draco?" Harry asked again, hoisting Valen up in his arms.  
  
The blond continued to stare at the floor. After a minute, he managed a small shrug of his shoulders.  
  
Harry just stared at Draco, completely lost for words.  
  
Valen started crying.  
  
Harry began shaking and continued to stare at Draco. Then he turned slowly and walked from the room, needing to do something besides just stand there. Valen was crying, so that was what he needed to fix. He needed to fix it.  
  
Draco sank to his knees on the floor and then forward so that he was curled up on his hands and elbows. He couldn't even cry anymore. He felt empty. Terribly empty.  
  
Harry made it to the very bottom of the staircase before he had to sit lest he fall down. He sat taking very deep breaths, still shaking. "Leakey," he called amidst Valen's cries.  
  
The elf appeared and looked alarmed. "Master Harry, is you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine just - just can you please get some of Valen's toys from our room?"  
  
Leakey nodded, his expression unchanging.  
  
The elf disappeared and reappeared a minute later with an armful of toys. "Master Harry?" it asked.  
  
"What?" Harry whispered, his face covered by a hand.  
  
"Master Draco is ill?" the elf asked timidly.  
  
Harry was startled with the question. "I -" He went silent for a long moment. "I ... don't know," he said very quietly, but he felt like he did know. There was something very wrong with Draco. He was losing it.  
  
"Yes, Master Harry," Leakey said, looking nervous.  
  
Harry brought his hand from his face and looked at the elf, frowning. "Is something the matter?" he asked.  
  
Leakey blinked. "Master Draco is not well," the elf said.  
  
"What, right now?" Harry asked, frown growing as he got to his feet with Valen again. His legs still felt a bit wobbly.  
  
"Master Draco is not well more and more," the elf tried to explain. "When Master's not well, Manor's not well."  
  
"The Manor?" Harry asked. "What do you mean the Manor's not well?"  
  
Leakey looked around worriedly. "Manor needs Master," he said.  
  
Harry was still slightly confused. "I - I'm doing all I can," he said. "I don't know what the answer is. I don't know where to find it. I - I just don't know."  
  
Leakey nodded and popped away.  
  
Harry let out a long, shaky sigh, turning to walk back into the entrance hall.  
  
Draco was still curled up on his hands and elbows, face pressed against the marble tile.  
  
"Draco," Harry said in a strange voice as he saw him. He began trying to take deep breaths again, so completely lost for what to do that he couldn't think. Everything in his brain felt jumbled and scrambled up.  
  
The blond's long hair, regrown by Harry, pooled around his head, obscuring his face. He felt numb and barely heard Harry.  
  
Harry felt as if he were about to sink to the ground again, but then there came a sound from the fireplace and Hermione was stepping through. She gasped when she saw Draco and walked very quickly over to him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Harry.  
  
"I don't - I don't know - I - I-" Harry looked around the room as if the answer would be written on the wall somewhere.  
  
Draco didn’t move. Didn't even acknowledge either of them. Valen squirmed.  
  
Hermione went to her knees beside Draco, looking very, very worried. "Draco," she said quietly but firmly.  
  
"Can't," the blond whispered, unmoving.  
  
Harry still couldn't think straight, had no idea what to do.  
  
With a determined expression, Hermione grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him into hers, simply hugging him. "Draco," she said. "Draco, you can't do this. I know it's easier to say, but you can't."  
  
Draco trembled as she hugged him. The touch seemed to open something inside him and he began to sob.  
  
"Shhh," she hushed, beginning to rock him as if he were an upset child.  
  
More noise from the fireplace indicated someone else's arrival and Ron was there a second later. He looked confusedly from Harry to Draco to Hermione. "What...?"  
  
Draco's hands came up and wrapped around Hermione, his face buried against her shoulder as he wept.  
  
Ron, still looking confused, came up to Harry and relieved him of the squirming baby.  
  
Harry let Ron take Valen and then just stood there, listening to Hermione's hushing and Draco's sobs.  
  
"Can't live this way," Draco gasped, still crying.  
  
"I know," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I know."  
  
Harry's eyes filled with tears.  
  
They all stayed in the entrance hall for several minutes, until Valen was fussing and aggravated.  
  
Hermione looked up from the floor, Draco still held against her body. "I think you should get some sleep," she said gently. "The rest of us will take care of everything for now; you just need to rest."  
  
"I have bad dreams," Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Do you have any Dreamless Sleeping Potion?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco admitted, lifting his head. He was suddenly aware that he was holding the woman. He gently pulled back and sat up.  
  
Hermione nodded. "You can take some of that for tonight," she said. "I'll help you to bed. Come on." And she began getting to her feet, pulling Draco with her.  
  
Draco got up and glanced at his husband, not meeting his eyes. He allowed himself to be led to his room.  
  
Harry watched Draco go with Hermione, the tears that had fallen having dried now.  
  
"Are you ... okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment. "I don't know," he answered.  
  
***  
  
Hermione held Draco's arm and shoulder as she led him up the stairs and to his and Harry's bedroom. She stopped in Draco's lab to collect one of the Sleeping Potions, and then steered him into the bedroom.  
  
Draco sat on the edge of one of the two beds in the room, staring at the other one.  
  
Hermione sighed quietly, staring at the other bed as well. She held the potion out to Draco.  
  
Draco took it from her but didn't drink it. "I want to thank you," he said quietly.  
  
"You don't need to," she answered. "Really." She reached out and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"No, I do," he insisted. "I need you to know that I appreciate you as my friend and as someone who will take care of my family."  
  
She sat down next to him then, turning to face him. "Of course I would, Draco," she said softly. "Ron and I both would."  
  
"Good, because I have to try ... something. Something to fix this," he whispered. "And if it doesn't work ...."  
  
She went very still and stared at Draco. "What are you talking about?" she said, fear in her voice.  
  
"I have an idea. I have to try it. I really can't live this way," he said, grey eyes looking into hers. "But if it doesn't work, then I won't be here to pick up the pieces."  
  
"Draco, what are you going to do?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Draco unstopped the potion and drank it in one slug. "Will you watch Valen for us tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"I - yes, but -" She pursed her lips, still looking scared.  
  
"I'm not telling you the details," he said, yawning and reaching down to pull off his shoes.  
  
She sighed shakily, nodding as she got to her feet. She opened her mouth, but then paused for a moment, seeming to think better of it. "Good night," she said quietly.  
  
Draco lay back on the bed, the potion working too fast for him to even undress before he was asleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry came up to bed with Valen after nearly an hour of sitting silently in the library while Ron and Hermione went through books. He'd thought that Hermione had been acting a little strange, but hadn't even felt like asking her.  
  
He laid Valen in the cot between the two beds and then sat on his own, staring at Draco's clothed body. And he couldn't even undress him. Both his touch and his magic would send him screaming. Harry began to cry silently. He didn't know what time it was when he went to sleep himself.  
  
***  
  
When Harry woke up, neither Draco nor Valen were in the room. There was a note addressed to him lying in the cot.  
  
Harry's breathing sped up as he reached for the slip of parchment with trembling hands.  
  
_Dearest Harry,_  
  
Don't panic. Valen is fine. Hermione is watching him.  
  
I need to find a way to resolve our problem. I absolutely cannot live this way any longer. So I want to try the only thing I have been able to come up with. You won't like it. You will probably even be angry with me for making you do it this way. It's not something I felt would help to give you a choice about. If you did, and it didn't work, you would feel guilty. So this way, you have two choices. Do it my way or let me die.  
  
I am in the Room of Offering. It has been set to only allow myself and you into it. No one else. Leakey will be helping me set this up but then even he won't be allowed back in.  
  
I need you to fix what we broke. You are the most powerful wizard I have ever heard of and I believe you can do it. You need to force my magic back into alignment with yours. Yes, it will hurt beyond what I could willingly endure. So I am having myself bound to the altar. You know what you need to do. You did it when you claimed me back in the Room of Requirement.  
  
If it doesn't work, I need you know I wanted this regardless. I love you and I know I have made it clear that I would rather die than not be your lover. If the worst happens, you will be guardian of the only Malfoy heir and the Manor will let you continue to control it until he comes of age. Tell Valen how much I loved him.  
  
I love you, always,  
Draco  
  
Angry tears were falling by the time Harry finished reading and his body was shaking violently. If he did what Draco was apparently telling him to do, he could kill his husband. Kill him. He grabbed the cot, as it was the closest thing to him, and threw it as far and as hard as he could. It knocked into his own dresser across the room with a crash. And then he dropped to the floor, sobbing into his arms.  
  
Several minutes passed before he could even get a slight hold on himself, and he was still shaking and crying as he stood and began dressing. He at least had to see Draco, had to see what he had done, and where he was. Draco's words rang in his head as he moved. He let out another sob. How could Draco ask him to do this?  
  
Another surge of horrible feelings, frustration and rage shot through Harry and he tore down every article of clothing he could reach from the closet until he was panting and his eyes were red. With one last sob and a very deep breath, he Apparated himself directly into the Room of Offering, not knowing what he would do when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperate measures?


	27. Never Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY! On Jan. 7, 2007, I posted the first chapter of " _Harry Potter and the Bound Prince_ " to Livejournal. To give you an idea the scope for me, when we began writing BP, my son (who Valen is modeled after) was ten years old. Now he is 20 (which is older than Harry is at this point in the story).

Torchlights flickered and the fire in the centre pit flared when Harry Apparated into the room. Draco's heart leapt with it. He could feel Harry's anger in his magic and it stung. 

Draco was laid out on the altar in much the same way he had been long ago - naked and tied by both legs and one arm to the insets in the marble. His wand and silver hand were not in sight. This time he had a gag as well. It had a thick roll of leather, like a bit, that was secured to his head with a harness. It would allow him to bite into it, and hopefully not his tongue.

When Harry's eyes landed upon his husband, tied, and bound like he was, it was like someone began playing a film before his eyes. He could see Lucius and the others, could hear Draco's and his own screams, could see all the blood on the floor. He trembled again, moving forward. "God, Draco," he let out, his voice trembling like his body. "I can't do this. I can't."

Draco looked into those green eyes but wouldn't have said anything even if he could have.

Harry bowed his head, his mind racing as he tried to think of what to do. Was Draco really serious about dying if Harry didn't do what he told him? Would he go to that extreme? He looked into Draco's eyes and could see the truth of it in them. If Harry didn't fix him or ... then Draco was going to kill himself. Harry could not believe the choice he was facing in that moment. "How can you ask me to do this?" he whispered, knowing Draco wasn't going to answer him.

Draco let Harry see the raw need in his eyes, hoping he understood.

Yet another tear ran down Harry's cheek as he looked at Draco again. He was serious. He really wanted Harry to do this. As he let the thought sink in, Harry dropped his eyes from Draco's gaze and then closed them. He didn't say it aloud, but if what he was about to do didn't work, he would never forgive himself. He clenched his hands and his entire body before he opened his eyes again and gave Draco one weak nod.

Draco had been holding his breath, heart beating loud in his own ears. He sighed in relief when Harry nodded.

Harry began to strip manually rather than with magic, using the time to think of what he was to do. Draco wanted him to bind him, but he knew that he and Draco both didn't want it to be like the binding had been before. He would have to make another marriage binding. But how could they bind each other if Draco couldn't agree to the provisions? Would words even help at all?

As Harry discarded his last piece of clothing, his heart was beating madly. He had to close his eyes in order to help himself get aroused. He couldn't magically will an erection anymore. He reached a hand down to stroke himself, trying to imagine that he was anywhere else.

Watching Harry strip was arousing in and of itself. But watching him touch himself made Draco moan, writhing on the marble altar as his own cock twitched.

Draco's sound actually helped Harry along and he sped his hand up, filling his mind with the most filthy memories and thoughts he could. He stroked himself until he was completely hard and his heart was pounding, and then he had to open his eyes again. His heart picking up even more speed, he moved to the end of the altar and then climbed atop it, shaking as he made every effort not to touch Draco, no matter if he was going to have to touch him in a moment.

Draco was eager for Harry but the moment Harry climbed onto the altar, his skin began to prickle with the man's magic. He gasped but tried to concentrate instead on how much he wanted his husband.

Harry took several deep breaths, trembling again. "I love you," he said. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything. More than - Merlin, anything. And I've never stopped once since we've been together. And I'll never stop. You're my husband. You're my life."

Draco agreed with his eyes, nodding vigorously.

Harry closed his eyes once again, slicking his fingers and preparing his own cock first, before steeling himself and pressing fingers into Draco's entrance quickly, prepared for the screaming.

Even knowing it would be like this, Draco still couldn't really prepare for the way Harry's touch ripped through his body like a Cruciatus Curse, making him arch. He bit hard into the gag, trying to control his screams.

Harry was trying to fight the urge to pull his fingers out and run across the room to relieve Draco of the pain, but he only continued, moving as fast as he could. He used his free hand to stroke himself, to make sure he stayed hard.

Draco's entire body felt on fire. He was writhing around those fingers, crying out around the gag. He was very glad for the gag, because without it he would have been begging Harry to stop.

Harry couldn't believe what he was doing. He was almost tempted to run across the room anyway, but he screwed his eyes as tightly shut as he could get them and replaced his fingers with his cock, sliding into Draco quickly. It had been so long, and such an aching loss, that some strange part of his brain found pleasure in being inside Draco again, but it wasn't what he was focusing on. He only wanted to get it over with, telling himself that it would work, that it had to work. He was desperate for it.

Harry's fire filled him and it burned. Regardless of the gag, Draco screamed, struggling against the ropes that held him to the altar.

Harry could tell Draco was trying to get away from him, but he couldn't stop. Not now. He couldn't. He began trying to will his magic to bind them, to bring Draco's magic back into harmony with his own. And he began thinking of the provisions they had prepared. Draco wanted Harry able to get hard for him, and so Harry wanted it, too. He thought of their wedding vows, having memorised them.

Draco couldn't hold still, no matter how much he tried. He closed his eyes and panted through his nose.

Harry was crying as he thrust. He couldn't feel any changes, and Draco was still struggling under him. He once again wondered if he should abandon this, if he should pull out of Draco and try to make him see reason, but he didn't know why he couldn't. He continued thrusting into his husband - until an odd and nearly terrifying thought struck him. He had been able to kill Voldemort with his power, with the love inside him. If it had been enough to kill the most powerful wizard in the world, would it be enough to put Draco's power right? Or would it hurt him even more? Hurt him to the point of ... Harry didn't know and he was sobbing as he continued to push his hips forward, knowing that whatever it was he was doing was not working.

He had to try.

He opened his eyes, attempting to make a connection with Draco.

Draco opened his eyes too, feeling a pull from Harry as he did. He knew he was crying now. It wasn't working and he was desperately afraid.

Harry forced himself to look into Draco's eyes. Seeing them filled with such physical pain, such fear, such hurt - and all of it caused by him, made Harry want to rip himself to shreds. He had been the one to want the binding taken off the most. He'd coaxed Draco into it, had somehow probably fucked everything up, and now Draco was screaming and writhing, tied to an altar in the room where his own father had tortured him, and done those horrible things. Harry tried to make himself use the spell, tried to think it, but he could hardly manage the frantic movement of his hips.

Draco concentrated on his lover's eyes. Those green eyes captured him the way they had that day years ago in the robe shop. He had wanted him then and now he wanted him with an intensity that went beyond the pain he was feeling.

Harry could see a flash of the deeper feeling in Draco's eyes. He was gasping, and still crying, but he held onto that spark and used Legilimens to push himself into Draco's head, into his body. He filled Draco both physically and magically, attempting to pour himself into him, to push away or reverse the magic that was resisting.

Draco felt the searing power of Harry's magic forcing its way past his own resistance. The pain was blinding, screaming in every nerve in his body. His mind clawed for a foothold on sanity, trying to reach back to his lover, to help him find a way to bring him back from the precipice he felt himself about to topple from.

Harry was shaking as the screams grew louder, trembling as everything about Draco's body told him to back away, to retreat. Please, Draco, please, he thought desperately. I love you. Please let this work. He couldn't allow himself to think about what would happen if it didn't work. Wouldn't allow himself to think of it. As with Voldemort, he began using memories. Memories of them kissing, touching, making love, even just holding hands.

Draco felt what Harry was doing and he tried to do the same. He let Harry into his own memories. Memories of the first time he saw Harry and his overwhelming need to connect with him. His disappointment when Harry had refused him. His eagerness to play Quidditch, just to be near him. Over and over again, he showed Harry how much he had always wanted and loved him.

Harry gasped at what he was seeing, and could actually feel Draco's ache for him inside his own body. Harry let Draco feel his own ache for him in return, hoping that somehow, the two feelings would be able to connect to each other, to bring them back together.

Love as power pushed through the pain, filling Draco with his husband's desire for him. He reached for that connection, the lifeline he needed. He opened himself up, forcing his own magic to surrender to Harry's.

Harry pushed harder with his own magic, reaching for Draco's like reaching for his hand, trying to entwine it like he would grasp his fingers.

Harry's love, made manifest in power, was a glorious and frightening thing. It had destroyed the Dark Lord and it could do the same to him. But Draco did what the other couldn't, he embraced the love, surrendering his own magic in complete trust to Harry.

Harry gasped again, his eyes wide as he held on to Draco in every sense, pulling Draco into himself as he gave himself over. He reached down blindly, drawing a finger across to make a short cut in the skin near Draco's hip. Then he cut his own hand with magic and pressed the wounds together.

Draco was moaning again but the pain had shifted into that edge of pleasure. Harry's magic pulsed with each thrust into Draco's body and the blond was now arching into his husband's touch.

Harry was not only gasping with pleasure, but also with utmost relief. "Yes, Draco," he groaned, knowing now that it was working.

Draco tried to speak around the gag, frustrated but happy as well as he felt his body doing what had always been his desire, reaching for Harry, welcoming him inside.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," Harry whispered as he kept his left hand pressed to the cut on Draco's hip. He began doing what he had been trying to do earlier, using his magic and thoughts to bind them, able to share them with Draco through their connection.

Draco arched his hips to meet Harry's thrusts inside him, trembling and gasping. "Yours," he tried to say around the leather in his mouth.

Though Draco's voice was muffled, Harry could understand what he was trying to say. "Yes," he agreed. "Yours."

Draco was weeping again, relief and pleasure mingling to make him tremble.

Harry moved a hand up and passed it over Draco's face, removing the gag there with his magic, wanting to hear him speak clearly, and to be able to kiss him.

"Harry," Draco gasped, licking his swollen lips.

Harry couldn't hold himself back and practically lunged forward, closing his mouth over Draco's as he set about freeing his arms and legs as well.

Draco clutched at his husband, his hand sliding over skin as he groaned into his lover's mouth. Touch! They could touch each other and it was electric and fantastic!

Harry groaned as well, slipping his tongue past Draco's lips. He'd not realised how truly good it was to just kiss Draco until that very moment. How good everything truly was. He tried to touch every single part of him.

Draco's tongue slid along Harry's, lips pressed to the other man's as he wrapped his legs around his husband's hips, pulling himself even further onto his cock.

Harry slid his tongue along Draco's as he pulled his mouth away, kissing his face and jaw, then his ears, still thrusting inside him. Merlin, inside him and Draco wasn't screaming or writhing in pain, but was arching up and moaning, and Harry was in heaven.

"Yes, my love," Draco gasped. "Fuck me, fill me!"

"Inside you," Harry moaned, sweating and beginning to cry yet again from everything he felt right at that moment.

"Harry James Potter," Draco gasped, "I am your husband, your lover, and I always will be!"

"Always," Harry agreed, feeling himself about to come. "Draco Validus Malfoy, I am your husband, your lover, and I will always be," he groaned.

"Always," Draco echoed and felt the rush of power as the Manor's magic flared, too.

Harry gasped one last time, spilling his seed inside of his husband and crying out his name as pleasure burst through his body.

Harry's magic filled him and spilled over as Draco clutched his husband and came between them. "Yes, oh, yes," he sobbed.

Harry was sobbing too and holding Draco as tightly as he could manage in their current positions, tears combining with sweat, sweat running with blood and their seed. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yes, yours and you are mine," Draco agreed, feeling the truth of it again in their magic.

Harry nodded in agreement moving his hands over every bit of Draco, finally sliding them into his hair and bringing his mouth down over his husband's. "Fuck, I've missed this so much," he whispered.

"Yes, touch me, everywhere," Draco gasped against his husbands lips.

Harry kissed Draco again, trailing a hand from his hair, down his side, and down his leg as far back as he could reach, feeling everything he possibly could.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, trembling and using his hand to touch his lover as well.

"I would've gone mad without you," Harry told him between slow slides of his tongue inside Draco's mouth. "I would've gone completely mad."

"I was nearly there," Draco answered and then sucked on his husband's lower lip.

Harry moaned, beginning to get hard again while still pressed inside Draco. "I never want anything like that to happen ever again," he said needlessly. "Never."

"Never," Draco agreed. "Take us to our bed."

Harry Apparated with Draco as soon as the words were out of his mouth. And was then confused for a moment when they landed on the floor between the two beds they had made.

Draco laughed, despite the fact he was now on his back on the floor under Harry. "We forgot the two beds," he said.

Harry laughed as well, kissing Draco again. "We should remedy that, because you are sleeping with me tonight," he said.

"Tonight and every night," the blond agreed.

"Merlin, I don't even want to move to do it," Harry said, his voice nearly a moan as he began to suck on the skin of Draco's neck.

"Please, fuck me again," Draco agreed. He felt like he had a month's worth to catch up on.

"Again, and again, and again, and again," Harry whispered, lifting his head, his hips already pressing forward.

Draco wrapped his legs around his husband's hips, arching up to meet him. He could feel how slick he already was with his husband's seed and it felt wonderful.

"I love you so much. Feels so good," Harry groaned.

"So good, with you," Draco nodded, kissing and nipping at his lover's lips and chin.

"Fuck, yes," Harry moaned. "Oh, fuck, yes." He panted, and thrust into Draco, burying a hand in his hair again.

Draco moaned, loving the feeling of his husband's cock sliding inside him, his words of desire adding to his own. "I want to fuck you, too," he gasped. "To feel myself inside you."

Harry whimpered at that. "Merlin, yes, fuck me," he moaned, smiling at the knowledge that the words wouldn't force compliance from Draco.

Draco chuckled, so happy he was laughing while being fucked. "Deeper love, fuck me into the floor," he gasped.

Harry thrust harder, as deep as he could go and wishing he could somehow go even deeper. He felt like a wave of heat washed through him, making him gasp and moan Draco's name as he came for a second time, shuddering.

There was nothing more amazing to Draco than the way his own body and magic responded to his husband, bringing his orgasm and spreading the waves of pleasure through his entire body.

Harry lowered his head to Draco's skin, his chest heaving against the blond's. "I never want to go," he managed, panting, "another day without that for the rest of my entire bloody life."

"Never again," Draco agreed, relaxing now.

"Mmm," Harry let out with a sigh, kissing Draco's neck. He would have constant contact with him for the rest of the day if he could manage it.

"I think I might have another splinter," Draco said, chuckling.

Harry smiled, chuckling as well. "After the splinter is gone, I want to have a shower with you," he said, "because, fuck, I've missed that, too."

"Only if you remove it with your magic," Draco insisted, smiling and clenching his body around Harry's again.

Harry shuddered, grinning. "Deal," he said.

"Splinter’s not the only thing in my arse right now though," Draco laughed, still pinned by Harry.

Harry laughed goofily, pulling back so that his cock slipped from Draco's body.

Draco groaned, feeling stiff now. He managed to sit up, but still couldn’t shake the grin off his face. He reached a hand for Harry's. "Never let go," he whispered.

Harry pulled Draco forward by his hand. "Of you?" he whispered back. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equally bound now!


	28. Another

In the bathroom, Draco reached for his wand and realised he had left it and his silver hand in the Offering Room. He shrugged and bent over the sink counter, wriggling his arse. "Is there a splinter?" he asked, looking mischievously over his shoulder.

Harry smirked, walking up behind Draco and placing both hands on the gorgeous arse displayed. "I suppose I should have a look," he said, waggling his eyebrows with a grin. He bent down to inspect closely, and couldn't resist laying a kiss to the skin in front of him.

Draco watched, still shivering at his lover's touch. He spread his legs a little wider.

Harry licked his lips at the move, and at the incredibly, amazingly hot sight of his come dripping from Draco's arse. "Ah, here it is," he said, his voice deep. He ran a finger lightly over the small sliver in Draco's skin, using his magic to get it out rather than his fingernails.

The small spark of magic did what it always did, sending a tremor up Draco’s spine and making his cock jump in response. Yes, the binding was working again!

Harry looked up at Draco, giving him a crooked smile.

"Done?" Draco asked, smirking. "Or are there more?"

"I could give it another look," Harry replied huskily, bending his head over Draco's arse again, though instead of looking for splinters, he licked Draco's skin.

Draco moaned, head dropping forward to rest his forehead on the sink.

Harry smirked, dropping to his knees and spreading Draco apart with both hands. On the very verge of performing a Cleaning Charm, he paused for a moment, and his eyes flickered up Draco, though he couldn't see his face at all. Curiously and slowly, Harry moved forward, licking Draco's entrance with the very tip of his tongue.

Draco, too, expected the Cleaning Charm and was startled when his lover began to lick his sticky entrance. He moaned, legs trembling.

Harry flushed, licking more of Draco after the moan. He let his eyes fall shut, spreading him even more.

"Oh, Godsss," Draco gasped, he sensitive opening quivering and his cock filling.

Harry had no idea what it was about what he was doing that was so hot, but then again, he had no idea why he thought a lot of things were hot. He licked and sucked Draco’s entrance clean of his own come and then thrust the slick muscle inside, pressing forward.

Draco moaned and trembled, wondering at how amazingly lucky he was to have the sexiest, kinkiest husband possible.

"Mmm," Harry moaned, the taste of both Draco and himself in his mouth. His own cock had hardened and he wondered exactly how many fucks they could manage in one day.

"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, "you fucking amaze me!"

Harry smiled widely at that, pulling back. "Enough to be fucked?" he asked. "Or would you like to come this way?"

Draco's head spun with options, all of which sounded perfect. "Yes, love, yes," he answered.

Harry raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what Draco was saying yes to, and that was enough to tell him Draco was already too far gone. He smiled widely again, leaning in to resume the licking and thrusting. He reached between Draco's legs as he let go of his arse with one hand, grasping his cock.

"Oh, Gods," Draco moaned again, knowing Harry would make him come soon.

Harry kissed his husband, and licked him, and sucked him, and stroked his cock until his lips were swollen, his wrist feeling slightly uncomfortable, and his entire body felt flushed with pleasure. "Mmm, fuck yeah, come," he moaned, breathing over the hole as his own cock throbbed.

Draco's grip on the sink almost hurt as he came, crying out and nearly collapsing as his knees buckled.

Harry stroked Draco through his orgasm, holding him up with one hand. His own cock was still hard between his legs and he trembled on the very edge of completion.

Draco released the sink and sank to his knees. He reached for his lover then, fingers wrapping around Harry's shaft and mouth closing over the glistening head.

Harry gasped, so close that that was all it took. "Draco!" he shouted hoarsely, throwing his head back as he came, hard, into Draco's mouth.

Draco licked and sucked and drank in Harry's seed and magic, feeling its power and pleasure.

Harry lowered himself to the tile floor, staring up at the ceiling and feeling so sated, he wasn't sure if he would be able to move. "Brilliant," he breathed.

Draco knelt beside him, gasping and grinning. "Yes," he agreed. "Wonder if we can break our own record?"

"Let's attempt it," Harry said happily, his eyes half-open as he stared up at Draco.

"Bath or bed?" Draco asked, still not moving yet.

"I don't care, as long as I can touch you," Harry replied, though he did feel very tired.

"I want you a million ways," Draco said softly. He managed to get to his feet and stagger over to the bathtub, starting it filling.

Harry smiled. "I want you a million and one," he teased, hands on his chest as he breathed deep.

Draco sat beside the bath, waiting for it to fill. "Can you make it over here?" he asked, chuckling.

Harry smiled goofily again, making himself sit up. "Of course," he said. "You're over there." He pushed himself to his shaky legs, climbing into the bath despite the fact that it wasn't filled yet.

Draco smiled, just as giddy as his lover, and slid into the large tub as well. He hissed slightly as his sore flesh came in contact with the hot water.

"Aww, my poor baby," Harry said with a grin, pulling Draco to him.

"Mmm," Draco sighed, relaxing into his husband's arms.

Harry slid his face along Draco's, happy to simply hold him. Even just that gave him tremendous pleasure. "Speaking of babies," he said quietly, "ours is with Hermione, right?"

"Yes, probably getting spinach in her hair," Draco answered, smiling at the image.

Harry hummed amusedly. "And Fleur's baby as well," he said, suddenly remembering. "She had a boy."

"What did they name him?" Draco asked. His memories of the visit to St Mungo's didn't include much after he walked out.

"I have no idea," Harry said truthfully. "I suppose we'll have to ask when we go downstairs. She's probably already out of the hospital, or will be soon."

"I wonder who he will look more like, Fleur or Bill?" Draco asked, the feel of the warm water and his lover's body making him feel absolutely content.

Harry shrugged, petting Draco's hair. "Didn't see him," he said, "but he'll probably be a good-looking kid either way."

"Yeah, not as pretty as ours," Draco said, "but nice."

Harry chuckled. "I agree one hundred percent," he said. And then after a moment, "Do you think ... Do you think I can get pregnant again?" he asked quietly. "After this new binding?"

Draco looked up at his lover smiling. "Oh, I so very much want to find out," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry smiled and snorted. "I'm sure you certainly will," he replied, waggling his eyebrows in return.

The idea was arousing to him and Draco turned in Harry's arms, letting him feel that. "Maybe we should go back to bed," he whispered.

Harry's eyes widened. "To try and get me pregnant?" he asked, raising his eyebrows until they were high on his forehead.

"Yes," Draco said, expression serious and full of his desire.

Harry's eyes were still wide. "Are you - I mean - are you sure?" he spluttered.

"Do you doubt it?" Draco asked, gently kissing his lips, and rubbing against him.

Harry kissed Draco back just as gently. "I -" He paused. "No," he said. "Are you sure you want another baby? No turning back if we do it."

"I am the one who wants a houseful, remember?" Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, smiling softly as his heart began to pick up speed. "Okay," he whispered back.

Draco kissed him gently and then pulled back, getting to his feet and stepping out of the tub. He reached for a towel, since he didn't have a wand to dry himself.

Harry dried himself with a charm, his heart beating even faster, his eyes on Draco.

Draco smiled, cock still hard and jutting from his body. He reached his hand out to his husband.

Harry slid his hand into Draco's, squeezing it and taking deep breaths. He let out a soft, amused sound when he saw that there were still two beds instead of one.

Draco arched an eyebrow and waited for his husband to fix their bed.

Harry raised his right hand, making a small sweeping gesture and watching as the two beds hopped over and made themselves into one, blankets and all. He smiled, pulling his husband onto the mattress with him.

Draco groaned, pinning his lover to the mattress. "I am going to fill you," he promised.

"Oh, Merlin, yes," Harry responded, arching up.

Draco bent his mouth to one dark nipple, licking it gently and watching as the flesh pebbled. "Yes," Draco whispered. "And you will use your power to make another baby for us and feed it with these lovely nipples." He brought his lips over the sensitive flesh sucking gently and teasing with the tip of his tongue.

Harry gasped, laying his hand gently atop Draco's head, his eyes half closed as he watched him.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, sucking harder while his hand reached to tease the other nipple with the tips of his fingers.

"Yes," Harry whispered, arching his neck as his cock twitched.

Draco pulled and released Harry's nipple with a pop and then smiled, moving over to the second one. He slid his hands down his lover's body, teasing the hair on his belly as he repeated his caresses there.

Harry sucked in a breath through his teeth, groaning as his fingers tightened in Draco's hair.

Draco's fingertips traced the scar on his husband's belly. "A girl, held safe in here until she is ready," he whispered, breath ghosting over his lover's wet nipple.

Harry nodded. "A girl," he agreed.

Draco pressed a knee between his lover's legs. "Spread yourself for me, Harry," he whispered, then sucked again on that sensitive nipple.

Harry let out another moan as he opened his legs wide and pulled them up slightly, reaching down for his own arse with his hands and spreading himself apart.

Draco released his lover's nipple and gave it a final lick before lifting his head and smiling up at him. He knelt between Harry's knees and reached for his cock, sliding his hand softly over the shaft. "Slick yourself for me," he told him.

Harry's breathing sped up as he used his magic to cover his entrance with lube. "Mmm, fuck me, Draco," he said, smiling once again at being able to say it that way. "Fill me with you."

Draco moaned, never able to resist Harry and not wanting to do anything else but be inside of him. He moved forward, pressing the already slick head of his cock against his lover's opening. "Yes, my love," he gasped and then pushed gently into him, shuddering as he did.

Harry let out a very long groan, having missed Draco being inside him more than he could believe. He clutched at his back, closing his eyes.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed, focusing entirely on the feel of his lover's body taking him inside. "Oh, Gods, love," he gasped. "Inside you, where I belong."

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco to enforce his words. "Where you'll always belong," he said, tears behind his eyelids. They were making a baby. Since he was willingly using his magic to do so, this time he could tell what the small waves of power were, and knew that they would grow towards the end. He was filled with awe and amazement, holding his husband tightly.

Power rippled in his body and Draco gasped, feeling both Harry's magic and the Manor's swirling around them now. "Yes," he gasped and leaned forward, bracing himself with his hand as he began to flex his hips, sliding out and then in more deeply.

Harry moved to meet Draco's thrusts, still clutching him with both arms and legs. "It's working," he gasped. "Merlin, I love you. It's working."

"Yes, deep inside you, love," Draco whispered, feeling the wave of magic and desire mingling in their bodies. He kept the rhythm slow, like the last time, feeling the power building as he did.

Harry moved his hand up to rest against the back of Draco's head, letting the pleasure take him over while at the same time making sure his own magic kept doing what it was supposed to. He even tried to make sure the baby was a girl, willing it to be so.

Draco began to rock faster, each slide deep inside, making the magic crackle over and inside him. He gasped and moaned, lost in it now.

Harry could feel the waves crashing, same as last time, as he drew closer to coming. "Yes," he gasped. "Draco, oh fuck, Draco."

"Oh, Harry," Draco gasped, feeling the power building fast as he plunged forward, as deep as he could.

Harry came between them then, crying out and feeling the pleasure fill him until it was like it could spill out. He shuddered with it, panting heavily.

Power roared through him, Harry's release bringing Draco's and spilling his seed deep inside his husband. His head snapped back and he cried out in ecstasy.

Harry let out a small whimpering sigh as he relaxed against the bed, completely exhausted, and so happy he could almost float away.

Draco's arm gave out and he collapsed on top of Harry, panting and sighing.

Harry smiled, hugging Draco very tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Draco shuddered, still gasping for breath. "I love you more than anything," he said, kissing his lover's chest.

"Mmhm," Harry hummed in agreement, stroking Draco's hair again.

Draco's hand trembled as he slid it between their bodies, smiling as he found the slick remains of Harry's release. He pressed fingertips to that spot he had first felt Valen. Eyes closed, he breathed deep, concentrating and then shivered when he felt it.

"It's there," Harry whispered, smiling. He could tell from Draco's shiver.

"Yes, she is," Draco whispered too, awed still by what they had done.

Harry's smile grew and he held Draco tightly once again. "I can't believe it," he said. "Another one."

"Love-made flesh," Draco whispered, caressing that spot.

"Love-made flesh," Harry repeated, his eyes soft.

They lay like that for a while and Draco could never remember feeling more satisfied and complete. Finally, he raised his head, looking at his husband. "Harry," he whispered, "maybe we should let them know we are better."

Harry grinned. "And pregnant," he said.

"Yes," Draco grinned, his eyes shining in delight.

"Valen will be able to feel it," Harry said, suddenly feeling very giddy again.

"I don't know if he will understand what it means, but probably," Draco answered, still smiling up at his husband. He braced his hand on the bed again and moaned softly as he slid back from his lover's body.

"We'll have to teach him," Harry replied, sitting up as Draco moved back.

Draco sat back on his knees. "My wand and hand are still downstairs," he said. "Clean me?"

Harry nodded, doing a charm for Draco and then one for himself, unable to stop smiling.

Draco gasped, sated but sensitive. He smiled happily at his husband. "Missed your magic, too," he said.

"I missed everything," Harry said, moving forward and laying a kiss to Draco's lips.

Draco's eyes half closed, trembling at the soft kiss.

Harry pulled back only slightly. "Let's get dressed, and then go and get your hand and your wand, and then we can go tell Ron and Hermione," he said, voice quiet and still very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, new baby!


	29. Love Them All

Harry Apparated with Draco down into the Offering room to retrieve his things, and then left with him quickly. He held his husband's hand firmly in his own, having been so miserable for such a long stretch of time that he felt like he'd never been happier. And he was pregnant! Again! His smile was so wide, his teeth were showing as he stepped through the door of the library with Draco.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both looking through books, big stacks of them all around the couple. Valen sat in his playpen, a toy that made music clutched in his hands.  
  
Hermione turned her head at the noise of them entering. "Draco," she said, sounding startled, and then her eyes moved to where Harry's and Draco's hands were joined.  
  
Draco smiled happily and nodded, pulling Harry closer and wrapping an arm around his waist. "It worked," he said.  
  
Her face lit up with a grin and she pushed herself up from the couch, walking around to pull both Harry and Draco into a hug. "I was so worried," she said.  
  
Ron stood as well, smiling widely as he picked up Valen and brought him over.  
  
Draco took his child in his other arm and pressed him into a hug with Harry, feeling whole again to be holding his family. "Dada, dada," Valen babbled excitedly.  
  
Harry kissed his son and his husband. "Yes, both of us have you," Harry said softly to the baby.  
  
Hermione was still beaming and looked like she wanted to jump up and down with happiness. "How did you do it?" she asked.  
  
"Harry did it," Draco said, still not letting go.  
  
"We ... did another binding," Harry said to her in explanation.  
  
Her eyes widened, as did Ron's.  
  
"But couldn't that have ...?" he said.  
  
Harry nodded. "But it didn't," he answered.  
  
"Harry's magic is amazing," Draco beamed proudly, the hand on his lover's waist sliding around to press that spot and his eyes twinkling as he looked down at him.  
  
Harry hummed with happiness, pressing yet another kiss to Draco's lips before turning his head back to Ron and Hermione. "How's Fleur?" he asked.  
  
"She's getting out of St Mungo's this evening," said Ron. "Everyone's supposed to be going to Mum and Dad's tomorrow to see the baby. They're all really worried about you two."  
  
"We'll all go," Draco declared happily.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, moving with Draco and Valen to sit on the couch. Ron and Hermione moved with them. "Do you know his name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Christophe William Weasley," said Hermione happily. "Bill insists that it's Chris."  
  
"Christophe," Draco said, nodding and then smiling at the nickname. He looked down at his son. "You will have someone to play with soon," he told him.  
  
Harry grinned. Valen would have two children to play with soon. "I wonder what we'll name ours," he said, smiling crookedly.  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked confused.  
  
"Something pretty," Draco answered, rubbing his husband's belly and waiting for the other two to catch the gesture as well.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened again as she watched Draco. "You're not ...?" she said.  
  
"I am," Harry replied, eyes sparkling. "In fact, I've been so for about fifteen minutes now."  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed completely speechless.  
  
"A girl," Draco said proudly.  
  
"Y - you're - going to have another baby?" Ron asked.  
  
"Another baby," Harry confirmed with a nod. "And I am actually fairly certain it's going to be a girl."  
  
Draco kissed his lover's cheek, beaming with happiness. Valen squealed and babbled, patting both daddies’ faces.  
  
"That's ..." Hermione said, smiling and shaking her head. "That's ... amazing. This morning you couldn't even touch and now you're having another baby? I don't even know what to say. Congratulations!"  
  
"It is brilliant, isn't it?" said Harry.  
  
Ron only sat there, smiling widely again. "I like Valen," he said. "So I'll probably like this next one as well."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Valen seemed to respond to hearing his name, bouncing excitedly in his daddies' arms.  
  
"Would you like a little sister?" Harry asked him.  
  
Valen burbled at Harry and began pulling on his shirt, making his little sucking noises.  
  
Harry snorted and then raised his eyebrows. "You know," he said, "you either give it up, or you'll be sharing in a few months and I'm sure that would be just wonderful for Daddy Harry's nipples."  
  
Ron made a face, looking amused as well, though.  
  
Draco smiled. "He is eating more solid food now," he said. "He just likes your magic milk better."  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose anything would be better than that mushy stuff, huh?" Harry said, kissing Valen's nose and getting to his feet, holding his hand out for Draco.  
  
"See you two later," Harry said happily, walking to the door again with Draco.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other amused looks as they watched the family leave the room.  
  
Draco quickly led them to their suite and settled his husband and child - children, he thought - on the couch. Then he walked over to the piano, smiling as he sat down and lifted the cover.  
  
Harry hadn't stopped smiling yet and was still smiling as he took his shirt off for Valen and turned his head to watch Draco play. It was one of his favourite things in the world.  
  
Draco played a love song, of course. He let his emotions flow though his hands and into the music, finding himself crying as did.  
  
As Harry watched Draco, he found tears coming to his own eyes. The music was beautiful, and difficult to describe with any other words. It was more a feeling than a sound, and it amazed him that it could bring such a reaction.  
  
Draco finished the piece and raised his right hand up to touch his cheeks, feeling how wet they were. He looked over at his family, eyes shining both with tears and joy. "I love you," he said quietly.  
  
"I love you," Harry said back "More than anything in the world."  
  
Draco closed the piano and went to the couch, kneeling at Harry's feet and hands resting on his husband's thighs. "Yes," he agreed.  
  
Valen had fallen asleep on Harry's chest again.  
  
"Merlin, Draco, this is going to be brilliant," Harry said softly. "I'm so happy right now I can't even ... _God_."  
  
"Yes," Draco said, getting to his feet and reaching for Valen. He hefted the small boy in his arms, Transfiguring a chair into a small cot and laying the child inside it. Then he turned back to Harry. "Order me to do something," he said.  
  
Harry quirked one corner of his mouth up. "Kiss me," he said.  
  
"Oh, but I want to do that," Draco smiled, but didn't move to kiss him.  
  
Harry let out a happy laugh.  
  
"So the compulsion is gone and we know that even weeks without sex didn't kill me. Just felt like it," the blond said.  
  
Harry's face fell and he reached to pull Draco into his arms. "It was awful," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, but it's done," Draco whispered, sliding into his lover's embrace. "We are bound now but not with those provisions," he said. "But I still want you every day for the rest of my life."  
  
"You have made that very clear, my love," Harry said gently, kissing Draco's hair.  
  
"Including now, again," Draco said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry smiled and slid his hands down Draco's back. "Certainly," he said, kissing Draco's lips.  
  
"So, you said you wanted to be able to order me and not have me obey," Draco said, grinning. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmm," Harry hummed, looking at Draco mischievously. "So many things to choose from." He slid his hands further down to grasp Draco's arse.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered breathlessly, trembling at his husband's touch. "Anything."  
  
"Strip," Harry told him, voice already gone husky. "Strip and then let me suck your cock."  
  
Draco stood stretching and then began to slowly unbutton his shirt.  
  
Harry licked his lips, his eyes on Draco's hands. "I know I tell you this all the time," he said, "but you are so unbelievably sexy."  
  
"I know," Draco answered, smiling smugly. He opened the shirt and then unbuttoned the cuffs, shrugging out of it so that it fell off his shoulders and slid down his arms.  
  
Harry licked his lips again, itching to reach for Draco but wanting to watch him undress. "I would never stop fucking you if I didn't have to," he said.  
  
"Never again," Draco said, whispering it like a prayer. Then he kicked his shoes off and began to unfasten his trousers, watching Harry as he did.  
  
Harry grinned up at Draco. "I mean literally," he said, eyes darting back to the pale hands.  
  
Draco opened his trousers and then slid his right hand inside, fondling his growing erection.  
  
"Mmm, take it out and stroke yourself," Harry said, scooting up so that he was sitting at the very edge of the sofa.  
  
Draco gasped, using his silver hand to push his trousers and shorts down over his hips as he caressed his own cock.  
  
"Oh, fuck, yes. Like that," Harry said, swallowing. It was highly possible that they were going to break their record. "Make it nice and wet for me."  
  
Draco moaned, spreading the pre-come down his length as he caressed himself.  
  
"Come here," Harry said after another moment, his own cock as hard as rock, his body trembling with lust.  
  
Draco stepped out of his trousers to stand naked in front of his husband.  
  
Harry reached out both hands and grabbed Draco's arse, pulling him even closer. He grasped Draco's gorgeous, leaking cock, giving it a long, slow lick from root to tip before he sucked the head into his mouth, moaning in sweet satisfaction.  
  
Draco released his own cock when Harry took hold and brought his hand up to grip his lover's hair instead. "Yes, suck me," he encouraged. "I love your lips wrapped around me."  
  
Harry would've replied with a, "Me too," but found he would much rather keep his mouth right where it was. He answered instead with a swirl of his tongue, sucking as noisily as he could.  
  
"Can I fuck your mouth?" Draco asked, resisting the urge but wanting more.  
  
Harry grinned around Draco's cock, looking up at him as he panted through his nose. He nodded, ready for it.  
  
Draco gripped Harry's hair and brought the silver one up to hold his shoulder and then he began to rock his hips, pushing himself into his husband's mouth.  
  
Harry moaned, letting his eyes fall shut as he allowed Draco to push in as far as he could take him, trying to take even more of him.  
  
"Fucking that beautiful mouth," Draco gasped, doing just that. "I love fucking you, love that you do this to me!"  
  
Harry absolutely loved what he could do to Draco as well, thought it possible that he loved it even more than Draco did. He delighted in being able to turn his husband on so strongly, adored the fact that Draco wanted him all the time, every second of every day, revelled in the feeling of so much love and desire. His head spun with it and his cock throbbed with intense arousal.  
  
Draco continued thrusting into his husband's mouth until he felt his body coming to its release. He stopped then, pulling Harry's hair tight. "Stop," he said.  
  
Harry let out a whimpering sound, pausing despite not wanting to.  
  
Draco Summoned his wand, casting the Muting Spell on the cot. "Such a beautiful mouth," he told his lover. "But I want to fuck you again."  
  
"Yeah," Harry groaned, still panting. "Fuck me hard." He flicked his fingers to quickly remove his own clothes, gasping.  
  
Draco smiled at the suddenly naked man, pulling him to his feet and pressing his mouth over Harry's.  
  
Harry kissed back hungrily, pulling Draco against his own body.  
  
Draco plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth, groaning as he felt Harry's cock press against his thigh and his own brush the man's hip.  
  
Harry licked Draco's tongue with his own. He pulled their mouths slightly apart so that he could drag his tongue along Draco's lips, feeling the softness of them.  
  
Trembling, Draco backed up until he reached the armchair. His fingers continued to cup the back of Harry's head, pulling at his hair. His silver hand slid down his back, cupping his arse.  
  
Harry kissed Draco again, pressing his arse back. "Need lube?" he asked, slicking his hand and pressing it between their bodies to stroke Draco's erection.  
  
Draco growled, pulling back and abruptly turning the two of them before bending Harry over the arm of the chair.  
  
"Fuck, you're so hot when you growl," Harry practically growled himself, putting his arse on display in a way he knew had to look terribly good.  
  
"Yes, and I am going to fuck you until we both scream," Draco promised, coating his fingers in the lube Harry had applied to his cock.  
  
"Fuck, yes," Harry breathed, his arse clenching in anticipation. "Do you know how much I fucking love you fucking me?" he asked. "There's nothing like that cock in my arse, nothing like the feeling of your come in me."  
  
Draco couldn't wait. "Better lube yourself then because I am going to fuck you deep and hard," he promised, rubbing the head of his cock against the other man's opening.  
  
"Oh, fuck, just do it," Harry groaned, bracing himself. "Fuck me."  
  
Draco pressed in then, a smooth slide into his lover's spasming body. He threw his head back with a gasp at the sensation. "Yesss!" he hissed.  
  
"Fuck!" Harry shouted, a shiver shooting up his spine and then through his entire body. It hurt, but, fucking hell, that was what he wanted. It was hardly fucking if it didn't hurt.  
  
Draco grabbed both hips then and slid back, feeling his lover's flesh tighten in resistance as he did.  
  
Harry groaned deeply, his cock twitching and heavy between his legs. "So fucking thick," he told Draco in that same type of groan. "So perfect in my arse."  
  
"Yes, perfect arse," Draco said, thrusting hard into him again, fingers digging into his flesh.  
  
Harry gasped and cried out, throwing his head back as colours seemed to explode behind his eyelids, like some of Fred and George's fireworks.  
  
Draco rocked, thrusting hard and fast into his lover's shuddering body. He could feel that amazing power as Harry's magic crackled over the two of them.  
  
"I'm gonna come!" Harry announced loudly, pushing back. "Oh, fuck! Fuck!" He shut his eyes even tighter, gripping the chair so hard he figured either it was going to break or his fingers were.  
  
"Yes, bring us!" Draco shouted, sweating as he thrust as hard and fast as he could make himself move.  
  
Harry's seed exploded out of him then, painting the chair cushion with hot, sticky stripes of it. He shuddered and gasped, his arms going limp so that he was slumped.  
  
Draco thrust in deep, holding on tight when Harry's orgasm flooded him with magic and he filled his husband with his seed. The blond's back was arched and he shuddered violently in the grip of pleasure so intense it hurt. He panted, his head spinning.  
  
Harry let out small moans on every breath. He turned his head so that he wasn't breathing directly into the chair. He couldn't even think enough to string a sentence together.  
  
Draco let loose his grip on Harry's hips, a little concerned that he might have hurt him, especially with the silver hand. He grasped the arm of the chair to hold himself still.  
  
"Merlin," Harry finally managed, his body still limp.  
  
"Just me," Draco teased, laying kisses in the centre of his lover's sweaty back.  
  
Harry smiled, both at the words and the kisses. "Better than anyone I can think of."  
  
Draco didn't want to pull loose from his lover's body but knew he couldn't stand much longer. It had been a very long, amazing day. He gently withdrew, sliding to his knees then as it caught up with him.  
  
Harry turned his head and then his body, wincing and groaning with the soreness. He sat down in the chair strangely, his legs thrown over the arm of it. "Draco?" he said, a bit concerned.  
  
Draco leaned forward, resting his face against Harry's belly, smiling softly. "Yes, love?" he answered in a whisper.  
  
Harry sighed quietly, laying a gentle hand on his husband's head. He smiled softly as well, both amused and delighted that Draco seemed to like him pregnant so much.  
  
Draco felt that small spark of magic. She was different from Valen already. He kissed the spot. "I can feel you," he whispered to her.  
  
Harry sighed happily again, petting Draco's hair, taking in the beautiful sight of his husband speaking to his belly, even if it was still flat.  
  
"Shall we go to our bed?" Draco asked from his place on his knees.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Harry answered. "We should collect the offspring that is already here." He smiled.  
  
Draco got shakily to his feet and then helped Harry up. He Summoned his wand and cast Cleaning Charms for both of them, happy to be able to do that again, too.  
  
Harry kissed Draco softly after, shaky as well, but not really caring. He never wanted to let him go.  
  
Draco transformed the chair-turned-cot so that it now had wheels and pushed it into the bedroom as he pulled his husband along with him.  
  
Once inside the room, Harry climbed into the bed and under the covers, feeling the very definition of content, only wanting Draco to lay with him.  
  
Draco looked at their sleeping boy for a minute, overcome with the joy he felt as he did. He leaned in and laid a gentle kiss on Valen's head. The infant stirred but didn't wake. Then Draco turned, smiling at his husband as he climbed into bed with him.  
  
Harry pulled Draco against his body, sighing. "I can't imagine loving any baby as much as I love Valen," he said, "but I'm sure I will."  
  
"We will love them all," Draco assured his husband, smiling up at the "H" on the now reformed bed.  
  
Harry snorted happily at Draco's words, looking where he was looking. "Yes," he said. "You've now managed to impregnate that boy from the robe shop twice, and are, apparently, conspiring to do so again."  
  
"Yes," Draco grinned. "Making lots of heirs after all."  
  
"Ah, of course ... of course," Harry said amusedly.  
  
Draco curled around his lover, holding him tight with one hand resting on his stomach. It was a familiar pose and it felt so amazingly good that he nearly wept again.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, laying his hand over Draco's. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, always," Draco answered sleepily as he drifted off.  
  
Within a few moments, Harry had drifted off as well, the soft smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making up for lost time...


	30. Say It

Harry and Draco were lying in their bed with Valen, lazy and content. They'd hardly moved from the place in a week, having spent it playing with the baby, making love, or talking about the new baby. It was still such a relief to have all of it back, to be able to touch again.

Harry raised Valen above his head, smiling up at him. "Kit-ty," he tried to get him to say. "Come on, Valen. Say it for Daddy."

Draco snorted. "The child is smart enough to know you are not a cat," he teased, but then leaned close, rubbing his face against Harry's shoulder in his own familiar imitation of one.

Harry smiled, kissing Draco's forehead. "I wasn't wanting him to think I was a cat," he said. "I just wanted him to say it." Harry sat the baby down atop his stomach, holding Valen's little hands.

Valen could sit up now, even if he was a bit wobbly. Propped up against his daddy's legs, he did pretty well. He burbled and squeezed Harry's hands. 

Draco considered his son. He knew that the child had been aware of a problem when the binding was broken and was clearly much happier now that it had been fixed. He assumed it was because of his son's inherited sensitivity. "He's happy we are bound again," Draco prompted, not knowing if his husband had picked up on the child's behaviour.

"He has seemed better," Harry agreed. "I think he was scared before."

"He was probably pretty frightened. He can sense magic. That means he could feel when the binding was removed and the way our magic was reacting," Draco explained.

"That couldn't have been good for you, huh?" Harry cooed, pulling Valen down against his chest and chuckling as the baby attempted to give him a slobbery kiss.

Draco smiled as Valen slobbered on Harry. "And I think he knew about the potion, not really what it was but the fact that I was under one," he added.

Harry frowned. "I know," he replied. "He was scared then, too."

Draco nodded. "He kept looking at me with this confused expression." He paused a minute, lips pressed into a line as he worried about his next words. "Scared you pretty badly, too," he whispered.

Harry looked away, back to Valen. "I guess," he answered quietly.

Valen squirmed. Draco sighed and reached to rub the infant's back. The baby seemed to settle down, laying his head on Harry's shoulder and watching Draco with sleepy looking green eyes. "Want to put him in the cot?" Draco asked.

Harry kissed Valen's hair, sitting up to put him down for his nap.

Draco lay on his side, head propped up on his hand, watching them and trying to think of a way to talk to his husband about something he knew made him uncomfortable.

Harry sighed as he lay down again, scooting close to Draco and facing him. "What are you thinking of?" he asked.

The blond frowned, reaching a hand out to gently stroke Harry's hair from his face, fingers trailing back along his cheek as he did. It was glorious, this ability to touch him -- touch that had not just been denied him for the last two months but for six years before they became involved. "I suppose I want to apologise," he said softly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Apologise for what?" he asked, wondering if Draco was still talking about what had happened back in October.

Draco had been raised to never say that he was sorry. That it was a sign of weakness. He had to take several breaths to go on. "I am ... sorry I hurt you, that I didn't talk to you about Theo and that I did what I did with him."

Harry pulled Draco even closer. "You couldn't help what you did," he whispered. "I didn't blame you for that then, and I don't blame you now."

"I didn't tell you he had talked with me in the showers before that because I didn't want to upset you. You were already pretty worked up over him," Draco admitted.

Harry bit his lip. "Yeah, I guess I was," he agreed. "Draco, don't ever hold something back because you're afraid it will hurt my feelings. If you want to tell me, then tell me."

Draco did what he always wanted to do when Harry bit his lip, he leaned in to give him a gentle kiss but then drew back to look into his eyes again. "I said some awful things then and I did hurt you," he said.

Harry looked down. "I ... was hurt, yes," he admitted quietly. "It was just so much all at once."

Draco never liked it when Harry got that look and he was tempted to stop talking right then. Yet, though he would rather just let it go himself, he was worried that doubt might linger for Harry. He reached out again, fingers trembling slightly as he gently cupped Harry's cheek. "I can find other people attractive and still want you, want you so much that I choose you over the world," he whispered.

"I know that," Harry whispered back. "I never really thought any different."

"Then why the jealousy?" Draco asked, realising that he was still not directly addressing the issue that he was trying to talk about, but still curious about the answer.

Harry frowned, thinking. "I don’t ... I don't even know," he answered. "It was partly because of what I told you before. He ... understands a certain part of you more than I do. It's complicated, I guess. Logically, I know you would never leave me, never, but ... even the thought of you ... wanting to, even for just a second, to get what he can give and I can't. I - I don't know, I just hate it. And the other part was that I was angry that he would even try to ... do whatever it was he was trying on you. Not jokingly, not half-heartedly, but really try to get you. I felt like ripping him apart."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at that last part, imagining his "lion" doing just that. "Such a territorial thing you are," he teased. "And, for the record, Theo was my friend but I was never in love with him. Never. It wouldn't even cross my mind to leave you."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding and hugging Draco around the middle.

Draco nuzzled his lover's face then, kissing his forehead, not even realising for a moment that he did so on that famous scar. He took a deep breath, forcing himself not to do what they usually did -- have sex instead of talking when they got upset. It probably helped that they were pretty sated at the moment. "I also wanted you to know that I am sorry I resisted you when I was under the potion," he said.

Harry stared at Draco confusedly. "But ... you couldn't help it," he whispered, looking down again. He hated thinking about what he'd done to his husband, forcing him without thinking of another way.

"And I don't blame you for what happened then, either," Draco insisted.

Harry stared at Draco in confusion again. "But it was my fault," he said quietly.

Draco had had months to think about this and compare it with their other experiences. "I think given our history, with me saying 'no' when I needed you, it was an understandable reaction."

"I'm still sorry for doing it," Harry told him seriously.

"Are you unhappy with me over what I did then and ... and to fix the binding?" Draco asked, the issue having bothered him.

"I was scared," Harry answered. "I didn't know what you were going to do if it didn't work, but I'm not ... unhappy with it. You weren't exactly thinking straight."

"No, I wasn't," Draco admitted, flushing a bit at that. "I am so much better with you than without you."

"I would have to say I am, too," Harry whispered, kissing Draco's nose. "And I guess we both do some pretty crazy things when we don't have our better halves."

"So, we forgive each other?" Draco asked, not being able to stop caressing Harry's face as he did.

Harry smiled. "I'd say yes," he answered.

Draco smiled, warmth and relief flooding him. "Oh, my love," he whispered and leaned in for the kiss he had been holding back.

Harry readily met Draco's lips, closing his eyes as he pressed forward again.

Draco's fingers slid back into Harry's hair, and he moaned softly at the touch and taste and feel of him.

Harry kissed a path down Draco's chin and neck. "I love you," he whispered, "more than anything." He rained kisses across Draco's collarbone and back up his throat. "You gave me yourself, and our son, and now our daughter. So what if we're crazy. Look at everything it's brought us."

"Yes, everything," Draco agreed, shivering in delight.

"Everything," Harry repeated. "Everything that matters." He pushed Draco onto his back. "And nothing and no one can take that away from us," he said, looking down at Draco.

"Nothing and no one," Draco agreed, hands sliding over the skin of his beloved.

"Mmm," Harry hummed, still kissing over Draco's skin. Then he paused and looked down at him again. "You know what I've just thought of?" he asked.

Draco grinned up at him. "No," he admitted, "but the look on your face tells me I want to."

Harry smirked. "We haven’t called our Patronuses since that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I have you for a protector," Draco whispered, but his heart sped up at the idea.

"Of course you do," Harry agreed. "But I'm not talking about using them for protecting."

Draco trembled; just the memory of Harry's Patronus was arousing to him. "Yes, show me," he agreed.

Harry grinned and sat up, straddling Draco. He cast a Shield Charm over Valen's cot so that they wouldn't wake him and then held his hand out, bringing up the thought of just a few days ago when he'd been able to touch Draco again, and the dragon shot right out of his very skin, stretching and unfurling its wings.

Draco laughed, the warmth of Harry's magic making his body shudder.

Harry Summoned Draco's wand next, handing it to him slyly. "I think my dragon's lonely," he said, voice deep as he traced patterns over Draco's chest.

"Oh, I wouldn't want such a pretty dragon to be without his lion," Draco purred. The memory he used to cast the Patronus was when they conceived their new child. A bright glowing lion with a bushy mane appeared before them.

"He is beautiful," Harry agreed, smiling down at his husband. He turned his head to watch the shimmering Patronuses circling each other, nuzzling and rubbing their faces together.

Draco shivered beneath his husband. Every time Harry's Patronus rubbed against his own he could feel the caress of the magic. "Oh, ohhhh," he gasped.

Harry was aroused watching Draco. "You can feel it?" he asked breathlessly, his hands pressing and stroking.

"Yesss, your magic," Draco whispered. "I always felt your magic but the link ... the binding ... makes it more intense!"

"The new one?" Harry asked, smirking again as he made his dragon pin the lion down.

Draco laughed at the reversal, the dragon holding down the lion. "So hot," he said, then answering the question. "Both times, but Great Rite ... with it both ways, yes."

Harry chuckled at Draco's near incoherency. At a mere order in his mind, the dragon lapped at the lion's face with its long tongue.

Draco's head fell back with a moan, neck arching and the lion mirrored the move.

Harry bent to lick as well, but he went for Draco's neck against instead of his face. "Think it's possible for my dragon to fuck your lion?" he whispered, feeling Draco's hard cock underneath his arse.

Draco couldn't have made a coherent response to that. His Patronus seemed to reply for him, crouching so that its chest was pressed to the bed and hind end in the air.

Harry flushed, wondering what someone might think if they were to walk into their bedroom right then. He climbed off of Draco and moved between his legs as the dragon moved up behind the lion, stretching its long neck to rub its face in the lion's mane.

Draco arched his hips up when Harry moved, not wanting to give up the contact with him and his lion was responding enthusiastically to the dragon.

Harry slicked his fingers and quickly pushed two inside, eager to see just how much pleasure he could give Draco.

Draco responded by eagerly spreading his legs, gasping and whimpering.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you," Harry promised in a whisper. "It'll feel so good you'll cry."

The animals next to them seemed to be waiting for them, simply arching and rubbing.

"Yes, oh, yes," Draco responded, nearly crying now with how much he wanted it.

Harry withdrew his fingers and slicked himself before taking Draco's legs and resting them over his shoulders, lining up.

The dragon lovingly continued to rub its face in the lion's mane, scooting up closer as its wings stretched in excitement.

Draco watched in fascination, still trembling at the power of the magic and his husband's touch. "Yes, claim me," he encouraged. He had never even heard of someone using the Patronus Spell this way. But then again, there was no one else whose magic worked like Harry's.

Harry let his head fall back and slid his cock inside, releasing a slow hiss of pleasure as he buried himself in Draco's body. And on some base level, he knew that the dragon was sliding inside, too.

Draco couldn't have really explained the feelings. He could feel his body penetrated by his husband -- and he could feel the other wizard's magic combining with his own via the Patronus as well. He moaned in delight, hands grasping Harry's shoulders as he arched into him.

Harry could swear the lion was purring. He slid back smoothly, making it slow and sensual so that Draco could feel every inch. He wanted to see if he could draw out noises from his husband as well.

As Harry and his Patronus moved, Draco's gasps gave way to moans and whimpers as he surrendered himself, no longer even aware of what sounds he made or the way he writhed beneath Harry.

"Yes, Draco," Harry groaned, entranced with the sounds and the warmth of Draco's body. He held on to Draco's legs and bent to kiss him, and the dragon stretched out its tongue and licked the lion's ear.

It was like being licked with Harry's magic and Draco gasped. His Patronus lion laid its head back arching into the thrusts of the dragon.

Harry moved his own tongue into Draco's mouth with that gasp, allowing his legs to fall down to the bed.

Draco held on to his husband, moving and sliding with him, wrapping his legs around Harry's hips and his tongue twisting with him.

Harry began to rotate more instead of thrust, getting close himself. The dragon emitted a low rumbling sound, its wings twitching and stretching again.

The sensations were overwhelming and Draco loved that, moaning louder and gasping. He could swear he felt what his Patronus lion felt along with his own body -- and they both were close to coming.

Harry broke the kiss, panting now. "Yes," he whispered. "Oh, fuck, yes." His breath caught and he let out a sort of short keening, sliding all the way inside before spilling his seed, slick and hot. The dragon's wings unfurled completely and it threw its head back, silver flames flying from its nostrils.

Searing and blindingly pleasurable heat accompanied that release of magic and Draco screamed in delight, his entire body giving a violent shudder with his orgasm.

Harry gasped as Draco's arse clenched impossibly tight around his cock, on the verge of being actually painful.

Draco shook and moaned, thrashing through their release and holding his lover tightly.

Harry slipped down to lay against Draco completely, face pressed to his neck as their Patronuses began to rub again.

The lion lay down, apparently as sated and worn out as Draco who lay under his husband panting. That's when he heard the cooing and babbling from the cot.

The dragon joined the lion on the bed curling in its wings. Harry raised his head with some effort, looking in the direction of the cot.

They could hear Valen and he was clearly happy, making burbling noises that almost sounded like singing. Draco chuckled. The child was certainly a sensitive.

Harry shook his head. "I believe we broke the charm," he said, smiling.

Draco smiled up at him. "Yes," he answered breathlessly. "Or he did."

Harry laughed. "It is absolutely insane that he's less than a year old and that wouldn't surprise me."

"Well, he does have your wild side as well as my sensitivity," Draco observed. He smiled at the Patronus images before dispelling his own.

For a split second, the dragon actually glared at Draco accusingly before Harry sent it away as well, performing Cleaning Charms for himself and his husband in the same wave of his hand. "Yes he does," he said in response to Draco's comment, crawling across the bed to fetch the baby in question.

Valen's eyes were wide and he babbled even louder when he saw Harry, holding his hands out. "Dada!"

Harry grinned at Valen and lifted him from underneath the arms, kissing his forehead before plopping him down on his bottom.

The baby wobbled but stayed upright and Draco reached a hand out to steady him. "You could feel the magic, couldn't you?" he asked the baby.

"You certainly could," Harry said suggestively, kissing Draco's cheek.

Draco rarely blushed these days but he did then. "Oh, yes," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patronus sex!


	31. Good News

It felt so very good to be happy again. It felt good to have things the way they were supposed to be, because it hadn't felt like that since they'd gone back to Hogwarts to take their N.E.W.T.s, but it did now, and Harry was relieved. He'd woken up in a nice mood to a husband in a nice mood, and his son in a nice mood as well. Their happiness had spread to Ron and Hermione too, who both seemed very glad to have their friends back.  
  
They had spent a few days lying in bed, but eventually they all got ready to spend some time at the Burrow, where the entire clan of Weasleys was meeting, as Ron had said. When they arrived by Floo, they could hardly step out of the fireplace and into the room. The kitchen was filled with ginger-heads and happy chatter.  
  
When everyone noticed who was trying to get through, the room quieted.  
  
Draco stepped out and then held his hand out for Harry as the man Flooed through with their son in his arms.  
  
Harry smiled and took Draco's hand as he stepped over the grate. He could feel the eyes on them, and knew everyone was staring at their hands.  
  
"Well, what's everyone standing around for?" said Mrs Weasley's voice from somewhere in the sea of tall sons. She stepped out from behind Percy. "It's only Harry and Draco." She smiled at them, taking Valen from Harry, as she often did when she saw them. Her voice was cheerful, but Harry could detect the awkwardness in her movements, and in all the others.  
  
Draco smiled. When Valen was taken from Harry, Draco pulled his husband closer, kissing him gently in front of everyone.  
  
Harry made a small humming noise as Draco kissed him.  
  
"Finally," said Fred into the silence.  
  
Harry snorted, pulling back.  
  
Draco smiled happily into Harry's eyes. Then turned smiling to face the "red horde."  
  
"You two really aren't fighting then?" George asked.  
  
"Never were," said Harry.  
  
"The rumours of the demise of our relationship were definitely not correct," Draco said, not letting go of his husband.  
  
"What was going on is complicated," Harry added, "but it never had to do with wanting to split up. Believe me."  
  
Noise from the fireplace indicated Hermione's and Ron's arrival then and Harry stepped further into the room, pulling Draco with him.  
  
Draco looked around and was struck by the memory of how uncomfortable he had once felt here. These strange people, "the red horde," had become his family, too.  
  
Ron brushed the soot out of his hair and off his clothes, smiling. "Where's my nephew, eh?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Hermione smiled, looking around the room as well. They must not have seen the new baby in the hospital since they'd come home so early for Harry and Draco.  
  
The Weasley's parted to reveal Fleur sitting at the table with what looked like a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Harry had never seen her look so happy.  
  
""Ere," she said, beaming.  
  
Draco grinned, walking forward with their friends. He made a kind of bow to Fleur, greeting and congratulating her in French.  
  
"Merci beaucoup," she said, smiling at Draco. She tilted the little body so that they could see, and pulled the small hat from his head.  
  
"Awww," said Hermione. "He's beautiful!"  
  
And he was. His eyes were very blue. A lot of newborn babies' eyes were blue, but because both Bill and Fleur's eyes were that colour, it was likely they would stay that way. His features were small, and he almost looked like he should be a girl. His small bit of fine hair was a very, very light red and slightly golden, almost blond.  
  
"He is," Harry agreed, smiling as well.  
  
Draco had to admit, it was true. Not as beautiful as Valen, of course, but stunning. "Hello, Christophe," he said.  
  
Fleur smiled at that, and Bill, who was standing to the side, shook his head amusedly.  
  
"He is, isn't he?" said Mrs Weasley fondly. "Oh, I still can't believe I'm a grandmother."  
  
"Well, you are, Nana Molly," said Fred, elbowing his mother playfully.  
  
Draco nodded and smiled over at Ron. "Who knows, soon there may be babies everywhere."  
  
Ron's ears reddened, and Mrs Weasley beamed over at him.  
  
"Well, there are going to be three soon anyway," said Harry, looking up and grinning widely.  
  
Draco blushed then, grinning as well. He waited, letting his husband tell the news.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Mr Weasley, looking confusedly at Ron and Hermione, obviously thinking something was up with them.  
  
"Oh, no, not me," said Hermione quickly, shaking her head.  
  
"No, not her," said Harry with a laugh. "Me."  
  
There was silence in the room for a moment.  
  
"You're pregnant again, mate?" asked George, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yep," said Harry happily. "Since yesterday."  
  
Draco smiled wider and nodded. "A girl," he said softly.  
  
"My, goodness, you're serious," said Mrs Weasley after a minute, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, after everything that's been going on and - Well, we've just been so worried and - That's wonderful news!" She pulled Harry and then Draco into tight hugs, holding Valen in one arm.  
  
Draco stiffened but allowed himself to be hugged. He was getting used to being touched by other people, but was still most comfortable with Harry and Valen. Valen squealed, happily patting the faces of his parents as they were hugged.  
  
"Dada, dada," he chanted.  
  
"You are getting so big," Mrs Weasley said to Valen as she pulled back. "I'm sure you're going to be a very good big brother."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he will be," he said.  
  
"A very good big cousin as well, I 'ope," said Fleur.  
  
Harry looked over at her, a strange sort of smile on his face. "I suppose he is a bit of a cousin, isn't he?" he said.  
  
"Oh, no bit about it, Harry," said Mrs Weasley, kissing Valen's forehead.  
  
Draco looked at the baby in Fleur's arms. "Can I hold him?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, passing the baby to Draco. "Congratulations to you both," she said to them.  
  
Harry smiled again as the congratulations spilled from everyone.  
  
Draco nodded too, gently holding the little boy in his arms and cooing to him in French.  
  
"Look at the baby," said Mrs Weasley to Valen, moving a little closer to Draco with him. "Do you see him?"  
  
"Baba," Valen repeated, reaching little fingers toward the baby.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. "Yes, a baby," she said. She moved a tiny bit closer. "Like you. But you're bigger than he is. You have to be easy with him."  
  
Valen reached his hand out and gently patted the smaller infant's head. "Baba," he said, happily.  
  
Everyone laughed and Harry sighed happily, leaning over to kiss Draco's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valen meets Chris!


	32. Christmas Memorial

The month of December seemed to speed by. Soon, Christmas was very nearly upon them, which also meant the anniversary of the hundreds of deaths the previous year. It was difficult to think of Seamus, and Dennis, and it was especially hard on Hermione, who had never been given the opportunity to tell her father that she was getting married, and would not get to share with him anything about her new life and the family she would build.  
  
There was going to be a public memorial service held in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Harry had been asked to be there, even though he would have gone anyway. Hermione picked up her mother to attend the memorial as well, and they all arrived at the Ministry by Floo. They met the Weasleys there in the very large crowd, even larger than it might have been under normal circumstances, as close Muggle family members were allowed to attend with the aide of Wizarding relatives.  
  
Draco held Valen tight against him with his silver hand and his right held Harry's left. He was worried about the crowds exciting the infant. So much magic could easily overstimulate a sensitive like Valen.  
  
Unsurprisingly, reporters covering the event moved close to Harry and Draco as soon as they arrived, but hadn't been much of a problem - yet. Harry hoped they had enough sense not to turn the entire thing into a big circus surrounding their relationship.  
  
Valen squealed and babbled at the flashing cameras, reaching to try to take one from a reporter who got too close. Draco's hands were full, but he stepped back.  
  
Harry gave the photographer a warning look, squinting from the quick, bright flashes of light.  
  
"Come on now," said Sirius, who was also there, despite having been 'dead' during the actual attacks. "Give them some bloody breathing room." They snapped a few shots of him.  
  
Draco let go of Harry's hand and reached to put his arm around his waist, gathering him closer. He never liked the crush of reporters when they went out.  
  
The closer Harry and Draco moved to each other, the more flashes went off, and Harry pulled up the side of his robe to cover his face. They had their damn shot and he didn't want his presence to ruin everything else. Sirius, Remus and the others tried to block the reporters off, standing in front of the family.  
  
With the help of their friends, they made their way to the staging area. At least the reporters were kept back by Ministry personnel then.  
  
"They're like a bunch of sharks," said Ron, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I know."  
  
Hermione stood close next to her mother, who was looking, quite understandably, overwhelmed.  
  
While the room continued to fill, the cracks of Apparition and the whooshing sounds of people arriving in fireplaces kept sounding throughout the Atrium. The Minister climbed the steps of the stage that had been erected and pressed his wand to his throat. "Fellow wizards and witches," his voice boomed over the crowd. The noise level in the room died down considerably until the only sounds were a last few pops and cracks. "And family," Scrimgeour added. "It is with great pride that I stand before you all today, in remembrance of those lost to us ...." He went on about the unity among wizards, the tragedy of the incident, and some about the war and the triumph over Lord Voldemort.  
  
"And with that said," the Minister continued, his voice carrying a note of finality, "it is my pleasure to give you Harry Potter." He clapped and the crowd followed with their cheers and applause.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, having actually grown pretty used to speaking in front of large crowds over the previous months. He didn't really think he was all that important to be giving so many speeches, but everyone always seemed to want him to do so. He gave Draco a chaste kiss before turning and heading up the stairs as well.  
  
Scrimgeour nodded to Harry and moved back to give him his place at the podium. The noise died out again as Harry stepped up, opening his mouth.  
  
Draco settled Valen on his knee, trying to get comfortable in the small wooden chairs set up for the families. Just as Harry opened his mouth, Valen yelled, "Dada!" into the quiet.  
  
Harry smiled and there was a chuckle and some murmuring through the crowd. He took another breath, opening his mouth again. "What happened on this day a year ago was terrible - more than terrible," he began. "A tragedy in every sense of the word. It's not an easy thing to forget, because, it's not easy to forget sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, uncles and aunts, grandparents, friends. And it's hard, because we don't want to forget them in the slightest, and I know that it's hard not to think about what happened. But I don't think we're here to remember what happened to our friends and family. Well, we ... are here for that - in a sense, but what's really important is that we remember how amazing, and caring, and brave the people were that we lost.  
  
"What were they like? What did they give? What did you love about them? Those are the things that mean something. Don't let them, as people, be swallowed by the way they were taken.  
  
"I like to believe that, once we've made the full journey to the other side, we can look down on those we left behind. Do they want us consumed with thoughts of that night? Hatred for those that did it? Or would they want us to live on? To make a new life? I know what I would want.  
  
"Yes, I remember that day, but more than that, I remember the people and what they meant to me - and still do. Let's carry them on with us, inside our hearts and minds, through stories of them, and fond memories. We can take them with us as we continue to rebuild our world." He nodded and stepped back.  
  
There was applause and tears and Draco clapped his right hand on his thigh. His silver hand was busy trying to hold a squirming little boy. Draco looked fondly toward Hermione and her mother, acknowledging them with a nod.  
  
There were tears in both Hermione's and her mother's eyes, and some flowing down their cheeks, but they smiled at Draco and hugged each other.  
  
The Minister clapped Harry on the shoulder as he took another step back, making way for Head Auror, Edgar Barclay to speak. Harry headed back down the steps, taking his seat next to Draco and Valen.  
  
Valen launched himself bodily at Harry, nearly managing to fall when Draco was caught by surprise. "Dada, dada," the baby yelled.  
  
Harry smiled and laughed, taking Valen into his arms. "Shhh," he said. "I hear you."  
  
"Harry, that was beautiful," said Hermione from his other side. He smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek, hugging him.  
  
Valen imitated her, giving Harry a big smack of a kiss on the other cheek.  
  
She and Harry both laughed, Hermione wiping under her eyes with a tissue that Ron handed across to her.  
  
Draco smiled, feeling happy despite the occasion that brought them there. It was hard to keep Valen calm and busy in such a crowd while they waited through the speeches. Then there was the reading of the list of the dead, which different people took turns at until they were all spoken.  
  
Hermione was one of the people to read, and her voice caught as she read the name, "James Morgan Granger," but she didn't break down and continued through the list.  
  
Harry listened with the rest of the crowd, helping Draco to keep Valen from wanting to get down and crawl, and from screeching into the quiet.  
  
Draco's hair had been pulled out of its tie, and his clothes were rumpled and slobbered on. He was more than ready to go by the time the minute of silence was up.  
  
There were a few more parting words from Scrimgeour before everyone began getting to their feet.  
  
Harry could already see reporters waiting where it was roped off. He sighed and turned to face their friends. "Everyone's still meeting up at our place for dinner tomorrow, right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, Harry," said Mrs Weasley, patting his arm.  
  
"And, Mum, you've got to bring the pudding," said George. "It's not Christmas without that."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," said Mrs Weasley, gathering up the few half-full boxes of tissue that she had brought to hand out.  
  
Draco eyed the reporters, not in the mood to deal with them and trying to figure a way quickly through.  
  
Valen was still behaving rather excitedly and Harry was thinking the exact thing Draco was. "I think we're just going to have to run for it," he said.  
  
"Wish I could just hex them all," Draco muttered, but nodded.  
  
Harry nodded as well. "See all you lot tomorrow," he said, taking Draco's right hand.  
  
Hermione and Ron were taking her mother home and would be going home themselves later.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and Harry and Draco began towards the fireplaces lined up on the wall. Questions were thrown at them immediately and photos were taken by the dozens. Harry ignored it all, doing his best to manoeuvre his way through the sea of people with cameras and quills.  
  
Draco did his best to shield their child from the crowd but Valen started to cry before they made it to the nearest fireplace. He actually did threaten to hex one reporter when the man stuck his camera in Valen's face and took a picture of the child crying.  
  
"Fucking arseholes," Harry muttered when they'd finally made it home. He'd wanted to throttle the man, and a few others.  
  
Draco nodded, rocking back and forth, trying to soothe the confused child. "Maybe if you fed him," he said. "He might calm down."  
  
Harry held out his arms for the baby, nodding.  
  
Valen was whimpering instead of shouting now and immediately tugged on Harry's shirt.  
  
"Come on, love," Harry said in a quiet voice to Valen, nodding for Draco to follow as he moved into the sitting room across from the entrance hall. He spelled his shirt and robe away and settled himself on the sofa with the baby.  
  
Draco dropped onto the sofa next to him, head falling back with a groan.  
  
"I know," Harry said, turning his head to his husband.  
  
"I should buy the _Prophet_ and fire that bloke with the camera," Draco said, eyes closed.  
  
Harry let out a small laugh. "Could I watch?" he asked, turning eyes on their son, whose own eyes were a little red.  
  
"You can even be the one to fire him if you like," Draco said, smiling slightly at the idea.  
  
Harry snorted again. "Really though," he said. "What makes them think it's all right to stick a camera in a baby's face and shout in his ears?"  
  
"Vultures," Draco sighed. "And after all that crap they printed about us splitting up. Better not have anything like that tomorrow."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't plan on leaving the Manor," he said.  
  
"I suppose we could refuse to read the paper tomorrow," Draco sighed.  
  
"Oh, you mean in the paper," Harry said in understanding. "I don't know why our personal lives are so interesting in the first place. I couldn't care less about anyone else shagging or married or any of that."  
  
Draco smiled at that. "You have always been news," he said. "They even listed your name in the _Prophet_ when you started Hogwarts."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I have always been in the paper," he said. "And I was told by Hermione as soon as I met her how many books I was in." He smiled in amusement.  
  
Draco realised it was quiet and looked over to see Valen passed out with his mouth open against Harry's chest. "Do you want me to carry him?" he asked. "I think it is time for bed."  
  
Harry smiled up at his husband. "If you want," he said. "I'm not big enough for my back to be killing me yet."  
  
Draco groaned as he got to his feet, more tired than he realised. He leaned over and gathered the little boy into his arms, using the silver arm to take most the weight. "Come on, my hero," he said to his husband.  
  
Harry got to his feet as well, smiling at Draco's words as he made his way upstairs with him.  
  
In their room, the blond laid the baby in his cot and then fell into the bed with a moan. "Take my clothes off for me?" he asked, smiling up at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned, stripping Draco with his magic before stripping his own trousers, shoes and socks off and slipping into bed.  
  
Draco shivered at the magic and then climbed sleepily under the covers. "It seems longer than a year," he said softly.  
  
"I know," Harry agreed, pulling Draco against him. "There's just been so much."  
  
Draco sighed contentedly in his lover's arms. "I can remember it all clearly enough but it does feel like it has been forever."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know," he said again. "Even me and you."  
  
"That _has_ been years," Draco whispered, teasing him.  
  
Harry smiled. "Sort of, I guess," he said. "I did wank over you."  
  
Draco chuckled, remembering the untold number of times he'd wanked over Harry before finally kissing him.  
  
Harry sighed contently, running fingers through Draco's hair. "I love you," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I love you. Always, my lion," Draco said, drifting off in his lover's arms.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. "Always," he whispered, closing his eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still problems with the press!


	33. Christmas Morning

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to the beautiful sight of snow falling outside the windows, covering the grounds and everything else in a thick blanket of white. He smiled, raising his arms above his head to stretch, and then turned to watch his husband.  
  
Draco was sprawled, still asleep, on the bed, his one arm draped over his lover.  
  
Harry grinned sleepily and then moved forward to kiss Draco's lips, very, very gently. He could hear Valen babbling in his cot, but didn't move to get him just yet.  
  
Draco smiled, not awake yet but responding anyway, his arm tightening around Harry's waist.  
  
Harry let out an amused sound, reaching to push a strand of hair from Draco's face.  
  
Draco turned his face into that hand. "Mmm," he hummed.  
  
Harry brushed his lips against Draco's again, moving his hand from his husband's face to trail it down the skin of his back.  
  
Draco lifted his arse up a bit as the fingers reached it. "Yes," he whispered, eyes still closed but lips kissing back now.  
  
Harry hummed happily then. "Good morning, love," he whispered.  
  
Grey eyes blinked and the blond smiled. "Hello," he said softly, arching his arse even more in invitation and rubbing his half hard cock against the bed as he moved.  
  
Harry waggled his eyebrows and moved his fingers into the crack of Draco's arse, swiping them through quickly.  
  
"More," Draco begged, eyes on his lover as he spread his legs.  
  
Harry cast a Silencing Charm on Valen's cot and then lifted himself so that he was nearly sprawled over Draco's back, sliding his fingers past his entrance again.  
  
Draco moaned, pushing up against his lover's body and fingers. The fingers of his hand gripped the sheet under him.  
  
"Mmm, happy Christmas, Draco," Harry said huskily, licking the shell of Draco's ear as he slicked his fingers and slid one inside his husband.  
  
"Fuck, yes!" Draco gasped as his lover pushed the digit inside.  
  
Harry grinned, reaching to rub the finger against Draco's prostate. His flicked his tongue over Draco's ear again, his cock twitching.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco agreed, bending his knees now so that he was open for his husband.  
  
Harry added two more fingers slowly, moving his head down to rain kisses over Draco's shoulders. "Gonna fuck you," he whispered against his skin.  
  
"Yes, fuck me," Draco responded. "I love your cock stretching and filling me."  
  
"Yeah, fuck," Harry groaned. "Me too." He slid the fingers out as slowly as he had pushed them in, rubbing Draco's entrance with them. A smirk spread across his face with the teasing.  
  
Draco whimpered but loved the teasing, too. In fact, there wasn't much that Harry could do to him that didn't excite him.  
  
Harry worked a tingle of magic into the tips of his fingers, sliding his tongue over the bumps in Draco's spine near the back of his neck.  
  
Sparks flew up his spine and down his shaft and Draco was moaning louder, trembling. "Gods, yes," he encouraged.  
  
Harry moved his tongue to Draco's shoulder blades, pulling the teasing fingers away to slick his own cock. He raised up on his knees, spreading Draco apart with one hand as he grasped his erection and breached his husband, watching the slide inside his body.  
  
Draco moan was long and low, full of both contentment and need. He held himself up on his knees, bracing on elbows while his hair fell around his face.  
  
Harry gasped quietly when his body was pressed against Draco's arse, his cock in him as far as it could go. "You're so fucking gorgeous," he moaned, sliding his hands over the small of Draco's back, running thumbs over the two little dimples.  
  
Draco moaned in delight, the words and caresses intoxicating. His body clenched around the thick cock inside him and his cock twitched with it.  
  
Harry bit his lip as he slid out slightly, feeling Draco around him. He let out a shaky breath, shuddering with the pleasure.  
  
"Harry, yes, fuck me," Draco begged, enjoying the words as well as the sensations.  
  
Harry thrust back in, harder, growling as he did.  
  
"Yes, hard and deep," Draco encouraged, pressing his face against the bed and holding tight.  
  
"Tell me what it feels like," Harry gasped, thrusting hard again.  
  
"Your cock is thick and hard, stretching me," Draco gasped. "I can feel your magic pulsing with your heartbeat, inside me and over my skin."  
  
Harry groaned. "So tight and hot," he panted. "Feels so good."  
  
"Yes, just for you," Draco gasped, rocking back into each thrust now.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's hips, eyes glued to the body below. "Yeah, fuck yourself on me," he moaned, the pleasure in his body building.  
  
Draco was rocking hard now, doing just that and moaning as he did. His whole body shuddered with every thrust and he could feel his cock heavy below him as it brushed the sheets each time he rocked forward.  
  
"Fuck," Harry gasped in a strained way, gripping Draco tighter as he came with a jerk inside him. He threw his head back, chest heaving.  
  
Harry's magic always brought him too - Draco's sensitivity combined with the blood-binding. The blond spasmed hard, his body clutching his lover's cock and every muscle tightening.  
  
Harry shuddered again as Draco's arse seemed to pull at his cock. "Ooh," he let out, his voice deep and hoarse.  
  
Draco laughed, still shuddering with his orgasm and feeling high from the magic.  
  
Harry smiled, his mouth open as he continued to pant. He pulled out of Draco gently and rolled onto his back beside him.  
  
Draco turned his head, still trembling in his kneeling position. He smiled at Harry. "Happy Christmas, love," he whispered.  
  
"So far, so good," Harry replied with a loopy smile.  
  
Draco grinned back at him and pushed up with his hand so that he could sit back on his knees. There was a large sticky spot where he had released onto the bed. He Summoned his wand to clean it.  
  
Harry sighed happily, waiting for his Cleaning Charm. He waved his hand to take the charm off the cot, and when he looked over, he saw that Valen was standing in it with support from the sides, staring at them. Harry raised his eyebrows, wondering just how long the baby had been looking.  
  
Draco followed his husband's gaze and his mouth dropped open at the sight of their child - standing. Then he began to laugh.  
  
Harry's eyebrows were still raised as he began laughing as well.  
  
Draco laughed so hard, he fell back onto the bed - into the wet spot he had yet to clean.  
  
Harry turned eyes from his son to his husband, his laughing renewed at the sight of him.  
  
"Eww," Draco complained between bouts of laughter.  
  
Harry laughed harder, his body shaking with it as he clutched at his sides.  
  
"Git," Draco complained, still chuckling, as he shoved his lover over, and then rolled out of the wet spot.  
  
Harry reached over and shoved Draco back, sighing happily as he regained control of his breathing.  
  
Valen squealed loudly, seeming eager to join the laughter of his parents and regain their attention.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and cast Cleaning Charms on himself and the bed, all the while smirking at Harry.  
  
Harry huffed. "None for me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you deserve it?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow too.  
  
Harry raised both eyebrows. "After that terrific shag? I deserve a lot of things," he teased.  
  
Draco nodding, smiling, and cast the charm. Valen let out a high pitched squeal that was clearly a demand for attention.  
  
Harry sat up and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips and then crawled across the bed to their son. He lifted him out of the cot and sat him on the mattress between himself and Draco. "You stood up," he said happily. "High five." He grinned and held his hand out to the baby.  
  
The baby held up both hands.  
  
Harry laughed, pressing his hand to one of Valen's.  
  
Draco lay back, beaming happily at his little family.  
  
"The question, however," Harry said, reaching to tickle Valen, "is how long were you standing there?"  
  
"I think it may be time to add a new room to our suite," Draco said dryly.  
  
"I think so," Harry agreed, smiling at Valen's laughter as he was tickled.  
  
"I suppose it would be safer to move the potions lab further away from the bedroom anyway," Draco mused, smiling as he watched them.  
  
"Mmhmm," Harry agreed, still grinning as he picked Valen up into his arms and kissed his head. "We can decorate the room, too," he said.  
  
Draco's eyebrows rose. "You want to set up a full nursery then," he said with a smirk.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco. "Well, he can't sleep with us forever," he said. "And he needs his own room. Plus, he's not the only one who's going to need it."  
  
"You want to see the old one first?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry answered. "Mad how many things I still haven't seen in this place."  
  
"Most of it, I think," Draco said. "For example, these rooms were set up for me to use while I was home from school. This isn't the Master Suite. That is considerably larger."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that have been where your mum and dad stayed?" he asked. "Be odd to sleep there." He didn't mention that it would be odd to sleep anywhere that Lucius had.  
  
"Yes, it was," Draco said, face serious as he considered. "And mine was the nursery in the same wing. But if you want to leave that wing closed, we can."  
  
"What? You don't?" Harry asked. "I mean, I guess I don't really care. I guess I just ... sort of thought it would be weird."  
  
"Generations of my ancestors have lived in this house going back to 1098. I guess I am not particularly worried about using rooms that belonged to others before me," Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well, do you want to move in there or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"We can at least look at the rooms," Draco said. "It would be easier to redecorate them than it would be to redesign this suite."  
  
Harry nodded. "Like I said, it doesn't really matter to me. Just as long as we get to keep our bed." He smiled.  
  
Draco grinned. "Definitely," he said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Dada," Valen said, patting Harry's chest and making smacking noises.  
  
Harry smiled again and looked down at Valen. "I suppose I'll feed you, and then we can go downstairs and see what Father Christmas brought us," he said happily. "I bet you got lots of presents."  
  
Draco smiled, having helped shop for most of them. He climbed out of bed and pulled on some casual clothes.  
  
Harry snorted at Draco from where he sat feeding Valen on the bed. "I'm putting pyjamas on," he said. "I have to get some sort of use out of them."  
  
Draco laughed and got the garish red set out that Hermione had bought Harry, setting them on the bed.  
  
Harry snorted again, finishing up with Valen within a few more minutes, and then he stood to pull the pyjamas on. "He needs changing," he said, passing the baby to Draco as he reached for the clothing on the bed.  
  
Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, but took his son and changed his diaper. "Ewww," he complained. "It smells worse since he started eating solid food too."  
  
Harry laughed, messing his hair up further as he slipped the top over his head. "Why do you think I gave him to you to change?"  
  
"Git," Draco complained, sending the mess to the laundry and fastening a new nappy. "Your Daddy Harry is a git," he told their son.  
  
"Git," Valen repeated.  
  
Harry laughed again. "I am not a git," he said to Valen. "And Daddy Draco is a prat."  
  
"Pat," Valen repeated, bouncing in Draco's arms as he picked him up.  
  
Harry grinned and kissed both Valen and Draco. "Yes, that's right," he said.  
  
"Careful or I may take back my present to you," Draco warned his husband.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said. "And what is this present you speak of?" He opened the bedroom door for Draco.  
  
Draco raised both eyebrows and gave his husband a teasing smirk, walking through the door.  
  
Harry grinned, following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how to start Christmas!


	34. Childhood Memories

Harry, Draco and Valen moved down the stairs and into the main sitting room, where the huge tree stood in all its glory, a mountain of presents underneath. Ron and Hermione were already there, looking like they'd just woken up as well. Hermione beamed when she saw the pyjamas Harry was in, and Harry was amused to see Ron in the same pair.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said to them, smiling.

"Happy Christmas," they responded in unison.

Draco greeted them in kind, putting Valen down when the baby began to try to wriggle out of his arms. The small boy began to crawl with determination toward the tree and the pile of presents.

Harry smiled, crossing to the tree and dropping to the floor next to it. They'd had to put charms on the decorations since they'd put the tree up, as Valen kept trying to pull them down.

Draco smiled and shrugged at their friends, moving to sit beside Harry on the floor.

"Look, Valen," Harry said happily, pulling out one of the brightly wrapped gifts. He set it on the floor in front of the baby.

Valen sat back on his bottom with a huff and reached for the package with both hands, immediately trying to bring it to his mouth to eat.

Harry laughed. "No, son," he said, ripping the paper and showing Valen where to pull. "Here. Rip it off."

The boy began ripping and chewing on it.

Harry made a face, reaching to pull out the soggy paper Valen had got in his mouth.

Draco chuckled. "I think you may need to unwrap them for him," he drawled.

"Obviously," said Harry, ripping off the rest of the paper to reveal a stuffed dragon that they'd bought from Fred and George. The eyes of the thing were magic and glowed different colours.

Valen squealed in delight and reached for the eyes.

Harry smiled widely, watching him.

"Ooh, open our presents to you both before you do anymore," said Hermione.

Ron grinned. "It's sort of a joint gift."

Draco looked among the gifts, trying to spot which one was not a baby toy in gaudy paper.

Hermione simply pulled her wand and Summoned the packages. There were two of them and she handed one each to Harry and Draco. "They're both for the two of you," she said. "From Ron and me."

Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry glanced at Draco before beginning to rip the paper off the package he'd been given.

Draco figured he better rip the paper too or be beat out by Harry, so he did his best to open his quickly as well.

Inside one of the packages was a big photo album with the inscription, Our Family, on the front of it.

Draco unwrapped a very nice-looking camera, still in the box.

"Wow, guys," Harry said happily.

Ron and Hermione both grinned. "Figured you could get some use out of it today," said Hermione.

Draco laughed, blushing when he realised how well this would go with the present he had for Harry. "Thank you," he said.

Harry nodded, examining the picture of the camera on the box before he looked up. "Yeah, thanks. It'll be brilliant for today." He began trying to get the box open with his fingernails. "Open ours now," he said, Summoning the gifts like Hermione had done.

Ron looked extremely excited when a long package flew into his arms.

Draco laughed at the look on Ron's face and the curious expression on the young woman's.

"Open them," Harry encouraged, still trying to peel the tape off his own box.

"You go first," said Ron to Hermione, looking like a giddy little boy.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, but was smiling. She began to open her present and gasped happily when she saw what it was. "Oh, I've been wanting one of these!" she said. "And you got the latest version!"

Harry grinned. "Yes, we thought so," he said. "And yes, we did." It was a quill, done in Hermione's favourite colour, which was blue. The quill corrected spelling and grammar mistakes, could write down what you told it to, refilled itself with ink, and changed the colour of the ink if you wanted it to do so. It did other things as well, but Harry hadn't read the whole list that had come with it. He only knew that she would like it.

Draco nodded, enjoying the look of delight on his friend's face. He marvelled at the long path they had taken to this point.

"Thank you," Hermione said happily, and turned her head to Ron, who looked as if he might begin bouncing in a moment. "Aren't you going to open it?" she said.

Ron took a deep breath. "Yeah," he said, beginning to slowly remove the paper at one end, but then he couldn't contain himself and ripped it off. His eyes widened when he saw the box he had unwrapped. Inside the cardboard was a broomstick, the same model as Harry's. "Merlin, you didn't!" he said, looking disbelieving.

Harry grinned very, very widely. "Happy Christmas, Ron," he said.

"I suppose we will have to get up our own Quidditch matches come spring," Draco drawled, smirking.

"Yeah, and it'll be just in time for me," said Harry, glancing down at his own stomach.

Ron was still looking shocked. "This is - this is just - I can't even -" he spluttered.

"That reminds me," Draco said, reaching to pat his lover's stomach. Valen was chewing on the toy dragon's eyes. "When is the wedding going to be? Because it should be after April."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, unless you want a beach ball in your wedding," he said.

Hermione laughed. Ron was still staring at his gift, and was opening the box, so Hermione took the question. "We were thinking about having it in May. Possibly even June now."

"June would be good," Draco nodded. "I'm not letting Harry out of the house the month of April or until she comes out. Maybe not for a while after." He looked up at Harry with a smirk. "Just to be safe, this time."

Harry nodded. "No basements."

"Very understandable," said Hermione. "So you're going to do the birth here then?"

"Yes," Draco nodded emphatically. "Harry's magic, the Manor's magic, and all the comforts of home."

"Only you?" she asked. "Or are you going to have a midwife?"

Harry shrugged, looking at Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey has volunteered to help," Draco said.

"Ah," Hermione said, nodding. "The baby's going to be so pretty."

Harry smiled.

Draco had begun to help Valen unwrap presents, figuring at this rate they would be here until guests arrived for dinner if he didn't.

Harry turned back to Draco and Valen then, finally getting the camera out of the box.

"There's already film in it," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "And I can just take a picture?" he asked.

She nodded again and then he held it up to his eye. "Valen," he called to get his attention. "Look over here."

The boy looked up, mouth open as the held the slobbered-on dragon in both hands. He blinked in surprise when a flash went off. Then dropped the dragon and began crawling toward Harry.

Harry smiled and snapped another one as the baby crawled, then lowered the camera when Valen reached him.

Valen reached right for the camera with sticky wet fingers.

Harry pulled it out of his reach and then held it out for Draco to take.

Draco snorted and took the camera. Valen squealed in protest and started crawling for Draco. "Quick, open another magical toy," the blond said.

Harry reached for a random package, as mostly all of the toys they had got for Valen were magical. He ripped it open quickly, seeing that it was, well, a thing with buttons on it that made music with a charm and pulsed with enchanted light. He placed it on the ground, pressing the buttons. "Valen, look!" he said, acting as if the toy were the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

The noise and flare of magic caught the boy's attention and he looked confused for a moment before changing course to head for the toy. Draco took a picture. Luckily, the baby's attention stayed on the toy as he began pushing buttons.

Harry smiled, pressing buttons with him for a few moments before sitting up and leaving him to it. He began helping to open Valen's presents. "I don't think he cares," he said amusedly.

"I think you bought him enough presents for ten kids," Draco said, smirking.

Harry snorted and shrugged. "It was just all neat-looking," he said. "I couldn't decide. And it's not like you weren't there."

"What are you going to do with it all?" Hermione asked.

"The pile of toys in our room is getting pretty big," said Harry. "We might be moving Valen into his own bedroom in a bit."

"Yes," Draco agreed, blushing in memory of why.

Harry smiled at the blush.

"Probably a good idea," said Hermione. "Especially with another one coming."

Harry nodded, piling the opened toys near where Valen was playing.

"Let's open the rest later," Draco said. "He is over-stimulated already."

Harry shrugged and began gathering up the paper. "Where's my present?" he asked Draco with a smirk over his shoulder.

"Where's mine?" Draco retorted with an arched eyebrow.

Harry's smirk turned into a smile. "Under the tree," he answered in a teasing voice. "Do you want it?"

"Always," Draco grinned.

Harry Banished the wrapping paper and Summoned Draco's gift. He crawled over to him and kissed his lips softly, pressing the package into his hands.

Inside was a small slip of parchment that read: October 5th, 1998. The day Draco Malfoy beat Harry Potter's arse (In more ways than one). It was scrawled in Harry's handwriting. Underneath the parchment were two golden Snitch cuff-links.

Draco laughed in delight. "Perfect," he said.

Harry grinned and laughed as well. "Good," he said, kissing Draco again.

Draco passed the gift box to the other two, so they could see, and then got up to retrieve his gift for Harry. "Sit on the couch," he told him as he lifted the large box from behind all the other gifts.

Harry raised his eyebrows, moving to do as Draco said. He had no idea what his husband could've got him.

Ron even took a second to look up from his broomstick.

"You will both probably want to see this, too," Draco said, blushing as he set the box in his husband's lap and sat beside him. Green paper wrapped in red ribbon covered a large flat gift box at least a foot across, and as long, and nearly two hand spans thick.

"What is it?" Harry asked, feeling the box through the paper. He smiled curiously, reaching to untie the ribbon.

Ron and Hermione watched with interest.

"My parents gave this to me when I was accepted to Hogwarts," Draco said. "I don't think this is what they had in mind for it, though." Inside the box was a large worn-looking book with a dark brown leather cover and gold-gilt lettering which read, “Memoria Schola.” Draco smiled and lifted the book out of the box. He took his wand and cast a silent unlocking spell before opening the cover. His full name was lettered in elaborate script on the first page with a photo of his eleven-year-old self in his school uniform, smirking at them.

Harry's smile widened as he stared at the book. "Is this a book of you?" he asked, absolutely delighted with the picture before him.

"Supposed to be a scrapbook for school memories," Draco answered, remembering that Harry didn't read Latin. He turned the page and there was the letter from Albus Dumbledore, inviting him to attend Hogwarts. Next was a Daily Prophet article about the Hogwarts new school year which mentioned “the boy who lived” would also be attending that year. Pasted next to the article was an empty wrapper for a Pumpkin Pasty.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you have a Pumpkin Pasty wrapper in here for?" he asked. And then his eyes widened in understanding and his grin grew even wider. This was his wrapper from on the train.

Draco blushed and continued to turn pages. Harry saw they were filled with scraps of mementos from school. A scroll Draco had written for Potions class with an “O” for a grade and a note from Snape to see him after class. Photos of some of his Slytherin classmates. Then another Daily Prophet article about 'The Boy Who Lived.' Next, a piece of parchment that had been crumpled up but then flattened out, with badly scrawled writing that stopped at a mistake. The handwriting was rough and it was Harry’s - a class assignment for Charms from first year which he had started and then thrown out.

Harry looked like Ron opening the broom. "This is brilliant," he said in wonder, fingering the page lightly.

"And pretty adorable," said Hermione, looking over Harry's shoulder at the book. She gave Draco a smile.

Draco blushed even brighter. As he continued to turn the pages, it became clear that every article ever printed about Harry while they were at Hogwarts was clipped and pasted into the book, interspersed were other things about Draco, including the letter and badge from when Draco had been named prefect, his Inquisitorial Squad badge, and his O.W.L. exam results. Yet, the scrap book was predominated by articles about and mementos of Harry. There were also numerous “candid” photos, the work of Colin Creevey. Even the infamous Quibbler article was there.

"This is absolutely the most perfect thing ever," Harry said, his eyes soft as he observed a simple picture of himself scratching his nose and then taking a bite of food at the Gryffindor table. "You even have the horrible articles that Rita Skeeter did." He chuckled.

"Everything," Draco said. "I had to threaten horrible things to Colin if he told I bought those photos off him."

"You bought them off him?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Merlin," said Ron amusedly. "That's why the little bugger wanted all the pictures."

"Well, Colin was obsessed with Harry," said Hermione, equally amused, "but it explains his rather ... persistent nature."

Draco was red-faced but smiling. "Yes," he laughed. Then he turned the pages again. Later sections included articles about their relationship. The handwritten copy of their original binding promise was there, of course, followed by their wedding invitations, and interviews with the Prophet. There was the Ministry of Magic recruiting poster, as well as copies of every photo taken for that shoot. The last section of the book was near as big as the rest, containing every article published about the defeat of Voldemort, the famous couple and their child. Well, every article up until the ones about their supposed breakup.

"You kept everything?" Harry said, awed. "I had no idea."

Draco nodded, ears red from having revealed this to his husband and their best friends.

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said again, smiling and kissing Draco's cheek. "Perfect."

Draco grinned, closing the book and reaching to cup his lover's face, kissing him back.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips, sliding a hand to his shoulder.

Valen squealed and threw a toy at the tree.

Harry looked over. "Yes," he said, "throw your toys at trees." He shook his head, closing the book in his lap and getting to his feet to get the baby. "Where did that camera go?" he asked.

Draco picked up the camera and handed it to Harry.

Harry didn't reach out for the camera and picked Valen up instead. "Take one of us," he said to his husband.

Draco nodded and took the picture, then turned and took one of Hermione and Ron, who, not expecting it, were kissing.

They pulled apart and rolled their eyes at Draco, but laughed, and then Ron moved forward and recaptured Hermione's lips, who laughed again, pushing at his chest.

"Nice," said Harry amusedly.

Draco snapped another picture and then turned to get one of their child in mid throw with another toy.

Harry snorted, watching the toy hit the tree again. It was a good thing it was charmed. "Let's get one of us," he said, moving over to sit next to Draco on the couch with Valen. He reached for the camera, smiling. "You kiss one cheek and I'll kiss the other," he said, holding the camera out so that he could take the photo. He kissed the right side of Valen's face, waiting for Draco.

Draco did as his husband asked, the baby accidentally hitting him on the chin a moment after the picture snapped.

"You know," said Hermione, watching them, "there's a button you can press to make it float and take the photo for you."

"Really?" said Harry, examining the buttons. "Let's take one of us all then."

Draco reached to hold his son's hand for the next shot and dutifully posed for the portrait.

Hermione scooted closer to Draco and then reached across him to help Harry. "This one," she said, pressing the button for him.

He watched as the camera zoomed out of his hands and began situating itself in the air. He moved closer to Draco as well, and Ron closer to Hermione and they all smiled for the picture, which was taken a moment later. The camera zoomed back into Harry's hands then. "That's really clever," he said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I thought so too," she agreed. "They just came out with it not too long ago."

Draco thought of Colin and the mischief he could have got into with one of those cameras. Not to mention all the illicit pictures of Harry he might have got from the deal.

They continued to take pictures, and Valen got back down on the floor to torment Sredni for the short while the cat was in the room, until finally he had fallen asleep among his new toys and the wrapping paper that Harry hadn't managed to get. Harry took a picture of him as he slept with one little arm thrown over the dragon. It was the exact sort of Christmas morning that he would've loved as a child, and the exact sort of Christmas morning he wanted for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valen's first Christmas!


	35. That Tears It

Later in the day, Hermione and Ron left to fetch her mother again and the Weasleys began showing up. Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived with Ginny, and Fred and George showed up not long after that. Bill and Fleur came with their baby, of course, and Percy brought along his new girlfriend, Julie Framer, who worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the Ministry. Sirius and Lupin were there as well, and Tonks arrived with none other than Donaghan Tremlett, bass player for the Weird Sisters.  
  
Aside from the fact that Ginny, and Fred and George for that matter, were really very interested in talking to the band member, everyone there seemed to be acting just the slightest bit nervous. Not anything to be very suspicious about, but it was like they all had a secret of some sort. Harry didn't know what it could be, and honestly didn't know if he wanted to find out.  
  
Draco had been cornered by Julie Framer, who was very interested in the "magical accident" that had led to Valen.  
  
"So you believe the Manor's magic was an instigator?" she was asking. "Wouldn't that imply a sentience in the building?" she asked, looking around at the walls of the room.  
  
Percy stood in on the conversation as well, nodding with Julie's questions.  
  
Harry could see Draco from across the room as he stood talking with Remus and Sirius. But he turned his head when there was a small tap on his shoulder. Hermione was standing there.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Just come here for a second," she said, and took his hand to lead him out into the hallway.  
  
Draco watched his husband leave with Hermione, curious but busy explaining his theory of magical architecture to an interested audience. Valen was busy crawling back and forth between Fred and George. Or was it George and Fred?  
  
"What?" Harry asked when Hermione turned to face him.  
  
She huffed and pursed her lips for a moment.  
  
"What?" he said again.  
  
"Well," she began slowly, "I'm only going to show you this because I know you won't react like Draco will, and well, I figured you wouldn't want him to see it."  
  
Harry let out a groan. "Oh, Merlin, what?" he said.  
  
She sighed and reached inside her robe, pulling out a folded-up page of the _Daily Prophet_ and handing it to Harry.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy Put on Brave Face! But Valen Suffers!" the headline read. Beneath was a picture of the three of them on the stage, alternating with one of Valen crying.  
  
Harry's eyes widened before they narrowed considerably. "What the hell do they think they're doing bringing our child into this?" he said angrily, breathing heavily through his nose.  
  
Hermione winced. "I know," she said. "That's why everyone's acting a little ... strangely."  
  
Harry looked up from the page sharply. "They don't actually think -"  
  
"No," said Hermione quickly. "Well, I don't know about Percy's girlfriend and that Weird Sisters man that Tonks is with, but none of our people. They're just ... well, there's been so much, and there was that entire month that you two didn't touch, and it's just been in every single magazine you can think of. And according to one article I read, the whole mess has even started being published in the states. Some New York magazine or something. They're just a little worried."  
  
Harry sighed heavily, folding up the page roughly and stuffing it into his pocket. "I'm glad you told me," he said. "I don't want him to see it."  
  
Hermione nodded, giving his arm a squeeze before they both headed back into the room.  
  
Draco glanced up, raising his eyebrows inquiringly at Harry when he returned to the room. Across the room, Fred and George had started timing how fast Valen could crawl to chase a cat shaped toy they had made.  
  
Harry couldn't ignore Draco, as that would seem suspicious, so he made his way over to him, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Draco smiled up at him, eyes questioning.  
  
Harry tried to think fast. "She just wanted to ask me something," he said lamely.  
  
Draco looked suspicious but rolled his eyes, knowing Harry would tell him privately if he asked. Then he smirked. "Our guest here was asking the theory behind your magical pregnancy," he said. "She wanted to know if we thought that kind of magical accident was a one time fluke."  
  
Harry smiled and chuckled, glad to get out of the questioning for the time being. "Something tells me that it wasn't a one-time fluke," he said, and even Percy looked amused.  
  
"Shall we call our guests together for this?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, most of them already know," Harry answered. "But sure." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Draco called for Leakey and had him bring Malfoy vineyard champagne he had picked out for the occasion. They passed glasses around to their guests and filled them.  
  
Harry didn't take any, of course, and had a glass of water instead. "Everyone," he called out to the room, smiling as heads turned toward him. "Now most of you already know the news," he said, "but some of you don't. And those of you that do know, aren't wondering why I have a glass of water while all of you get to drink champagne."  
  
The many ginger-heads in the room smiled and grinned.  
  
"Draco and I are having another baby," Harry continued, smile growing. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Draco beamed, enjoying the looks of surprise on the faces of those who hadn't known.  
  
Sirius looked shocked, looking Harry over, especially at his small-for-now midsection. "You mean I'll get to see it this time?"  
  
Harry snorted. "A pregnant man, yes," he said.  
  
Hermione's mother's eyebrows were raised very high. Harry figured Hermione had told her how Valen had got there, but it was a large bite to swallow for a wizard. Probably even larger for a Muggle.  
  
Julie Framer's mouth had dropped open and her eyes had gone wide. Tonks got so excited she spilled champagne on her date and had to have her glass refilled. Remus hugged Sirius, beaming as proudly as if Harry were his own son.  
  
Harry laughed happily at the reactions and raised his glass. "To friends, and family, and having a bloody good Christmas," he said.  
  
Draco grinned, tipping back his drink. Valen squealed and reached for Fred's glass as the man tried to drink, too.  
  
Fred laughed, carefully taking the glass out of Valen's reach. "Starting early, I see," he quipped.  
  
Harry laughed as well, sipping his water.  
  
"He wants to do anything we do," Draco said. "Have to be careful with that." He pulled Harry into his lap then, kissing him.  
  
Harry kissed Draco back, and everyone seemed very happy with the sight. Harry knew why, but tried to put that bloody article out of his mind.  
  
Draco's hand came to rest automatically on his husband's belly as he kissed him, not caring who watched.  
  
Harry sighed happily through his nose, resting his hand upon Draco's.  
  
Soon, everyone was moving from the sitting room and into the dining room. Mrs Weasley took over feeding Valen for the meal, and she and Ginny laughed at the faces he made as he was fed different things. The room was filled with happy chatter and the table laden with very good food.  
  
Harry was listening to a conversation between Ron and the twins about Ron starting work with them until he could find a real job.  
  
Julie had been talking more about magical theory with Draco. She smiled and patted his hand. "I'm glad to see you are taking things so well. Especially after what they said in the _Prophet_ today."  
  
The people sitting around stilled suddenly, as did Harry.  
  
"Erm, well, but that really wasn't - it wasn't anything important or -" Percy spluttered on his girlfriend's behalf, glancing around.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he looked quickly at Harry, catching that guilty look. He tried to smile. "Oh, I haven't seen the paper today," he said quietly. "Mine seems to have been misplaced. What did it say?"  
  
Julie frowned then, seeming to catch on too late to what the problem was.  
  
Harry swallowed, turning his head to look at Draco as no one volunteered the information.  
  
"Who has the paper?" Draco asked with a loud sigh.  
  
Harry sighed as well, wishing that they could have at least got through dinner. "I do," he said, frowning.  
  
Draco looked around at his tense guests. "I gather it is something in the nature of what we have been seeing since October?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's ..." said Mrs Weasley, obviously trying to think of a way to make it sound better. "I suppose it's that," she said finally. "It's really nothing to get upset about, though. We know it's all rubbish."  
  
"Well, let me say it aloud anyway," Draco said, standing up. "I am in love with my husband. I have been in love with Harry since I was eleven. I intend to spend the rest of my life with him and am quite happy about that. At no time since we became lovers have I ever considered living my life without him."  
  
Harry smiled at that, but sighed as well.  
  
"Oh, we never thought anything like that," Mrs Weasley assured him, though Harry did know that everyone had been worried.  
  
"It's a little different this time," he said quietly to his husband.  
  
"You went to such lengths to hide it, do you want to tell me now or wait until later?" Draco asked with a sigh.  
  
Harry knew that if he didn't show Draco right then, he would probably be thinking about it throughout the night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded page, handing it over slowly.  
  
Draco actually trembled. Whatever it was had upset everyone else. He slowly opened the paper, watching the headline and then his face fell into a grim mask as the photo shifted and showed his child crying. "Forget firing the bastard," he hissed. "I will close the fucking rag."  
  
People looked nervous at the outburst and Harry slid his hand onto Draco's back concernedly.  
  
Valen's eyes were wide and staring.  
  
Draco rolled the paper up and tossed it aside. He took deep breaths. "Tomorrow. Today is Christmas," he said.  
  
Harry moved a little closer to Draco and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You - you're really going to close the _Prophet_?" Ron asked. "How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Buy it," Draco said, kissing his husband's cheek and sitting back down again.  
  
"About damn time," said Sirius into the silence, and conversation slowly picked up again.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.  
  
"Yes," Draco answered. "It was bad enough the way they harassed you. But no one messes with our child, our children, and gets away with it."  
  
Harry smiled. "I agree one hundred percent," he said. And in a lower tone, "You are very hot right now."  
  
Draco chuckled, smiling and turning his gaze to look into his husband's eyes. He let him see how much just those words in that tone aroused him.  
  
Harry waggled his eyebrows a few times, kissing Draco quickly before turning back to his food.  
  
Draco was left trying to get his breathing under control and shifting in his seat with his trousers uncomfortably tight. He tried to focus on being a good host to his friends.  
  
Harry, too, was getting very aroused as well. He sort of wished that he had waited for a more appropriate time so that he and Draco could slip away unnoticed, but the fact that they were both turned on in a room full of people while they sat right next to each other made it all even more arousing. "Excuse me," he said, putting his fork down and getting to his feet, letting his robe hang around his waist. "Loo."  
  
Draco's heart sped up as he watched his husband walk stiffly from the room. In his mind, he saw Harry touching himself and it just made him harder. He glanced around before finally deciding he didn't care if it bothered his guests. They should be used to it by now. He got up stiffly from the table. "Excuse me," he said as well, and walked quickly from the room in search of his husband.  
  
Harry had known that Draco would follow him and simply leaned against the wall outside the door, hand pressed to the front of his trousers as he rubbed himself while waiting. But as soon as he saw that blond hair, he grabbed Draco and pulled him against his body, bringing their mouths together hungrily.  
  
Harry's ambush did catch Draco by surprise and he almost yelped into his mouth. His hands came up automatically, grabbing his lover's hips as he began thrusting against him.  
  
Harry moaned, grinding hard into Draco. "I'm so fucking turned on," he whispered.  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, trembling. "I'm yours!"  
  
Harry was already panting as he nodded feverishly. "Mine," he growled, licking from Draco's chin to his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you," he whispered into it.  
  
"Yes, fuck me," Draco agreed, loving it when his husband was aggressive. "My lion," he gasped.  
  
Harry Apparated with Draco to their room and then pushed him down on the bed, stripping his lover and himself before he was upon him again. "My hot, sexy husband is going to buy the _Daily Prophet_ and kick their fucking arses," Harry said huskily, reaching to stroke Draco's cock, "but not before I fuck his." He licked and nibbled sharply at Draco's neck.  
  
"Oh, Gods, yes," Draco gasped, arching up. If he'd known Harry would get this excited by that ... well, he might just have to kick more arse.  
  
Harry moved back to Draco's mouth and thrust his tongue inside, just as he slicked his fingers and slid two into Draco's entrance. "So fucking hot," he groaned, beside himself with lust for the man beneath him.  
  
Draco opened himself completely to Harry, gasping in pleasure. He gripped the bed with his silver hand and his lover's hair with the other.  
  
Harry reached to stroke his own cock roughly, coating it in the lube. "Pull it," he demanded breathlessly, and he grasped Draco's legs and threw them over his own shoulders. "My hair. Pull it."  
  
Draco twisted his hand in Harry's hair, pulling hard. He nipped at his lover's chin and shivered, waiting for him to thrust inside.  
  
Harry groaned again, positioning his cock before he slid inside in one smooth movement, gasping and moaning.  
  
Draco's head fell back, feet actually hooking around Harry's neck as he pulled himself up onto his cock.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped, meeting Draco's hips with quick, hard thrusts of his own. "Fuck, yes!"  
  
"Yes, yes," Draco chanted, feeling his lover sliding deep inside him. He pulled on Harry's hair again, bringing his face down to kiss him.  
  
Harry met Draco's lips in a wet, sloppy kiss of utter perfection, tongues sliding together, mouths moving frantically, their teeth even clinking, but Harry was sure it couldn't get any better.  
  
Draco's body shuddered around the cock inside him, Harry's magic making him moan and wriggle with abandon as he kissed him.  
  
Harry thrust and thrust into Draco until he could feel himself getting closer. He twined his tongue with Draco's again as he slid inside him as far as he could and came very hard, moaning deeply into Draco's mouth, managing a few more thrusts.  
  
White heat and pleasure curled through Draco's body, making him shudder and cry with it - mouth and body open to his lover as Harry filled him with come and magic.  
  
Harry let Draco's legs down from his shoulders with a quiet moan, barely holding himself up as he continued to pant heavily.  
  
Draco gasped and shuddered, legs wrapping around the backs of Harry's thighs, holding the man in place. "Oh, yes," he whispered.  
  
Harry kissed Draco slowly, smiling. "Very much yes," he said.  
  
Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, smiling up into those green eyes. "I take it you approve of my plan," he drawled, then smirked.  
  
"Quite," Harry confirmed. "Do you like my approval?" He smirked right back.  
  
Draco grinned, tightening his body around his lover's. "Very much," he whispered.  
  
Harry kissed Draco again, shivering. "No one messes with our kids," he said when he pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"No one," Draco echoed, reaching between them and pressing a hand to his lover's belly.  
  
Harry smiled, sighing quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Draco is hot!


	36. Snakes, Unicorns and Fairies

The next day, Draco's solicitor made an offer to buy the _Daily Prophet_ on behalf of his client. When the current owners refused to sell, Ebenezer Wyndham III, Solicitor, suggested that there may be a lawsuit on behalf of his client. Three days later, Draco Malfoy owned the paper. The next day, half of the personnel were fired, including everyone who had had a hand in that Christmas article. Draco decided to reorganise the paper instead of closing it. He then made sure that every other reporter in town knew what he had done. He had officially given notice to the press that his family was not open for their sport.  
  
Harry was very happy with the way Draco had handled things with the paper, and still couldn't quite believe that they owned it. It was very strange, but he wasn't complaining. He liked that they wouldn't have to worry about crap articles anymore – well, from the _Prophet_ at least, but he doubted if anyone else would have the guts to publish anything else negative about them.  
  
Harry turned his head to look at the very large pile of toys in their room as he lay in bed with Draco and Valen on a particularly lazy day. They'd tried shrinking them, but Valen went through the toys he played with daily so fast that it was only a pain to shrink them, plus they kept getting lost that way – sometimes being found at inopportune moments in decidedly uncomfortable positions.  
  
Also, Harry and Draco had been unknowingly watched again during, well, sex, and Harry felt rather odd about it. He didn't want to be watched by their baby while thrusting into his husband. They also had a tendency to say some rather ... obscene things during sex, and Valen was getting to the point where he repeated a lot of words.  
  
Harry looked from the pile of toys to Draco again. "Maybe you should show me that nursery today," he suggested, running his fingers through Valen's hair.  
  
Draco had been reading the "New and Improved" _Daily Prophet_ and looked up. He smiled. "We could do that," he said. He made a face at his son. "Before he starts asking strangers to fuck him?" he teased his husband.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "No, let's wait until he actually does that," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Whenever you want to go exploring, I'm ready," Draco answered.  
  
Harry stretched, groaning with the movement. "Let's go now," he said, pushing himself up.  
  
Draco grinned at that familiar groan. Their little girl was growing fast and there was already a small round firm area on his husband's belly. He got up and pulled on some casual clothing.  
  
Harry dressed in loose-fitting junky clothes that he had managed to keep safe from Draco's purging of his school things. He liked their worn feeling. "Let's see it," he said, picking Valen up.  
  
Draco shook his head at his husband's clothing and smiled, taking his hand and leading them to the other side of the Manor.  
  
By the time they had reached their destination, Harry had had to free his glasses from Valen's fingers three times, and was pulling black strands from those same fingers, which had just been gripped in his hair.  
  
Draco shivered as they walked down the hall to his family's main wing of the Manor. He hadn't set foot in this place in over two years. Candles flared as they walked, the Manor itself seeming to lead them. Finally, they stood in front of an ornately carved door. There were snakes and flowers carved into mahogany, the snakes moving among the flowers.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at the door. He had to admit that it was beautiful, but it was certainly not something that he had ever pictured any door of his looking like.  
  
Draco smiled, stroking one of the little garden snake images. "I wonder if they respond to Parseltongue," he whispered.  
  
Harry looked at Draco. "Maybe," he replied. "What should I say?"  
  
Draco laughed. "What do you usually say to snakes?" he asked, having never tried to talk to one before.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said jokingly, but he stepped up to one of the snakes and hissed just that. " _Hello_ ," he said, holding out his finger like Draco was doing.  
  
The snakes got excited then, curling and writhing on the door. Valen squealed, reaching as if to catch one.  
  
Harry smiled. " _I wonder if you've ever been spoken to_?" he continued to hiss.  
  
The snakes excitedly told him that it had been a very, very long time.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, surprised when they spoke. He looked at Draco. "They talk?" he asked. "Well – hiss in your case, I suppose."  
  
Draco nodded, eyes wide. "What did they say?" he asked in awe.  
  
"That they haven't been spoken to in a long time," Harry answered. "A very, very long time," he corrected.  
  
"Probably generations since there was a Parselmouth in here," Draco whispered. Valen was bouncing excitedly and patting the door. "If you like the door," Draco said to his husband and child, "you will love the room."  
  
"I'm sure we'll talk more," Harry told the snakes with a small smile, stepping back to let Draco open the door.  
  
Draco smiled, turned the handle, and pushed the door open. The room was dark for a minute and then lights flared in glass-covered sconces. Suddenly, the walls themselves seemed to move. It took Harry a moment to figure out that figures had been painted directly on the walls and were now stirring to life like portraits. Unicorns pranced on one wall, and a dragon unfurled its wings on another, while fairies flew across the ceiling.  
  
Harry looked around the room with almost as much wonder as Valen. "Wow," he said quietly, walking over to examine the unicorns, complete with both parents and their golden foals.  
  
Draco smiled at the room, while their son began babbling to the figures on the walls.  
  
Harry put the baby on the floor, still looking around himself. "It's beautiful," he said. "And certainly big enough."  
  
"This is just the play room," Draco said, indicating toys on the shelves and the large toys like the rocking horse. The paint had faded a bit but the room was spotless, which meant the house-elves had kept it clean despite the fact that it had been unoccupied for over seven years. "The place was meant for a large family, so there are also children's bedrooms and a nanny's room attached."  
  
"Merlin, you even had your own miniature suite as a little kid?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco chuckled, not realising that this would surprise his husband. "Well, I was an only child in a nursery meant for many," he said, shrugging.  
  
Harry nodded, looking away from the walls and to his husband. "No need for a nanny's room," he said.  
  
"No," Draco smiled, "and there is a connection between the magic of these walls and the Master bedroom that lets the fairies cross over if there is an emergency and the parents are needed."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "They could both sleep here then if we wanted them to."  
  
"Yes," Draco said, smiling. "And we wouldn't have to worry about being watched by curious children."  
  
Harry snorted. "That is one of my main concerns," he said amusedly. "Do you think he would cry if we left him to sleep in his own room?" he asked, eyeing Valen.  
  
Draco frowned and sighed. "Probably," he said. "But maybe the fairies will talk to him?"  
  
"They can talk?" Harry asked, looking up at the ceiling. "But I thought they couldn't."  
  
Draco blushed. "My nannies told me that, too. And they said that dragons and unicorns didn't talk either. But I swear, the ones in the nursery talked to me."  
  
"What like – like really talked to you?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and the blush deepened. "Well, I thought they did," he said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, maybe they do," he said. "This place is really old. Maybe they're charmed to talk to the children in the room."  
  
Valen had crawled right up to the wall and was trying to reach the unicorns.  
  
"Maybe," Draco said, smiling at the little boy.  
  
"What's the rest look like?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco picked up the child again and led Harry into the adjoining room. A crib was there, decorated with lace. A mobile of little winged creatures rotated above it, softly whirring. The fairies from the play room seemed to have followed them into here and were flying in circles above their heads. The room was quiet and pretty.  
  
Harry looked around this room as well, and did think it was really quite pretty. "This would be nice for the new baby," he said. "But it seems ... a bit girly for Valen. I mean, I know he's just a baby, but still. Was this your room?" He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
"When I was tiny," Draco said. "There is another room on the other side. That was the one I remember sleeping in." He led them back through the playroom, fairies following, and into a room with a small bed.  
  
The next room was obviously meant for a larger child. There was a bed that was quite good-sized, but low to the ground. The room was painted a pale blue, and silver seemed to be the secondary colour. The blankets and curtains were done in those colours as well. There was an expensive-looking bookcase spanning the length of one wall, next to what looked like a very comfortable window-seat. There was also a little child-sized desk, and a small, dragon-hide reading chair as well. Harry walked further into the room, examining some of the posters on the wall. Quidditch players zoomed around in them, pulling off various plays and special moves. He also noticed the family picture of a much smaller Draco with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He tried not to scowl at the tall, smirking blond man looking back at him, and he almost felt like taking the picture off the wall and shaking it to get the man to take his hand off the boy's shoulder.  
  
Draco was looking around, lost in memories as he did. He noticed Harry's scowl. "He's dead, Harry," he whispered. "The photo doesn't hurt anyone."  
  
Harry hadn't realised that anything had been showing on his face. "I – I know," he said quietly, stepping away from the wall and up to his husband.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on the bed, letting Valen crawl out of his lap. The little boy was still watching the fairies who had followed them to this room as well.  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco, looking sideways at him.  
  
"This room bothers you," Draco said, still watching his husband's face.  
  
Harry sighed. "It's not – it's not the room. I just -" He stopped. He didn't know what it was. It was just the thought of Lucius and the things that he had done to Draco. Harry didn't even know when all of that had started, nor did he want to ask.  
  
"I was happy most of the time, when I was small," Draco assured him. "My mother loved me. My father was proud of me. My teachers thought I was bright and my nannies thought I was pretty."  
  
Harry smiled and took in a breath to let it out slowly. He turned his head and gave Draco a small kiss on the lips. He didn't want to let his husband know what he was actually thinking about, and he figured Draco could tell, so he only nodded.  
  
"More today or had enough?" Draco asked, sliding his arm around his husband. Valen lay on his back beside them, burbling happily at the swirling fairies.  
  
"We can keep looking," Harry said, smiling at Valen. After a moment, he said, "I think he would do fine."  
  
"So the question is can you handle the Master Suite, or not," Draco asked, kissing his husband's forehead.  
  
Harry was quiet for a long moment. "Well, I think so," he answered. "It's just a room, right?"  
  
"Yes," Draco smiled, leaning in to kiss his husband.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco back, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations from the past...


	37. Crying in the Dark

When Harry and Draco stood up from his old bed with Valen, Draco led them into the Master Suite. Harry was still iffy about it – a little. He did like the nursery and how close their children would be to them, and the fairies on the ceiling would be extremely useful, he just wasn't so sure about sleeping in Draco's parents' room.  
  
The room itself was very beautiful and ornate. It was done in blues and silvers, like Draco's old room. And once he'd had a good look around, and really thought about the positioning of the children's rooms, and how incredibly nice the suite was, he supposed it wouldn't be so bad. And Draco didn't seem particularly bothered, so within the next few days, they redecorated the room and moved all of their things into it. They stood pretty much ready for their first night after the move, but Harry could only wonder how Valen was going to react to sleeping without his parents.  
  
Draco had used a spell to refresh the paint in the nursery and moved most of Valen's toys into his rooms. He had also set up a beautiful set of rockers in the boy's bedroom so that Harry could nurse their child - soon to be children - in the room and then lay them down after. The second rocker was so Draco could sit with them as well. The blond was doing that now, rocking contentedly as he watched Harry feed Valen.  
  
Harry sighed quietly looking down at the baby. "I don't want him to cry," he said with just the slightest bit of a pout.  
  
Draco smiled. "We can set up a spell to hear him if you like," the blond said.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess," Harry replied, petting Valen's hair. "Do you think it'll be weird for us to sleep in there?" he asked.  
  
"Not just being away from Valen we are talking about now, right?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry was silent for a moment, but then realised that his silence was giving him away. "I guess," he said with another quiet sigh. He hadn't wanted to bring it up.  
  
Valen was already asleep in Harry's arms and Draco realised that he was delaying putting him into the cot. The blond stood and walked forward, gently taking the boy from his husband and lying him down. He cast a spell that would allow them to hear Valen wherever they were in the Manor. Then he reached his hand out to Harry. "Let's go to bed," he said softly.  
  
Harry bit his lip as he stared at Valen. He slowly reached his hand out and took Draco's, getting to his feet.  
  
Draco quietly led them out of the nursery and across the hall to their new bedroom.  
  
It was rather strange to be sleeping in a new room period. It wasn't all because it had belonged to Lucius. Harry stood inside the doorway, staring around for a moment.  
  
Draco actually had pleasant memories in this room. He remembered lying on the bed, watching his mother get ready for parties and the smile she would give him when he told her she was beautiful. The room was redecorated now, but the vaulted ceiling was still there and he looked up, smiling.  
  
Harry glanced over at Draco. "Well, you ready for bed?" he asked, walking over to the bed in the huge bedroom.  
  
"Always ready for you," Draco smirked, and stretched, kicking off his shoes.  
  
Harry chuckled, removing his own clothes with magic, but not yet laying down..  
  
Draco sat down on the edge of their bed, smiling at the fact that Harry had made them move the old bed from their other room. He looked up at his husband. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Harry gave a small shrug. "Nothing," he said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure," he drawled, lying back still dressed and waiting to see what was up with his husband.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco. "You going to bed with your clothes on?" he said.  
  
"I thought you would enjoy removing them," the blond said with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled wryly. "Or you would," he said, flicking his fingers to strip his husband.  
  
Draco gasped, never tired of the feel of his lover's magic as it swept over him. He now lay naked and grinning at him.  
  
Harry smirked and lowered himself over Draco's body, kissing him, but not so much that he was telling him he wanted sex right at that very moment.  
  
Draco relaxed, trying to slow himself down and wait for Harry to tell him what was going on inside that thick head. He reached up and stroked the man's hair, caressing his scalp with long fingers.  
  
"Want the truth?" Harry asked quietly, stroking the side of Draco's face.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, arching an eyebrow but continuing his caresses.  
  
"I guess it's just because this was your dad's room," Harry admitted. "It's kind of weird, I suppose."  
  
"It was also my mother's room, and my grandparents' rooms," Draco said softly.  
  
"It doesn't bother you at all?" Harry asked. "I guess – I guess that's what I don't want. I don't want it to bother you."  
  
Draco frowned, considering. "I only have good memories of this room," he said. "I used to sit in here with Mother while she got dressed and talk with her."  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh," he said simply, not wanting to voice the other things that had been passing through his mind.  
  
"He didn't do it here," Draco said after a minute.  
  
Harry's face fell and he couldn't find any words. He hadn't expected Draco to just come out and say it.  
  
"You have actually spent a lot of time in the rooms he did," Draco added, fingers still caressing his husband's hair.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking seriously at Draco.  
  
"You are thinking about the times he touched me sexually, are you not?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry felt a prickle of anger inside himself, and he didn't give Draco a verbal answer.  
  
"We didn't do that in here," Draco assured him.  
  
"In the other ones then," Harry said lowly. He made a strange face, his eyes hard.  
  
"The study and my suite," Draco said softly, watching his lover's face and trying to figure out the best approach to talk about it. Was it better to explain it all or leave it? Let Harry ask what he wanted or volunteer information? It was a touchy subject for his husband and Draco had really never talked about it with anyone else.  
  
Harry let out a breath then that sounded relieved even to himself. He looked away from Draco's face. "It's disgusting," he said, still speaking in a low voice. "Not you, but him. I thought so before, but now, looking at Valen - I - there aren't even words to describe how - I can't even imagine the thought ever crossing my mind to ever do anything like that to him. I don't understand how anyone could ever do that to their child."  
  
"It was done to him," Draco said softly. "He thought it was the way it was supposed to be done."  
  
"There are no excuses for it," Harry said. "No excuses for that ever."  
  
"I wasn't excusing it," Draco said with a huff. "I was explaining it." He frowned. "You don't think I would ...."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. "No," he said firmly. "Draco, no, I would never think that."  
  
"Good," Draco said firmly. "But I can't pretend I hated my father while growing up."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm not saying you have to hate him," he said. "It's just ... I hate him. Hated him."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Harry wasn't the only one upset by this conversation. He tried to sort through his own feelings. How did he feel about his father now? It was a tangle inside and he didn't know how to pull it apart. The things he had done with his father had not upset him at the time. In fact, far from it. The shared intimacy had seemed to make things better between them. Now, he understood it was wrong and he wouldn't do that to his own children. Was it wrong to have enjoyed it? To have benefited in several ways from it? He didn't know the answers and suspected that even asking would just upset Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "We don't have to talk about it," he said. "I – I didn't even mean to bring it up."  
  
"You didn't bring it up," Draco pointed out. "You were worrying about it without saying, so I did."  
  
Harry sighed yet again. "I guess," he said. He didn't know where they were supposed to go with this or if they were supposed to go anywhere with it at all.  
  
"If you have questions," Draco said softly, "I would rather you asked them."  
  
Harry frowned. _Did_ he have questions? Most of the time, he didn't want to think about this. Most of the time, he _didn't_ think about it. He stared at Draco under himself, reaching fingers into his hair. "Is there anything you ... want ... to tell me, love?" he asked tentatively, because he knew he wouldn't be able to ask questions himself. He wouldn't even know where to start, what to ask, what not to.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. He never brought up this topic with Harry, and usually, when it came up, Harry would shy away from it. "You want to know what happened? Or how I felt?" he whispered.  
  
Harry's frown grew, his eyebrows furrowing. His heart sped up with the thought of hearing what Draco might tell him, but he tried - really tried - to push that away. "I - I want to hear what you want to tell me," he said quietly. "If that's everything ...." He nodded and continued stroking his husband's hair.  
  
Harry's magic crackled with his emotions and Draco frowned too, unsure of what he could tell him. He took several deep breaths, looking up at the "H" in the canopy as if it was some kind of talisman he could ground with. "I remember being small and wishing my father were as affectionate as my mother. Mother would hold me and pet me and I always loved that." He smiled and glanced at Harry. "Like you are with my hair."  
  
Harry smiled back at him, even though he could feel the heavier conversation coming up. He nodded for Draco to continue.  
  
Draco sighed. "He was always so busy. My mother told me how important he was and how he was making sure of our future. Most of the time, it felt like he only paid attention to me when I did something exceptionally well or made a mistake he felt needed ... correction."  
  
Harry swallowed, but didn't interrupt. He really hoped he could take this. He would force himself to take it if it was what Draco needed.  
  
Draco felt his stomach flip as he got closer to what Harry was really asking about. "When I did well, I was given presents and praised. When I didn't ... well, he punished me. I thought I would do anything for his approval."  
  
Harry still stroked Draco's hair, even when he felt the nervousness inside himself rise to try and overwhelm him. The soft strands under his skin seemed to be helping to keep him calm.  
  
Draco could feel his husband's distress, but his touch did help. "When I turned eleven, he took me to my own suite, and told me how proud he was that I was going to be a man soon. He hugged me. I know that doesn't sound like much but it was unusual."  
  
Harry nodded, drawing in a small, quiet breath. He would try not to get angry. He knew Draco would be able to feel it if he did.  
  
"After that, he started being more affectionate, touching me more often. Having me sit in his lap," Draco said. He shivered then, not sure if he should go on at this point, feeling shame now that he didn't feel then.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth for a few seconds, breathing through his nose. He felt the flash of anger despite trying to quell it, but leant down and kissed Draco's forehead. "It's all right, love," he whispered. "You can keep going."  
  
"I ... I was sitting in his lap in his study and he was ... touching me, not there, but in ways that felt good," Draco whispered. "I became aroused."  
  
Harry nearly felt like crying. His hand shook now as he passed it through Draco's hair.  
  
Draco couldn't look at Harry now, face flushed with shame. "He told me it was normal, to feel like that. He said it was his job as my father to teach me about such things, that his father had taught him – and that we didn't talk about it with others ...."  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a sick, twisted, screwed up man. He sickened Harry even more with every new detail he heard about the man, but maybe Draco needed this more than he let on. They were married, they weren't supposed to have secrets, right? Even secrets that were partly known but not discussed. Harry lowered his head to Draco's shoulder, pressing his lips to his neck in a soft kiss, trying to comfort.  
  
Draco shivered, his mind still focused on the memory. "He showed me how ... how to touch myself. He touched me and had me touch him. Later, of course, I told you, there was more."  
  
Harry had heard this before and it angered him just as much as it had then. Still, he kept himself in check, listening.  
  
"I know you don't understand this part, but it didn't feel ... bad. I was finally getting attention from him and he was so nice to me when we were like that. It was all I knew, Harry. I believed what my parents told me."  
  
"You were eleven," Harry whispered shakily, cupping Draco's face. "You were just a kid. Every kid believes what their parents tell them, Draco. It's not your fault."  
  
Draco sighed again. "I know what you saw of him and how you feel about him," he whispered. "But the way he was, well it wasn't always like that. It felt good when he touched me. And he was less angry then. It wasn't until the Dark Lord came back that things became ... frightening."  
  
"You can tell me," Harry nodded in encouragement. It was strange .... Already this – this truth was better than ... imagining the worst possible.  
  
"I don't think my father had thought it was possible, for the Dark Lord to return, and now he was forced back into service. He became angry and seemed even more likely to take it out on those around him," Draco said. "Voldemort ordered him to get that Prophecy. I know that. Can you imagine what He would have done if my father had refused?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. He knew very well what could happen to someone who refused Voldemort.  
  
"I think Father hated you not only because of what you stood for but because he believed you were responsible for bringing the monster back," Draco tried to explain, feeling odd to be justifying his father's actions but wanting Harry to see what it was like for his family.  
  
Harry frowned at that, finding it completely _out there_ to suspect _him_ of bringing Voldemort back.  
  
"And I blamed you for some of my father's anger, since it always seemed to get worse for me when my father was angry at you," Draco admitted.  
  
Harry wondered if it was strange to feel guilty for something he wouldn't have, and couldn't have had control over. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, staring at Draco's pale neck.  
  
Draco reached to lay a hand on the back of Harry's head, fingers stroking his lover's hair. "That last year before he went to Azkaban, it was terrifying."  
  
"Fifth year," Harry whispered. His mind automatically flashed to Draco's words while he'd been under Amortentia, another thing he despised thinking about, yet he still listened.  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed. "Father at his worst, Umbridge in charge of Hogwarts and you running around pissing everyone off." Draco huffed, almost a laugh. "Father was convinced that the Dark Lord would win and that if we were to survive, we had to please him. Which included teaching me more Dark Magic and how to be a Death Eater."  
  
"What did he teach you?" Harry asked softly. Of course he didn't _want_ to know, but ... whether he liked it or not, this was part of his husband, that part of him from before the end of sixth year, the part of Draco that Harry knew nothing about.  
  
Draco frowned. "I was privately tutored, you know that," he said. "Did you ever think of who my father would hire to teach that to his only son?"  
  
Harry shook his head confusedly. He had no idea.  
  
"My father rarely even let me speak to anyone who wasn't a pureblood and agreed with my parents’ ideals until I went to Hogwarts," Draco pointed out.  
  
"Then you had no one," Harry said, having known this from bits and pieces of things that Draco had told him before. "No wonder you were the way you were in school."  
  
"I didn't even know Snape wasn't in agreement with the monster until after Dumbledore's death," Draco explained. "In fifth year Aunt Bellatrix became my tutor."  
  
"God," Harry whispered, pulling a face. He didn't know how anyone in their right minds could possibly want their child to be taught by that mad woman, but he supposed Lucius had no right mind.  
  
"Exactly," Draco whispered. "If she wasn’t mad before she went in, Azkaban certainly took whatever was left of her sanity. I think it did my father’s as well,” he added then sighed again. “Well, back to about fifth year. I couldn't take it. All of it. The first time I lost it, Pansy talked me off the Astronomy Tower."  
  
It was so different to hear this in calm, in Draco's actual voice, without so much hurt. Harry found it strange that – while he still didn't much care for Pansy Parkinson – he was grateful for that interference in Draco's life.  
  
"Theo stopped me from drinking a poison," Draco continued. "They both took turns watching me and talking me through some of the worst of it. I think Pansy even threatened Crabbe and Goyle with dire consequences if I managed to off myself, because they got pretty twitchy as well."  
  
Harry had slipped off a little to Draco's side and hugged him tightly around the middle. "I had no idea then," he said, feeling guilty again, because he had despised Draco. "You hide yourself too well."  
  
"Slytherin," Draco reminded him, smiling slightly. "I had no reason at all to suspect you would even want to know. It wasn't until I thought I had nothing left to lose that I kissed you."  
  
"Hadn't you heard about my 'saving people thing'?" Harry asked. He raised his head. "I would have tried to save you," he said, bringing a hand to his husband's face. He suddenly found tears in his eyes and didn't even know how they'd got there. "I don't know where I would be if you wouldn't have kissed me," he whispered, voice choked. "If you wouldn't have been strong enough to survive all that."  
  
Draco shivered, moved by Harry's reaction. He had never thought anyone would really understand what it had been like but Harry, the person who mattered most, his Harry had listened and, at the very least, accepted. "You are much stronger than you think you are," he whispered, "always were."  
  
Harry kissed Draco gently. "Maybe I would have been fine," he breathed against his mouth, "but I don't want a part in any world where you're not mine."  
  
"Good," Draco answered, kissing his husband, hand pressing against the back of his head to deepen the kiss as Harry added a bit of tongue to the kiss. The sound of Valen crying startled Draco and he broke the kiss, laughing.  
  
Harry automatically looked to the side when he heard the crying, but then remembered where they were and where Valen was and he slipped off of Draco, crawling backwards on the bed and sitting perched on his knees.  
  
Draco listened to the sound. "He might be hungry and maybe a little scared of the new place," he assured his husband.  
  
Harry frowned. "Do we let him cry?" he asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I'll go," he said, sitting up.  
  
Harry let out a small sigh of relief, smiling and nodding.  
  
Draco grinned and pulled on his dressing gown. He gave his husband a quick kiss and went to the nursery across the hall.  
  
Valen was standing and holding the side of his cot when Draco walked in. The little boy squealed happily and held his hands out, "Dadada!"  
  
"Yes, Daddy Draco," the man agreed, lifting the child and holding him. "And this is Valen's room now."  
  
Valen burbled at him and Draco could almost understand the words. It was like hearing someone speaking a language one was only starting to learn.  
  
Draco hummed a lullaby to his son, walking back and forth in the room until the child settled down, and then he laid him back into the cot. "I would never let you cry yourself to sleep," he whispered to the sleeping infant.  
  
Harry smiled softly, the spell allowing him to listen to Draco with the baby. It was one of the most perfect things he could imagine. He had been about to get up and join Draco, but he chose to sit and listen to them, crossing his legs under himself and absently fingering the pendent around his neck.  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed Valen softly. "Good night, son," he whispered, and made his way back to his own room.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco as the blond entered, holding out his hand to him.  
  
Draco slid his robe off and took his husband's hand. "He's asleep now," he told him.  
  
"I heard," Harry replied, pulling Draco against himself again as he lay down with him. "He'll be okay. As long as he knows we'll always go to him and that we're not far."  
  
Draco blushed, having forgot the spell. "Yes, no crying in the dark," he agreed, remembering both their childhoods as he said it.  
  
Harry nodded, completely understanding the meaning of the words. "I agree," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still so much to learn about each other.


	38. Won't Let You Fall

Harry was sitting back in a chair, his feet propped up on the low table in front of him. There was a book open, the spine of it resting on his stomach as he read. It was Hermione's book - a Muggle mystery, and it was actually quite good. It was the third in the series and Harry had already read the first two. Hermione had got him on it while he'd been bored and unable to move around much, and he was glad that she had.  
  
Draco had spent the last several hours locked in his study, going over the latest building proposals, budgets, and Ministry paperwork. But he'd finally decided it was time to take a break. Hermione and Ron were at the Burrow, going over wedding plans with Mrs Weasley. Draco found his husband in the main sitting room, nose buried in a book and their child playing with small, very expensive marble statue of Salazaar Slytherin that he had somehow got down off the shelf where it was kept. Draco crossed his arms over his chest, leaning in the doorway and watching for a minute.  
  
Harry turned the page. It was just getting to the good part. The policeman was going to turn the corner to find the killer with his dead sister's body in the next room. He just knew it.  
  
"That statue is by Florent Wurple. It's near priceless, you know," Draco drawled.  
  
Harry looked up. When had Draco come into the room? "I haven't got any statue...." He trailed off, catching sight of Valen. "Oh," he said, flushing at his absentmindedness.  
  
Draco sighed and walked into the room, crouching beside the child who was happily chewing on Salazaar's head. The statue was making a face of disgust. He reached a hand out. "Give it over, Valen," he said.  
  
Harry watched Valen and Draco, finding it slightly amusing that Draco was asking a baby to hand something over.  
  
Valen continued to suck on the head of the statue and Draco reached out to try to pry it from the little boy's hands. Valen squealed and held tighter. "That is not Valen's toy," Draco told him sternly.  
  
Harry watched their son's face scrunch up in anger, and he quite agreed that Draco should be stern with him in getting back the statue he wasn't supposed to play with, though it was Harry's fault that he had it in the first place.  
  
"Valentine," Draco said an a more forceful tone. "Give me the statue." The infant stopped sucking on Salazaar's head and wore the expression he got when we was about to start screaming.  
  
"Well, just take it from him," said Harry. "I don't think he's going to give it freely."  
  
Draco frowned up at Harry. "And why don't you?" he snapped. "You were the one supposed to be watching him."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," Harry snapped back. He shut the book sharply and began trying to push himself out of the chair.  
  
"Never mind," Draco retorted. Valen began to shriek - an ear splitting noise that Draco was surprised didn't shatter glass. "That is enough of that," he demanded, and reached to pull the statue from Valen's hands. He finally got the sticky marble from the baby and stood up, walking over and setting it on the mantle, hopefully out of reach of the child.  
  
"Arse," Harry muttered under his breath, even though it was indeed his fault.  
  
Valen was still screaming and Draco was tempted to cast a Silencing Charm to save himself a headache, which, by this point, was too late. Instead, he walked back to the child and picked him up.  
  
Harry sighed, watching them. "Just give him here," he said, holding his arms out.  
  
Draco was bouncing the crying baby up and down. He frowned and then sighed, walking over and handing the boy to his husband.  
  
Harry held Valen against his chest, his belly in the way, and began making hushing noises and trying to soothe him with his magic. He had stopped feeding him every time he cried, trying to get him to switch completely to solid foods.  
  
Valen stopped screaming, but was still crying and hiccuping. Draco shook his head and turned away, hands coming up to massage his temples.  
  
Harry petted Valen's hair, rocking him. "You can't play with those things," he said quietly. "They're Daddy's, not Valen's. You have lots of your own toys to play with."  
  
Draco sighed and strode over, sitting on the sofa near the chair and watching them.  
  
After a few more minutes, Valen had settled down and Harry looked over at Draco. "I'm sorry," he frowned. "It was my fault that he got it."  
  
Draco's lips turned up on one side. "Yes, but it was kind of funny," he said. "Chewing on Salazaar's head."  
  
Harry smiled as well. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed, kissing Valen's hair and then putting him back down on the floor.  
  
"I thought it had been out of his reach. I wonder how he got to it," Draco mused, watching the boy and then reaching to lay a hand on his husband's arm.  
  
Harry shrugged, looking to the shelf where the statue now stood. "I don't know."  
  
"I have had enough of the accounts for one day." Draco began rubbing his temples again. "What do you want to do?" he added.  
  
"I don't know," Harry sighed. "And you have a headache. Do you want me to take care of it?"  
  
Draco smiled wryly. "Sure," he answered, knowing the response his body would have to his lover's magic.  
  
Harry snorted. "Well, come here then."  
  
Draco slid forward, and went to his knees beside the chair, resting his head on his husband's belly.  
  
Harry smiled, laying a hand to the side of Draco's head that wasn't on his stomach, performing a Healing Charm.  
  
Draco moaned as the magic pulsed, his head immediately better and the rest of his body shivering pleasantly.  
  
"Good now?" Harry asked, stroking blond hair.  
  
"Very good," the blond purred, face still pressed to Harry's belly.  
  
"Very good," Harry repeated, smiling again.  
  
Valen crawled over to them, pulling himself up using both their legs. He had started doing this lately and it always made Draco smile. "Come to make up?" he asked his son, whose green eyes looked back at him with complete innocence.  
  
Harry chuckled, watching the little face.  
  
Draco reached to push blond hair off his son's face. "It's getting long," he said. "Maybe we should take him for a hair cut?"  
  
"If he'll sit and let them do it," Harry said with a small laugh. "But, yeah, he probably should get it cut soon."  
  
Draco huffed and sat back on his heels, then back up onto the sofa. Valen watched him and held a hand out to him. "Dadada," he said.  
  
Harry stared at Valen and then looked to Draco, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Can you go to Daddy Draco, Valen?" he asked, sitting up more in the chair.  
  
Draco grinned, leaning forward and holding out his hands to Valen. "Yes, Valen," he said. "Come to me."  
  
Valen looked between the two men as if unsure of what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Go on," Harry encouraged, nodding. He smiled excitedly up at Draco.  
  
Valen seemed to take courage from this and then stepped to the edge of the chair, still holding Harry's trouser leg and looking at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled warmly at his little boy. "You know you want to," he told him. "And I know you can."  
  
Valen then slowly let go of Harry's trousers and swayed for a moment, seeming to consider whether or not to grab them again.  
  
Harry gasped quietly, holding his hands out to catch Valen if he should need the help. "We won't let you fall," he said. "Go on."  
  
Valen glanced again between them and then his little chin seemed to lift bravely and he moved. It was as much a teetering fall as walking, but he took two steps and fell into Draco's hands. The blond swooped his child up, grinning and praising him.  
  
Harry beamed. "You did it!" he said happily, clapping his hands.  
  
"Yes, our boy is fantastic!" Draco shouted, laughing and holding him up in the air so that Valen was laughing, too.  
  
At that moment, the baby inside gave a kick, as if proving that she could do something too, and Harry began laughing as well.  
  
***  
  
Harry was petting Valen's hair, sitting on the couch with Draco, and watching their two best friends as if they were a tennis match. As of late, it had become quite an often-happening activity.  
  
"I don't understand you," Hermione said heatedly to her soon-to-be husband. "I don't _understand_ why you can't just pick."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, tearing them away from the broomstick magazine in his hands to look up at her again.  
  
She waggled the three pieces of different coloured paper in front of his face.  
  
"What?" Ron said, voice pained and whiny. "What, Hermione? _What_?"  
  
"Pick a colour," she insisted. "We have to! We don't have forever to get everything ready, Ron!"  
  
Ron flung the magazine onto the coffee table and snatched the papers from Hermione's hands, bringing them up to his eyes to stare at them in greatly exaggerated interest. "Two of them are the same damn colour!" he exclaimed after a few seconds.  
  
"They are different shades of blue," Hermione countered, eyes narrowing.  
  
Draco wasn't sure whether to duck for cover or watch the fireworks. When their two friends got going it could be quite a show. Personally, he could actually tell the difference in shades and paper quality. On the other hand, he didn't much care either and could sympathise with Ron on that point. Draco knew better than to express that view in front of Hermione, though.  
  
"Fine," Ron huffed. "This one." He tugged one of the blue papers from the others and slapped it on the table.  
  
"You picked that at random," Hermione accused.  
  
"I choose that one," Ron said firmly.  
  
"You didn't even choose it with any care!"  
  
Ron slapped the other papers down as well. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" he said. "I _don't_ care. Why am I supposed to give a shit what colour we have at tables or whatever the bloody hell you're doing with these stupid pieces of paper?"  
  
Hermione drew herself up indignantly; her eyes were slits now. "It is your wedding, too," she said. "I'm not supposed to be planning this entire thing by myself!"  
  
"Any time I actually want to help, you take over!" Ron retorted.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. He was glad his and Draco's wedding hadn't been nearly as much of a hassle.  
  
Valen squealed loudly, jumping up and down in Harry's lap, though it was unclear as to whether he was upset or excited by the fight.  
  
Draco looked curiously at his offspring and then looked once more at the two friends, letting his eyes unfocus enough to pay more attention to the magic than the words. Their magical signatures were certainly flickering. If it had been Harry and himself, they would probably have been shagging on the carpet by now.  
  
"You only want to help," Hermione snapped, "when you know it will aggravate me! Any other time you're off doing whatever you please while I get all of the invitations situated, and send off to order all of the flowers, and decorations, and I still have to go with our mothers to get my dress and to pick out the other dresses and you don't know what kind of work all of that can be! What do you want to honestly help with? The cake!"  
  
Ron's ears had turned red now. "I'm running for you all the time!" he cried. "I can't even get a second to bloody focus on anything! Nothing but which lace, which glass, which wine, which _colour_? _I don't know_!"  
  
"Er, I would go with the lighter blue myself," Harry offered in an attempt to lighten them up.  
  
Draco was wondering if he needed to suggest to Ron that shagging Hermione senseless was probably the better way to help relieve tension. The thought amused him, and he couldn't help but smirk, trying to pretend to read his book to cover it.  
  
Harry glanced sideways at his husband, but their friends didn't seem to notice Draco's expression.  
  
Hermione huffed at Harry's remark. "Sorry," she said, rolling her eyes and turning away from Ron quite pointedly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "I've been used to it for quite some time now," he said. "And I really would pick the lighter blue."  
  
Ron let himself sink into the couch cushions. "Go with that one then," he said to Hermione.  
  
She shook her head, stony expression in place.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said softly, and waited until she looked at him. "Ron is who he is and he loves you. Pick the colours that work for you and let him run the errands. He will back you and that's what's important."  
  
"You know," said Ron to Draco, "I like you more and more."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes yet again, but did seem to be settling. "You just frustrate me," she said to the redhead.  
  
"I know," Ron answered. "But I love you." He smiled innocently and batted his eyes.  
  
She balled up one of the paper samples and threw it at him.  
  
Harry snorted at both of them.  
  
Valen squealed again and Draco did laugh this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valen is awesome!


	39. A Slytherin Gift

Harry yawned, scanning the _Daily Prophet_ as he sipped tea. The word 'Quidditch' caught his eye in one article and he paused to read, then sighed when he saw what it really was. Terentius Gamp, owner of the Appleby Arrows, was getting married. Harry could not care less.  
  
He took the corner of the page, about to turn it, when he saw the name of the woman he was marrying. A prickle of anger flowed through him at the sight of the name, but he pressed it down. He looked up at his husband, who was feeding the baby. "Draco?"  
  
Draco was trying to convince his son that eating mashed carrots was better than wearing them – with mixed results. "Mmm?" he hummed as he pretended to fly the 'broom' that was really a spoon into Valen's mouth.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up absently from their meals.  
  
"Did you know Pansy's getting married?" Harry said flatly.  
  
Draco paused, spoon just in front of Valen's mouth, who looked up at him, apparently confused with his father's abrupt stop in the game. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and returned to feeding his son. "That makes sense," he said in a bored-sounding voice. "Most pure-blood marriages are arranged for the year after finishing Hogwarts."  
  
Harry lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's she marrying?" Hermione asked, looking between the two men.  
  
"Terentius Gamp," Harry answered. "He owns the Arrows."  
  
Ron pulled a face, wrinkling his nose. "Merlin, that bloke's got to be at least forty years old."  
  
"Her father would want someone with money and influence," Draco said matter-of-factly.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know how anyone could be happy that way," she sighed.  
  
Harry agreed.  
  
"I doubt her father is concerned with her happiness," Draco drawled. "Or at least, not in the way you think. He wants the continuation of his family line and the power they hold."  
  
"Well, that's not very fair to her, is it?" Hermione responded.  
  
Harry could think of other ways Pansy's father had not been very fair to her. He shivered in disgust.  
  
Valen squeaked and made a grab for the spoon and Draco let him take it. "Don't complain to me when your hair is all sticky with it later," he told his son, who seemed to be either attempting to feed himself or paint his face – he was not sure which. Draco sighed and turned back to the adults at the table. "Fair isn't really an issue to most wizards of their standing," he said. It could be frustrating to explain things like this to these three.  
  
Hermione sighed again. "We know," she said.  
  
Harry wondered who Draco would have been forced to marry if things had been different. He shook his head. "Well, the bloke's definitely got money and power. He owns the Arrows and a chain of apothecaries."  
  
Draco picked at his food, rolling a sausage around on his plate with his fork. He was thinking about the Love Potion, of course, and what Pansy had done to them. Especially the way she had made sure the 'incident' with Theo had been made public. It had contributed to a lot of their problems and had been one of the reasons he'd bought the _Prophet_.  
  
Harry set the paper down and leaned into Draco, pressing his lips to his temple. "What?" he said against the skin.  
  
"I think I will send them a wedding gift," Draco said suddenly.  
  
Hermione looked over with furrowed brows and Ron paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth.  
  
"What?" Harry said again, pulling back to stare at Draco.  
  
Draco speared the sausage and nibbled on it. When he swallowed, he turned his face to Harry's. "I think we need to send a message."  
  
Harry was confused. "With a wedding gift?" he asked.  
  
"We send a gift and I know Pansy will want to talk. It will ... confuse her," Draco explained.  
  
"Probably," said Ron, finally taking that bite. "Confused me."  
  
"So, you want to talk to her?" asked Harry.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "We bought the _Daily Prophet_ and fired half the staff over what they wrote. Do you think we should really let Pansy do what she did and not make sure she is warned that anything in the future will be met with some type of punishment?"  
  
Unconsciously, Harry laid a hand on his stomach. "No, it would be good," he agreed, and remembered when they had talked right after the mess at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco smiled then, that look he got whenever he was reminded that Harry was pregnant. He leaned in, placing his hand atop his husband's and kissed him gently.  
  
Harry smiled too. "I suppose you're sending a gift then," he said.  
  
"A very expensive one," Draco replied. "The kind that will make her family and her groom notice."  
  
"What are you going to tell her when she talks to you?" Harry asked, pulling back to look at Draco again.  
  
Draco considered the answer for a moment, especially in light of Ron and Hermione in the room. "I know things about her she is not likely to wish me to share with others, especially her potential husband," Draco answered.  
  
"So, you're going to send her a wedding gift to get her to talk to you, and then blackmail her," Hermione offered.  
  
"Harry married a Slytherin," Ron quipped.  
  
"Hey, are we forgetting what happened last October?" said Harry seriously. "How are we supposed to be sure something like that wouldn't happen again? Or worse even."  
  
Hermione raised her hands in front of her.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at his husband. "So you approve?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I suppose so," he answered. "It's true. What if she did try something else?"  
  
"Then she will be very, very sorry by the time I am through with her," Draco replied, voice deep with the anger he felt when he remembered how much pain she had caused them.  
  
Harry felt a little tingle of arousal. "Good," he nodded.  
  
Draco loved the spark he saw in his lover's eyes at that and responded with a kiss.  
  
Harry grinned and kissed him back, whispering, "Sexy," very quietly into his mouth.  
  
Draco was just contemplating dragging his husband back to bed after breakfast when he heard Valen squeal and felt the plop of wet mashed carrots against his back.  
  
Ron laughed loudly and Harry leaned around Draco to take a look at the smiling, extremely messy baby.  
  
Valen did indeed have carrots in his hair as well as all over his face. He grinned at his Daddy and reached both sticky hands for him. "Dada!"  
  
Harry shook his head, performing a Cleaning Charm before reaching to take Valen out of his chair. "Look what you did to your Daddy Draco," he said, grinning as well in amusement.  
  
Draco sighed, figuring sex would have to wait until after the boy went down for a nap. "I'll go make arrangements for the gift," he told Harry, getting up and kissing the top of both his husband and his son's heads.  
  
Harry nodded, holding Valen as he watched Draco leave the room.  
  
***  
  
It took a little research, but Draco found the absolutely perfect gift to send. It was a portrait of Aeneas Darcy, famous Seeker for the Arrows, 1923-1943. The portrait was by a well known painter, Caelia Waldron, the same woman that had painted Headmaster Dexter Fortescue’s portrait at Hogwarts. It was very expensive, of course. It was the sort of gift that would never go unnoticed or unremarked upon. Draco expected Terentius Gamp would be eager to meet the 'old friend' of Pansy’s who would send such an extravagant present.  
  
Gamp sent a letter by owl inviting Draco and his husband to dinner at a very upscale wizarding restaurant later that week, saying how excited he was to meet someone so important to his wife to be.  
  
Pansy’s hastily scrawled message arrived within the hour after Gamp’s, asking Draco to come to visit her “as soon as possible.” She suggested tea at the Parkinson Estate – and to “feel free to Floo” her with a reply if he could get away immediately. The message had been sent by express courier of one of her family’s house-elves. Draco made her wait until the next day before replying via his own courier that he would be there Thursday afternoon, in time for tea. The dinner with her fiancé was supposed to be Friday evening. He figured she would be absolutely distraught by the time two more days passed.  
  
Draco had been to the Parkinson Mansion before, of course, but it had been many years. They had been children then and friends. Now he stood at the door and contemplated the knocker shaped like an eagle’s head. “May I announce you?” it asked.  
  
“Draco Malfoy to see Miss Pansy Parkinson,” Draco told it. A few minutes later, Pansy herself opened the door. She was dressed for afternoon tea, as was Draco.  
  
“Draco,” she said, sounding a bit breathless, “I am so glad you could make it.” She stepped back, gesturing for him to enter.  
  
He allowed her house-elf to take his cloak but didn’t reach to take her hands as would usually be the proper greeting for a friend. Draco nodded in acknowledgement and she stood awkwardly for a minute before sighing and leading him to the sitting room.  
  
He waited for her to sit and watched as she poured the tea for the two of them. She added sugar and milk in his, apparently remembering the way he took it. Her hands shook enough that the cup rattled as she passed it to him.  
  
If she thought he would make it easier and start the conversation, she was mistaken. Draco waited, his face impassive as she set her own cup down and twisted her fingers in the fabric of her skirt. Finally, she looked up. “You sent a gift,” she began. “I … I hadn’t expected that.”  
  
Draco waited a few heartbeats, letting her squirm before he answered. “I would think it customary for an old friend to acknowledge your wedding,” he drawled, and was pleased with the flush on her face.  
  
“We haven’t spoken … in a long time,” she stammered.  
  
“Not since Hogwarts,” he said simply.  
  
Her flush spread and she didn’t meet his eyes. “That silly game, I know. You know, I really shouldn’t drink in public,” she explained with a false laugh.  
  
Draco knew she was trying to pass off the Truth or Dare incident as if she had never given him the potion. And now that she had received the gift, she was confused and worried that he would seek revenge. Draco knew the way she thought. Looking back on it, he realised he should have seen it coming then.  
  
He hadn’t sipped his tea yet. He lifted it and sniffed it pointedly. The gesture was not lost on her and she swallowed hard. He didn’t think she would be foolish enough to slip him something now and he could tell both by smell and by looking with his 'sense' that it wasn’t tampered with. He sipped it then, eyes raising to meet hers.  
  
She looked away quickly, fingers returning to twist her skirt hem. She cleared her throat. “Ah, well Terentius was delighted with the gift, of course,” she continued, trying to make her voice light but only managing a bit too high of a pitch.  
  
“Yes, I received his note,” Draco replied.  
  
“Will you be accepting the invitation to dinner?” she asked.  
  
“Yes,” Draco said, sipping the tea again.  
  
Her breath caught and he could see her pulse speeding up in the vein at her throat. “Whatever possessed you to send such an extravagant gift, Draco?” she asked with that same false laugh. “I don’t know how you knew he wanted it.”  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, pleased with the opening. “Oh, I know a lot of things,” he said. “These days, between my family money and our reputations, there isn’t a lot that is out of Harry's or my reach.”  
  
She quelled at that and he was pleased to see her register the implied threat.  
  
“Did you know we bought the _Daily Prophet_?” he continued.  
  
She paled and looked up. “No ... no, I didn’t,” she replied.  
  
Draco could see her coming to the realisation that it meant he controlled the news – and with that could ruin her reputation or that of her family or her fiancé, if he wanted it to be so. “Will your father be at the wedding?” he asked suddenly and was gratified to see her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
“Well, of course,” she stammered.  
  
Felix Parkinson had never been publicly connected with Voldemort, so he had maintained his position and wealth. Draco knew that. He also knew that the man had supported the cause financially. But that was not the information that he was hinting at now. Draco set his empty cup and saucer down on the table and folded his hands, looking at her. “What have you told Gamp about me?”  
  
She seemed to have trouble switching gears and blinked before pasting the fake smile back on her face. “Oh, you know, that we dated back before sixth year,” she answered.  
  
“You let him think I was the first?” he asked, and watched the look of horror on her face.  
  
“But … well, of course,” she stammered.  
  
“What would Gamp's reaction be if he knew the truth, do you think?” Draco drawled.  
  
She flushed scarlet and looked as if she had seen a Dementor sitting there instead of her old beau. “Draco, please, you can’t mean to ….”  
  
Draco had been the second. Pansy’s own father had been her first. Just as his own father had molested Draco, of course. They both knew this about each other. “Why would an old friend want to come between you and your husband, Pansy? That would be a horrible thing to do, wouldn’t it?” Draco asked in a mock offended tone.  
  
The blow hit home and Pansy’s mouth worked silently for a minute. Then she burst into tears. “Draco, please, I’m sorry. I didn’t think ... I was so angry and he ... You changed so quickly and we thought ….” She couldn’t seem to finish a sentence. She slid to her knees on the carpet and looked up at him. “Please, don’t. I’m sorry. If you do this, it will ruin my father, ruin me. No one will want me if they know.”  
  
Draco’s eyes narrowed and his brows lowered. He reached out and took her chin in one hand, forcing her to look at him. “You tried to ruin my marriage,” he hissed, “and damned if I don’t know why, too.”  
  
She flinched but didn’t pull away. “I’m sorry, Draco, I swear it.”  
  
“I know you are,” Draco sneered. “You're sorry that it didn’t work. Sorry that you got caught. You wanted to punish me for turning away from you, turning my back on you. You wanted to punish Potter because of … everything, both before and during the war. Don’t you think I know the what and why? Why do you think I didn’t report you then? Why do you think you weren’t thrown out of Hogwarts and arrested for what you did to me?”  
  
She was still crying and shaking. “Why?” she asked, obviously confused herself. She apparently couldn’t imagine why he hadn’t retaliated then.  
  
His face softened just a little. “You saved my life back before everything. You were there when I needed you. I turned my back on you in sixth year. And you never knew why. It doesn’t make what you tried to do with Blaise that night or what you did during N.E.W.T.s acceptable.”  
  
She seemed unable to ask again but waited, watching him like she was terrified of the answer now.  
  
“This is your only warning, Pansy. If you ever, _ever_ try _anything_ again I will personally destroy you. Do you understand?” Draco hissed and she trembled.  
  
“I promise. I will do nothing,” Pansy stammered.  
  
He sighed and released her face. She fell back, still on her knees and trembling. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and was calm again when he looked at her. “We were friends and I don’t have many of those left from then,” he said softly. “I would like to see those of us who survived be happy with our lives – even you, Pansy.”  
  
She was crying again, but it was clearly in relief now. “Thank you.”  
  
“No, I don’t want it. You behave yourself and we are clear. Anything else and I will make you wish you had never been born,” he said, sounding and feeling tired now.  
  
She seemed to get control of herself then, wiping her face and getting to her feet. “I understand,” she said softly.  
  
Draco got to his feet now and she walked with him to the door. As the house-elf brought his cloak, he considered the young woman. “I think it would be good for both our families if we did have the dinner. Gamp and I have business interests that would be advantageous. I doubt if Harry will want to attend, but I will meet with your fiancé.”  
  
She nodded. “I understand,” she repeated.  
  
He allowed himself a small smile then. “Congratulations, Pansy. And I do hope that your marriage will be a happy one.” Draco left then. He couldn’t wait to get back to his own husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is growing up...


	40. Good Fortune

Harry had been nervous since Draco had left and spent the day playing with his hands and tugging on his clothes, running his fingers anxiously through his hair.  
  
Hermione kept telling him that there was nothing to worry about, that Draco wouldn't have gone if he'd thought it would be dangerous, and Harry knew that too, yet he still worried.  
  
He'd just put Valen down for a nap and was coming back down the stairs. Being pregnant, he was supposed to Apparate as little as possible.  
  
Draco Apparated to the front of the Manor and stepped into his home, shaking out his cloak and handing it to Leakey. He smiled as he saw his husband trying to make his way down the steps. "Stay there and I'll meet you halfway," he said.  
  
Harry sighed in relief, smiling at the sight of Draco, and stayed put.  
  
The blond climbed up to him, stopping on the step just below Harry and looking up at him. He bent and kissed the small mound of his husband's stomach.  
  
Harry put a hand on the back of Draco's neck, his smile growing. "How did it go?" he asked.  
  
Draco pressed his cheek against Harry's belly. "She understood the message," he said a bit sadly.  
  
Harry's face fell at Draco's tone. "Well, that's good?" he said.  
  
The blond lifted his head, turning his face up to Harry's, looking into his eyes. "She will never be a danger to us again," he said firmly.  
  
Harry nodded and pushed Draco's hair back. "That's all I wanted."  
  
Draco stepped up beside him, putting an arm around Harry's waist. "Let's go to our room and talk about it there," he suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, turning back around to start climbing again.  
  
Draco helped him, supporting Harry's back as they went. "Is Valen asleep?" he asked, glancing at the hissing serpents on the nursery door.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "I just put him to bed."  
  
Draco led his husband into their own room and, pulling him into his arms, bent to kiss him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, his hands pressing into Draco's back. "Are you going to the dinner?" he whispered.  
  
"I think it would be good for business," Draco answered. "And a connection with her future husband would ensure she remembers the promise."  
  
Harry nodded again. "How did you get her to promise anything?" he asked. "Did you tell her you owned the _Prophet_?"  
  
Draco pulled his husband over to the bed and sat down with him. "I did," he said and then paused, not knowing whether to explain the rest.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's chest, leaning in to kiss his face and neck. "And that's all it took?" he asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I swore to protect my family, no matter what, you know that," he said, hand coming to rest on Harry's belly again.  
  
Harry nodded, kissing Draco's pulse point before pulling back to look at him.  
  
"I implied that I would tell her husband and possibly even the public about her past," Draco said. "About her father."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Merlin," he said quietly.  
  
Draco's fingers caressed the swell of his husband's belly. "I hope I never have to use the information, but I will if she tries anything again."  
  
"What's she afraid would happen if you told?" Harry said quietly, staring down at Draco's hand now.  
  
Draco frowned, making a kind of disbelieving face at Harry. "What do you think would happen? You can't think that Gamp would marry her if he knew?"  
  
"If he loves her," Harry responded. "It's not Pansy's fault her father was a sick old bastard. The man deserves to have his life ruined and he doesn't deserve her willingness to try and please him, to keep him safe."  
  
Draco sighed, realising they had reached another of 'those' conversations where Harry was unlikely to understand the culture he came from. "First, it's an arranged marriage, so I doubt that he loves her. He may like her, but they probably don't even know each other very well at all."  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "I just don't understand," he said. "How is that _living_? Always worried about what you look like, always guarding your secrets, never allowed to do what you really want to do, to fall in love with and marry the person you actually want."  
  
Draco rubbed his other hand on Harry's back soothingly, leaning in to kiss him quickly before replying. "I know you feel that love is what matters most. And certainly, I must agree with you or I wouldn't be here," he smirked at that. "But not everyone believes that way. Pansy wants this match. She wants the money and the power and the sense of belonging she thinks she will get from it."  
  
" _Thinks_ she will get from it," Harry stressed. "It isn't real. No matter if you believe it or not, love _is_ the most important thing."  
  
"It is her choice to do this," Draco said. "She could walk away from her family, from the money and power, if that mattered to her."  
  
Harry shrugged. "If she met someone and fell in love, for real, it would."  
  
Draco smiled again, his own love for Harry so overwhelming that he knew he would if he had to make a choice. He liked his wealth but would choose Harry and their children over it. "And since she has never been in love or been truly loved by someone else, she doesn't think the way you do. What she wants now is to get away from her father without giving up her position in society. Gamp is a way to do that. And who knows, maybe they will love each other."  
  
Harry sighed, turning his head to look at Draco. "Maybe," he agreed. "I don't even know why I care."  
  
Draco chuckled at that. "You are just that loving and amazing that you even feel for someone like Pansy. She will never tell her own husband because she doesn't believe that people like you exist," Draco explained, fingers caressing Harry's cheek as he did. "I didn't either, you know. I just had the good fortune to fall for you anyway."  
  
Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you did," he said.  
  
"How glad?" Draco teased, sliding his hand back into his lover's hair.  
  
"Too glad," Harry teased back, pulling Draco down with him onto the mattress.  
  
Draco caught himself so he wouldn't put too much of his weight on Harry's belly, crouching over him. He kissed his husband with long, slow, slick kisses.  
  
"Mmm," Harry hummed as his tongue slid with Draco's, hands travelling the length of his back.  
  
"I want you to know, to _feel_ how special you are, Harry," Draco whispered. "You have given me a life I didn't even dare imagine. You accept me even with my flaws, even when you don't agree or understand. You love me through it all." He looked down into those green eyes. "It sounds trite but it isn't. I want to _make love_ to you now and over and over again until I am too old to do anything but lie in bed with you."  
  
Harry didn't know how Draco managed to make him fall more and more in love with him every minute. "You make me feel," he whispered, "like the most important person in the entire world."  
  
"You are," Draco grinned, sliding his hands up under Harry's shirt, one immediately going to his belly and the other to tease his nipples.  
  
"You are to me," Harry told him, stripping away his own clothes with a smile.  
  
Draco loved that spell and thrilled at the power when Harry used it. "I want to kiss every inch of you," he said, working his way down Harry's neck.  
  
The smile didn't leave Harry's face and he slipped his fingers into Draco's hair. "Feel free," he whispered, tilting his head.  
  
Draco hummed happily, licking and sucking his way down, moving to even kiss his way down both of Harry's arms, kissing each finger tip when he got there.  
  
Harry bit his lip as he watched, eyes soft and happy. Every kiss was a burst of pleasure and love both, sending tingles over Harry's skin and even inside it, down deep.  
  
Draco worked his way back to Harry's body via the sensitive underside of Harry's arms, enjoying the way his lover squirmed when he reached armpits that tickled. Then he moved back to his body, kissing his chest and stopping to suck at each nipple. His finger caressed Harry's skin, too, mapping every contour of bone and muscle.  
  
"How do you do this?" Harry asked, leaning and arching into the touches.  
  
"How could I not?" Draco answered, smiling up at him. "I adore you, every part of you." He was kissing that swollen belly now, actually nuzzling it with his face, too.  
  
Harry wasn't sure he could stop smiling. "It's like you haven't had me every day for longer than a year."  
  
"Not every day, and never enough to show you how I feel," Draco whispered, lips caressing Harry's hip bone now, then the other, not yet touching his lover's arousal but working down his legs next instead.  
  
Harry wiggled his toes, still watching Draco's lips moving over his skin. "You show me," he whispered. "You're amazing at it."  
  
Draco traced the lines of those long lean legs. Then he lifted Harry's foot in his hand and kissed his wiggling toes.  
  
Harry grinned. It tickled, but he stayed put, letting Draco do whatever he wanted to do to him.  
  
Draco gently but firmly gripped Harry's foot and then began to lick his toes, grinning mischievously at him.  
  
Harry did squirm then and laughed. "Draco!" he protested.  
  
"I wonder if sucking your toes will make your cock twitch the way sucking your fingers does?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Harry wondered if anything could make his cock twitch like Draco's words did. "You think?" he breathed, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Let's find out," Draco said, sucking several toes into his mouth and swirling his tongue over them.  
  
Harry laughed and moaned at the same time, which was really a rather strange sound. And his cock did jerk hard, as if it could do anything else with Draco looking at him like that.  
  
The blond sucked and licked Harry's toes with the same passion he would normally use on his lover's cock.  
  
"Okay," Harry gasped, dribbling pre-come onto his belly. "Please."  
  
Draco was delighted to have discovered another of Harry's kinks. He released the foot, but only to give the other similar treatment.  
  
Harry groaned and arched up. "Please, Draco, please," he begged, his head thrown back now, mouth open.  
  
"Please what?" Draco asked, running his tongue over the sensitive underside of Harry's toes.  
  
Harry tried to think about something other than the _burning heat_ in his groin. " _Please!_ " And the begging was sort of demanding now. "Something!"  
  
"Turn over," Draco told him.  
  
Harry did so quickly, flipping atop the bed and panting.  
  
Draco began kissing up the backs of Harry's legs, fingers squeezing in the wake of his mouth.  
  
Harry's body flushed and heat rushed straight to his cock, making it twitch and spurt clear fluid onto the sheets.  
  
Draco pushed his lover's legs further apart, kneading his flesh as he moved up. He lovingly kissed the crease where Harry's upper thighs met his arse.  
  
"Oh, God," Harry moaned somewhat squeakily. "Please, yes, Draco, yeah."  
  
Draco smiled, kissing the rounded flesh and then nipping at it.  
  
Harry licked his lips. "Good ... at ... kissing arse as you are at ... kicking it?" he gasped.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" Draco asked, thrilled himself.  
  
"Rimming?" Harry laughed breathlessly. "What was ... your clue?"  
  
Draco chuckled darkly. "No, my, as you put it, kicking arse," he answered, but spread his lover's arse as he did.  
  
Harry released another loud groan. "You're so ... fucking hot," he panted. "So fucking hot when ... you do."  
  
Draco understood this was about more than sex. No one had protected Harry when he was young, so to have a husband who did meant a lot to him. "Good, because protecting this arse is my pleasure," Draco purred. "As well as licking it," he added with an illustrative lick along that crevice.  
  
Harry breathed hotly against the sheets, grasping them as he lifted his hips and arse to that tongue.  
  
Draco flicked his tongue against the quivering hole, letting it move quickly and lightly back and forth.  
  
"Fuck," Harry hissed, closing his eyes tightly. "Oh, fuck, I love you, love this. Don't stop!"  
  
Draco did pull back then. "Up on your knees, my love," he said, patting his arse affectionately.  
  
Harry whined his complaint at Draco doing exactly what he'd just told him not to, but pushed himself up, looking over his shoulder impatiently.  
  
"I adore how eager you are for me," Draco gasped, reaching to part and lower his mouth to his husband's arse again.  
  
Harry's head dropped back down and his muscles clenched, including those beneath where Draco was licking. "I adore your mouth," he moaned.  
  
Draco found that ironic given their history but revelled in it now. He pressed his lips to his lover's hole and thrust his tongue into him.  
  
Harry groaned and gasped, pressing back and arching. He tossed his head from side to side and let Draco slide his tongue in and out of his body until he felt as if he were about to blow up and be nothing but fucking dust in the air. "Fuck me!" he shouted, arms straining and body glistening as he trembled.  
  
Draco's entire body shuddered with desire and he sat back, moving up to position himself. "Lube," he suggested to Harry.  
  
Harry willed the lube and slicked himself with it in less than two seconds. "Go," he whimpered. "Go, do it."  
  
Draco didn't question it, pressing his cock into his husband's body with a moan of delight, hands clutching Harry's hips as he did.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry whispered, squeezing around every inch of Draco inside him. "Move."  
  
"Yes," Draco agreed, rotating his hips now to slide in and out in that circular motion that brought the most contact for both of them.  
  
"Fuck," Harry hissed again, jerking forward and back with every movement. "Merlin, fuck me."  
  
"Yes, now and always," Draco gasped, trembling as he lost himself in the pleasure of Harry's heat and magic.  
  
"Oh, God," Harry whispered, reaching back with one hand to grasp Draco's thigh. "Want you to fill me up."  
  
Draco moved one hand around Harry's waist, cupping the curve of his lower belly. "Think I did," he laughed, panting as he moved faster, thrust harder.  
  
Harry laughed with him. "Do it again," he breathed, closing his eyes as he got closer and closer with every thrust.  
  
"As you wish," Draco gasped. It was delightful that Harry could order him now and it was something that was hot but didn't automatically compel his body.  
  
Harry jerked forward one last time, making a strangled noise that cut off when he began to come. He gripped Draco's thigh tightly, his fingers digging into his skin.  
  
Fire pulsed through him and Draco's cock shuddered its release as his husband's body clenched, seeming to pull his orgasm from him.  
  
"Yes," Harry groaned, slipping limply down to the damp bed under him.  
  
Draco's arms and legs trembled as he held himself up, not wanting to collapse on his pregnant husband. He moved shakily to lie beside him.  
  
Harry turned, making humming noises as he scooted in close to Draco.  
  
The blond reached to wrap arms around Harry, kissing his face – forehead, cheeks, nose – with little kisses while he panted between them as he caught his breath.  
  
Harry sighed through his nose, closing his eyes. "No one could ever make me feel as good as you do," he whispered.  
  
"No one else," Draco agreed, petting his lover's back.  
  
Harry smiled softly and pushed his lips into a pout for a kiss.  
  
Draco reached a finger up to run over those lips, smirking.  
  
Harry cracked one eye open, kissing Draco's finger instead.  
  
Grinning, Draco leant forward and used his tongue, tracing Harry's lips in the same way he had traced below before.  
  
Harry shivered, flicking the tip of his own tongue against that wet muscle.  
  
They lay there kissing and touching, soft in the afterglow until a fairy squeaked on the ceiling.  
  
Harry's eyes rolled toward it and he sighed again. "Valen's up," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Mmm," Draco hummed, looking up at the nursery fairy. "I suppose you want me to get him?"  
  
Harry smiled sweetly.  
  
Draco huffed and shook his head. "Git," he teased as he got out of bed.  
  
Harry watched Draco's arse. "I only do it for the view," he grinned.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and reached for his dressing gown, enjoying his own view of his naked husband. "Of course," he agreed.  
  
Harry chuckled, cleaning himself and their bed before putting arms behind his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good together!


	41. Preparing for Spring

Days passed, and they turned into weeks and those turned into months and took with them the morning sickness, but brought the crankiness and the strangest cravings for bread with ketchup on it. And that was it. Sometimes with a pickle on the side. Or sometimes Harry wanted Muggle food, which Hermione would wonderfully fetch from her mother through Floo. Harry was also getting larger, and by March, he was sure that he had not been so big with Valen at this stage.  
  
He'd been out shopping with Draco since he had got pregnant, but had not gone in quite a while, and now, no one could question the fact that they were going to have another child. They were shopping for Valen's birthday present with the baby, because, really, there could be no surprises for a one-year-old, as he wouldn't really understand. They were simply looking around Diagon Alley as well, for things to get the new baby.  
  
"So what do we get The Terror of All Cats," Draco teased, one arm around his husband and the other holding their son as they strolled and looked in windows. He had hated the attention they got when people thought they were breaking up, but now basked in the smiles and stares at their little family.  
  
Harry snorted. "Perhaps we should let him pick it out?" he suggested. "We could just go inside a shop and get him whatever he plays with best."  
  
"Now that does sound dangerous," Draco said, raising both eyebrows.  
  
Harry snorted again and smiled at the little boy in his husband's arms. "Eh, not really," he said amusedly.  
  
"Lead on," Draco said, the words "my lion" implied even when not said.  
  
Harry smiled again and led them along the cobbled street, looking through windows and mostly able to ignore the staring, though he had to admit it was a much more pleasant type of staring than it had been before. He stopped in front of a building with a large sign hanging from it reading: Tooker's Toys. "Let's go in here," he said, stepping up to the place.  
  
Just as they were about to go into the store, they heard someone call their names and Draco looked up to see Robert Dwyer approaching and waving. "Wow, look at the two of you, or should that be the three of you," he said, smiling.  
  
Harry smiled when he caught sight of Robert. Since Draco had bought the _Prophet_ , he had found he rather liked the man and he was a good hard worker who did the job right. "Four," he said, patting his stomach.  
  
Robert's smile grew. "I had wondered," he said. "Nothing in the news yet about that. Did you hear I'm the Editor at the _Prophet_ now?"  
  
"Really?" Harry feigned surprise. "Well, congratulations," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Yeah, I had been about to get sacked, too," he said. "Apparently, I wasn't nasty enough to keep up with the _Prophet's_ way of doing things. Then suddenly my boss is sacked and I was promoted." He smirked and looked at Draco. "Came right after Christmas," he added.  
  
"Well, if anyone deserves the job it's you," said Harry. "It was just about to the point where I'd only read your stuff anyway. The rest? A load of rubbish, the lot of it."  
  
"Nice to hear," Robert said. "Don't suppose you would give me an exclusive on your newest ... accomplishments?" His eyes flickered to Harry's belly as he said it.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling. "What do you say?" he asked his husband.  
  
"No one better for the job," Draco agreed, nodding. "Want to take pictures of us shopping for Valen?"  
  
Harry snorted yet again. No matter how long he was famous for, he was sure he would never really get used to it.  
  
Draco smiled and they went into the shop, with Robert pulling out his camera.  
  
The air in the small space was full of whirring and whizzes and the colours were bright and vibrant. There were toys all over the place. There were buckets filled with winking teddy bears, shelves of dolls that could do anything imaginable, wizard chess sets, little battling action figures, and Harry had no idea where to start, or what on earth Valen would choose.  
  
Valen squealed and began babbling. He pulled at Draco's shirt and bounced, eyes wide with excitement. Draco laughed, grateful once again for the silver hand's strength that kept hold of the wriggling boy.  
  
"How do we let him pick?" Harry asked, not so sure about putting the baby on the floor of the place. Plus, there were other children around and Valen might get stepped on.  
  
Valen's eyes seemed to focus across the room and he reached with both hands, yelling, "Vroom!" Draco tried to look where his son was reaching and walked forward to try to figure it out. "Vroom, vroom!" Valen shouted.  
  
"Vroom?" Harry repeated, thinking of a car. But that didn't fit at all.  
  
Draco laughed when he saw what his child was reaching for. "Natural born Seeker," he said with pride, nodding his head toward the tiny broom floating in the window.  
  
"Broom," Harry said in understanding, absolutely delighted with what Valen was reaching for. "Bring him over here, yeah?" he said to Draco, walking over to the tiny little broom himself.  
  
"Oh, that's the newest model," the shopkeeper said, smiling but also blushing as she looked at Harry's belly. "It's got all the newest safety features."  
  
Harry smiled at that, reading the list of said safety features that was posted next to the little broom. "Can we take this one down to have a look?" he asked the woman.  
  
"Um, sure," she said and looked at little Valen who was still chanting "vroom." "But there isn't a lot of room in the shop for it," she cautioned.  
  
"Oh, well, just to see it," Harry said, taking the broom from the window and examining it. It did look quite good, and was very sturdy. He could feel the invisible seat on it. "I think this would be brilliant," he said to Draco, beaming.  
  
Robert snapped a picture of Harry holding the broom up and the infant reaching for it. Draco laughed and nodded. "Perfect," he said.  
  
Harry beamed some more. "We'll take one of these then," he said to the woman.  
  
She also managed to talk them into a couple other things, including a toy Snitch to go with the broom. Draco merely nodded to anything Harry wanted to buy, grinning.  
  
Harry hadn't needed too much talking into. Mostly, the witch suggested things and Harry took them. When they were getting ready to leave the shop, it was with quite a few items more than what Harry had intended to get, and it had only been the thought of Dudley with all of his birthday presents that had stopped him from buying it all. He still left with more than he had thought he would buy, but it was much more reasonable. He could hardly wait to get Valen home to try the broom out, but then he spotted the window of a children's clothing store that he hadn't been in since the last time he'd been to Diagon Alley, which had been months ago.  
  
There was a tiny little dress on display and it was adorable, and Harry could swear he was turning into a woman. He scowled at the thought, but the dress was very pretty. And he wanted it.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, before his husband could even ask. "She needs lots of pretty things to wear."  
  
Robert laughed. "She?" he asked.  
  
Harry flushed slightly at the fact that Draco had known he wanted the dress, but he smiled at Robert. "Yes, she," he said. "We're just about one hundred percent positive."  
  
Draco snorted at the "just about" comment but nodded, opening the door to the shop and waiting for his husband to go through.  
  
Robert followed, grinning. "How can you tell?" he asked.  
  
"Well," said Harry once inside, "I think I made her a girl. It's what Draco and I wanted since we've already got a son."  
  
"You can choose that?" Robert asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"I don't know about other people," Harry answered, "but I think I did, yeah. With Valen, we both wanted a son, and this time, I actually tried to get the magic to make a girl."  
  
"So, not an accident this time," Robert confirmed. "That's amazing."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" he said, making for the dress in the window. It was a very light pink with bows, and silken ruffles, and lace, and he reached out a hand to touch it, expecting to feel uncomfortable material, but it was as soft as anything could be – everything about it. Even the lace.  
  
"Fit for a little Slytherin Princess," Draco teased.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled as well. "Fit for a princess anyway," he said.  
  
The shopkeeper was, of course, delighted with her eager customers. By the time they left the shop, they had bought enough lace to make Madame Pudifoot's look drab.  
  
"Do you think we're going to have the most spoilt children in all of Britain?" Harry asked in an undertone, frowning at how much they'd bought again. "Is it too much?"  
  
"Probably," Draco answered, but smiled. "I don't think the clothes will much matter yet."  
  
Harry sighed. "I've got to learn self-control," he said. "It's like I've gone mad! I never used to care about any of this."  
  
Draco chuckled. "I think it makes sense for you to want to give your children the things you never had," he soothed.  
  
"I know you probably want to get home," Robert said. "But I did have a couple of questions before you go. Do you want to get something cool to drink and sit down?"  
  
"Sure," Harry answered. "Why not?" He supposed the broom could wait an hour or so.  
  
"Why not some ice cream?" Draco suggested. "It's warm out for March."  
  
"That actually sounds really good," Harry said, imagining a sundae with everything on it.  
  
Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. "This little girl will surely be sweet if the way he eats ice cream is any indication," he said, smiling and patting Harry's belly.  
  
Robert laughed and walked with them to Florean's rebuilt ice cream parlour.  
  
Once there, Harry, indeed, got himself a sundae with everything on it. Well, mostly everything. He didn't want any of the blood-flavoured syrup, and couldn't believe anyone would order a Bertie Bott's Bogie Bean Surprise. He felt like vomiting just thinking about it.  
  
They set Valen into a high chair and watched while he cheerily splattered chocolate ice cream over himself and everything around him. Draco was once again grateful for his skill at Cleaning Charms. "Definitely your son," he drawled.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry said, distracted with the drip of ice cream he'd just spilled down his front.  
  
Robert laughed along with Draco and shook his head. "So you had questions?" Draco prompted, taking a neat lick around the edge of his ice cream come.  
  
"The most obvious question," Robert began, "is when is she due and does she have a name yet?"  
  
"We think she'll be born in April," Harry answered, "going by how long I carried Valen. But we don't have a name for her yet."  
  
"So will she and Valen have other siblings?" Robert asked, clearly delighted with the situation.  
  
Draco smirked, eyes on his lover and licking his ice cream cone suggestively when he caught Harry's eye.  
  
Harry swallowed, his spoon halfway to his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Sorry?" he said, turning eyes from Draco and his ice cream back to Robert.  
  
Draco chuckled and Robert looked confused, not having caught what the blond had done. "Do you plan more children as well?" he clarified.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Um, well, we have talked about more already. I suppose we'll have to see what happens with this one to be completely sure."  
  
Draco smirked and laughed as his son dumped the now mostly empty bowl of ice cream on top of his own head and then cried because it was cold. "Well, you should have thought of that first," he told the child, removing the bowl and shaking his head at the ice cream covered blond hair.  
  
Robert took a picture. "You seem so happy," he said.  
  
Harry had been chuckling at the scene. He was very glad they weren't Muggles, or they would have a very large mess. He sighed at Robert's question. "I'm not sure if I've ever been happier in my life," he said.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Robert said. "Is there anything you want to clear up about what happened last fall?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Yes, actually," Harry answered. "All of it was false and stretched far beyond what it really was. Draco and I have never once considered leaving each other. Never once since we got together have we stopped loving each other." He took a sort of large breath then. "And where it all started from is a, well, a long story. And I know that sounds stupid, but it really is. The details are personal, though I will say that Draco did not have an affair and all of it has nothing to do with the two of us divorcing. We never wanted that, nor will we ever. I love my husband."  
  
Draco nodded. "I have been in love with Harry since I was eleven. Nothing could change that," he added.  
  
Robert smiled, writing it all down carefully. He had an Everfill quill like the one they had given Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled as well, feeling as though a weight was lifted, even if some people wouldn't believe it. It was out there at least.  
  
"Well, my son," Draco drawled, "I think you have made enough of a mess for now." He cast a couple of Cleaning Spells, getting most of the ice cream off the child, though the elves would probably still have trouble with the stains in the child's clothes.  
  
Robert was smiling again. "I know I am a sap for saying this," he said, "but your story still amazes and delights me. If you ever decide you want an authorized biography done, please don't hesitate to contact me."  
  
Harry smiled. "You'll be the first to know," he said, sticking out his hand.  
  
Robert shook their hands again and said goodbye. Draco picked up their child and then smiled down at his husband. "Home now?"  
  
Harry pushed himself up from his chair with slight effort, picking bags up in his hands. He smiled at Draco. "Yeah, let's go," he said.  
  
***  
  
Robert's article, complete with the photograph of ice cream covered Valen, was the best article ever written about them. Maybe the best thing the _Daily Prophet_ ever published. They were so pleased and they couldn't wait to put a copy in their family album.  
  
Valen loved his broomstick. He flew all over the place with it, when Harry and Draco let him, and Harry was amazed at how he seemed to know so well what he was doing. He was just a baby! His and Draco's amazing baby. Valen's very first birthday came in the next couple weeks and Harry could hardly believe they'd had him for a year. And now he knew what Mr and Mrs Weasley meant when they said things like, "It seems like just yesterday Ron was losing his first tooth," or "I swear it feels like just the other day I had two armfuls of Fred and George," because Harry felt like Valen had grown so very fast.  
  
They threw a little party for him with their close friends and family and watched him get his cake everywhere, including some splattered on the wall. But it had been fun, and everyone sat and wondered for nearly the entire time if Harry was going to start contractions or something, but nothing of the sort happened. He only grew bigger, until he felt like he couldn't move without feeling like his back was going to snap, so, like he'd done with Valen, he'd gone to either sitting all of the time, or just staying in bed a lot.  
  
That particular morning he was staying in bed. Draco and Valen were with him, like they often were and Harry's shirt was pulled up to show the huge mound of his belly. The baby was kicking and they were happily watching and feeling.  
  
Valen was petting Harry's belly like his Daddy Draco did now. "Baba," he said happily, pressing his face against the swell.  
  
"Yes," Draco laughed and smiled up at Harry from beside their son. "She is your sister. That's what you feel," he told the boy.  
  
Harry grinned widely. He thought it was the cutest thing in the world that they had taught Valen what was inside Harry's belly. And he wanted to touch it nearly as much as Draco did now.  
  
"So have you thought of names yet?" Draco asked in a casual tone. He kissed Harry's belly again and then slid down the bed to rub his feet.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, I would've told you if I'd thought of one, wouldn't I have?" he teased. He really couldn't think of a decent name. Every time he tried to think of one, he could only think of the names of people he already knew, and that wasn't what the goal was supposed to be. "We could do what we did with Valen and get that book out again," he suggested.  
  
"Well, if she arrives when I think she will, we could call her April," Draco said. "Springtime."  
  
"Hmm," Harry hummed. "April," he repeated. "April Malfoy. It has a certain ring." He smiled. "Can you say April, Valen?"  
  
"Apil," Valen said, sounding more like apple than April.  
  
Draco nodded, working his thumbs into the arch of Harry's right foot. "And her middle name?" he asked.  
  
"You do like April then?" Harry asked, still smiling at the way Valen had said it. "I like it. And I have no idea for a middle name, just as I didn't for the first."  
  
Draco looked down, wondering if his idea would be okay with his husband. He frowned, focusing on the foot massage while trying to think of a way to bring it up.  
  
Harry was still staring at Valen, but then looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows at his frown. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
Draco release Harry's foot. "Narcissa," he said quietly.  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a moment and smiled at him again. "April Narcissa Malfoy," he said. "I think we've found her name."  
  
Draco smiled up at his husband. "You let me get away with too much," he said softly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "I think it's a very pretty name," he said. "And it has nothing to do with letting you get away with anything. You let me get away with just as much. Probably more. And I like the name anyway."  
  
"Baba Apil," Valen said firmly and patted his father's belly again.  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh, kid, you amaze me," he said, ruffling Valen's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing little family.


	42. April

On the afternoon of April 19th, Harry and Draco sat with Ron and Hermione, chatting and discussing the upcoming wedding. Valen was zooming around the room on his broomstick, laughing happily.  
  
"And like we already said," Hermione was saying, "we've decided on June 15th. You do think the baby will be here by then, don't you?"  
  
"I should certainly hope so," Harry answered, looking down at his huge belly.  
  
"She will be here soon," Draco assured his husband, patting his belly affectionately. "She has been quite active.”  
  
"Yes she has," said Harry, thinking of how many times he'd been woken in the night by their daughter lately.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Are you excited?" she asked.  
  
"Course," Harry answered, grinning.  
  
Draco grinned in response. They all knew how he felt about it.  
  
Harry smiled and then sighed, leaning back. "How many guests did you say again?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we said we don't know yet," said Ron. "We're still trying to think of everyone on my side, and trying to figure a way to invite her people because they're all Muggles."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at the term "her people".  
  
Draco shrugged and sat back, arm around his husband while he watched his friends. He wondered if this would be another of their now infamous fights. Half the time they sat down to work on the wedding, Ron and Hermione ended up in an argument.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Ron sighed. "You're too touchy sometimes," he said. "You know that?"  
  
Just as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, there was a contracting feeling in what felt like a low part of Harry's belly. He went very still, making a small noise of contemplation.  
  
Draco's hand still rested on Harry's belly and he startled as well, feeling both the tremor in Harry's body and the surge in magic. He sat up quickly, looking at Harry's face while his heart thumped hard in his chest.  
  
Harry looked back at Draco, remaining very still. "Maybe it's just a false one," he said.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked over as well.  
  
Draco's eyes shone with excitement and he slid Harry's shirt up to reveal his extended belly. The shirt barely covered him anyway. The blond pressed his face against the skin, hands pressed on either side. "April," he said, "you just moving around or are you making _the_ move?"  
  
Hermione clapped her hands together. "Oh, my goodness!" she said.  
  
Harry waited, and as the moments ticked by, he was thinking more and more that it wasn't actually time. He relaxed again, sighing and shrugging.  
  
Draco could feel something but wasn't sure if it was just April about to have one of her active days or if she was really pushing with her magic. He rubbed his cheek against his lover's flesh, enjoying the sensations.  
  
"Aww," Hermione let out. "It's not it?"  
  
"I don't think so," Harry answered, sighing again.  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked disappointed.  
  
Draco wasn't sure himself and then he felt a pulse again, the energy rippling out from April.  
  
Harry stilled once more, feeling as well, in the form of slight pain. "Or maybe ...." he said.  
  
Draco grinned, laying lots of little kisses across the swell where his daughter was moving.  
  
Hermione gasped again, smiling and looking like she was about to bounce.  
  
"Are you going to ...?" asked Ron, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I - I don't know," said Harry. "I feel something."  
  
"Definitely," Draco said smugly. "Floo-call Madame Pomfrey?" he asked Hermione.  
  
She nodded, getting quickly to her feet.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, trying to relax again.  
  
Draco hummed a lullaby against Harry's belly, looking up at his husband with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
Harry took another deep breath, looking down at Draco and smiling at the quiet song leaving him.  
  
While Hermione called Madame Pomfrey, Draco petted and soothed his husband. "Do you want to go to our room?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'm -" he paused for another short, small pain. "I think I'm okay for right now, but I suppose I should go."  
  
"Unless you would prefer she was born in the sitting room," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, that would go just lovely with the carpets."  
  
Ron made a face from across them.  
  
Draco chuckled and cast the charm to lighten his husband, lifting him into his arms.  
  
Harry'd grown so used to being lifted by Draco in the previous weeks that he didn't even pay it any attention. "Valen's ...." He gestured to the boy flying about. "Can you and Hermione watch him?" he asked Ron.  
  
"'Course," Ron answered, seeming a little nervous and definitely excited.  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Tell Hermione and Madam Pomfrey we went to our room."  
  
Ron nodded, standing and quickly crossing to the door to hold it open for Draco.  
  
Draco was excited and calm at the same time. It felt so wholly different than the horrid circumstances of Valen's birth. Now, he used his wand to open the door to their room and gently lay his husband in their bed. "Water?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Harry answered, laying a single hand on his stomach.  
  
Draco fussed about getting the water and then the potions he and Madame Pomfrey had chosen for the birth and recovery. He opened the drapes so that the sun brightened the room and then, finally settled down at Harry's side.  
  
Harry gave Draco a small smile, sipping the water. "Only a little bit longer," he said.  
  
When Harry set the glass back down, Draco leaned in for a kiss, silver hand cupping the back of Harry's head while the right petted his belly. Losing himself in the kiss, he was surprised at how soon the knock at the door came.  
  
Harry looked up. "That'll be her," he said. Then called, "Come in."  
  
Draco shifted back on the bed, giving Madam Pomfrey room and yet staying close to Harry. The woman was smiling when she came in. "Do you think she is ready?" Pomfrey asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm having pains," he said. "They're not too bad yet, but they're there."  
  
"Well, you just settle in and try to stay comfortable," she said patting his hand. "I will be right here," she said, settling into a nearby stuffed leather chair and picking up a book to read.  
  
Draco smiled and tugged on Harry's shirt. "Let's get you more comfortable," he whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, getting his shirt off. It really was so extremely different from when Valen had been born.  
  
Draco also untied the loose Muggle sweat pants his husband wore and pulled them down and off, before pulling the sheet up to make him covered and comfortable again. "You should try to rest," Draco said, stroking Harry's hair again.  
  
"I am resting," Harry said, amused with Draco's treatment of him. "If you mean I should get some sleep, well, I'm too excited to sleep."  
  
Draco cast a furtive glance at Pomfrey and smiled. Although still clothed, he slid under the covers with his husband. He moved a hand over Harry's belly, gently rubbing in circles. "Anything I can do to help you relax?"  
  
"Just stay here with me," Harry answered as another pain hit.  
  
Draco just petted and murmured soothing things to Harry, part of his focus on the shifting flesh and magic of the child under his hand. He felt her grow more and more restless.  
  
The pains seemed to grow worse faster than they had when Valen had been born. Quite soon, Harry was clenching his teeth every few minutes. He figured he could probably use his magic to take the pain of it away, but didn't want to take the chance of doing something he shouldn't.  
  
Madame Pomfey came over when he started panting again. "Oh, she seems to be in a hurry," she said, amusement in her tone. "Are you ready Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," Harry answered once his body had relaxed again. His heart sped up dramatically with both excitement and nervousness, even though he supposed there wasn't anything to be truly nervous about.  
  
Madam Pomfrey gently folded the sheet down until it was below Harry's extended belly. She cocked her head, looking at Draco who had closed his eyes and had his fingers splayed against Harry's flesh. "Yes," he whispered. "She is eager and beginning to get frustrated," he said with a smile.  
  
Harry took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly as he nodded.  
  
Draco reached across Harry to the bedside table and picked up a potion from the specially prepared box of them. "Drink this, love," he said.  
  
Harry waited for the next pain to pass, which was a particularly strong one that made him make a small groaning sound. He reached for the vial in his husband's hand, putting it to his lips and tipping it back.  
  
"This should keep blood loss down," Draco explained and then eased Harry to an almost sitting position, sliding in behind him so that Harry leaned back against Draco's chest - the same position they had been in when they brought Valen into the world.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling highly comforted with Draco behind him.  
  
Draco gently stroked Harry's hair back, pressing his own face against the side of Harry's head. He looked to where the witch stood with a small smile on her face. "You two ready?" she asked.  
  
Harry waited a short moment before nodding once again, taking Draco's hand.  
  
Draco squeezed his husband's hand and waited. Madame Pomfrey cast a sterilizing charm on her own hands and Harry's belly, before focusing herself. Then she drew the tip of her wand along the same path Harry had cut nearly thirteen months earlier.  
  
It was the oddest sensation. Harry was numb, but he could feel the pressure of the cut. And it was very strange to watch himself being cut open, but not feeling the pain.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked calm but serious as she made the cut. Draco knew she had been practising the spell and learning more about surgery from St Mungo's. Now, she took a deep breath and lifted the small flesh bundle from Harry's body, laying it on his chest as she turned to cut the cord and reseal the wound. "Open the birth-sack," Draco encouraged, releasing his lover's hand.  
  
Harry reached trembling fingers to the bundle, watching in sheer awe as he dug his nails in and tore, getting the first glimpse of what was, very much so, their daughter. He made a sound of amazement, his mouth open. As soon as the air from the outside hit the little body, April began to positively wail. It was a sound that Harry thought shouldn't even be able to come out of something so little.  
  
Draco winced at the ear-splitting sound, then began to laugh. Even Madam Pomfrey looked startled, pausing in the work at repairing Harry's belly before continuing.  
  
April's hair was as dark as Harry's, not the very light blond of her brother's. Her eyes were currently screwed tightly shut as she screamed, so Harry couldn't see their colour. He removed the tiny little girl from the rest of the sack, ignoring the blood and fluid, and lifted her into his arms, taking in her every feature.  
  
Draco spelled away the mess and looked to Madam Pomfrey who, sweat on her brow, stood up and sighed in relief. She smiled at Draco and nodded. Draco relaxed too, knowing that meant Harry would be fine. He turned his attention back to their child in his husband's arms.  
  
Harry tried to use his magic to soothe her, and it seemed to work after a bit, though with Valen it usually worked nearly right away. That was probably due to his being a sensitive. Harry relaxed tiredly against Draco, still staring down at April, and she finally opened her eyes to stare back. They were a very clear light blue and she was beautiful.  
  
Draco was so awestruck by the sight of their daughter, it took him another minute to get his mouth to work. "April," he said softly, a long finger reaching to gently touch her cheek. He kissed his husband's temple as he did.  
  
Harry sighed with happiness, his eyes soft as April grasped his one finger with her tiny five. "I love you," he whispered, and then he turned his head to kiss Draco properly. "And I love you, too," he said.  
  
Draco smiled, kissing his husband, arms and legs around Harry as they held their baby girl. "She has your hair," he said unnecessarily.  
  
Harry grinned. "I noticed," he said, touching the baby's hair gently. She made a little fussing noise, but didn't actually start crying.  
  
Madam Pomfey smiled. "I will just let myself out and let everyone know the news," she said, patting Harry's leg affectionately.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, only looking up from April for a quick moment. "Thank you," he said.  
  
She left quietly and Draco hardly noticed, his attention on his husband and their new baby. "See if she will suckle," he suggested.  
  
Harry brought her to his nipple, where she did indeed latch on after a moment. "Well," Harry said, "I didn't get out of this for long."  
  
Draco chuckled happily, gaze barely leaving the beautiful sight as he reached for another potion. "And now you drink this," he added, "which will help heal the wound."  
  
Harry nodded and downed the potion, wrinkling his nose at the taste. Then he handed the empty vial back to Draco and returned to the staring. "What will Valen think?" he wondered aloud, thinking of how their son acted around Chris. He seemed to like him enough.  
  
"He will adore her," Draco said with conviction, tracing a finger over the little hand that still clutched Harry's.  
  
Harry smiled again. "She's perfect," he said. "Just like we knew she would be." He still felt as if he couldn't even process that she was really there.  
  
After a short while, April had fallen asleep, and Harry wrapped her in a blanket, still unable to take his eyes away.  
  
Harry and Draco both sat with their daughter for a while longer before there was a knock on the door.  
  
When Harry called for whoever it was to come in, Ron and Hermione stepped through, Ron's arms full of Valen.  
  
Hermione beamed, eyes moving straightaway to the little bundle. They moved over to the bedside and Harry held April up for them to see.  
  
"Look," said Ron to Valen, "there's your sister, mate."  
  
Valen squealed, happily reaching both hands for the sleeping infant and began babbling, "Baba Apil!"  
  
Ron and Hermione both stared at him, looks of surprise on their faces.  
  
"How would he know?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
"He can feel her magical signature," Draco said, smiling.  
  
Harry grinned. "Put him down here," he told Ron, who placed Valen on the bed next to his parents.  
  
"Be easy," Harry told the small boy. "Like with Chris. She's even smaller than Chris is."  
  
Valen immediately crawled across the bed to his daddies and sister, pulling at the blanket around her and continuing to say her name.  
  
April made another little fussing noise and Harry unwrapped her, showing her to Valen. "There's April," he said, smiling softly.  
  
Valen reached to touch her, surprisingly gentle as he placed a hand on her cheek. He spoke then a long rambling sentence that sounded sincere and cogent even if no one else in the room understood the words.  
  
Harry smiled and laughed. "Well said, son."  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed as well. "She's absolutely gorgeous," Hermione said. "Though it would probably be impossible for you two to make anything different."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "And she looks so different from Valen."  
  
"I think it's the hair," said Harry.  
  
Draco snorted but kissed Harry's wild mop of hair as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their girl is here!


	43. Held by You

Draco tried to roll over in his sleep. At least that's what he thought as he came awake, feeling something around each wrist and ankle. His heart sped up and he opened his eyes with a start, finding himself spread-eagle and tied naked to his own bed.  
  
Seeing Draco's eyes open, Harry quickly perched himself on top of his husband and waved his hand. The ties around each of Draco's limbs tightened and Harry grinned down at him, raising an eyebrow. "Morning," he said loftily, as if there weren't anything out of the norm.  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his heart was pounding. His birthday was today and it looked like Harry had a plan. "Morning," he answered, shivering in anticipation.  
  
"Leakey came with morning tea," Harry continued in the same tone, dropping his eyes from the grey of Draco's so that they rested on his chest instead. He idly splayed his fingers over the flesh. "I told him you were rather tied up."  
  
"I am," Draco observed, licking his lips.  
  
"Yes, you are," Harry said, eyeing the bindings for a short moment. "Very nicely tied. I should know; I'm the one that did it." He pulled Draco's nipple lightly, staring at his hands while he did it with an almost indifferent expression.  
  
Draco swallowed thickly, his cock filling quickly and his nipples hardening as well. "And what else will you do?" he asked.  
  
"What I know you like," Harry answered with a satisfied smirk, still not looking up at Draco's face as he continued to casually play with his nipples.  
  
Draco turned his hands in the bindings, grabbing hold of them. "Yes," he whispered, eyes devouring his husband. "Does that mean I get a birthday spanking?" he asked cheekily.  
  
Harry finally looked up, a definite mischievous gleam behind the bright green of his eyes. "Perhaps," he said, sliding back so that he could rub his and Draco's cocks together. "If you do as I say," he added.  
  
"Oh, yes," Draco hissed, answering both the action and the words, pushing up to press his cock against Harry's.  
  
Harry's smirk returned as he moved his body in a wave-like motion atop Draco, watching him trying to get more.  
  
Draco arched up, wanting to feel Harry's body as it moved. He tugged at the bindings and gulped as he watched those green eyes, dark with desire and mischief.  
  
Harry continued the teasing. "You want me?" he asked, his cock beginning to gather pre-come.  
  
"Always want you," Draco whispered, licking his lips. "In every way possible."  
  
"Well, perhaps we'll try a few ways today," Harry replied, unable to help the fact that his voice dropped in tone considerably with the sentence. He ground fully into Draco, dropping down so that he held himself up with his arms.  
  
Draco's head fell back and he moaned loudly at the contact, cock spasming as Harry ground into him.  
  
Harry took the opportunity to nip Draco's neck. "Nothing better than the taste of you," he whispered huskily. "Especially when you're at my mercy." He licked his lips and grazed his teeth across Draco's skin. "There's just something about that racing pulse, something about feeling it against my lips and tongue. There's just something about how salty you taste, because you're a little nervous and you're sweating a bit. Just enough. You don't know what I'll do. Will I bite you until you bleed?" He grazed Draco with teeth again. "Will I fuck you until you're screaming?" He let his hand trail down to just lightly touch Draco's arse. "What will Harry do?"  
  
"Yes, please all of it," Draco begged, arching into him. He loved it when Harry was like this. It made him feel like the most desired person in the world.  
  
"Begging already?" Harry said. "You must want me so badly. I bet your arse would clench around my cock if I pushed it into you right now. I bet you wouldn't be able to control it."  
  
"No, no control," Draco gasped. "You're in control."  
  
Harry grasped Draco's arse and squeezed it, giving one last grind of his hips before moving off him and releasing the bindings on his legs. "Turn on your side," he said, watching with intent, lust-filled eyes.  
  
Draco did as he was told, trembling with anticipation.  
  
Harry laid both hands on the mounds of flesh now exposed, rubbing them. "Beg me again," he said. "Beg me for what you want."  
  
"Please, touch me, use me as you want," Draco pleaded in earnest.  
  
Harry raised his right hand, focusing on that part of Draco's face he could see. He brought his palm down on the pale arse with a loud smack, eyelids fluttering with the sound.  
  
It was more of a shock than pain, making him jump, immediately replaced by the warm tingling as blood rushed to the area struck. "Oh, Godssss," Draco moaned.  
  
Harry paused before he brought the hand down again, his cock twitching. "Mmm," he let out quietly.  
  
"More, please," Draco begged, arching his arse back toward Harry.  
  
"Fuck," Harry whispered under his breath, bringing his hand down on Draco, over and over, until his white flesh was hot and red. And Harry knew exactly what it felt like. He touched Draco's arse with his fingertips, trailing them across his skin.  
  
Draco's arse burned now, warm and sensitive and he hissed and trembled as Harry's fingers moved over the inflamed skin.  
  
"I think I may have miscalculated your age a tad," Harry said, voice still low. "But it doesn't seem like you mind too terribly much."  
  
Draco had not counted the slaps on his arse, only revelled in the sharp pain and the warm rush. "No, please," he begged, bending the knee of his upper leg so that he was spread more. "Your mouth?" he asked.  
  
"And just what would you like me to do with my mouth?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Lick, kiss, suck," Draco gasped, arching his arse back and wriggling it invitingly.  
  
Harry grinned, arousal rushing though him with Draco's words. "Well, I suppose I could give it a try," he said, sliding fingers over the red flesh one last time before getting to hands and knees and kissing along it instead.  
  
A long low moan was Draco's response, fingers clutching the bed as he felt that soft wet tongue on his sore flesh.  
  
"On your back again," Harry told him. sitting up slightly. He wanted to do this properly.  
  
"My back?" Draco asked, "Not my knees?"  
  
Harry sighed, pretending slight annoyance. "Whichever way you prefer to have my tongue up your arse," he replied, flicking his hand again to release the ropes holding Draco's wrists.  
  
Draco scrambled on to his hands and knees, spreading himself apart and looking hungrily back at Harry.  
  
Harry swallowed at the image, meeting Draco's eyes. "Well, you know what you want, don't you?" he said. "Tell me, Draco," he continued as he moved slowly forward, "what is it that you like about this?" He delivered a long, wet lick directly to Draco's entrance.  
  
"So sensitive," Draco gasped.  
  
Harry smiled as he continued to lick and probe. "It is, isn't it?" he said, kissing the opening noisily, all lips and tongue. "I love it all," he said between licks and kisses. "I love the sounds you make when I do it. The way you move. Mmm, and the feel of my tongue sliding into you." He let his tongue slide into Draco to accompany his words.  
  
Draco was whimpering and moaning in all those ways that Harry liked as he pressed his face to the bed, spreading himself for that beautiful tongue.  
  
"Yeah, like that," Harry practically moaned himself. He thrust his tongue inside again, burying his face until he could hardly even breathe.  
  
Draco panted and moaned, the wet slick muscle of his lover's tongue driving him to shudder with each thrust. The blond's cock hung heavy and hard between his legs, aching for touch.  
  
Harry didn't know what exactly he was trying for, but he kept at it, fucking Draco thoroughly with his mouth. He moaned against him, attention focused solely on his arse.  
  
Draco panted, the torture was delicious. He didn't think he could be more aroused but each moment fanned the flames and he felt like his body burned with it.  
  
Harry's own cock was rock hard and throbbing. He felt like if he didn't fuck Draco soon, it was going to scream at him for putting it through this.  
  
"Yes, Harry, yours," Draco panted. "Please take me," begged.  
  
Despite himself, Harry thrust his tongue a few more times and spent another moment sucking, but then finally pulled back, panting. "I am so fucking hard," he said breathlessly, lubing his hand and slicking his cock as fast as he could. "Fuck, so hard."  
  
"Yes, oh, please fuck me hard," Draco asked, his own cock dripping pre-come onto the bed.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he could do anything except what Draco wanted him to. He rose up on his knees, his cock bobbing with the movement. He reached hands out and grasped Draco's hips, pulling him back until he could take his cock and push it inside his husband's slick wet heat and perfection. He groaned with relief and pleasure.  
  
Draco's moan was loud and long as he felt his husband press inside, stretching and filling him. "Oh, Gods, yes, my love," he gasped.  
  
Harry slid nearly completely out again, thrusting quickly back inside. He felt as if his head was spinning and he thrust harder, his skin slapping against Draco's still-rosy arse.  
  
The slap of Harry's body against his sore cheeks made Draco shudder as much as the feel of his husband's cock inside and the magic that pulsed in time with the thrusts. "Tell me," Draco gasped, "tell me how much you love this."  
  
"More - than - anything," Harry managed between panting breaths. "Feeling you under me," he groaned, "so amazing. So fucking good."  
  
"Oh, yes, so good," Draco echoed rocking back into every thrust and trembling. "Fuck me forever," he encouraged knowing that neither one of them would last much longer this round.  
  
Harry cried out loudly, keeping his hips moving. "Fuck, yes," he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Draco loved the slap of skin and his lover's cries as he rocked harder into him. "Bring us, Harry, please," he shouted.  
  
Harry slammed into Draco, spurting his seed inside him and shuddering with the force of his orgasm.  
  
Draco felt heat inside him that rippled in waves as he came, body shuddering. He cried out, mumbling words of love and adoration that he would not necessarily remember later but knew he felt completely.  
  
Harry fell onto Draco's back with a whimpering sound and then an, "Oof," panting heavily against the sweaty body beneath him.  
  
Draco collapsed onto the bed with his lover on top of him – and the wet spot under him. He smiled happily. "Love you," he said.  
  
"Love you, too," Harry replied, splaying his arms out to the side. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Yes, very Happy Birthday," Draco agreed, wriggling his arse.  
  
Harry snorted quietly, rolling off of Draco to gaze happily up at the canopy.  
  
Draco reached a hand out to touch Harry, still too sated and sore to move. "You looking at that 'H' again?" he asked.  
  
"I would be if my glasses were on," Harry answered with a grin. "When am I not looking at it? Well, besides when I'm looking at you." His grin widened and he scooted to kiss Draco.  
  
Draco moved his head for the kiss, tasting his own musky scent on his lover's lips and tongue.  
  
Harry sighed, smiling as he pulled back. "Are you really my husband?" he asked, brushing blond hair from Draco's face.  
  
"Your husband, completely and truly," Draco answered, face full of the intensity of that.  
  
"God, how am I so lucky?" Harry asked, laying another little kiss to Draco's lips.  
  
Draco sighed into those little kisses, feeling gloriously happy with his life. He was nineteen now, had a wonderful husband and two beautiful children. He had the life he'd never thought possible and was immensely grateful.  
  
Harry stretched, scratching his stomach. "So," he said, voice strained while he continued to stretch, "how loud would you say April's being right now?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Ear splitting," he said. "Ron and Hermione will eventually come get us. That baby is not going to take well to a bottle."  
  
"Probably not," Harry agreed, chuckling. "We so owe them."  
  
"I am sure when they have kids, we will be more than required to pay it back," Draco drawled.  
  
Harry nodded. "And I know Ron will hold us to it."  
  
"Rather be held by you," Draco quipped, opening his arms.  
  
Harry smiled and snorted, though the comment pleased him. He moved into Draco's arms and closed arms around him in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, you have come to the end of _Harry Potter and The Dragon’s Treasure_ , Book Six of _The Bound Prince Series_. We really would appreciate it if you would take the time to leave us a comment about the book and your experience of reading it. Then you can go on to read _Harry Potter and The Charming Prince_ , Book Seven, the final installment of _The Bound Prince Series_.


End file.
